Last Name
by earthbender068
Summary: sakura wakes up in bed hung over and next to kiba. what will her fiance think? a bite mark binds them together. can playboy kiba & engaged sakura figure a way out, but in the end will they really want to? kibaxsakura, choujixhinata, shinoxino, nejixnaruto
1. Akamaru Speaks Sorta

welcome to story-update-paloza week! well here is the story i posted a snippett of in the last chapter of home again. i've had more than a few pm's requesting it be posted, so here you go. there are just a few things you need to know before reading this.....akamaru does talk, but so far only those in the inuzuka clan can understand him.....my readers are smart so i'm pretty sure you'll figure out why. i didn't change anything i don't think...it's just a little longer. i probably should start writing the next chapter of home again. i mean i did say i'd post it on dec 9th. whew....let's see if i can pull that off!

this fic is also set in the good ole ninja world of konoha and not AU. also kiba is a little more animalistic and cultured in this story. so don't get mad if he seems bossy and domineering. i'm trying so hard to write him a little differently. you'll see what i mean as it progresses. the same with sakura as far as trying to right her in a different way too, and sakura's just a little snobby and bitchy. so if they seem ooc sorry...but it's my fic! *sticks tongue out* to be honest this story came about after listenting to carrie underwood's, 'last name.' i think that's the name of the song...and it was initially to be a one shot, but i can't stop talking so here you have it.

so i don't own naruto. and that really sucks.

and i'm trying to think if i've forgotten anything....probably.

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE Akamaru Speaks...Sorta.**

Sakura's senses did not like her at the moment. The sunlight hit the face of Konoha's second best medic, causing her to tighten her eyes. The taste in her mouth was bitter, and strong and her tongue felt heavy. There was a smell in the room that she didn't recognize. Almost sweaty and if she had to describe it, dirty and raunchy. The fabric of the sheets felt rough and damp against her naked skin. The arm around her waist kept her close and protected by the person lightly snoring behind her.

Wait.

Sakura's thoughts started to process.

Naked.

Arm.

Snoring.

'Oh fuck!' Sakura thought. 'Where the hell am I?'

Her eyes opened quickly to take in the room.

'Oh dear God,' she internally groaned. She had no idea where she was. For that matter she didn't know what, hopefully man, was behind her spooning her. Her eyes went down to look at the arm. Hairy and muscular, so it had to be a man. Oh and that obviously large bulge poking her in the back. A little part of her was relieved to know she hadn't strayed to the other side of the fence, in her drunken state like TenTen had once before. The weapons expert was never able to look at Anko the same.

The wall in front of her was white and she peeked down to see if anything could possibly give her a clue to who's room she was in. The floor was bare other than a few dust balls that had formed.

'Whoever this is needs a maid,' she thought.

Her eyes wandered up to the window which only had blinds and no curtains. A small sigh escaped her lips.

Deciding to make a stealthy ninja escape, she slowly pulled back the sheet. Sure enough she was completely naked. Her lip bit in concentration, she moved to swing her feet over the side of the bed without waking the man beside her. The cool air hit his skin, and he must have gotten a chill because he pulled her back into him and nuzzled and licked her neck seductively.

'Fuck,' she thought. She was more annoyed with herself because she _liked _the sensation of being this close to him.

After waiting for a few moments she attempted to leave again. A little faster than the first time she pulled the cover back and swung her feet over replacing her body with the pillow that was under her head. Misjudging the floor she slipped and landed with a small thud.

Her naked body kept quiet not to awake him, and she crawled to find her clothing. The skirt in her hand as she felt around for her undergarments, shoes, and top.

'My bra,' she picked it and her underwear up. Upon examining the underwear she realized they were not hers and tossed them back under the bed. She squinted her eyes to see several more pairs scattered under the bed. 'Unfreakin believable,' she shook her head, trying to figure out who this was.

By the doorway were pieces of her underwear. Three pieces of fabric that had once been her panties were shredded, and when she saw her top, it was in worse condition.

'Damn it!' Her mind trying to figure out how she was going to get home in only a skirt and bra. The dresser drawer slid open slowly, and fumbled her hand around the inside. She pulled out a white wife beater. The fabric slipped over her head. She put on her shoes and continued to crawl toward the door. Curiosity got the better of her, and she raised up enough from all fours to see the man in the bed.

Her mouth fell open at the naked and incredibly gorgeous body of the one Inuzuka Kiba. The tan skin was almost glowing in the sunlight. His face was relaxed. The muscles of his arms were flexed while he hugged the pillow in his arms, showing off the ANBU tattoo. The entire look of the jounin made Sakura's stomach not just tighten in a knot, but also tingle. Something deep inside her told her to crawl back on top of that _man_ and take him. There were several hickeys on his chest and neck. The thought of how they got there made her blush. Her body felt hot all over.

'Maybe I didn't do all those?' Sakura tried to convince herself.

Her eyes widen when she traced his stomach to the length in between his legs. Her hands clutched the shirt tightly, but not as tight as her legs pressed together from desire. This boy, no man, was hung and sex just leaked out of him even in his sleep. And God did she want more of it. No wonder her back and legs hurt. Shaking her head she crawled out of the room and toward the living room.

Halfway she met a figure that she didn't expect to see. The Inuzuka's nin dog was on the floor by the couch.

'How the hell am I going to get past him.' Sakura asked herself.

Barely letting out a breath she moved toward the door. She was a few feet away when the dog's eyes opened.

"Where are you going? Kiba's going to be pissed to see you leave." Akamaru said. He looked at her amused.

"Judging by the panties under his bed, I'm sure he's used to women leaving like this." Sakura whispered. She continued to move toward the door.

"Most stay for a little morning romp or at least breakfast." The dog said after he yawned.

"I'm not most women. This," Sakura pointed for emphasis, "was a mistake. I'm engaged to another man."

"Like he's going to care after what happened between the two of you." Akamaru answered. "This is different, and I doubt a mistake."

"Wait when did you start talking?" Sakura asked. She was sure the only one's who were able to understand the nin dogs were Inuzukas. The confusion caused Akamaru to laugh at the woman. He placed his head back on his paws and closed his eye not saying another word.

"I have to go." Sakura said leaving the apartment. She figured this was part of the aftermath of her hangover. Moving to the rooftops toward her home, she wondered how the hell her mentor could drink so much and get anything done.

'Silly woman, like she can just leave after what they did,' the nin dog thought drifting back off to sleep. 'At least my master picked someone beautiful.'

The hot water that hit Sakura's body was suppose to relax her. Instead it burned and stung the various bite marks that covered her. She would have to wear a high collared shirt to cover the deep one on her neck. That one was particularly sensitive and swollen. She hadn't tried to heal it but she couldn't understand why. Something inside her said to leave it. As she inspected the rest of her body she found another marking on the inside of her thigh very close to her womanhood. This mark she touched.

Her body ached with a sensation she'd never felt. A flood of memories swamped her. Kiba kissing her, his hands going down her side pulling at her top then ripping it as he started to kiss her chest. Sakura saw herself gripping his pants tugging at them as hard as she could then sucking on his neck, then chest, then her tongue flicked inside his belly button, then her mouth went.

OH. MY. GOD.

A blush covered her entire body when the memory of him above her driving into her. His voice was replaying in her head over and over calling her name.

She touched the spot again and her knee buckled at the feeling she only guess was an orgasm taking over her.

'Fuck, fuck, fuck,' she whispered, clutching the handle on the glass shower door.

As the feeling faded, guilt took over. She could only think of Mukotsu. There was no way he could ever know about this.

Kiba woke up and shifted in the bed. The body that had been there the night before was gone, and he missed the warmth. With a scratch behind his head, he yawned as he sat up. The bones in his body cracked when he did his daily stretch. Despite feeling rested, the dog nin felt something was missing.

"Ah, pink's gone," he said. As usual one of his conquests felt guilty about their previous nights activities, and snuck away.

"Damn I was going to make her my special waffles." Kiba said to no one. There was something different about Sakura leaving. A nagging feeling was in the pit of his stomach. His promiscuity was know throughout most of Konoha's social circles, so another girl leaving should not bother him. If anything it should make his morning easier. No awkward small talk or that weird clinginess that some women get. His abilities in the bed, caused many women to want more from him than he was ready to give.

He thought all women were a little crazy. You just have to find the one that's least crazy to you and that's the one you marry. Or that's how his dad had explained girls to him. So far he hadn't found one that didn't seem insane. Not that he had been looking for Mrs. Inuzuka. This didn't mean that he disliked women. Quite the opposite. Kiba _loved _women. Their curves, scent, soft skin, screams of passion, shaking his head he stopped that train of thought. It would only cause him to spend another thirty minutes taking care of a fantasy or two.

He laughed to himself and got out of bed. The feeling that something was missing still nagged at him. In the bathroom he took care of the normal morning routine. He was lucky to only have a slight headache. His body had become accustom to the late nights and drinking. Looking in the mirror, he grinned at the marks left on his body.

"Haruno Sakura," he chuckled. "Who knew you were so wild in bed?"

He rubbed his chest, thinking of how out of all the rookies he was the one to end up in bed with the pink haired medic.

No one would really believe it. In the past three years she stopped taking missions working only at the hokage's office and hospital. It was a shame too because she had become one hellava kunoichi. Strength, intelligence, and passion all in one package. The death of the Uchiha bastard had caused her to withdraw from their group all together. Each one thought it was because she needed space and time to deal with losing her first love. The other ten thought she would also return to the group when her grieving was over.

Apparently being excellent shinobi didn't mean they were always right. Sakura began to move in different social groups. She lived in a non-shinobi part of the village and even dated the second assistant to the feudal lord.

Kiba rarely saw her anymore, unless he was injured. It sucked too for Naruto and Ino, mainly because they were the closest to the girl.

Naruto had lost his best friends, and his team. He found comfort in the arms of the Hyuuga's branch child. And Ino began to date, Shino of all people. Kiba grinned at his teammate landing the blond. Now that was a crack couple. It was almost as funny as Chouji and Hinata being engaged, but they were. Shino was happy with the blond, and surprisingly Ino managed a blush still when Shino would hold her hand. Chouji treated Hinata as if she truly was a princess, and that was all Shino and Kiba could ask for someone that was dating their 'little sister.'

Kiba tried to not scold himself too hard for breaking one of his own rules. The girls in his rookie class were off limits. Even before Chouji and Shino claim their girlfriends, Kiba felt it would be too difficult for missions, if he'd ever spent a night with any of the girls. So what had changed to make him do this. It wasn't the alcohol. He still had good judgment even drunk, but something was different.

Why did he give in to Sakura? Yeah she was ninety five percent of what he wanted in a woman, the only problem was he wasn't looking.

The images of her the night before at Chouji's and Hinata's engagement party came back to him. She looked hotter than Hades and the swivel of her hips on the dance floor was intoxicating. Her attitude had changed drastically. She'd withdrawn herself so much from others that she had become some what of a snob. Spending so much time with the feudal lord and the wealthy of Fire Country had changed her.

She only politely spoke to her classmates and until she had a few shots in her, she basically looked bored and down on all her former friends. Ino had begged her just to get her to come the party. Sakura's face showed her attendance was only out of respect for the couple.

Kiba stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel. He walked back into his room to dress. Akamaru was sniffing the side of the bed Sakura had occupied.

"Morning Akamaru." Kiba spoke. "What are you doing?"

"Getting her scent in my head," the dog answered. His nose on the pillow.

"You already know her scent," he pulled out a pair of boxers.

"It's different now you know that." Akamaru hopped down from the bed and looked at Kiba's confused face. "You do know that right?"

"I know it's too early for you to start talking like a crazy dog." Kiba pulled an undershirt over his head. For some reason Kiba had become angry and frustrated.

"You don't know? I should have known better. Shino's right, you are going to run this clan into the ground. You aren't just a pretty face, think boy." Akamaru demanded.

"What are you talking about?" Kiba leaned over the dog in a dominant stance. "That Aburame and you have no idea how to run our clan, you asshole."

"Yeah, but _we_both know when we've marked someone!" Akamaru watched Kiba. He understood his master well enough that he'd never hurt him, but the nin dog didn't want to deal with the aggressiveness of his master.

A frown crossed his face as Akamaru's words sunk in and realization took over.

"Fuck me." Kiba whispered and sat on the bed with one pants leg on and the other dropping to the floor. The gears in his head started to turn quickly. He could remember biting her on the neck, so it wasn't that bad. The mark on her neck would fade soon as well as the temporary connection. He sighed with relief at that thought. Sakura would be a little clingy for a week or so, but nothing major.

If he had bitten her in both the neck and the inner thigh, then he would worry. The lazy smile covered his face.

"Sounds like we need a mission till this wears off." Kiba said to his companion. He pushed his leg through the pants.

Kiba wasn't unintelligent by any means. Many people underestimated his intelligence. In a group of shinobi with the Shikamaru, Neji, Shino, and Sakura it was harder to stand out for your brain. Kiba had a habit of jumping to conclusions first, then thinking about the situation. A downfall of being so close to the canine breed. No Kiba wasn't stupid, he just thought with his crotch more than his head at times.

Akamaru looked at the future head of his clan, and shook his head, "Well I'd advise a long one then. Once your mother gets a whiff of you and finds that you've marked someone without meeting her you're in deep shit."

Kiba shuddered at the thought of dealing with his mother so early in the morning.

Sakura finished her shower getting ready to the hokage tower. Shizune was on maternity leave after she and Kakashi had given birth to their daughter, and Sakura was taking over part of the assistant's duties. What she was unable to cover, Kotetsu and Izumo were doing. Lucky for her Mokutsu was working that day and had not called her. The village was bustling as usual and the sidewalks crowded. The kunoichi did not want to go to work, but it wasn't much of a choice.

What she wanted to do was stay at home in silence trying to figure out how she had ended up in this situation. She had dated Mokutsu for over a year and engaged to him for five months. His clan required a year engagement before marriage. She was happy with him. They had a connection and shared several interests. Had she ruined that by one wild night with Kiba? Of course she had, seeing as she entered the apartment a virgin and now, well now she snorted at her new sexual status.

She was sure if she asked Kiba to keep the secret he would. He may be promiscuous, but he was also honorable and would respect her wishes. She had never heard him brag about any of his conquests. She didn't think he did. Sakura didn't hang out with them anymore. That shouldn't matter though. Covering up the night with him by demanding he keep silent and trying to move past last night was her only option.

The problem was that small piece of skin that covered her womanhood was now gone. There was no way to cover that up. The wedding would be a minimum of eight months away and maybe just maybe it would close a little. Mokutsu was a virgin too, which was Sakura's good fortune. He wouldn't know what to expect either. Thankfully.

If the real truth was being told, Sakura did not want to be at home. Her true desire was to be back with Kiba, flat on her back staring into _those_ eyes. Those deep brown eyes, kissing, licking, rubbing, and feeling him as he put _that_ mouth on her breasts. That move that made her knees quiver when she thought of his tongue and licking the insides of her folds. Why was her body betraying her? What did that mutt do to her? And how much longer would her mind be able to keep her body from marching over to his apartment and riding him into the bed sheets.

But lady luck was cruel to the girl and said shinobi was entering the hokage tower at the same time she did. Kiba felt his pants tighten when the scent of Sakura hit his nose. He looked around and could see her walking through the crowd toward the hokage tower. Not only was there a strong need in his crotch to grab the kunoichi, but his heart felt the same yearning. He told his heart that was only due to the bit on her neck.

"Inuzuka san," she spoke politely as she entered the building.

"Haruno san." Kiba returned the formalities. Akamaru barked at his master's mistress.

"Hello to you as well Akamaru." Sakura responded.

"Last night could not nor did not happen." Sakura stated stiffly.

"I see." Kiba answered. He fell into place with her climbing the stairs.

"I have a fiancé, and a reputation. I can't be associated with someone of your clan's stature." Sakura stopped and looked at him.

Kiba could swear it was a look of distaste and disgust.

"What the fuck does that mean Haruno?" Kiba paused and grabbed her shoulders.

"It means my fiancé is a very important person in this village. And as his future bride I have to think of his reputation and how I carry myself. I have a responsibility and people like us don't have one night stands, or even socialize with animals such as yourself." Sakura finished and pulled away from him.

"Funny, but I've got the bite marks that prove otherwise." Kiba snapped back. "Plus I have nothing to lose if it gets out."

Sakura was taken aback by his comment. "_You wouldn't dare say a word!_"

The doorway at the top of the staircase opened, and Shikamaru began descending the stairs. Silence fell between the pair as they stared at their feet.

"Did I interrupt something?" Shikamaru eyed the two shinobi, who shook their heads. He snorted and started, "Kiba man, we're headed over to Paradise tonight, if you're up to it."

"Nah man, I'm looking for a mission right now. One that'll take me outta the village for at least a few days." Kiba chuckled.

"Whose girl did you fuck now?" Shikamaru asked. He stopped on the stair beside Sakura. Kiba never ceased to amaze him.

Akamaru turned his head to Kiba at the feeling of aggression that was coming from his master. He eyed the Nara man and looked back at his master.

Sakura cleared her throat. "Nara san, I'd expect something so crude from that mutt's mouth, but not yours."

An evil glint passed Kiba's eyes. "Really Sakura, that's not what you said before remember?"

"No I don't remember Kiba san, but if you'll excuse me, I have more than enough D rank missions to assign," with a smirk that rivaled Tsunade's, Sakura continued up the stairs. A slam of the door caused both men to loose their balance.

"What crawled up her ass?" Shikamaru asked.

Akamaru laughed at the comment.

"If only I could tell you man." Kiba patted the other's back.

After a half hour talking to Shikamaru, Kiba was sitting on a bench outside of the Hokage's office.

"She smelled good didn't she?" Akamaru asked. He looked at Kiba cautiously.

"Yeah, I don't remember how much chakra I put into that bite. Or maybe it's because it's the first time I've ever marked someone." Kiba leaned forward to rest his elbows on his knee. A thoughtful look on his face.

"That could be it. Or it could be something more." Akamaru continued. He needed to tread on this subject lightly.

Telling Kiba he had a permanent mate would not go well, but having him go ballistic on some poor guy who stood to close to her or touched the medic would be disastrous. The encounter with Shikamaru had been innocent, but Kiba was reacting to the shadow nin without realizing it. His stance had changed to an aggressive one, and his scent was one of a person ready to attack. Akamaru could only imagine what would happen if Kiba saw the woman kissing her fiance.

"I don't think it could be any more than what it is boy. I do know that her scent is driving me mad," the dog nin said.

The door of the Hokage's office opened, and a genin team came out with their sensei, Rock Lee.

"Kiba kun, how are you today?" Lee asked. "Students, this is Inuzuka Kiba and his companion Akamaru. He is the best tracking ninja Konoha has ever seen."

Kiba felt a blush take over as the team stood at attention and bowed to him. Akamaru smiled at the group.

"Thanks, Lee. I'll see you guys later. Train hard and listen to your sensei." Kiba said.

"Hai Kiba san!" The three genin shouted, and took off down the hall behind their sensei's shouts of hard work and youth.

"At least he doesn't have them in green spandex." Akamaru laughed.

"They should be thankful." Kiba answered. He stood in front of the hokage waiting for the pink haired medic to give out his assignment. He expected a mission of near impossibility after the scene between the two of them in the stairway.

Sakura handed him a scroll without even looking or speaking to him.

When he read the assignment, "What the hell is this?"

"Your mission Inuzuka san." Sakura smiled sweetly.

"This is a D ranked mission!" Kiba shouted.

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorn." Akamaru chuckled.

Kiba found it odd when Sakura agreed with Akamaru.

"Hokage sama, I can't do this mission. Washing the bed sheets at the retirement home, that's genin's work," the heir argued.

"Yes Sakura don't we have anything else?" Tsunade asked. The blond was just a little on the hung over side and didn't feel like an argument.

"Let's see. Supervising the academy's field trip." Sakura shuffled the papers. "Here's one as a personal dog walker for one of the clan wives. I'm sure you used to walking behind a dog cleaning up their shit. You are an Inuzuka after all."

"SAKURA!" Tsunade reprimanded.

Akamaru merely whined at the comment. This was going down hill fast. If Sakura wasn't careful Kiba would get aggressive with her, and as his mate there was nothing Akamaru could do to stop him.

"Yup, I'm an Inuzuka, and I know a _bitch_when I see one." Kiba snarled.

"I could go on and on cause I have enough D rank missions to last weeks." Sakura locked eyes with the male.

Akamaru whined as Kiba's alpha male personality started to come out. Kiba was ready to pull Sakura over the table and make her submit.

"Sakura I suggest you look again." Tsunade interjected. The tension was getting higher in the office.

"The problem Shishou is that each of the higher missions require a level of discretion, trust, and secrecy." Sakura's eyes never left Kiba's.

"Fine, I get it Sakura. I can keep quiet, now change the fuckin assignment." Kiba leaned over the desk. Sakura tried her best to continue to lock eyes with the man, but finally turned away looking through the papers.

"Oh wait here's one that requires a two man tracking team. Kiba on your way out, could you have the messenger send for Hinata and Shino." Sakura made her last attempt to drive home her point.

"Sakura, I said I get it, and _I won't repeat myself again, change my fuckin mission_." Kiba was so far over the table his nose touched Sakura's.

Akamaru was almost in a frenzy. He knew Kiba didn't realize why he was being so aggressive, but he couldn't interfere. Whether they knew it or not the two humans were mates. With a final huff of submission Sakura snatched the papers from his hand, and handed him the new mission.

"Fine, I forgot I already had Shino summoned," the female stated still looking down at the desk.

Tsunade stared at the two unsure of what was going on between them. One thing she was sure of was the tension definitely wasn't over mission assignments. Something more was happening, and she was too tired to ask what. Her apprentice had not been this fired up in a long time, the slug mistress enjoyed the show. Shizune still had another four weeks of leave and Tsunade wondered if this would happen each time the Inuzuka came into the office. If it did she was sure the pair would be naked and on her desk within a week.

Pulling back some of the dignity her position and office deserved she demanded, "Is this over, everyone happy?"

"Mph." Kiba said as he turned to wait outside for Shino. He had to get away from her. She had the nerve to talk down to him like that. Akamaru was muttering for him to calm down.

"Whatever," the pink hair girl answered.

The head of the village roller her eyes and spoke again. "Sakura I need those files from the storage room."

Sakura stood walking into the hallway. Proof that her kunoichi skills had slowed or perhaps Kiba's speed had improved Sakura's back was slammed against the wall. Her wrists gripped in his hand and over her head. The natural temper flared within her as she felt his breath fan against her cheek.

"_**Don't ever challenge me again**_!" Kiba spoke in a voice of low, aggressive, controlled anger. There was an emotion coming alive inside him. Akamaru trotted down away from the two. The inu had never felt this way. Part of him wanted to take Sakura right there on the wall. And his body let her know this by pressing his erection against her.

Sakura then did something she never thought she would, and she pushed her hips into him.

"I know how to keep secrets, and how to be discreet," he breathed as his hips began to grind against her body. "I never brag about the women I'm with especially those who are involved, but you will remember _I_ am the alpha."

The heat of his words danced around her ear as she moved her hips in time with his.

"_Look at me when I speak to you_," he ordered.

Sakura then did the second thing she never expected, she obeyed. She submitted to the Inuzuka, looking into his eyes. Within them she saw lust, intensity, and power. As hard as she tried, she wanted to hold his gaze, but she couldn't there was something about his being that once again forced her to look away.

"_That will never happen again_." Kiba firmly stated.

The power that was running through him was new. He had a desire to own Sakura. To show her how she was his, and his alone. Their hips continued to move at one pace, his erection throbbing through the fabric and making her shake. The alpha male traced his tongue to the mark on her neck, and it felt like the most natural thing for him to do. The mark was still sensitive. His chakra surrounding it caused Sakura to whimper and slide down the wall. Kiba released her wrists and wrapped his arm around her back, steadying her. The other hand pulling her hair back ever so slightly, exposing her neck to him.

His instinct said to to mark her again. To teach her she belonged to him. He was the dominant and just as his mouth opened to bare his fangs, his mind snapped to reality. Some part of him was saying to stop, to wait. This wasn't right.

But it didn't matter, because here was this woman ready to let him mark her again. To claim her. There was nothing or no one that mattered to him more than this moment, this bonding was more important than anything else could ever be.

He put his forehead against the wall beside her head, still moving their bodies together. As much as he needed to take her again, he was forcing his more basic instincts back. He was trying to control what was going on between the two of them. The warning bark of Akamaru, alerted him to what his nose already knew. Shino was climbing the stairs.

The Aburame heir was more than a little surprised at the scene playing out in front of him. Sakura was pinned to the wall by his best friend. Her expression begging for the body that pressed against her

"_**Leave, this is between us**_." Kiba growled to his best friend.

Shino could get a glimpse of Kiba's expression and knew this was bad. There was nothing that resembled human in his eyes.

"No, Kiba release her now," Shino said as calm as always. Akamaru finally barked in agreement. "Kiba this isn't the place for _that_."

Kiba forced himself away from her. His fists clutched and Shino led him into the office. The Inuzuka was trying to get a hold of his emotions.

Sakura slid down the rest of the wall, stopping on the floor. Her breath was uneven and her thoughts cloudy. She tried to bring herself back, but her mind was lost to what Kiba had done to her. Shaking and sweaty, Akamaru padded over to her.

"I told you it wouldn't be easy for him to let you go," the dog stated and licked her face.

From somewhere in the distance Sakura could hear her name.

"Your master is calling you." Akamaru said.

"Which one?" Sakura barely whispered. She got to her feet, and Tsunade's voice boomed through the building. Akamaru gave her a nudge and stayed close to offer support. This female after all was his master's mate and that meant he would give his life for the human.

She turned the knob on the door and entered.

"Where have you been? I've been calling you for five minutes, " a more than annoyed Tsunade spoke. "What the hell is wrong with you? Why are you so pale and shaking?"

"I'm sorry shishou, I'm not feeling well." Sakura lied. A nervous hand went through her hand.

"Good one," Akamaru barked at his mistress.

"Quiet," she told him. Akamaru's body was leaning against Sakura's steadying her. "Or you'll have to wait outside."

Shino quirked an eyebrow at this exchange as well did Kiba. The dog nin was beginning to think he was in over his head. This whole situation was too much. What happened between them? Her scent had been overwhelming. At the present moment is was full of lust and anxiety. That was just her surface scent. The medic once had a natural scent similar to strawberries, but now it was a mixture of honey and cinnamon and something else he couldn't place. That one piece of the scent was pushing him to take her. It teased him and made him move some of the chakra from his nose. Even that didn't help.

The effect of the marking had to hurry up and pass. A two week mission was perfect. With that scent stuck in his head, he wasn't sure he could trust himself not to follow her home and finish what they started. However Kiba was beginning to wonder if it weren't more to it then he first thought.

* * *

poor silly sexy kiba.....he is in for more than he bargained for. ha!

read and review if you feel so inclined.

terri.


	2. Tsume's Wrath

i am sooo freakin excited and happy about the response to this story. thank you so so much. it means loads to me. :) and a special, special thank you to rabid bunny for giving my story a big shout out on her latest update for Pulling Strings. *coughreadthatamazingstorycough* i am forever a fan of your work. also to aloha laney that was just for you....yes it was and if you don't know what i'm talking about check you review of chapter one.

so i've seen twilight two times and have yet to read any of the books. it's not that i haven't tried, i really did. but i swear i only get as far as bella pulling up to the school before i fall asleep. i've never gotten past that point. there are two songs on that soundtrack that i am totally in love with though. 'bella's lullaby' and 'flightless bird american mouth.' i've listened to them over and over while writing this chapter....

so you know i don't own naruto. cause i've still got bills to pay and my kids aren't unbelievably spoiled.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO Tsume's Wrath. **

Briefed on their mission Kiba and Akamaru left to pack. Shino was already prepared and left to visit Ino before they began. The bug nin was processing everything that had happened in the last hour.

The two shinobi left the village and headed toward the boarder. Shino did not mention Kiba's unusual quietness. It was a welcomed gift, but he knew that when Kiba was this quiet it was because he had screwed up big time. Based on the scene with Sakura before they left Shino could come up with his own conclusion.

When they finished setting up camp and a quick dinner, Shino looked at his best friend. "Tell me."

Kiba stretched and sat down against a tree. Akamaru circled around the camp until he found a good spot to rest. Kiba looked at Shino directly, "I slept with Sakura."

Shino shook his head and before he could once again lecture Kiba about sleeping with committed women, Kiba interrupted him.

"And I marked her," that was when he looked away.

Many assumed Shino was an emotionless void. Kiba and Hinata knew better. The heir to the Aburame clan was human despite the rumors, which also questioned the humanity of the Inuzuka tribe. He would yell and scream when necessary, which often were a direct cause of something Kiba did. Laughter and jokes had been heard coming from him, more often when babysitting Kurenai sensei's son. This moment he felt caused for a reprimand to the dog nin.

"What?" Shino shouted. "Kiba in what part of your brain did any of this make sense?"

"We'd been drinking, and"

It was Shino's turn to interrupt, "Bullshit answer Kiba. We both know you judgment drunk is almost on par with you sober."

"I don't know what happen man," he began. "I can't describe it. I've never felt the urge to do that before,_ never_."

"So why now Kiba? Think about this. Why would you mark Sakura, who is engaged of all people." Shino stood and began to pace. "_She's engaged_! I swear I can't even begin to understand how your mind works."

"C'mon Shino. It's like I told you. I have no idea or way to explain it." Kiba kicked at a rock. "_I needed her._ It came from someplace inside me. I don't know how to make you understand instinct."

Shino shook his head and looked toward the sky. Counting backwards from thirty, the Aburame thought of the path to their friendship. It had been a long one, but worth it. From all the student's in their class, Shino and Kiba understood each other's animal connection best. The bonds between the Aburames and the destruction bugs, and the bonds between the Inuzukas and canines were similar. So what Kiba was saying did strike a chord with Shino. There were times he did things not because he wanted to, but because his insects commanded him too. He let go of the sigh from deep inside his stomach.

Most of the time he could help Kiba out of whatever mess he got himself into, but this was different. This time had to do with clan laws and marking. Shino was out of his league. He needed to know how Kiba had marked her.

"Where did you mark her?" Shino asked.

"Her neck."

"So it will fade?" Shino had a good understanding of the Inuzuka mating practices having been around Kiba's family for so long. A bite on the neck was a temporary bond, marking the person. A bite on the inner thigh was permanent, mating with the person. The male claimed the most intimate part of his partner's body.

"It should be gone by the time we return to the village." Kiba stood stretching.

"Hence this mission?" Shino said more to himself than Kiba.

"You know me all too well." Kiba smiled.

"Hn." Shino grunted. "I take it your mom doesn't know?"

"Hell no! She'd have my ass and probably Sakura's too." Kiba laughed. "I'll take first watch."

"Fine." Shino had all the information he needed and returned to his tent.

Sakura continued her work at the hokage tower and hospital. The hokage's apprentice was looking forward to her vacation with Mokutsu. She was happy that he was extra busy with work in preparing for their time away, but guilt was beginning to eat away at her. She had convinced herself that the night with Kiba was a drunken mistake never to be repeated. But still looking into his green eyes made her stomach knot up just a little.

The other obvious signs of her infidelity were still plaguing her body. The bite mark on her neck had faded into four small puncture wounds. The mark inside her thigh was a different story. It ached and throbbed but not in pain. The sensation was pure lust. She pushed and pushed the thoughts Kiba's body away, but they were still there and screaming loudly at her. Warm showers had to be given up because once the hot water touched the spot, her nipples hardened and she would clutch her fists fighting the urges taking over her.

The worse part was that she had no desire for Mokutsu at all. As horny as she was there was no attraction at all to the man she was promised to. She even tried looking at other men too. Genma, hot but he didn't make her knees tremble. Shikamaru, Kotetsu, Izumo, Iruka, Gai? No, no, no, weird, and gross. No her body didn't respond to any other man, and when she found herself thumbing through the shinobi profiles, only one person caused her stomach to tighten and that one person was the forbidden fruit of Inuzuka Kiba.

Each day she prayed the feeling would pass. She rationalized with herself that it was because Kiba was her first. There had to be some sort of emotional attachment to him because of that. That was why this feeling was so strong, so pressing. This had to pass, she willed herself. She was getting married next year, for Goodness sake. An odd vision of her screaming Kiba's name on her wedding night instead of Mokutsu's pestered her.

'Don't be silly Sakura,' she thought. 'It'll be gone long before then.'

She walked into the restaurant to meet her mother.

"Hi mom," she said sitting down across from the woman.

"Hi honey," her mother answered. The older Haruno woman had brown hair pulled into a bun, her green eyes shone as she greeted her only child. "You are late. Didn't I teach you better?"

"Sorry, two discharges today. They both took forever. I don't know who's worse to treat civilian because every little thing frightens them, or shinobi who think they are indestructible." Sakura apologized.

"I will be glad when you quit that job. Surrounded by those sick people all day." Haruno Mai snapped. "It causes stress, which causes wrinkles, and no man wants a wife that looks old. And shinobi can be so crude, just look at the former sensei of yours reading smut all day. The that demon teammate running around with the biggest pervert this village has known, probably teaching the boy every perverted trick he knows."

"It's not as bad as you think." Sakura defended her work. She looked around to get the waiter's attention for a menu. "I enjoy helping people, and my old team wasn't like that."

"Please Sakura, don't start me on that. Don't bother with the server, I've already ordered for you." Mai said. Her ever watchful eye looking Sakura up and down before shaking her head. "You've put on a pound or two, so I got you a salad. The one good thing about being a kunoichi was that you exercised."

"I still train mother." Sakura tried to keep the sarcasm out of her voice.

Haruno Mai had only her husband and child to care for. The matriarch of the family was controlling and consumed with appearances. A trait she was constantly pushing onto her daughter.

"Have you finished packing?" Mai asked before taking a sip of her tea.

"Yes, I'm so excited." Sakura almost squealed. She thank the server for her water. "It's our first vacation together. Mokutsu has everything planned."

"I hope that includes two separate bedrooms. Sakura remember you are a lady and must act as one. There are strict guidelines in his family about sex before marriage. You are to stay pure until that night," her mother reminded her....again. "I know it is hard when you are young, but you'll ruin your chances with this boy if you make a foolish choice. This could very well be a test for you by his family."

Sakura zoned out, and her hand went automatically to the spot on her neck. She touched the faded four marks. Out of instinct, she crossed her legs, pressing them together until the wave of desire passed.

It was easy to zone out has her mother began going over the list of do's and don't's for the girl. Sakura had heard enough of the speeches that her body involuntarily nodded at the appropriate times.

Kiba entered the village and parted with Shino. He wasn't feeling very well, and Shino volunteered to take the mission report to the hokage. His hair was wet with sweat, but he felt cold on the inside. The muscles in his abdomen ached. Most of all he was angry, at everything. He had kept quiet the last two days of their mission just not to snap at either Akamaru or Shino. Akamaru bid goodbye to his master, wanting to escape to the Inuzuka grounds to run around with the other dogs.

The key turned in his apartment door, and he picked up the scent of his mother. Inuzuka Tsume was as intimidating as they come as far as kunoichi were concerned. Only three other women scared him like his mother. Anko sensei, Kurenai sensei, and Tsunade sama. Tsume was a ferocious opponent, but a welcomed ally. She loved her clan and village. Her sense of duty to both of them knew no bounds. Most were smart to fear her, and very few had the guts to stand up to her enough to gain her respect.

"You left without a goodbye." Tsume said. She turned the tv off and sat the remote onto the table. "You know better."

"Sorry, it was quick and unexpected." Kiba answered. If his mom was here something was up. None of what went through his mind was good. "What's up? Where's Kuromaru?"

Kiba was placing his pack in his bedroom, and removing his weapons. He walked back into the living room, passing onto the kitchen to get a glass of water.

"He stayed behind, lazy old wolf, but we have our monthly meeting to discuss clan business with the hokage." Tsume offered. Then she paused. Her eyebrows knitted in curiosity, she walked toward her son. "What the fuck have you done?"

"What are you talking about?" Kiba moved to walk past her, but she grabbed him.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." Tsume began to shout. "Who the hell did you mark?"

"Ma, c'mon you know me better than that. I'm not ready for any of that shit." Kiba shrugged it off.

"I know what I smell Kiba." Tsume's voice was full of anger and just a touch of hurt. He hadn't introduced her to anyone he was dating.

"It's just temporary. It should fade, it's only on the neck." Kiba walked back into his bedroom. "It's nothing, I really didn't notice it."

That was a hard lie to pull off. The mission was pure torture. His crotch stayed rock hard a majority of the time. All he could think of was Sakura. That smell consumed him and he could barely focus. They lost an entire day because of it.

Now he was listening to his mother bitch, all the while trying to figure out how to get out of this meeting. Sakura was sure to be there, and he hand no guarantee that he would be able to control himself. He snorted at the thought of his mom and the hokage's faces if he'd took her right there in the middle of the office.

"Are you even listening to me?" Tsume shouted smacking him on the back of the head.

"Yeah, stop hitting me!" Kiba shouted back rubbing the back of his head.

Not being able to come up with a valid excuse he trudged along beside his mom. Besides part of him feared his mother would be able to smell it on Sakura, and unleashing a pissed Tsume on anyone was a receipe for disaster. He confirmed the idea when he looked up and saw both their nin dogs outside the tower waiting for them. Now that Kuromaru was there, Sakura would definitely be at a disadvantage if his mother decided to get physical.

Sakura was looking over Tsunade's schedule for the fifth time. It didn't change any of the times she looked at it. Tsunade's next meeting was with Inuzuka Tsume. Sakura knew Kiba was in training to lead the clan one day, and feared he may accompany his mother.

"Shishou, you don't really need me for the next meeting do you?" Sakura asked shyly. She wasn't sure she could bare to look at Kiba. Not after the thoughts of him that had popped into her head repeatedly during the past few days. The memory of being pressed against the wall the last time he was there was still fresh in her mind. The kunoichi secretly hoped the action would be repeated, and then completed.

"These are part of Shizune's tasks, so yes Sakura. I don't know what was going on between you and Kiba the last time, but I do not want a repeat of it," the blond looked at her apprentice. "Do I make myself clear?"

The hokage was already stressed at having to go without her assistant, but then Sakura was taking vacation right in the middle of Shizune's maternity leave. She would be stuck for the next two weeks with Kotetsu and Izumo.

Sakura huffed a yes, and stood beside her master as the Inuzuka clan leader and her son came into the room. Sakura's shoulders tensed in seeing the man for the first time in two weeks.

Inuzuka Tsume greeted the hokage and nodded to the woman beside her. She took a seat in the chair across from the desk. The two nin dogs padded over to the wall and laid down. Tsunade began the meeting with going over the progress of the Inuzuka students at the academy.

Kiba was stiff beside his mother, but was attempting to mask his chakra from her. That in itself was a feat. Tsume's sense of smell was second in the clan to his, and she had a few more years experience in using it than he did. Fortunately, the clan head was in a relaxed situation and not on guard. Tsunade and Tsume were friends outside of work, and Tsume did not feel the need to have her kunoichi skills at the ready.

The confusing part of the entire situation was that the marking had not faded. He could feel his heart ready to burst from his chest at seeing Sakura. That damn scent was still surrounding her. The medic was just as tempting as the day he left.

He thought about their night together. The memory of them dancing was prominent in his mind, but what happened after that? The distorted vision of entering his bedroom was there, and ripping off her top. The eyebrows of the inu crossed as he concentrated harder.

His tongue sliding down her neck, then his teeth breaking through her skin. His hands were grasping her breasts, as they fell back onto his bed. The dog nin flipped her onto her back and hovered above her. His hands tugged at her skirt and underwear pulling them off and shredding the panties. He could remember how wet she was, and how her through panted breaths she called his name over and over.

Kiba could see himself sliding down her body, kissing every part of her exposed skin. Nibbling here and there leaving marks on that ivory colored skin.

The feeling in his stomach returned. His hand gripped the fabric of his shirt. He looked across the room and locked eyes with the medic. The memory then hit him full on.

_He licked the bud that was in front of him. She was pleading for him to continue, to give her more._

_"Sakura, how much of me do you want?" Kiba's voice husked. He looked up at her from in between her legs._

_"All of you," she whispered as she returned his gaze propped up on her elbows. There was a sensation that passed through each of them. It wasn't lust or a physical desire. It was a longing of something missing. A feeling that this was the missing part of their lives._

_"Forever," he asked. His gut prayed for a yes from her._

_"Yes," she panted._

_"To claim you, to make you mine and mine alone?" Kiba asked. He could actually hear her heart beating as wildly as his._

_"Yes, Kiba please."_

_"Look at me then, there's no turning back. Tell me, you have to tell me." Kiba ordered._

_Sakura sat up, never breaking contact with him._

_"I want to be yours, forever," she answered. The words felt right and perfect._

_"Then watch," he said. "Don't you dare close your eyes."_

_Kiba's fangs bared and he moved close to her inner thigh. They broke the skin once more, and Sakura gripped the bed sheets. It took all her willpower not to look away from him. She watched as his sucked on her skin, pushing chakra into her. With each pulsation, she became his. When he finished, he licked the mark and cleaned it with his tongue. The Inuzuka lifted himself up and was face to face with her. His entire body burning to touch her. Her scent began to change and he locked eyes with those green orbs._

_Her hair tickled him as he leaved to whisper in her ear. "You belong to me now."_

_She leaned her head back. The words felt permanent and more importantly perfect._

_"No one may touch you or love you. And I belong to you from this moment on," he whispered in her other ear. He then kissed his way down to the first marking. His hand moved to touch the one inside her leg. Gently he moved forward, and she fell softly on to her back._

_Moaning she called for him. Kiba positioned himself above her entrance and pushed in. Neither thought there could ever be words that described the feeling that took over their bodies. This moment, this sensation, this woman had made Kiba weep when he felt her surround him. Sakura's virginity was gone, and what should have been a moment of brief pain was the exact opposite. Tears formed in her eyes from a feeling wholeness. A feeling of love took over her entire being._

_Quickly her arms wrapped around his shoulders to keep him close. Kiba attached himself to her mouth, not wanting to let her go. Time seem to move in slow motion as his body moved up and down pushing him deeper into her. Each moment inside her was better than the one before. Warmth shot through his body like never before. For the first time ever with a woman, Kiba was not concerned about finishing. His mind tried it's hardest to focus on this feeling never ending. There was no way an orgasm could top this._

_Sakura moaned, as her fingers kneaded into his back. Why had she never felt such love before? Her skin was on fire. Kiba fit so perfect inside her. More was all she could think of. More of him, more of this sensation. When had she ever felt that something was this perfect. There was nothing else in the world to her, but to stay in his arms and have him love her like this._

Kiba's breath hitched once he remembered everything. Akamaru's head lifted and stared at the man.

"Fuck," he whispered. He shook his head.

Tsunade and Tsume turned her heads to him. In that second, his control slipped and Tsume's nose picked up on her son's true scent. She followed his eyes to the medic beside the hokage. The clan leader's eyes grew large as she stared at Sakura, then took a whiff. The two dogs stood and began to watch the scene before them.

"What the fuck did you do!" Tsume shouted as she stood from the chair she was sitting in. The leader crossed the room toward Sakura sniffing.

"Inuzuka san, I beg your pardon!" Sakura said as she took a step back from the woman.

Tsunade looked from Sakura to Kiba to Tsume.

Clarity came over the elder woman's face. She moved faster to Sakura, who was backing away and ended up circling around the desk standing beside Kiba. Tsume got close to Sakura and inhaled the scent on her neck.

"_KIBA get your mother_!" Sakura shouted at him.

"**YOU**," the inu woman shrieked. "HE MARKED YOU!"

'Fuck,' Tsunade thought. She stood quickly.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sakura looked at the woman.

"Why the hell would you mark this weak ass girl!" Tsume turned to Kiba.

"Tsume please calm down." Tsunade tried to gain control over the situation.

"What is she talking about 'marking me' Kiba," the pink haired woman also turned to him. Then her mind focused on the other part of Tsume's statement. "WEAK? Who the fuck are you calling weak, you crazy bitch!"

The chakra levels between the two women spiked to a level that could be felt two floors down. Kuromaru moved beside Tsume ready for the fight, and Akamaru beside Sakura. The large white dog did not like the idea of fighting his mentor, but this was his companion's mate. There was no choice in the matter.

"Bitch, huh I take that as a compliment!" Tsume smirked at the younger woman. Tsume then noticed Akamaru's stance. The dog was there protecting Sakura. Tsume's eyes went from the dog to her son, "Wait you didn't dare!"

"Ladies, please!" Tsunade's voice boomed, but neither paid attention. 'Oh this is bad, very bad. This could not get any worse.'

Even though Sakura was not doing missions anymore the pair still trained five days a weak and the younger woman was still a powerful force to be reckoned with. Tsunade knew that Tsume was no slouch either, and neither woman could define the words 'back down.'

Then Tsume did something to cause Tsunade's mouth to drop. The inu woman bent over and to Sakura's womanhood and sniffed. Sakura was in shock having Kiba's mother's face in front of her private area, sniffing.

"You reckless ass!" Tsume was beyond anger. "**_YOU MATED HER_**!"

Tsunade threw her head back at how much worse the situation just got.

"WHAT!" Sakura shouted in unison with her mentor.

Sakura moved to the only man in the room, grabbing his shirt. "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO ME!"

Akamaru jumped in between the pair, barking for them both to calm down.

"Kiba of all the women, her? She doesn't do missions, and on her best day is a mediocre kunoichi hiding behind that mask as a medic. No wonder she's here in this tower instead of out in the field." Tsume ranted. "Our clan needs strong women for mates, especially for the future clan leader, not some band aid pushing secretary."

"Tsume, please calm down!" Tsunade once again demanded.

"Tsume san," Sakura's speech was heavy with malice. "If you call me weak one more time, I'm going to put your ass through that fuckin wall you mutt."

"Watch your tongue! I'm still leader of this clan." Tsume turned to the challenge. "You will not talk to me that way!"

"I don't owe you any respect!" Sakura turned to Kiba. "What did you do!"

"It wasn't just me, it was us," he answered. His emotions were all over the place. He naturally wanted to protect his mother and his clan's reputation against what Sakura was saying, but within his body the Sakura was his main concern. If his mother did attack her, Kiba was sure he would in turn fight his mom. The was all so fuck up.

"What do you mean we?" Sakura asked.

"Do you have a bite mark on any other place of your body besides your neck," he looked at her. "Maybe some where on your inner thigh?"

A blush crossed her face. She looked away and the nonverbal gesture was enough to confirm it.

"Think about how it got there." Kiba told her.

Sakura closed her eyes. After a moment, they shot open.

"No, you can't mean," she stammered. "No that's not possible. We were drinking. It was a drunken mistake."

Sakura looked at Tsunade, who was holding her head in her hands.

"It doesn't matter Sakura, even if we were drinking. The mating ritual is only able to be completed when the two people are truly intent on being together." Kiba offered. He had heard this speech thousands of times before and could recite it in his sleep. "It is the ultimate bonding between two people in our clan."

Sakura felt like her world was collapsing around her. This could not be happening. Why wasn't she aware of this ritual. Oh that's right, when Tsunade suggested she studied the different clans of Konoha, she didn't deem the Inuzukas worth her time.

"How do we undo this?" Sakura looked at her mentor. She was trying her best to keep her temper in check.

"There's nothing to undo. We're stuck with you." Tsume spat. "Of all the fucked up things my son could do, he does this."

"Shut up, I happen to be talking to the hokage," the pinkette shot back. "Shishou, please tell me there's something to fix this. I'm leaving tomorrow for my vacation."

"Leaving, you aren't going any where." Tsume ordered. "This has to be settled today."

Sakura tossed her hair back and looked at Tsunade. Tsume seethed with anger at being ignored.

"You will listen to me as a I speak." Tsume shouted. Kiba moved to settle his mother.

"Sakura I don't know what can be done." Tsunade spoke, throwing her hands in the air. "This is normally a clan issue. I have very little say in these matters."

"I'm engaged to be married." Sakura leaned over the desk.

"Well that has to end. You have an obligation to this clan now." Tsume barked.

"I owe your pack of animals nothing!" Sakura turned to her. "I am not giving up my engagement because of a stupid one night stand."

"Hmph," Tsume huffed. "If anyone should regret that one stand it should be my son, who has to be stuck with your weak ass for the rest of his life!"

"That's it," Sakura rounded so quickly on Tsume she didn't have a chance to react. The medic's fist was clenched and chakra rushed to the end. The fist connected with Tsume's jaw and sent her flying through the office wall and onto the desk that a shocked Kotetsu was working on in the room next door. The desk crashed to pieces as the unconscious body landed on it. Kotetsu turned looking into the hokage's office.

Kuromaru turned to Sakura growling ready to pounce. Kiba and Akamaru stood between her and the wolf dog.

"I don't want to fight you, but I will if I have to." Kiba spoke to the animal. Akamaru growled back at the older dog.

Kuromaru looked at both of them. He turned and padded over to Tsume's body.

Sakura looked at Kiba, "Find a way to fix this!"

Then she turned to looked at her mentor, "I'll see you in two weeks!"

With that said she turned on her heel, bringing the door off the hinges as she slammed it.

"This is beyond fucked up." Kiba sighed. He walked to where his mother was laying.

Tsunade could only nod in agreement. She stood to walk over to his mother.

* * *

i know, i know, it's a lame reason of 'the two people have to truly desire to be together for the mark to work,' but i didn't want it to be just because they were drunk. there needed to be a inner desire from both of them to be together....so that's why.

oh and bunny, the tattoo/mark on kiba in h.a. was sealed by the elders once he requested permission to date someone outside the list the elders chose for him. sorry if there was any confusion.....to everyone else, just ignore that.

oh review if you want. thanks.

terri.


	3. Tsunade's Orders

happy Christmas and happy New Year! i hope the holidays are treating everyone great. for those of you who have jobs in the retail world, you have my sympathy. for those of you in the education field and that are still in school, don't be lazy on your winter break, write something that will please me!

i don't know how many of you are up to date on the manga chapter, but i'm on the edge of my freakin seat. so many unanswered questions AND there's no new manga this week! oh the cruelty!

as always i'm pimpin out great stories....so here you go, 'In Thirteen Steps,' by Cella N. It's one of the best shikamaruxsakura stories i've read.

i've hit just a little snag on home again, but no worries. i'll have it worked out soon. sorry for the delay.

and have i told you guys how much i love total drama island? duncan rocks!

oh and bunny thanks again for the giant piece of delicious lemon pie! i still have meringue on my face....at least i hope it's meringue. ;)

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE Tsunade's Orders. **

Three days later, the Inuzuka clan leader woke up in the hospital. She touched her head and felt her jawline. Her daughter sat up quickly. Kiba looked up from the window he was sitting on.

"Ma, you're awake." Inuzuka Hana spoke. She moved quickly to stand beside her mother.

"How long have I been here?" Tsume rasped.

"Three days," her daughter spoked. Hana braced herself for the wrath she was sure to follow.

"Where is she?" Tsume snapped. Her eyes scanned the room trying to adjust to the surroundings. "Where is that pink haired bitch?"

"She's not in the village." Hana answered. Her gaze moved over to her younger brother. "But please for Kiba kun's sake don't start this again."

"I'm not, I was just going to say she's perfect." Tsume motioned for water.

"What?" Hana questioned. Her hand extended to give her mother the cup.

"Does it need to be spelled out Hana?" Tsume looked at her oldest child. "She had the nerve stand up to me without batting an eyelash, and the strength to put me through that wall, then yes she's perfect for this clan."

Kiba shifted from where he was sitting. "Ma, it's not going to work. She's engaged to someone else, and I don't want a mate."

"Then you're an idiot. That ritual only works if it is something that both participants actually desire." Tsume said. "What's wrong with you?"

Tsume looked at her son. Kiba was sweating, and his color was pale. His scent was also weaker.

"It's nothing, probably just a cold coming on." Kiba waved it off.

It was more than that, but Kiba would not let them know this. Since Sakura had left town he was unable to sleep or eat. He had skipped training with Shino for the last two days also. His entire body felt weak, but couldn't find any rest. Had his mother known this she would be on another rampage about the mating.

Tsume let it go for the time being. She wasn't fooled by him at all. Her head was still throbbing and an argument was not worth the effort at the moment.

Sakura and Mukotsu were on their way back into the village when she felt as if something was wrong. She couldn't quite place what it was, but it bothered her the entire time way to her mother's house to share the photos and souvenirs.

Mai watched the interaction between Sakura and Mukotsu. She was satisfied with her daughter's choice. Her future son in law was handsome, not much taller than Sakura with a slender build. Agile and petite unlike the larger bodies many of the shinobi of the village possessed. It was the shape of a man who worked with his mind and not his hands. The thought of which led Mai's eyes to look down at the hands. Delicate and soft, he kept them manicured. There wasn't a callous or scratch on them. Which were in contrast to Sakura's, that held nicks and scrapes from years of use. How they were going to get a beautiful picture of the couple's hands with their wedding ring set was beyond Mai's comprehension. She never realized when she allowed Sakura to pursue a career as a kunoichi, she would end up with such horrible marks.

Another positive of Mukotsu' features were his eyes that matched Sakura's with a vibrant shade of green. He had long hair that was a light brown with a slight hint of red in it. That pleased Mai, in hopes that none of her grandkids would be cursed with that horrible pink hair Sakura had inherited from her paternal grandmother. A insufferable woman, who on a regular basis made Mai's life a living hell. At that thought, Mai felt some guilt of thinking ill thoughts of her deceased mother in law.

Tea was being served when a knock on the door got Sakura up to answer. Sakura swung the door open to be faced with Hana.

"Sakura san, my brother is sick and in the hospital," she said. The Inuzuka woman was quite uncomfortable at coming to get Sakura. Hana was never one that liked to ask for help, but this was her brother's health. "He needs you there."

"I'm sure you are more than capable of treating him," the medic answered. "I've just returned home and would like to spend some time with my family."

Sakura moved to closed the door, but Hana's foot stopped her. Her arm moved and pushed the door back open.

"I am a vet," the inu snapped. Her temper flared at Sakura's smirk. "He needs you. He needs your scent with him."

"What the hell is wrong with you Inuzuka women and not following simple commands. Is the entire pack this untrained?" Sakura pulled her sweater off and tossed it to her. Deep within her part of her was ready to take off running to the hospital. The feeling of dread that attacked her when they returned to the village was clarified as Hana stood there. "There take that. I'm spending time with my family."

"That's not the same, and you know this. You're the only one that can help him." Hana threw it back at her. "I'm not leaving without you."

Sakura squared her shoulders accepting Hana's subtle challenge. "Why don't you ask your mother how well I quiver under that Inuzuka intimidation."

"You fuckin bitch! You're just going to leave him there!" Hana leaned toward her. "He could die from this!"

"It's not my problem," she answered back. Sakura's fists clenched, prepared for Hana's attacks.

Mukotsu walked to the doorway. "My darling are you ok out here?"

"Yes, I'm ok. Hana's little brother is sick, and she came to ask for my help." Sakura answered. Mukotsu wrapped his hand around her waist. "But she's a vet, and I'm sure she can help cure him."

After saying that Sakura closed the door in Hana's face. Mukotsu led Sakura back into the living room with her parents. Hana could hear the conversation that continued on the other side of the front door.

"But sweetheart, if it's her younger brother than a vet wouldn't be able to help him. Maybe he needs your expertise." Mukotsu spoke.

"He's an Inuzuka, Mukotsu. The ability to speak is the only thing that puts them one step above a pack of dogs." Sakura's voice said as it faded down the hallway.

On the opposite side of the door, Hana's blood boiled. The urge to pull that door off the hinges was coursing through her, but she knew a better way to get the medic to the hospital. Smiling to herself, she took off.

Thirty minutes later there was a harder knock on the door. Sakura's temper rose, and she jumped up to answer the door.

A very pissed Tsunade was on the other side.

"Inuzuka Hana left here without you and I want to know why." Tsunade said as she entered the home.

"Kiba is not my problem." Sakura answered.

"He is a shinobi of this village, and you are a medic sworn to serve him. Get your ass down to that hospital this instant!" Tsunade shouted.

Sakura's mother came to the foyer to see what was creating the noise. She stopped short upon seeing Tsunade reprimanding Sakura.

"Hokage sama, is there something I can help you with?" Mai curtly asked. Mai respected the title of Hokage, yet she did not feel that position was a woman's place. The respect for Tsunade was nonexsistent though, considering the rumors she heard about the woman's drinking ability, not to mention her promiscuous lifestyle with her genin teammates. A threesome, honestly what dignified woman participates in that kind of behavior.

"No, you will just need to excuse Sakura," the blond answered. "She is needed at the hospital."

"Why of course. Sakura please go say goodbye to your father and Mukotsu." The matriarch looked Tsunade up and down, not at all hiding her distaste for the woman.

"Is there something wrong Haruno san?" Tsunade questioned. Her arms folded across her chest, as she returned the glare. Tsunade liked to think Sakura had gotten a little of her 'take no shit attitude,' but it was apparent Sakura had years of training on that subject before she became Tsunade's apprentice.

"No, of course not." Mai replied. Her eyes never backing down from the challenge of the elder woman. Sakura returned looking from her mother to her mentor.

Tsunade turned on her heel exiting, with the pink haired young woman following.

Tsume sat at Kiba's bedside. The shinobi had collapsed the day before when training with Kuromaru and Akamaru. Tsume had known all along her son's body was reacting to not having it's mate around. He just had to learn everything the hard way. The mating ritual bound two people together unlike the simple marking ritual.

A mark, or bite on the neck, would cause the pair to simply desire one another. It was designed to keep other Inuzuka's away during the courtship period of a couple. At it's worst, the marking cause the two to become incredibly horny.

To mate with another formed a more permanent bond. The was for mating purposes. The couple couldn't be separate for more than three weeks time, depending on how strong the bond was. Being without their mate's scent caused the other to become physically ill, even to the point of death. This bonding was started to keep a couple together to encourage the continuance of the bloodline. If marking made the couple just a little horny for each other, the mating ritual made them want to pounce at the idea of their partner's scent.

Presently that was the heir's condition. The scent of lust was rolling off him in waves. Upon Hana's return from the Haruno home, Kiba nearly attacked her for carrying a hint of Sakura's smell. It took both Tsume and Shino to hold him down, until he realized it wasn't Sakura.

Shino had been here also, but was the only one of their circle of friends that knew why Kiba was truly in the hospital. Tsume had instructed both Shino and Tsunade to keep the information classified. She had not yet approached the clan elders concerning Kiba's mating. They would be furious at not having been consulted first. Not only that, but Kiba's mate was engaged, and from what Tsume could gather not willing to break it off. This could cause Kiba to be seen as weak, which would give them a reason to strip Kiba of his rightful place as clan head.

Over and over she spun different ways to keep this from blowing up in his face. Anger at him for making such a foolish and hasty decision made it hard for her to concentrate. She was also pissed that Sakura had the nerve to send Hana away. Sakura had gotten the best of her once, but not a second time. If Tsunade hadn't walked in when she did, Tsume was on her way to the Haruno's home, and take what belonged to her son.

Tsunade had briefed Sakura on Kiba's symptoms, but assured her that the dog nin needed Sakura's scent more than any other type of healing. Sakura nodded as they entered the hospital. Without asking which room, Sakura followed her instinct to him. With each step closer the burning in her chest increased. Her mouth became dry, and she could feel the hairs on her arm stand on end. Her hand extended to open the door of his room, and in a blink she was pinned to the wall.

The picture that hung on the opposite side of the wall crashed to the floor. The nurses at the nurse's station all snapped their heads in the direction of the noise. What they saw instead of the picturing falling was, Tsume, Hana, and Shino running from the room while Tsunade was nearly trampled by the three.

"What the hell?" Tsunade asked when Shino helped her up.

"It's best we not be in there, Hokage sama." Tsume answered, clearly flustered. She was straightening her clothes as she stood. "We should probably use this time to get some dinner or something."

Tsunade caught herself laughing at the blush that covered not just Shino's face, but Hana's and Tsume's as well. Shino helped Hana stand. Tsunade performed several hand signals, sealing the room. She instructed the nurses to leave the Inuzuka man alone to rest. Fortunately for the new couple's privacy, Sakura had moved down the hall so quickly, no one saw her enter. The four walked down the hall of the hospital not saying a word.

"Kiba what are you doing," she barely got out before he assaulted her mouth. He pushed his body against hers, and Sakura moaned at this action. Her mouth opened to allow him entrance.

Kiba's hands were busy trying to remove the clothing that separated their skin. While he fumbled with the buttons on her shirt, Sakura threaded her hands through his hair. The couple started a rocking motion, humping each other. Frustrated by her top, Kiba pulled at the two pieces of fabric and buttons fell to the floor. When enough of her chest was showing, Kiba's mouth moved quickly down her neck, pausing for a moment to swipe his tongue over the four small fang marks. His mouth finally found it's way to her breast and he gripped the lace of her bra in his teeth tearing it.

Her chest successfully exposed his hands moved down her sides to the skirt she was wearing. Letting the grip on his hair go, Sakura moved her hands to the shoulders that pushed his body toward her.

"Ki...Kiba," she panted. His fang circling her nipple around and around. The left hand of her new lover had made it's way up her skirt, and hooked her undies with his index finger, pulling them away from her body. When her panties hit the floor, Kiba nipped at the breast in front of him. The finger that had pulled the undergarments away, slid between the folds of her womanhood. The other hand, teasing her other breast.

Her skin felt like it was on fire with his hands moving over it. A quivering feeling in her stomach was causing her to shake. Kiba's erection was so hard it hurt. The sensation of her body, plus the scent of her arousal was becoming more than he could bare. He had difficulty focusing on anything other than being inside her. Sakura's fingers quickly undid the tie around Kiba's neck that was keeping the hospital gown in place. The cloth fell around his ankles.

Kiba took her hips into his hands and lifted her against the wall. In doing so, his mouth met hers again. The kiss was rough and fast, but only made his entrance into her more passionate. Heat surrounded his body for the first time in two weeks. It was consuming him and burning every part of his flesh. Deeper was all he could think of. Harder was all he could do. And Sakura could only focus on pressing her back to the wall and wrapping her legs around his waist to keep him as close to her as possible. Her head hit the wall with a thud, and her lip began to bleed from the force of the bite she had given it to hold back her screams.

The knees of the man buckled just a moment as pleasure moved through his body. Plunging faster into her, his animal side took over. His mouth moved away from hers and found the marking on her neck. Fangs bared he opened the wound once more. Sakura had channeled chakra into her back, and supported herself against the wall. Kiba's hands were now free, and he managed to have a finger trace over the marking on her thigh.

A moan passed through her lips, with the hot breath fanning onto his ear. Her scent was changing, becoming more aroused. The need for release was evident in her eyes. Kiba took his index and middle finger, along with his thumb to tease the bud of womanhood as he rock in and out of her. Dull fingernails dug into his back at this action. Her legs locked around him, with chakra leaking from them keeping him from pulling out of her.

Grunts were heard and sweat rolled between the two bodies. Pinching her clit, Kiba licked the marking on her neck at the same time. She could bare no more, and tears fell from her eyes when she squeezed them shut from pleasure. Opening them to look at the man in front of her, her mouth was kissed deeply.

She couldn't release his name from her lips, but mumbled it over and over. The Inuzuka had reached his limit upon smelling her orgasm. Her walls wet with the precum from him and the slickness of her pleasure. He moved his mouth away from hers, muttering, "Fuck, fuck, fuck so good."

Over and over while thrusting into her, Kiba whispered in her ear, "Mine, mine, mine."

Sakura could feel him cum inside her with such force she could only kiss him. Without separating, Kiba walked them over to the bed.

"More, I need more," he husked into her ear. She didn't object, but allowed herself to be laid on the bed. The member that had just been soft, harden inside her. He hooked her left ankle across his shoulder for better leverage, as he started to thrust inside her with a renewed strength. "I need all of you. Don't hold back from me. Give me what's mine."

His hand smacked the ass that was under him. At the feeling of pain, Sakura arched up off the bed. She was never quite sure if it was the feeling of him sliding all the way out of her, to pound back into her forcefully or if it was the tingling of the repeated smacks on her ass by him that gave her the second orgasm.

Upon the visions of white lights in front of her eyes, Sakura let go and started to scream. Kiba quickly covered her mouth with his own. The sound of her voice echoing in the back of his throat. He had moved her other ankle to his shoulder, causing the angle to once again change. Now he felt like he was as deep in Sakura as he could ever be. Her breasts rubbed against his chest, and he could feel the two sacs below his member hit her ass with each stroke. Two strong hands grabbed the sheets beside Sakura's head, as he came violently. The grunt he let out into Sakura's mouth shook her entire body. Kiba couldn't move for a moment, waves of pleasure and passion caused both to cling to one another.

Finally he rolled off her and pulled her into a spooning position. Her shoulders were being kissed and a sheet pulled over them both. Words of intimacy were whispered into her ear. Sakura felt heavy. Her eyelids closing, and a soft sleep taking over her.

Night had come to the village, and Sakura's eyes slowly opened. She stirred just a bit, and Kiba held her close. There was a tenderness to his touch. It was opposite of the firey one from earlier. The shinobi's hands moved down her side caressing the curve of her hip. He kissed her shoulders and down her back just a little.

Safe was the best way to describe what she felt. Safe and needed. There was a steady beep in the room. The noise pulled her away from the gentle moment.

Sakura sat straight up in the bed and looked around. The IV that had been in Kiba's arm was overturned on the floor. There were clothes on the floor. She pulled the sheet up and around her body. Whipping around she looked into two brown eyes. Burning with an emotion that Sakura could not pin down, she suddenly felt ashamed.

"Oh no," she spoke softly. Her eyes spoke volumes.

"Sakura," he said reaching for her wrist. "Wait."

He sat up to embrace her.

"Not again," tears fell from the green orbs. She moved away from him to the end of the bed.

Kiba could sense the disgrace she felt. Within his heart, he wanted to comfort her and apologize. A totally new feeling for him. Her eyes held hurt, betrayal, but something more. A sentiment that Kiba was unfamiliar with. It haunted him as much as the mystery of her scent did. "Sakura, please calm down."

"This is all your fault," she hissed. In one fluid motion hand signs were made, and she disappear in an explosion of sakura petals.

"Damn it." Kiba cursed. He was feeling confused about everything that was happening to him. Why had he felt the need to comfort her? No other woman made him feel such strong lust one moment, then adoration the next. He ran his hand through his hair, and laid back on the pillow.

Sakura reappeared on her couch. When in the safety of her home, she started to cry. It was easy to justify the one night stand with Kiba, but this was different. There was no alcohol involved. They were both well aware of their senses and surroundings.

She had given in to him, willingly. He had taken her twice, and not once did she put up a fight. The kunoichi had encouraged him. What made it worse was how much she enjoyed it. There wasn't a part of her that could deny how so incredibly right it felt be pressed against that wall and touched by him. When he possessed her and claimed her, she felt as if she would explode into a million pieces. His voice in her head, echoed the words, 'Mine, mine, mine,' over and over. It felt right and true to her heart. That realization made the tears fall faster. The gentle way he cared for her afterwards, and the emotion that those eyes held. A sentiment she'd never seen before, and she wanted to see it again.

It was this mating mark on her inner thigh that was to blame. It was ruining her life. The void of loneliness had kept her from fully enjoying her vacation, and coming home it cause her to let go of all her morals.

Mukotsu. Her poor Mukotsu. What had he done to deserve this? He trusted her and then she ruined it the night she had gotten drunk.

The only thing she could think to do was scream. She ran to the door that led to the rooftop, and sprinted to the top. On her rooftop, she let it out. At the top of her lungs, she yelled into the village night.

Kiba sat in the hospital bed flipping through the channels of the tv. He was concerned about Sakura and what to do with this situation. He looked down at the currently limp member in between his legs.

"You really got us in some deep shit this time," he sighed.

"You're as much to blame as he is," a voice replied.

Kiba grinned as Shino crossed the room to sit down in the chair beside the bed.

"I assume it's safe to come in now?" Shino asked and looked around the room. His vision stopped at the large crack in the wall. A curious eyebrow raised above his shades.

"Yeah, she split awhile ago," the dog nin answered. Kiba tossed the remote onto the covers.

"And you are better?" Shino asked.

"Whoever said sex wasn't the answer to life's problems, never met an Inuzuka." Kiba chuckled. "I'm better now. I needed her touch in a way, but most of all I needed her scent."

"You didn't tell me you actually mated her Kiba," his friend continued. "Went over well with your mother I take it? I'm sure Tsume san was pissed to find out her son's married to an engaged woman."

"Like a lead balloon. By the way, where the hell is my wedding present?" Kiba joked. His face became serious for a moment. "What do you know about her finace?"

Shino adjusted his glasses, "Not much."

"C'mon, with that girlfriend of yours, you have to know something about him." Kiba pushed. "I mean it's Ino we're talking about."

"He's a prodigy, kinda like Shikamaru. He's the second assistant to the feudal lord." Shino began. "He works at the office her in Konoha."

Kiba nodded, taking the information and processing it.

"He's expected to run the office here one day, and he will eventually become the main assistant," the bug nin said. "He's smart, cultured, and his clan is in good stating and wealthy."

None of those things impressed Kiba. Hell he had all of those things and was the heir not just a clan member. The hardest emotion he was having at the moment was jealousy. This man was his mate's boyfriend. It took a lot to fight against his natural possessive nature.

"Ino also said he was 'pretty hot.' Her words not mine." Shino quickly added at the eyebrow Kiba raised. "And with the exception of that Uchiha bastard, I'd say she has pretty good taste in men."

The two friends smirked at one another.

"Cocky bastard." Kiba shot back.

"At least I don't talk to my dick." Shino jibbed.

With that said, they sat watching a cowboy movie until Shino left to walk Ino home.

Sakura wiped her tears. She sent a messenger to Tsunade saying she was sick. The medic climbed into the bed and pulled the covers over her head. There she remained until a knocking on her apartment door woke her.

The ANBU member did not back away at the anger the assistant showed on her face. Instead the man behind the tiger mask, stood up straighter.

"Haruno san, you are to report to the hokage's office immediately."

"Hai," she answered. Mask or not, Sakura recognized the voice of Hyuuga Neji.

He bowed respectively and left in a flicker. Sakura showered quickly, and got dressed. Her attire had changed since her days as a chunin. She no longer wore her shinobi forehead protector, but replaced it with a different scarf to match her outfit of the day. A pair of dress capris, a spaghetti strapped shirt, and heels similar to her mentor's.

The look was one her mother deemed more of a lady. This was after she went through Sakura's closet and tossed all her kunoichi outfits. The woman constantly told Sakura to get over the childish idea of running around with ninja cells. After her mother left that day, Sakura managed to salvage some of the gear. Even in her current position with the hospital and hokage's office, a mission wasn't unheard of in case of an emergency. Plus it just felt wrong to throw away clothes or shoes.

The heels clicked on the hallway floor when she entered to hokage's office. She turned the handle and was met with surprise when she saw both Kiba and Tsume in the office.

Her stance changed, anticipating an attack from Tsume.

"I'm not here to fight you," the Inuzuka woman spoke. "_Yet_."

"Ladies, do not make me get any more involved than I already am," a warning came from the fifth.

Kiba let out a sigh when he felt them both calm just a little. On the other hand, he was just a little excited as Sakura's scent had began to change.

"Can't you think with your other head, for once," his mother glared. Akamaru laughed.

Sakura turned her head, fixing an angry look in his direction. Tsunade coughed, and the attention of the room turned back to her.

"I've called the two of you here because Tsume and I have come up with a solution to this problem you two created." Tsunade started.

"You're having Kiba put down?" Sakura asked. Only a half joking smile on her face. Her body began to heat up feeling Kiba's eyes on her.

"No Sakura, don't be ridiculous," her mentor snapped. The whole situation was wearing thin on her nerves.

"Well, what is it?" Kiba looked between the two women. He hated this. His mother and clan were always full of rules and shit that controlled his life.

Tsunade stood and walked to the window. It was hard to tell someone as calm as Hinata or Shino this information, but both the two jounin in her office were known for their outbursts and uneven tempers. Her hands folded behind her back and after a doubtful sigh, she turned to them.

"We think you should live together, until the mating period has run it's course and ended."

"WHAT!" the two shouted.

"I'm not living with princess ice panties for a fuckin year!" Kiba added.

Sakura shot an evil glance his way.

"Tsunade shishou, I'm getting married in eight months." Sakura protested.

"I suggest you push it back," the hokage replied.

"Listen this is a very delicate situation." Tsunade proceeded. "If the clan elders find out Kiba has mated with a girl who's engaged and refuses to be with him he could be stripped of his claim to clan leader."

"I don't remember anyone ever asking me if I wanted to be clan leader." Kiba said. "Why should I have to put up with her, for a some title that I don't really care about."

"Excuse me, but you will care about this!" Tsume finally joined the conversation. Her temper on the rise.

"Your father's bloodline has been alpha to this clan since it began! Before this village was founded and we lived in the forest of Fire Country, your ancestors were the alphas." Tsume's voice began to get a little louder. Her body began to shake, with the anger. Kuromaru also stood with his master, his fur standing on edge. "You've fucked up before and I've said nothing. But you_** will not **_relinquish your duty to this clan and the ancestors that have sacrificed themselves."

Kiba felt the heat in body rise. He was not happy at being chastised like a child. He was still however not the alpha of the clan and would not challenge his mother, yet.

"So I would suggest that you son, get your shit together and think about your responsibilities. You will be this clan head, like your father before you, and his father before him, and so on or so help me Kami,_ I will kill you myself_. That pup is a not a mere threat, but a fuckin promise! Do I make myself clear!" Tsume shouted at her son.

Sakura could feel the chakra of the other woman in the air change from angered to a seriousness that backed up each word she said. The truth the words held caused Kiba to just nodded at his mother. While she was still the alpha of the clan, he would not challenge her. The large white dog let out what could be considered a whimper.

"That's all well and good for him, but why should I care?" Sakura said. "I don't want this or to live with him. I don't remember having a say in this mating."

"Did Kiba force you to have sex with him?" Tsunade asked. Her love for her apprentice being tested.

"What are you implying Hokage sama? I don't have to force any woman to get in the bed with me!" Kiba protested at the accusation. "_Each_ one of them comes willingly."

The look given to Sakura by Kiba caused a chill to pass through her body. It was the same feeling of helplessness she had in the hallway. Her eyes dropped down, and her head lowered.

"I'm not implying anything Kiba!" Tsunade moved her gaze from him to Sakura. "Well, Sakura I asked you a question, did he force you?"

Sakura could not look at her mentor. A soft no was her reply.

"Then you were a willing participant, so this is just as much your problem as it is his." Tsunade shot back.

"But why should I care if he loses his clan position." Sakura asked. Her hands placed on her hips.

"Are you serious Sakura?" Tsunade finally snapped. Enough was enough. "I watched you pine for that Uchiha boy for years. You and Naruto depressed and crying for someone who didn't care about you or this village. But I said nothing over those waisted tears. You pushed yourself away from everyone who cared for you because of him, and once again I stood by idly."

Tsunade crossed the room, closing the space between them. Sakura prepared herself for the possibility of a physical attack from the woman. Akamaru again whimpered.

"All of that for someone who meant nothing to Konoha. But if you think for one split second that I'm going to stand by while the future and health of one of my top jounin are in jeopardy, then you aren't as smart as I gave you credit for. The two of you made an impulsive and even more idiotic decision, and you will suck it up and deal with it." Tsunade's heel stomped into the floor. The floor throughout the hokage's tower vibrated.

"You will let this run it's course and keep this from the clan leaders, or I will have your ass locked up for insubordination. Truthfully speaking, this is a clan matter and since Kiba mated you without protest, you are by law his wife and can be forced to live on the Inuzuka grounds. But because Tsume and I are so fucking nice we are willing to help you and let this you do this instead!"

Sakura felt her stomach drop, when the weight of Tsunade's words took hold of her.

"But Mukotsu," she whispered.

"Figure it out and both of you get the hell out of here!" Tsunade spat and turned her back to the pair.

Kiba and Sakura quickly left the office.

Kiba chuckled as they walked down the hallway.

"What's so funny Inuzuka?"

"She put you in your place," Kiba teased. He was trying to relax, and come out of the fight or flight stage he was currently in.

"Shut it momma's boy, I didn't hear a peep out of you when your mother was there." Sakura continued to walk down the corridor.

"Ma can be kinda scary. Sometimes it's easier to let her bark," he walked beside her. For some unknown reason, Sakura fell a half step behind him. "Keep up, I don't want you walking behind me."

"Why would I do that? If anything you should be behind me." Sakura questioned and her pace hurried to match his. She was confused why she first began walking behind him, but also why her body responded so quickly to his words. The mind of the woman felt betrayed by her body's obedience to the man. "We'll stay at my apartment."

"Why yours?" Kiba turned halfway to look at her. "My apartment isn't good enough hime?"

"No, but unless you plan on carrying my bed across Konoha to that empty space you call a spare bedroom, my apartment makes more sense." Sakura squared her shoulders.

He took one step closer to invade her personal space. "But I thought I could cuddle up next to you every night, and hear that voice of yours moan my name over and over."

Kiba's voice had dropped to a low octave. Sakura could feel the blood rush throughout her body, especially to her face. The mark on her thigh throbbed. A small bit of moisture started to build in her panties.

"What," she stammered. Her chest heaving up and down. "I mean...I just. My bed is there, for you. I mean I have an extra bed."

Kiba laughed at her reaction. The alpha didn't realize how easy it was to manipulate the girl. Sakura's temper flared watching the man beside her.

"You asshole, have your shit ready tomorrow, I'll be by at one," Sakura turned around and walked the opposite direction.

* * *

hmm....what do you think will happen next? i know...cause it's in document that's open right beside this page.

review if you wanna.....terri


	4. Enter Mukotsu

happy february! the month of love....kissy kissy....i hope i can post a few one shots during this month. i've got one or two up my sleeve, so this would be the perfect opportunity to do so. and the best thing about this month, chocolate! how can i start a diet when chocolate is so free flowing, and the really, really good chocolate too. *stary eyes sparkling*

and for those of you in the us that have been hit hard by the recent weather...i'm hope it clears up soon for you. here in n.c. we don't get that much snow, but when we do EVERYTHING slows down/shuts down. seriously, we got two inches two weeks ago, and the schools were closed for three days. but anyway, i hope you guys warm up soon.

this chapter is a little more serious than the other two. funny but i don't have a real outline for this story. not like i do for home again. i know about six things that i want to happen and a general idea of where it's goind, but nothing written down. which is so unlike me, since i'm such a control freak.

so i would like to say everyone who is an inuyasha fan needs to check out the rabid bunny's story, 'absence,' inuyashaxkagome. also 'things change,' by beyondthecrystalsea. it's a kibaxsakura story. and for those of you with a need for a little yaoi there's a kankuroxkiba, 'life,' by mistakenforsomeonewhocares.

and thanks for all the reviews/alerts/faves! you guys are awesome.....oh wynter89, it's call the pelvic thrust...and it will drive you insane... ;)

enjoy!

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR. Enter Mukotsu.**

Sakura moved through the streets of the village toward the office her boyfriend worked in. She was hoping to speak to Mukotsu. This new situation was going to blow up in her face, but she was trying to do as much damage control as she could. Mentally she kicked herself. Twice.

The office door opened, and she greeted the receptionist.

"Haruno san how are you today," the blond smiled.

"I'm fine Kya. How are you today?" Sakura responded. A fake smile plastered on her face.

"Busy as always. I'm sorry, but Tanzou san isn't here today." Kya apologized. The receptionist's blue eyes were shining. "He received an urgent message to meet with the Feudal Lord's first assistant. He should return tomorrow afternoon."

"Oh well, I guess dinner for tonight is a no go," the medic sighed. "Could you please leave him a message to meet me for dinner tomorrow at my home."

"Sure," she answered and began writing the date down on the assistant's calendar.

"Thank you, Kya. Enjoy the rest of your day." Sakura turned and waved leaving the office.

The young woman went home and began a day long cleaning process. The sheets were pulled of the bed in the guest room to be washed. She then made sure there was amble closet space and the dresser was ready for his clothing. The desk in the corner was pushed down the hall to her study to give Akamaru a place to bed. Surveying the room, she felt it had everything he could possibly need. Bed, dresser, nightstand, chair, bookcase, and a place for his companion. If he needed he could do reports in the study down the hall.

The kunoichi continued to the bathroom that he would use, cleaning it and leaving enough space for him to put his personal belongings. From the bathroom, she moved to clean the den, the dining room, and ending in the kitchen.

Exhausted she sat on the patio. Unlike most of the shinobi in her graduating class, her penthouse was on the other side of the village with the wealthy families and not shinobi or so called common villagers. The top floor apartment had two bedrooms, 2 and a half baths, a living room, den, kitchen, dining room, and study. The two bedrooms both had patios, as well as the living room. The best part of her home had to be the rooftop.

Sakura looked over the village as her body began to relax. A feeling of dread over took her as the sun set into the sky.

Shino watched Akamaru follow Kiba through the apartment. Tsume had made arrangements with two shinobi teammates in the village to sublease Kiba's apartment for the year. The pair jumped at the chance to rent an apartment that was furnished, with the exception of the spare bedroom. A large portion of Kiba's stuff had been sent to his mother's home for storage.

"So we are moving in with Sakura?' Akamaru asked. The large dog was excited at the idea of being with his master's mate.

"Not permanently. Just until this clears up." Kiba entered the bathroom gathering his personal items and shoving them in a bag. "Could be a year, could be less."

Shino sipped on the beer as the pair barked and growled at one another. Years of being around the two Shino felt confident about their conversation.

'This is going to be fun,' the dog yipped.

"No it's not. How the hell am I suppose to get laid with her in the next room?" Kiba asked. He entered the kitchen and pulled out a beer for himself.

"Try not to think with your crotch for a change." Shino spoke up. "I'm sure that brain of yours works even if it is a little dusty. You're in this whole damn mess because you don't think."

Akamaru snorted at the comment.

"What the hell does thinking have to do with getting ass?" Kiba whirled. "I'm not ready to give up my freedom yet."

"Maybe you are subconsciously." Shino suggested. His eye raised about his sunglasses. The Aburame leaned back and placed the empty beer bottle placed on the counter.

"You know I don't believe in that shit." Kiba moved toward the living room. The clock read twelve thirty. "Sakura's such a fuckin prude that she'll freak if she sees another girl in the house."

The bug nin watched his teammates reaction. "Just remind her off her own needs, and maybe she will understand."

"That's just it, she doesn't have _needs_." Kiba looked over at the other nin. "At least she didn't before."

"Wait, you mean she was a virgin until you two?" Shino's expression widen. Kiba merely raised his eyebrows and nodded slowly. "You really are an idiot. But an idiot that I've never known to be turned down by a woman."

"That is true," he thought out loud. A wicked grin crossed his face. Formulating a plan in his mind, the inu was partially satisfied. Moments later the three were joined, by Kiba's latest fling, Lela. Ten minutes following her another knock on the door resonated throughout the apartment.

'She's here,' Akamaru alerted Kiba.

Sakura took a deep breath before knocking on the door. Anxious to get this over with a heavy hand banged on the apartment door.

"Come on in, it's open." Kiba shouted. The last bag was packed, and he scanned the living room. He had to admit he was exhausted after almost two days of packing and moving.

Sakura opened the door and walked in. Akamaru bounded over to her.

"Hi Akamaru how are you?" She rubbed behind his ears.

'Better now,' the dog rubbed his head against her leg.

Sakura could hear another voice from Kiba's room and walked toward it.

"You just leave your apartment open?" Sakura asked with a raised and accusing eyebrow.

"I'm a ninja, I dare anyone to try and break in." Kiba answered.

It was then that Sakura noticed there were two other people in the room. Shino she recognized, but the woman on Kiba's bed was a stranger.

Kiba watched his mates eyes move from Shino to Lela.

"Oh Sakura this is Lela, Lela Sakura." Kiba introduced. The inu entered his closet once again to see if anything was left.

"Nice to meet you Sakura." Lela smiled. The young woman stood and bowed.

Sakura's eyes examined the woman. A head of long brown hair reached her petite waist. The girl was shorter that Sakura by about in inch. It was also apparent Lela had some help enhancing her chest. The green eyes of the medic rested on the chest that was about two cup sizes larger than her own.

Something about this girl did not sit well with Sakura. Like what the hell was she doing here? Second, why the hell was she sitting on Kiba's bed? Lastly, who told her she could address Sakura by her first name? Well, okay Kiba did that when he introduced them, but anyone with any manners and upbringing should have known better.

"I'm sorry which clan are you from?" Sakura asked and pursed her lips tightly. A look of disapproval set hard on her face.

"The Syou clan." Lela stated, with a confused look on her face.

Shino did not miss the underlying message Sakura referred to. The bug nin began to wonder if Sakura had always been so hard.

"Nice to meet you Syou san." Sakura finally replied and bowed.

Kiba let out a frustrated sigh. "You don't have to be so formal, _Sakura chan_."

"Did I do something wrong?" Lela asked. She dropped her head, looking down from Sakura's glance and then raised her head to look at the Inuzuka male.

Sakura scowled at the look of innocence on the woman's face. Kiba and Shino both noticed the admittance of submitting by the girl to Sakura. Shino couldn't blame her though. Sakura on par with her mentor could be intimidating as hell.

"Manners are the corner stone of an intelligent society. Are you ready?" Sakura snipped. She had not broken eye contact with the brunette girl in front of her.

"Yeah, I am." Kiba moved and began picking up a few bags. Lela took them from him. He picked up the bag holding his guitar and slipped it on his back.

"NO, NO guitars. I have neighbors." Sakura waved her index finger back and forth.

"Sorry, but as I understand it your home is my home now. Plus it's acoustic and I need it." Kiba grinned a sarcastic smile. "It burns off the edge."

"He's quite good Sakura. And it really does help." Shino offered. He waited to see if there would be any backlash from Sakura about addressing her so informally.

It never came. Sakura remembered how hard it was for Naruto to calm down after an intense training session or mission. It was sometimes nearly impossible for the jinchuuriki to get rid of the excessive energy. She sighed as she relented knowing having Kiba in the house and anxious was a recipe for disaster.

"Fine, I just don't want any complaints." Sakura answered. "What can I do to make this move faster."

"Grab a box, princess." Kiba shoved a box at her.

With a grunt she took the box and left the apartment. Kiba and the others followed her. Finally arriving at the apartment, Sakura unlocked the door and walked in.

"Shit, could you have moved further away from everything?" Kiba asked entering. He kicked off his shoes, and moved so the others could enter.

His eyes took in the living room in front of him. The living room was formal and rarely used. A large picture window gave it plenty of light. The different shades of yellow and cream gave it a soft feel. Lela came in after Kiba, and Shino and Akamaru made up the rear. The remaining took off their shoes and followed the couple down the hall to Kiba's room.

"Akamaru, I hope this is sufficient for you. I saw one of the giant pillows in the home furnishing store, if you want one." Sakura offered. The four looked around the room. "This is Akamaru's room. I'll show you yours."

Akamaru walked around his room, taking in the scent.

Kiba followed her to the door that lead to the rooftop.

"Your room is through here." Sakura opened the door and once all three entered, she closed it walking over to the couch in the den. The room was decorated in shades of blue and green, to give a calming effect. The large tv hung on the wall, and Sakura sunk into the large couch. To the left was a love seat and on the right a recliner. The medic ensured her home would be comfortable if anything after missions and long days at the hospital.

Kiba walked up the stairs and opened the door at the top. He was a little confused because he was sure that Sakura's apartment was on the top floor. Passing through the doorway he walked onto the roof.

"Damn it," he swore. He frowned and looked around the roof.

Sakura had taken great care and pride in creating the recreation area. One corner held a small boxed garden with sunflowers and roses. In the summer months it also held vegetables. There were two large potted trees that held a hammock. Also with patio furniture, including a patio swing. The sitting area framed by four posts, with four beams connecting them. Wrapped around the poles and beams were white lights that looked like Christmas tree lights and a few paper lanterns. On the opposite side there was a outdoor dining set, for dinners prepared on the bricked in grill. Instead of a cement floor, there was outdoor fake grass lining the floor. Scattered through the rooftop were speakers that appeared to be rocks. A walk in storage room was built to hold the cushions during the winter months, but it also held the stereo and a refrigerator.

"Wow, this is nice. Is all this for you?" Lela asked. Her eyes scanning the roof. "You could have a great party up here."

"No Lela, Sakura's just being difficult." Kiba growled.

Akamaru bounced into the living room. 'Okay so where's his room?'

"Up there," she pointed to the ceiling. The channel landed on a drama.

'The roof?' Akamaru asked. 'You know he's going to be pissed.'

"Him mad is the least of my worries." Sakura answered. "Now for some rules mister. The love seat is yours, but no doggy hair on the couch or the recliner."

'Understood.' Akamaru agreed. 'Is that all?'

Sakura give him a thoughtful look. "I think that's all, but I'll let you know."

"SAKURA!" Kiba stormed back down the stairs. The door opened. "Very funny."

He walked toward the room Akamaru claimed was his.

"Hey you need to ask Akamaru if he minds sharing the room with you. If he says it's okay, I'll get you some blankets for the floor." Sakura shouted back not moving from her position on the couch.

"You couldn't make this easier?" Shino asked following Kiba again.

Sakura went to the kitchen to get something for everyone to drink. She didn't want them here, but she was not about to be rude in the process. Her mother's voice nagged her in the back of her mind.

A breeze shifted in the kitchen, and Sakura could feel another presence. She turned to see Lela.

"Haruno san, is there anything I can help you with?"

"No, nothing at all." Sakura opened the door to the cabinet that held the glasses.

The silence made Lela uncomfortable. The brunette couldn't understand why she felt so insecure around the pink haired medic.

"I think it was nice of Kiba to move in to help you," she finally spoke.

Sakura turned around and looked at the girl. "What do you mean help?"

"He said that you needed a little bit of help, because you are no longer taking missions." Lela started. Kiba walked into the room. His sensitive ears had picked up on the conversation and waited for Sakura's reaction. "I think a lot of people would be too proud to accept financial help."

Sakura's jaw clenched as she tried to control her temper. Kiba took a step back at the chakra that was rolling off the girl. Shino and Akamaru turned their head toward the kitchen from their spots in the den.

In her mind Sakura knew this was probably Kiba's cover just in case any of the Inuzukas found out about him moving in with the kunoichi.

"Yes, it is hard, but Kiba was so generous to offer to buy not just the groceries, but also to pay all the utilities. All I have to worry about is the rent." Sakura said through gritted teeth. Her fists gripped the counter top.

"That should make it easier on you." Lela innocently spoke. She took the tray of tea and glasses from the counter to the den.

"You said I was broke!" Sakura hissed. Trying to control the volume of her voice was difficult. "You couldn't come up with anything else? And I meant it too, you're paying the utilities and the groceries."

"It's Lela. It's not like she's going to tell anyone. And that means this place is partially mine. I can have overnight guests if I choose." Kiba replied. That was easier than he thought. He leaned against the butcher's block that was in the middle of the kitchen. "This kitchen is nice. What's in here?"

He opened the fridge to find nothing there. Except an apple and a yogurt. Sakura's face flushed red at the sight. The woman normally ate out or at the hospital.

"Do the cupboards look this bad?" Kiba moved to them opening them also. "What the hell? Do you eat?"

"Yes, of course I eat. I just have a difficult schedule." Sakura snapped. "And I don't want any evidence of these so called _guests_."

She walked toward the hallway to her room muttering how idiotic it was to think she didn't eat. The bang of her bedroom door slamming shook the apartment. Sakura finally had silence in her room. Shino left after helping Kiba make one more trip with his stuff. Lela was currently in the Kiba's bedroom, and the pink haired medic rolled her eyes at the giggles that came from down the hall.

This was going to be a major adjustment. The routine and schedule that Sakura had adjusted to. Years it had taken her to remove herself from all of her rookie class, the pain and heartache was now returning. Sitting on the floor of her room, leaning against her bed and looking out the door that lead to the balcony. To top it off, Kiba was only a few feet away and lust was creeping over her skin slowly. How the hell was she going to last a year? And Kiba, he couldn't complain at all because if Lela's squeals meant anything, _he_ was still _active_ so to speak.

If Sakura had any hopes of salvaging her future, she'd have to resist the temptation to rip off Kiba's clothes and have her way with him. Chills took over her body at that thought. The two of them in her bed, then the living room, his room, the deck, and under that skyline on the roof. The knock on her door made her jump.

"What!" Sakura wasn't sure if the anger was more because her fantasy was interrupted or because it was Kiba on the other side of the door.

Kiba poke his head into the bedroom. "Damn, your room is fuckin nice as hell."

He walked in looking at the master bedroom. It was as large as the den, and had a fireplace on one wall. The room was decorated in black, burgundy, and off white. The window that led to the balcony took up over half of the wall. The balcony with a chaise lounge looked toward the sky and would have a perfect view of the sunset. Her bed was against the wall, and from what Kiba could tell was way too big for the petite kunoichi, hell maybe even Chouji. A chaise lounge and a sitting chair were in the corner near the fireplace with a bookcase in between. The opposite wall had a vanity with a sitting chair. He leaned over and looked at the bathroom that revealed a shower with a separate jacuzzi style tub.

"What is it," she asked again. After a long gaze over his body she turned back to the window.

"You have no food, so I was going to the market," he began. He rubbed his hand through his hair. This was going to be a lot harder than he first imagined. From down the hall he could sense Sakura's desire and need. Lela sprawled on his bed teasing him acted as a distraction for the time being, but what would he do about tomorrow.

Yet here in her room that reeked of her scent it was going to take more than just another woman to keep him from crawling into her bed each night.

"I just wanted to know if there was anything in particular that you wanted." His body shifted in an attempt to adjust the hard on that was pressing against his jeans. "I mean based on what's in the kitchen, you dislike everything."

"Uh no, nothing. Thank you." Sakura said still not looking at him. She just wanted him out of her room. The masculine scent of his cologne flooded her thoughts.

"Fine, and you may want to lock you door at night. Just in case." Kiba added leaving.

Sakura's head snapped toward the door as it closed. The breath came out slow and steady when the front door finally closed. She hopped up from the floor to her bed, falling face first.

The smell of food caused the woman to stir. Red lighted numbers on the clock on the nightstand, glared six thirty. Arms raised in the air as she stretched her small frame. The kunoichi followed her nose to the kitchen.

Kiba was stirring a pot on the stove top. On the counter the cutting board held vegetables that needed to be chopped. The medic's stomach growled as the senses registered the sight, smell, and sound of the food.

"You have a nice nap?" Kiba asked not turning from the stove. He loved her kitchen. It was large and had a butcher's island in the middle. The bar space had a few stools and opened to the dining room, which was just an extension of the den. The appliances were new and shiny.

Anyone would be surprised at his knowledge around the kitchen. A bachelor's diet meant you either learned how to cook or ordered a lot of take out. Kiba entertained too much for that. Plus he learned a long time ago that women loved a man who could cook.

"Yes, thank you," she answered. The cabinet opened, and she removed a glass.

"I've got a dinner guest coming over tonight." Kiba tried to start a conversation. He moved to the pantry to pull out a spices.

A curious look passed her face, seeing her cabinets so full of spices and oils. Her brow furrowed to the nagging feeling that was taking over her.

"Fuck, dinner," she panicked. "You have got to go!"

"What? I'm cooking." Kiba replied turning around to look at her. The dog nin was wearing a black apron with the words, 'There's no bitchin in my kitchen,' in red across the front.

"I don't care what you're doing, you have to leave!" Sakura started to push him. "Mukotsu is coming and you can't be here!"

"I don't care who is coming over!" Kiba shouted back at her. The inu stood looking at her. The panic was starting to roll off her.

"I have to talk to Mukotsu tonight, if you must know," she offered hoping for some sympathy. "It's going to be hard enough to explain this mess you created, but if you're here it's going to be worse."

Kiba turned off the stove and looked at her, "I created? Check your facts princess we were in that bed together!"

The irritation was getting the better of him.

"NO, if your damn clan were intelligent enough and knew how to pick a life partner like _humans _did, instead of marking them like animals this wouldn't have happen!" Sakura shouted back. The volume of her voice took her petite five foot three frame to a near six feet. The counter top boomed when her hand slammed down on it. "And why aren't you leaving!"

"Listen my clan had nothing to do with you crawling into my bed that night!" Kiba yelled back. "Maybe if your fiance, that's so fuckin wonderful made you cum every once and a while like a real man should you wouldn't have had that big mouth of yours wrapped around my dick!"

Sakura stammered in shock at the words Kiba spoke.

"Don't you dare insult him. He's twice the_ man _you could ever hope to be!" Sakura finally added.

"Then why were you moaning _my _name in your sleep," the dog nin said in her ear before tossing down the kitchen towel in his hand and walking out.

Anger radiated from the clan heir when he slammed his bedroom door shut.

"Who the fuck does she think she is?" Kiba shouted at Akamaru.

Akamaru woke looking at his best friend. The door had popped open from the force of him closing it, and Akamaru escaped to the kitchen to see what was truly going on.

'This is just day one,' he thought.

Sakura's eyes were wet with tears and the anger she felt reflected in her body stance. The medic was looking out the window over the sink, strumming her fingers on the counter.

'Are you going to be okay?' Akamaru asked. His nose nudging the palm of her hand.

Sakura did a double take before registering the animal's presence.

"I suppose so. He's just so hard headed."

'Tell me something I don't know.' Akamaru chuckled.

The inu paced back and forth trying to calm himself. He could hear his 'wife' and best friend.

"I forgot Mukotsu was coming over. I haven't had time to call an order in tonight either," she explained.

'Why don't you cook something? The girls always love when Kiba prepares meals for them.'

"Well you see," she sputtered. "I can't exactly cook. Mukotsu doesn't know that yet."

"But this kitchen is so large." Akamaru looked around.

"It came with the apartment." Sakura grinned a shy smile.

The large white dog snorted a laugh. "I'm sure Kiba won't mind you using what he's prepared."

'What, that's mine!' Kiba's mind shouted.

Akamaru could hear Kiba's breath hitch at the suggestion, but he didn't care. The emotion's she was feeling touched his heart.

"That's not what I'm really worried about." Sakura slid down to the floor leaning against the butcher's block.

"What is then?" Akamaru walked beside her.

"Tonight I have to tell Mukotsu about this." She pointed to her neck. "And then I have to watch another man that I love leave me."

Akamaru whined just a little. Rage replaced with desperation and dread. His head rested in her lap, and she began to stroke it.

"Can't say that I don't blame him. No one wants a girlfriend they can't trust," she continued softly. "It's not like I'm worthy of his love after what I've done."

Kiba felt his heart begin to soften for her. The heir felt the sadness that had taken over his mate. Irritation from the previous conflict gone. Those words reminded Kiba of how broken hearted the pink haired girl was when the Uchiha left the first time. Then how much more her world had been ripped apart when said traitor told her there was nothing in Konoha important enough for him to return. After knowing this could he not feel sorry for her.

'Maybe you could just tell him about the alcohol. I understand it causes you humans to act irrational.' Akamaru thought out loud. 'Just leave out the hospital incident.'

Sakura did not have time to answer because the doorbell sounded.

"Up boy, and if you don't mind, staying in your room with your master for a few minutes." Sakura stood.

"Yes, my mistress," he gestured. The two hundred pound dog moved toward his room.

"Very funny," she swatted his tail before going to the door.

Kiba could hear the other man enter the apartment, then he sniffed the air. Scrolls, ink, and dust filled his nose. Mukotsu held the scent of a library. It made Kiba's nose twitch at the unappealing scent.

'He smells weird.' Akamaru commented. 'I don't like it.'

Kiba motioned for him to be quiet, so he could get a better listen at their conversation.

"My darling, you aren't dressed for dinner." Mukotsu said entering the apartment. "But the smell from the kitchen is wonderful."

"Thank you," she replied, closing the door behind him. The pair walked toward the den.

"Are you ok? You look unwell." Mukotsu stopped her and turned her toward him. His green eyes looking deeply into hers. "Sit."

The two sat on the couch, "I'm fine just a very long day."

"We can talk about it." Mukotsu took her hand into his.

"It would take too long, and I don't have the strength." She pulled her hand away from his. The callous fingers running through her hair.

Kiba shifted his stance for the third time since Mukotsu entered the home. Part of him wanted to kick this guy's ass, but he was trying to control himself. If she would only calm down and think, it would help him get a better grip on what he was feeling.

Akamaru was right Mukotsu's scent was different. Most men, no matter who, held a trace of the outdoors but with him there was none of that there. Rationalizing he was only being protective of the woman in the other room, he tried to dismiss the uneasiness.

"My love, if you are upset holding it in won't make for good dinner conversation." Mukotsu pointed out.

Sakura's knee began to shake just a little. "It's just that I've had something I've needed to tell you for the past few days, and I couldn't. Then today," she whispered. "Today just made it more of a reality."

"You have to understand it doesn't matter what you tell me, I'll still love you." Mukotsu stated. "You and I are bound by that promise I gave you on your finger. I love you no matter what."

Sakura's eyes traveled down her arm to the engagement ring on her left hand. He lifted her hand and kissed it gently.

Kiba rolled his eyes at the mushy sentiment. "What a load of crap," he whispered to his canine.

Then he could hear the sound of sobbing. His instincts kicked in and he almost charged from the room. Her guilt and fear made his breath catch.

"You know the night I went out with my friends," she started slowly.

"Yes, you said you enjoyed yourself that night," he spoke.

Kiba shot Akamaru a grin.

"Something happened, that night." Her voice replaced by weeping. "You'll hate me."

"Darling, that's crazy." Mukotsu stroked her cheek, as he pulled her closer.

In a moment of haste Kiba, shot down the hallway. Before he could catch his breath, Mukotsu found himself pinned on the floor. His face pressed into the carpet as Kiba's knee was in his back, and the assistant's right arm twisted around. Mukotsu tried to swallow, but could feel the steel of a kunai at the base of his neck.

"IDENTIFY YOURSELF," Kiba shouted aggressively. His head turned toward Sakura, "Are you okay Sakura?"

"What the hell are you doing!" Sakura shouted. The kunoichi jumped from the couch. "That's my boyfriend!"

"Sakura who is this?" Mukotsu strained. The breathing in his chest was slowing, and he could feel himself getting light headed.

A small part of Kiba enjoyed slamming him into the floor. Kiba was aggressive by nature, and a fight just fueled the fire.

Kiba stood and helped Mukotsu up.

"Sorry, just had to be sure you weren't hurting her." Kiba stated. "My name is Inuzuka Kiba, and I'm your fiance's bodyguard."

"What?" The three of them shouted, or for Mukotsu could make out from Akamaru a bark.

Kiba ignored the canine's and Sakura's reaction, looking at the small man in front of him.

'That's who she's going to marry?' Akamaru asked his master. 'I weigh more than he does.'

Sakura shot the dog a look while Kiba chuckled. Mukotsu turned toward the barking animal.

"Bodyguard, why would you need a bodyguard?" Mukotsu looked at his girlfriend.

"It's mostly classified information." Kiba answered for the kunoichi. He returned the weapon to his holster. "But I can tell you this, your girlfriend over there is one of Konoha's top shinobi. She's in a Bingo Book or two, and has killed more than her share of S ranked criminals and shinobi. That's enough to piss off the wrong people and get a threat on your life every once and awhile."

Mukotsu looked at Sakura with a surprised expression. "Is that true, you've killed people."

She simply nodded. The man never liked to talked about that part of her life. He preferred to ignore and one day it would be a part of her past completely.

Sakura never spoke of her shinobi career. After making jounin though, classified information kept her from speaking about the patients' she treated.

Mukotsu sat on the couch. His skin was damp with sweat and it was pale.

Kiba watched him closely.

"Listen we got a threat on her life, there was an incident that she is not allowed to speak of that happened when our graduating class got together the other night. The hokage thinks it would be best to place Sakura in my care for the next few months." Kiba spoke. His eyes never breaking contact with Mukotsu. "Sakura's been worried about telling you the entire day because she thought it would scare you away."

Sakura sat there stunned at Kiba's story.

'Why is he helping me,' she thought.

"Is that true?" Mukotsu asked. He moved to be beside her on the couch. Smooth hands gripped hers. "Is what this man is saying for real?"

'No more like a real load of crap, but you seem gullible.' Akamaru woofed.

Sakura cleared her throat.

"Yes, it is." Sakura could not look at him. Her stomach was in knots.

"You shouldn't have worried. I won't leave you over that," he smiled. The small hand moved from hers to touch her cheek. Then leaning forward he pulled her to him in an embrace. The kunoichi's body stiffened and resisted.

'What is wrong with me?' The kunoichi panicked. 'Why can't I hug him?'

Kiba's fists clenched and his teeth bore the Inuzuka trademark fangs. Jealousy and possessiveness coursed through his body.

'Calm down Kiba,' Akamaru whined. The words pulled Kiba back to the present.

"Sakura hug him," the dog nin spoke softly.

"I've had some judo training. I can also protect you." Mukotsu whispered into her ear. He released her from the hug.

Kiba snorted at the comment.

'Seriously,' Akamaru laughed. 'Academy students could take him out. Sakura would be better off on her own.'

"I have Inuzuka san. I can protect her," the brunette repeated at Kiba's reaction.

"No doubt but you have to understand the woman in front of you could bring this building in one blown. She's not completely helpless." Kiba said.

"Then why are you here, if she is so skilled." Mukotsu challenged.

"Because unlike her, I _enjoy _killing my opponent." Kiba snarled. It was enough to get his dominance across to the assistant. Sakura took this moment to excuse herself and went into the kitchen.

'That bastard has the nerve to challenge me!' Kiba thought.

'Happy place,' Akamaru reminded him. 'Think happy place.'

"So you will be living here?" Mukotsu asked.

"Yup right down the hall in the guest bedroom," the inu answered. A smirk was trying to break through his serious expression. "I'd prefer the roof, but I need to be close by."

"If security is an issue, I could have a few of the trainees from the Twelve Guardians assigned here also," the fiancee offered.

"Nah, don't worry about that, we leaf nin protect our own." Kiba answered. "Me being here makes us look like any other roommates. Then you coming to visit because you're engaged and my lady friends coming over, makes the cover better."

"Ladies? So you do not have a girlfriend?" Mukotsu followed Kiba's movement to the chair.

"No, I've got plenty of friends. In fact one should be over in about an hour." Kiba stated.

"Then you should join us for dinner. I'm sure there will be plenty, and Sakura is an excellent cook."

"Really that's surprising, because she doesn't strike me as the domestic type." Kiba accepted the invite.

Mukotsu stood and went into the kitchen, "Sakura, Kiba and his guest will be joining us for dinner. Please make sure you're ready for her arrival. I'll be on the rooftop. I have a few assignments from work to look over."

"Okay." Sakura said looking out the window.

"You are going to be ok. Don't worry." Mukotsu told her. "I have faith in the shinobi of this village."

She nodded as he left the kitchen. Kiba waited until the man was gone and entered the kitchen.

"Why did you do that," she spun around facing him. It was hard to look at the man standing five feet from her.

"Because you were crying over this," he answered. He wanted to hold her, the image of her broken heart still fresh in his mind.

"If I cried about you being here, would you leave?" Sakura shouted.

"Come on now, you don't want me to leave," he smirked stepping closer to her. She was just too much fun to tease. "Plus if you keep your boyfriend, some where in the back of my mind it'll help me from taking you whenever I want."

"That didn't stop you at the hospital," her for moved back away from him. The edge of the counter touching the small of her back.

"I needed you then, that was instinct and survival." Kiba's eyes began to cloud over with the scent of her slowing filling his mind. This was starting to backfire. One more step toward her. "But I think I can control myself now that I've met him."

The strong hands placed on both sides of her, locking her in against the counter. Their bodies touching. Kiba leaned in, "Isn't that what you want?"

Her thoughts became jumbled, as his body pressed against her. Sakura closed her eyes and breathed in deeply.

"Yes, we need to control this. We, I mean you, need to control your actions." Sakura stumbled over her words. Heat came from the body leaning into her. She wondered if he could hear her heart.

What started out as a simple tease of the kunoichi caused Kiba's member to become erect. The thin fabric of Sakura's short allowed her to feel it press against her.

"Oh," moaned the medic visions of their last encounter made her grind into him involutarily. Kiba reacted by pushing his hips forward. Hands that had been at her side moved to grab her waist.

"Control," he whispered again. He licked the scar on her neck.

Sakura opened her eyes. The pink tongue left her mouth and slicked over her lips. The temptation was too much of an invitation, and he attacked the mouth. The kiss was rough and he grunted into her. Banging behind her was the cabinet door to the rhythm they set. The fabric of his shirt gripped in her hands. Kiba continued to pushing his hips into her. The handle of the silverware drawer pressed against her backside. The rise and fall of her chest quickened as the bulge in pants, ground against her making her moan more.

"Fuck control," he growled. The fangs were tracing along her neck, and the sound of Kiba's shirt ripping filled the room when he bit into her neck again. Seeing her in Mukotsu's arms earlier and the profession of love the other man was making for Sakura, spark an instinctive feeling in Kiba to claim her.

The chakra in her body reacted to his. A scream passed through her throat, but was silenced by Kiba's hand covering her mouth. Her wetness in her womanhood was filling the air with a scent of desire. Growling he sucked harder on the spot. Sakura's legs spread a little wider, and Kiba pushed faster against her. Her hips moved back against him.

Sakura's knees buckled, and she felt the orgasm taking over her. Kiba's hand over her mouth covered the scream that was trying to force it's way out. She began sucking his fingers. Kiba let go and could feel his own release in his shorts.

The pair didn't move for a moment as the high of their actions took over. A noise from the den snapped Sakura's head in that direction.

"It's Akamaru," he whispered. His head still on her shoulder.

"Move," she ordered. Her hands pushing at his torso.

His body did not falter. The fingers of the dog nin crawled down her body and entered her shorts. It dipped into her womanhood, and swirled around the wetness. Fingers pulled out and entered his mouth. He sucked the fingers, tasting her. His eyes locked with hers, and he spoke softly, "_**Mine**_."

The dog nin turned on his heel and went to his bathroom to shower.

Sakura shook her head thinking of what just happened. She had just been humped in her own kitchen.

'Sakura, go clean up,' the nin dog said from the den.

Sakura did as she was told. Looking at herself in the mirror. On her backside was a large bruise forming the shape of the handle of the drawer. Her neck was bright red from where Kiba had abused it. Green chakra glowed from her hand as she healed the marking.

Across the hall, Kiba cursed himself while showering. The mark was taking over him. Flirting that should be harmless causing him to hump the girl against the kitchen counter. How was he suppose to handle a year of living with her.

The only thing he could come up with was taking as many one or two week missions as he could. Training also. The longer and harder he trained, the more exhausted he'd be at night. Contrary to his liking there were times when even he was too tired to fuck.

Sakura rinsed her hair out. She would just have to ask for more afternoon, evening, and late shifts to avoid the dog nin. Maybe she'd even take a mission or two. Her mind felt better at the idea of having a game plan. Never had she thought of herself as a slut, but what else could she call it. Each time she was around him her stomach gave her that weird feeling. And no wasn't a word that was in her vocabulary when it came to him.

The drawer of the dresser opened, and she pulled out her underwear. After applying lotion and brushing her hair, she put on a blue sundress and sandals. Shaking her head, she set a new resolve and left for the kitchen.

The aroma of dinner filled the apartment. The doorbell rang.

"I've got this." Sakura shouted.

'It's the bimbo,' Akamaru said from his newly claimed spot in front of the tv. He stretched and followed her.

Sakura opened the door expecting to see Lela there, instead there was a short blond with dark red eyes in front of her.

"Hi, is Kiba here," she asked. Her voice was squeaky and the angle at which her nose sat gave her the impression of a mouse. "I'm Autumn."

Sakura blinked and remembered her manners. The girl's face wasn't what made her stare, but the elastic looking, skin tight, red dress she wore did. The dress pushed up her finer assets to the top of the already low neckline. The dress stopped about five inches above her knees. Topping off the outfit was a pair of white platform boots that ended right below her knees.

"Um yes, he is. Is he expecting _you_?" Sakura asked. The kunoichi still stood in the doorway.

"Yes, we have dinner plans." Autumn answered.

"Well come in then." Sakura opened the door for her to enter. As Autumn entered Sakura noticed a split up the back of the dress that stopped just as her butt began.

'Allows for easy access,' the dog joked.

"I don't think getting in is such a challenge." Sakura answered the dog.

"I'm sorry?" Autumn turned to her.

"Nothing." Sakura blushed. For a moment she forgot not everyone could hear the nin dog. She shot a look at Akamaru.

"Are you Kiba's sister?" Autumn said looking at Sakura.

"No I'm not," she gestured for Autumn to follow her into the den.

"It's just I know he has an older sister, and I thought it might be you." Autumn replied eying the sundress. "You just look older and responsible."

"I guess the fact that I don't have the Inuzuka birthmarks on my cheeks weren't your first clue." Sakura snapped. Why did she suddenly feel so threatened. "But please have a seat. Kiba! Your _guest_ is here."

Kiba came out of the kitchen smiling when he saw Autumn.

"Hey you found the place ok?" Kiba asked. He had on a pair of black jeans with a green t shirt. "I see you've met Sakura."

"Yes we've met. I can't believe you'd be so rude Kiba as to invite her over this early. You didn't give her a chance to go home and change from work." Sakura said in a sweet voice. "I know the apartment isn't in the red light district, but you could have let her chance from her strip club clothes."

Sakura smiled at Autumn.

'She'll catch up in a minute,' Akamaru snorted.

As if on cue, the light behind Autumn's eyes turned on, "I don't work at a strip club."

"I'm so sorry, strip club, whore house, host club, which ever. They all tend to be the same." Sakura looked from the blond to the brunette. "If you'll excuse me."

Kiba shuddered feeling the tension from the pair. Sakura turned and walked toward the kitchen.

"Who the hell is that!" Autumn asked.

"It's a long story, but she's my roommate." Kiba winced. Trying to calm her down, he suggested she go to the rooftop and enjoy the view.

Sakura was in the kitchen staring at the stove.

"Nice way to insult my guest." Kiba snapped entering the kitchen.

Who was she to judge someone else. Yes Autumn was a host at a host club, but that didn't give her the right to put Autumn down.

"Hmph," she only replied.

"If you're mad because I tackled your boyfriend, take it up with me not her." Kiba moved toward the stove. "Now move so I can finish dinner."

"Is that the kind of woman you want to marry?" Sakura asked. She backed away leaning against the butcher's block.

"No, but I'm not looking to get married. If I were I'd have you naked in the bedroom right now." He turned on the stove. "Are you going to help with dinner? If not get out, you're just in my way."

"I can't leave. Mukotsu thinks I can cook, so I have to stay in here." Sakura answered. She went to the cabinet to get out the plates.

"How many lies is that relationship built on?" Kiba asked turning to the fridge to get out ingredient for a salad. Sakura's eyes grew big at the amount of food that now occupied the fridge.

"What's that suppose to mean," she shouted.

"You lied about not being able to cook. You lied about me being here." Kiba walked to the sink to clean the vegetables. The cold water felt good against his warm skin. Despite showering, the scent of their previous orgasms was still in the air.

"I didn't lie about this you did!"

"You went along with it, same thing." Kiba turned off the water.

"It is not! At least I don't have a string of girls in and out of here!" Sakura turned him around so they were face to face.

A move that challenged the dog nin's alpha mentality.

"I'm honest with each one of the girls I sleep with. They know not to expect anything from me other than a good hard fuck," he shouted back. His temper rose. The inu grabbed her pushed her against the fridge. Her head turned, no longer able to hold his glare.

"Up front really?" Sakura was able to turn her head a look at him. Her hand moved the dress up to reveal the bite mark on her thigh that was bright red. "This is what you call being honest?"

Kiba swallowed hard. Seeing _his_ claim there on her thigh, the feeling of dominance took over him. The erection in his pants was obvious, and his tongue slowly exited his mouth. His eyes started to close slightly, lust rolling over him. The sight of the marking opened a new feeling of desire in him. His hand gripped her hips to hold her in place. He dropped to his knees.

"Kiba stop," she shouted in a whisper. She tried to move him away but he held her in place.

His nose circled her panties, inhaling her scent. Brown eyes looked down at the mark a few inches away. Sucking on the silk fabric of her underwear, Kiba growled.

"Kiba move, right now!" Sakura pushed his head. She fought against herself at the anticipation that was growing inside her.

"Move!" She tried again to get him away from her.

"**_Stop fighting me_**!" Kiba's voice came from somewhere deep inside him. The tone was a direct order. Sakura stopped pushing his body away and fell silent.

'What is he doing to me,' she asked herself.

His tongue finally found the mark on her leg. It fell flat against her skin and slowly moved up the puncture wounds. His left hand moved down to grip the fabric of the underwear. The index finger and thumb pressed against the bud of her womanhood. Stimulation of the clit and the warmth on the marking caused Sakura to scream.

'Kiba!' Akamaru barked a warning. The door to the rooftop opened, and Mukotsu was heard talking to Autumn.

Kiba stood quickly and smoothed the front of her dress. Sweat had started to form on her brow and once pale cheeks were flushed a deep red. She pressed her knees tightly together to calm the need that Kiba had started.

"Get yourself together," Kiba whispered to her. He turned facing the stove to give the blood a chance to receed from his member.

Sakura went over to the sink, running her hands through her hair. Opening the small window above the sink a breeze helped cool her skin.

"Darling is there anything I can help with?" Mokutsu asked entering the kitchen.

"Yeah, baby do you need anything?" Autumn walked behind Kiba and wrapped her arms around him from behind. Her hands rested on his stomach and began to rub it. Her hands started to go down his pants.

Sakura's jaw clinched and a new feeling of possessiveness took over her. Kiba could almost hear the growl forming in her chest.

"Calm down princess," Kiba said. The voice was the same low commanding one he used before. Autumn_ thought _he was talking to her and smiled. However Sakura _knew_ it was directed toward the urge she had to beat the crap out of Autumn.

"No sweetheart, I've got almost everything under control," she lied. Picking up a cucumber in the sink. She pulled a peeler from the drawer. "You should go read that article on the new exhibit in Kyo."

After dinner, Kiba took Autumn to the rooftop again. Sakura and Mukotsu were on the couch, with Akamaru at Sakura's feet.

"That is a nin dog. Are they normally this large?" Mukotsu was staring at the large white beast.

"No, Akamaru is an exception." Sakura rubbed the dog's head.

'Keep it up and I'll try to marry you myself,' Akamaru snorted.

"And this animal can understand Kiba san, and vice versa?" Mukotsu had a look of fear on his face. "Fascinating. I wonder what he would say if he could talk to us."

'I'd say, hey little man, move over and let me snuggle your girl.' Akamaru snorted.

"I mean look at him. It's like he knows what I'm saying." Mukotsu leaned closer to the dog nin. "See his expression, I believe there's recognition there."

'Dumb ass, if Kiba speaks the same language as you do, and I understand him, what makes you think I can't understand you.' Akamaru rolled his eyes.

"He can actually understand us. He's a very smart nin dog. Only Inuzukas can understand him though." Sakura pushed the dog. "Like if I said that rude dogs, get no after dinner treats or tv time, I'm sure he'd be on his best behavior."

'Fine, I'll behave,' Akamaru whined.

The rooftop door opened, and Autumn was followed be Kiba.

"I'm walking Autumn home." Kiba spoke.

"But shouldn't you stay here with Sakura?" Mukotsu asked. His arms wrapped around her.

"Second shift is on duty." Kiba gave quickly. "Plus Akamaru's going to be here with her."

"I guess I need to go also darling. It is getting late." Mukotsu stood. "Please guard her well."

Mukotsu looked at the nin dog. He kissed Sakura on the forehead before leaving.

Sakura settled into bed after a shower. Events from earlier on the day still playing in her mind. Thankful that she still had her fiance, she was worried if she and Kiba would be able to keep from taking each other every day.

Kiba closed the door to the apartment and removed his shoes. He walked down the hallway and stood outside Sakura's bedroom. Sniffing her, he relaxed and turned toward his room. Autumn was disappointed that he wouldn't stay overnight, but he was exhausted. The nin showered and pulled on clean boxers. Tomorrow he would ask the hokage for a two week mission. For now though, he needed to sleep. In his dreams it was ok to take Sakura over and over.

* * *

so let me know what you think. i hope you liked it. and does anyone beside me watch america's best dance crew on mtv? i love that show. and vote for quest crew. they freakin rock! *shamless plug* over.

terri.


	5. And In This Corner, Haruno Mai

hello good (and bad and mediocre) people of earth! i come in peace with gifts...three plugs for stories, and two very special shout outs! this is my second update of the week, how awesome is that?

anyway i would like to thank Soul of AquaBlue for being the 100th person to review this story! here's a giant cookie for you! thank you so much.

and to b daniels ... thank you for your review...why do you get a shout out? cause you're awesome! i go to everyone's profile who reviews/faves/alerts my stories to try and get to know people or read their stories or even look at stories on their profiles....imagine my surprise when i read MY name in your profile! *blushes* so thank you! also your 'girls don't realize these things...got my muse churning...so with that said your fave couple is sasukexsakura, so one day (can't promise when) i'll sit down and do a one shot for this couple based on the 'girls don't realize these things.' and i will admit it's going to be hard cause frankly i wanna punch the uchicha...so it may end up kibaxsakura.

story plug time!

Shameless by Revolutionary Girl Saffron KibaxShino....really really well written.

For the Love of Bugs by scottishfae ShinoxSakura...a great story and outlook on shino.

The Fourth Drink Instinct by Petra Ender KankuroxSakura...funny and who can resist revenge on the uchiha and kankuro...almost as sexy as kiba.

so yeah, i think that's all the housekeeping for now....enjoy and see you at the bottom of the page!

* * *

**Chapter Five And In This Corner, Haruno Mai.**

Tsunade was not surprised to see Kiba in her office requesting yet another mission with at least a two week duration. The new couple were doing everything within their power to avoid one another. Sakura began the eight pm to eight am shift at the hospital, which suited Shizune just fine. Even with the twelve hour shift, she still came in an hour or two early and usually left around ten.

Getting this much work out of the two was wonderful, but it came at a price. Both were on edge. Nurses and other medics steered clear of the raging blossom. The only thing keeping her from Tsunade's wrath was the young woman was still professional and caring to the patients. Naruto had also mentioned to the hokage, that he and a few of the other guys had intervened on more than one bar fight involving Kiba. His aggressive nature had started to climb off the charts. That same attitude was a plus on missions though, completing many in record time.

It almost put the head kunoichi of Konoha in a bind. Should she say something to them before Sakura burns out makes a huge mistake or Kiba flips out and kills someone innocent. With a huff she decided to ride it out. Sooner than later, Kiba's instincts would kick in again and the pair find themselves in bed, or living room, or kitchen or wherever was convenient. That at least would relieve some of the tension. As for her own tension, she needed to check the mission roster to see if Ibiki or Raidou were around.

Damn management was hard. It was even harder when stupid kids were to blind to see what was really good for them. The words of her old sensei came back to her, "Youth is wasted on the young." Yes that made sense now. For a brief and fleeting moment her thoughts turned to her teammate. That was a memory best thought of during a night out drinking, not here in her office. If the head medic couldn't get release sexually, drinking would have to do. A girls' night out was long over due. Another check on the mission roster to see if Tsume was available.

Tsume in fact was still in the village. Her main focus had been keeping Kiba busy enough with duties that did not require him seeing the clan council. She was barely able to pick up the scent of the marking on him now that two months had passed, but it was just a little risky to have him around them. With him taking so many missions he wasn't missed at clan meetings. Tsume wasn't sure how much more she could do. Her own instincts told her he was getting edgy not being with Sakura, but her nose told her he wasn't without companionship. She understood his dilemma first hand. Sex without the person you have chosen as a partner isn't the same. It's leaves you with an empty feeling, that's never satisfied. It was like dying of thirst to only to be given a small sip of a large glass of water. After Kiba's father left, she went through partner after partner with none giving her what she needed.

The couple had gotten into some what of a routine. Sakura slept during the day. Kiba would either be out training during the day or on a mission. At night Sakura would be at the hospital, and Kiba would be home sleeping and sometimes 'entertaining.' Mukotsu was so busy with his own job, he barely noticed the major change in her schedule.

Despite the snippiness of the pink haired girl, Kiba felt a large amount of responsibility for her. Often in the morning, she'd find a box of leftovers prepared for her to take into work or eat for breakfast. Mentally he kept track of which foods disappeared faster. Pears no. Peaches yes. Popcorn no. Chocolate yes. Then he thought of her covered in chocolate. That caused him an extra ten minutes in the shower. He had convinced himself that it was due to the marking.

In return for the meals, Kiba would come home to find his hamper, that when he was on his own stayed full until the clothes fell off, was emptied and neat piles of clothes placed in his dresser. Impressive since Hana would refuse to wash his underwear. He chuckled picturing the prime and proper kunoichi wearing gloves and a mask to do his laundry. He wasn't too far off because hidden in the laundry room was a pair of tongs, she used to pick up the dirty underwear.

Sakura said nothing when the dry erase/cork board was placed on the wall beside the fridge. Grocery items were scribbled on the notepad attached to it. But more importantly, Sakura would find the words, B2W or A1W or even -TBD on the dry erase board. Shinobi missions at their level were confidential, but he'd found a way to inform her of his missions rank and the length of time he'd be gone. B rank for two weeks or A rank for one week. The one with the dash and TBD beside it made her nervous. The inability to tell her the rank or the time frame to be determined, let her know it was an ANBU mission. These started to appear more frequently on the board, and it began to worry her.

Sakura hated to admit it, but she'd gotten used to the other in her home. She had to tell herself it was due to the marking, but she was just as foolish as he.

Haruno Mai looked around her kitchen. The date marked on the calendar indicated it was time for the mother and daughter to get their monthly spa treatment. First a trip to the hot springs, then a manicure and pedicure. It was a time for them to relax and reconnect. The matriarch felt it was long over due too. Her daughter had been working insane hours at the hospital, and Mai kinda missed her.

The girl had canceled three appointments concerning the wedding. The caterer and the florist Mai could handle because she knew exactly what _she _wanted for Sakura's ceremony and reception. The dressmaker was a different story. She could tell the dressmaker what the dress should look like, which she had, but only Sakura could be there for the measurements. Mai's sixth sense was telling her something was wrong, or her child was hiding something from her. Without being able to really talk to her Mai couldn't be sure.

Today would be the day. After a quick look over the kitchen to make sure it was clean the lady left her home for her daughter's apartment. The afternoon was perfect for a steam bath. Humming to herself as she arrived at the door and knocked waiting for an answer.

Sakura was exhausted. It was her first day off in nearly three weeks, and all she wanted to do was sleep. But her and Kiba's clothes needed to be washed, then ironed and his formal kimonos had to be taken to the cleaners. The entire apartment needed to be vacuumed and all the windows and glass doors cleaned. She'd given up weeks ago in trying to get all the dog hair off the love seat Akamaru had claimed as his. The bathrooms needed to be cleaned and her sheets needed to be washed. She wasn't about to touch his sheets though. Knowing the kind of girls Kiba brought home, getting near his bed was a no no.

So now after she'd worked her ass off, who had the nerve to knock on her door. The handle in hand she opened the door quickly, "WHAT!"

Instantly, her face straightened up seeing her very surprised mother standing there.

"Oh Mom, I'm sorry. I thought, you were well, I don't know who I thought you were." Sakura stumbled through her words.

"I did teach you manners, didn't I," her lips pursed into a thin line. "Or did that vile sensei and perverted jinchiruuki rub off on you?"

"Mother, please don't start. I'm tired and I've been cleaning all day." Sakura nearly whined. Buzzers began to go off in her head to get rid of her.

"Then I guess you have no excuse, not to invite me in," her head cocked to the side rather expectantly.

Blinking, she realized her mother was currently in the hallway. The front door opened widely, and she allowed the elder woman to enter.

"What is wrong with you lately?" Mai asked standing in the foyer. "You don't come for dinner, you cancel appointments concerning the wedding plans, and your attitude is simply horrible."

"It's nothing, I'm just tired is all." Sakura reached to give her mother slippers. "So what made you come by for a visit?"

"I can see that." Mai took in her appearance. The dark circles indicated she wasn't resting well. That horrible colored hair was flat. Her skin didn't have it's normal glow either. Judging by her butt though, she was eating well. "Honestly Sakura if you don't take better care of yourself, you'll be the ugliest bride since that girl who married your cousin Hyrou. And if your butt gets any wider, you'll be just as fat."

"Gee Mom thanks," dropped the slippers at her mother's feet.

"We have a spa appointment today, remember?" Her eyes looking at her child.

"That's today? I completely forgot!" Sakura dropped the slippers and went down the hall. "Let me go change!"

"Please do. Or at least put some decent clothes in a bag for after the bath." Mai followed her down the hall. She scanned the den, noticing a large bone on the floor. "Did you get a dog?"

Sakura was in her room tossing clothes on. "Not voluntarily."

Sakura and her mother left the apartment. After the sixth wedding question, Sakura ordered her mother not to mention it or Mokutsu at all. Mai assumed it was because the pair had a fight, but would play Sakura's little game.

The Inuzuka clan heir and his mother were discussing a report in the study of the apartment. Kiba's ears picked up on the sound of Sakura's voice. His stomach leaped just a little. It had been a month since he'd seen her conscious and his body was responding to having her near. Most days he simply snuck into her room to watch her sleep for a few minutes. The scent of her body satisfying the marking and his instincts. Yet the idea of her being around him was very arousing.

There was another scent with her, very close to hers. Figuring it was her mother or another family member, he masked his chakra. His mother picked up on this and followed his lead. At any other time, she would view such an action as weak and non-confrontational, but the state her son was in, made her more cautious. Plus she didn't feel like dealing with the spitfire that was technically her daughter in law.

Mai had used the excuse of needing Sakura's silver tea set to get into the apartment. The entire afternoon Sakura had been distant. She was definitely hiding something.

Sakura was ready for her mother to leave. The longer her mother was around, she knew it would be harder to keep Kiba a secret. She really didn't want the deal with the drama her mother would stir up if she found out.

"Sakura, it's okay if you and Mokutsu have an argument, all couples do," Mai began her small dance to fish out information from the young woman.

"I know mother, but we don't," she opened the apartment door. The pair entered and walked toward the dining room. The apartment was quiet, and Sakura let out a small sigh of relief.

"Is there a reason you are avoiding any of the wedding planning," the mother sat at table. Her eyebrows furrowed at the sight of fresh fruit in the bowl on the table. When did her daughter start going to the market?

"I'm thinking of pushing the date back," the medic said as she opened the china cabinet. Sakura knew to brace herself for the volcano that was to follow.

"What!" Mai stood in shock. "Why?"

"I just need a little more time." Sakura stammered. Her mother always made her feel like an unsure four year old. "It's just going kinda fast for me."

"Time? Time for what?" Mai sat back down. "Time to try to find someone better? I can let you know right now, that will not happen. You blew it with the Uchiha and the Hyuuga, but Mokutsu is you last chance. There's something else going on here! Tell me now!"

Suddenly the dining room felt small and constricted, Sakura walked to the kitchen.

"It's nothing mother, just let it go," Sakura began to get angry. This was her life. In reality she knew, she would not be able to keep this from her mother the entire time. Yet she didn't want to explain any of it to her.

"You can't do this," she snapped. "I will not allow it."

"It's _**my **_wedding," Sakura yelled.

Akamaru stirred at the foot of his master's bed waking up from his nap. His master and his master's mom were talking about uninteresting topics before the large nin dog trotted to their room to drift off to sleep. The large white body stretched and stood. That scent caused his tail to wag. Sakura was home! There was another scent he didn't recognize, but he didn't care. His mistress was here! Excitement took over his body as he bound toward the kitchen barking.

In the kitchen, Sakura felt the presence of the other two shinobi, but had hoped to have her mother gone before they came out. The medic didn't factor in the two hundred pound nin dog who was running through her apartment barking rather loudly.

Kiba and Tsume's heads snapped toward the large screamed that came from the study.

"WHAT IS THAT?" Mai pointed to the dog that was barking loudly and jumping around the kitchen.

Akamaru sniffed the older lady, figuring it was Sakura' mother, and continued to circle her. Kiba and his mother raced toward the room.

"Mother calm down!" Sakura urged. "Akamaru stop!"

'Fuck, fuck, fuck,' the medic cursed in her mind.

"Why is this beast in your apartment!" Mai jumped on the counter.

"Psh, like I can't get up there if I didn't want to," the nin dog said. Then just to prove his point he hopped up beside her.

Had this not been a serious situation, Sakura would have laughed at the the site of her mother first leaping on the counter, then trying to crawl away from the agile dog along the counter's edge, while he sniffed her backside.

"_AKAMARU_!" Kiba bellowed. Anger quickly taking over him "_Down now!_ You know better!"

Mai was nearly in tears as the dog began licking her toes before hopping down and declaring she tasted like dry and over seasoned chicken.

That did earn a chuckle from Sakura. It was gone in an instant when Kiba began scolding the dog and glared at Sakura warning her not to encourage the canine. Sakura could see the embarrassment that covered Kiba's face. A well behaved nin dog was the pride of any Inuzuka. Behavior like this reflected poorly on the owner.

"I'm sorry Haruno san," he began to apologize and bowing deeply. He then offered his hand to the lady to help her down.

"Don't you dare touch me, you filthy mongrel!" Mai hissed and jerked away from him. The look of scorn turning to her daughter. "Why are these animals in your home?"

"Animals!" Tsume shot back. "Who the hell are you calling an animal? My son apologized and you weren't hurt. I suggest you mind your tongue!"

"I will do no such thing. This is my daughter's home, you have no business here." Mai retorted. She climbed down, straightening her clothing while trying to regain her composure. "Sakura has better taste in people than to associate herself with your _type_!"

"I oughta beat the shit out of you right now!" Tsume's fists clenched. The Inuzuka leader moved toward her.

Sakura stepped in front of her mother.

"Tsume san, please! This is my mother and you will not fight her!" Sakura protected her. She turned to her mother. "You both need to calm down!"

Tsume understood Sakura's natural reaction to protect her mother. In fact it was one of the reasons she felt the girl was perfect for their clan.

"Sakura's right," the inu pulled his mother back. "You need to calm down."

Tsume cut her eye at Kiba's forcefulness and authoritative voice.

"You tell me what's going on right now young lady!" Mai snapped at her daughter.

Very slowly she gave her mom the PG-13 version of the incident.

The color drained from her already pale face as she watched Sakura's mouth move.

Her fists trembling and trying to keep her voice level, "I...need...to...talk...to...you...in...private...NOW."

"Mother they can hear two floors down, us going in the other room doesn't matter." Sakura said.

"Then not only are they filthy, they are rude as well. As for you, WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING," the elder woman shouted. "You have thrown your entire relationship away. Where are your morals? What is wrong with you that you have to destroy anything that is good for you?"

The volume of her voice caused the three Inuzukas to jump back in shock. This woman, Kiba thought, could give his mom and the Hokage a run for their money. No wonder Sakura was so loud. Two of the biggest influences in her life were scary as hell.

"Didn't I teach you better than to run around drinking in a seedy club, and acting like a cheap whore, then becoming one by letting just anyone your virginity, probably in the back alley," she gestured toward Kiba. "Then to let him mark you, like some piece of property! I did not raise a whore! You're suppose to be smarter than this!"

Sakura swallowed, her face turning red from embarrassment. Her head hung low from the accusations her mother tossed at her. Having lived with the woman for so long, she knew she wasn't finished. After all Sakura wasn't in tears yet.

The Inuzukas could only watch the mother and daughter in front of them.

"And Mukotsu! The one relationship you manage to make work, without screwing it up and you do this!" Mai continued. "It's no wonder no one else has ever taken a second look at you! The one stroke of luck that you have with a decent and respected man, you ruin!"

Tsume was taken aback at the words woman shouted. Yes, Kiba and Sakura made a rash decision, and true she was mad at first, but she'd never thought of degrading her son like this. The girl was destined to be a screw up as a genin, with support like this. The shame was pouring off her.

"Haruno san, please. We've made a mistake both of us, but we are fixing it." Kiba started. Seeing Sakura withdraw in front off him, and the hurt in her eyes really threw him off. "Mukotsu is under control, he suspects nothing."

"What makes you think you are intelligent enough to out smart him," she turned her rage to Kiba. "You kind hasn't been walking erect long enough to accomplish coherent thought."

"Haruno san, I said I handled it. I am a man of my word despite your opinion of me, and Sakura will not lose him." Kiba argued back.

Tsume was filled with a sense of pride. He was a man now and this showed it. The future alpha of the clan. Tsume smiled.

"Oh really, you don't think I know who you are?" Mai continued. Her disapproval obvious. "You don't think people see how you act in public with woman after woman? Licking them, kissing them, _touching_ them in every place that's inappropriate," a look of disgust covering her face. "Treating them like they are just a toy to get your joy from until something new comes along."

Kiba opened his mouth to protest, but she cut him off. Akamaru whined softly.

"Do you think that her father or I want to picture our daughter being treated like that? You use her like a paper towel wiping yourself off on her, then toss her to the side like you've done every other woman you are with?"

Kiba felt sick to his stomach. The words Mai spoke stabbed him in the gut. Mainly because she was right in a larger sense. The way other people perceived him never crossed his mind. No one had ever told him how his constant playboy ways appeared to everyone around him. Brown eyes weren't able to look Sakura in the eye.

"I think the kids were right Haruno san, you need to calm down." Tsume jumped in. Tsume could feel the shame from her son. She would not put up with anyone treating her child that way. She didn't put up with it from his father, and neither would this woman. "This is being handled. The Hokage is also aware of the situation and is helping."

"Like I care about her opinions," the elder Haruno snapped. She held the glare of the Inuzuka clan leader, long enough to earn a little of Tsume's respect. Mai turned to Sakura. "I don't know why you insist on ruining your future after all the work I put into it. But I hope for you sake this works out because I will not help you fix this!"

Mai then brushed past the others and a moment later the front door slammed shut.

"Kiba, Kiba look at me," Tsume said to her son after a moment of silence. "Do not forget who you are. You are my child, and I've never thought that of you."

Kiba turned toward her slowly.

"Understand?" Tsume gripped his chin in her hand.

"Yeah Ma." Kiba answered beginning to feel more like himself.

The clan leader also bent over to pet Akamaru. "You take care of him okay?"

"Sure," the large nin dog answered.

"Goodnight then," she said leaving after giving Kiba a quick hug.

Sakura was still frozen to the spot. Tears were rolling down her cheek. Kiba dared to take a step closer.

"Don't," she whispered. "Just don't."

Kiba stood still watching her. Akamaru dared to move closer.

"Sakura you are nothing like what she said." Kiba spoke with authority.

A flash of anger took over and she snapped.

"Really? I'm not then why is that each time I'm with you I allow you to take me," her eyes full of fire.

Kiba couldn't explain why she was angry only that it could be a defense mechanism to hide her feelings.

"Sakura please. It's not your fault, you know that." Kiba tried to argue. "It's the marking."

"I don't want to hear about that!" Sakura shouted. "I'm sick of this. I can't live my life like this."

She turned and left the room. Kiba heard the door slam once more.

"Will she be back?" Akamaru asked. He looked at his master.

"Yeah, she will." Kiba answered.

"Her mother was scary," the nin dog added. "She shoulda been a kunoichi."

"Hell I wouldn't want to fight her." Kiba joked to ease the tension. "Let's eat."

Four hours later a calmer version of the woman entered the apartment.

"Better?" Akamaru asked from his spot on the love seat.

"No," she answered and sat beside him. Her nimble hands began stroking his fur. "Were you waiting up for me?"

"Maybe," the dog snuggled toward her.

"Where is he?" Sakura asked. The action of rubbing his fur calming her more than him.

"Same place as always, on the roof," the dog responded. "You've done something no other woman has."

"What's that pup?" Sakura laid her head back on the top of the love seat.

"Pup eh, flattery and these massages will get you every where with me." Akamaru softly flirted. "But you made him worry."

"He has no reason to worry about me," she whispered. "It's not his concern."

"You think so," the large dog quirked an eyebrow at her.

"No we don't have any tie to each other except this marking." Sakura closed her eyes. The tears that were shed earlier made them heavy. "You're so warm."

Akamaru could feel her slipping into a comfortable position, and the stroking slowly faded.

"So the only bond you have is the marking, you are such a silly girl. Almost as blind as my master," he snorted, as she drifted off to sleep.

Knowing she was home, Kiba walked down the stairs from the rooftop. In the den he saw Sakura on the love seat sleeping soundly against Akamaru.

It was a nice scene, but he knew she'd be miserable in the morning if he left her sleeping that way. Softly he picked up her small frame and carried her to her bed. He placed her on the comforter and draped a blanket on top of her. Pink hair was tucked behind her ear and he inhaled her scent. For a reason he'd never understand or explain, he kissed her on the cheek.

The moments his lips left her face, he felt heat rise to his cheeks. The sensation of being a twelve year old boy sharing his first kiss took over him. This wasn't the normal sexual feeling he had toward another woman. It was different, causing his stomach to flutter. He shook his head at the embarrassment and went to his room.

The next couple of days Sakura managed to avoid both sources of her foul mood. Unfortunately those working for her at the hospital were not immune to hers. In the next month her schedule would change to allow her to interview and teach classes to the upcoming ANBU recruits. Part of her duty was to weed out the applicants who were not qualified before the classes even began. A job that the Hokage trusted to her, Shikamaru, and Kakashi. When the classes began, Sakura would teach the medical portion of the their training.

Having received her new orders, Sakura trudged up the stairs to her apartment. She had finished a twelve hour shift followed by a three hour planning meeting with the Hokage, Shikamaru, and Kakashi. Thankful her home was empty, she plopped onto the couch in the den. Small pieces of dust floated above her. Rolling her eyes at the thumps that were causing her ceiling to bounce, she moved toward the roof.

The rooftop door opened, and she scanned it for the cause. There in the middle, Kiba and Mukotsu were fighting. Akamaru was barking on the sideline, encouraging his master.

"That's it, grab his little leg," the dog shouted. "Gnaw on it!"

"What are you doing?" Sakura demanded.

Just as she asked the question, Mukotsu turned to his girlfriend, not ready for the right hook that Kiba gave him. The smaller man's head snapped and blood spewed from his nose. In an instant Sakura was by his body on the ground.

"What is going on here," she shouted, covering his body with hers.

"We were just sparring, calm down. If you hadn't distracted him, this wouldn't have happened." Kiba defended himself.

"He is not a shinobi, why are you training with him?" Sakura began to heal the other. The blood was gushing pretty fast from his nose. His green eyes rolling around his head.

"Okay folks, we've got a bleeder!" Akamaru shouted. "He'd be real easy to track in the woods."

Sakura shot him a look that made him whimper and trot behind Kiba. The medic pulled the shirt she was wearing over her head, to help stop the blood flow.

Mukotsu was mumbling something behind it. Sakura was actually surprised he was still conscious. Kiba could pack a pretty hard punch.

"Mukotsu, please don't talk. Let me heal this first." she ordered.

Kiba watched the girl work, but found it hard to focus. He felt somewhat aroused at having defeated his rival, even if it was just a sparring match, then to see her in only a silk camisole made his lower half twitch. Her touching another man was pushing his jealousy.

Sakura healed the wound, and Mukotsu started to speak again. "My darling, I asked Kiba to spar with me."

"What? Why would you do something like that?" Sakura looked at him confused. The small hands stretched out to help him up.

"You see my love, you've been so ill lately that I thought a surprise trip was in order. Nothing too big, just to Kaiji Village, so you can enjoy the springs and some dancing." Mukotsu explained.

Kaiji Village was a day outside the village. It was considered a resort village, with many fine restaurants, hot springs, and dance clubs. The couple loved to dance many of the Latin ballroom styles, and found one club in particular where a lot of the Fire Nation's elite loved to visit.

Sakura felt a blush take over. "Really, Mukotsu, that's so sweet! Thank you. But what does that have to do with you sparring each other?"

Mukotsu stood on wobbly legs, with Sakura's help.

"There is someone out there that is trying to kill you," he explained. "I asked Kiba san to help me, so that I could defend you properly if necessary as well as accompany us."

The bleak moment of happiness was quickly replaced. That lie or cover that Kiba told Mukotsu was coming back to haunt her. It was easy enough to convince her fiance that Kiba or some other shinobi was watching her from a distance, so as not to draw attention, but this was going too far. This would ruin her mini vacation AND how the hell was she suppose to relax when the source of said stress was with them.

"What, my love? I'm sure Kiba has other duties he needs to carry out." Sakura said looking at the dog nin. The smirk on his face made Sakura want to punch him. She led Mukotsu to the lounger. "Sit here."

"Nope, I sure don't." Kiba grinned widely. Teasing her like this was fun. He loved to watch her try to control the storm that was brewing inside. Kiba sat down on the chair across from him. There was no way in hell he was going to let her go off by herself with him.

"That's right, I went to the Hokage and had this assigned as a mission." Mukotsu smiled at her. "I want you to be safe, and I have confidence in Kiba san."

Mukotsu gestured to the bruises that were appearing over his body.

"A mission eh?" Sakura's eye twitched and her lips pursed into a thin line. "Well, the I guess it's settled. Let me go get some ice for you eye."

Sakura had been kneeling near the man, rose and walked to the door that led downstairs.

When she left, Akamaru looked at his master. "You'd better get this over with. She is pissed."

Mukotsu watched the interaction between the dog and owner, curious as ever.

"I know." Kiba shuddered. He stood and stretched. "I'll be right back, with a few drinks."

"Thank you," the assistant spoke.

Kiba walked into the kitchen. Sakura was standing at the sink, tapping her fingers.

"Sakura," Kiba started.

"Why, why would you accept this mission!" Sakura snapped. She whirled on her heel. "And hitting him, is that just some excuse to beat up on him?"

"Sakura calm down. I had to accept this mission. He was insisting on someone to protect you." Kiba started. "He went to Tsunade sama and requested it."

"If you hadn't made up that story in the first place, this would never happen."

"And he would have broken up with you, right?" Kiba retorted. "I'm bringing someone, so we'll look like a set of couples anyway."

Sakura's mind raced at what type of girl Kiba would drag along with them.

"Plus he was doing pretty good at defending himself. He's not exactly weak." Kiba began. "He's no shinobi, but he's not a push over."

"Of course he's not weak, he's had training. He does work for the fuedal lord." Sakura snapped again. "And just who do you plan on bringing with you? We have a reputation to uphold, and you will not trash it with some dime store whore."

"Don't worry, Sakura. I've got the perfect girl." Kiba grinned. "I think your boyfriend is waiting for something to drink, but put a shirt on first."

Kiba turned and left the kitchen. A short whistle was heard as he walked down the hallway. Blushing she realized she was only wearing a bra and the camisole. Sakura could hear Akamaru answer and the large dog leap from the rooftop down to the street waiting for his master.

A day later Sakura was walking with her fiance, Kiba, Akamaru, and Lela through the gates of Konoha. Lela was the brunette that Sakura met the first day Kiba moved in. Well she was the _first _girl of Kiba's that Sakura met that day.

Lela was busy chattering about how it was the first time she had ever been outside of the village on a vacation, even it were only three days. Kiba had been to the village a few times, and told her of the sites they could see.

About a third of the way there, Sakura was ready to murder the girl. If it wasn't her constant babbling about _everything_, it was her hanging on Kiba's arm or kissing his neck, or whispering in his ear. It was hard to keep her focus on her conversation with Mukotsu. Akamaru more than once nudged her to pay attention.

"Sakura my dear, are you ok? You seem distracted." Mukotsu asked. The trees that lined the road protecting them from the sun.

"He's talking to you." Akamaru said. The dog was enjoying the freedom of being away from the village on un shinobi like business.

"Oh, I'm just looking forward to the springs, but it's getting dark." Sakura said. "Kiba don't you think we should set up camp?"

Kiba was busy nibbling on Lela's neck when a rock nearly hit him on the forehead. Irritated, he tossed the rock to the side. "What Sakura?"

"We should set up camp. It's nearly dark, and we aren't traveling at a shinobi pace." Sakura pointed out.

"I guess so." Kiba asked.

"Oh, we are camping!" Lela squealed. "Are we going to snuggle close in our tent tonight Kiba?"

Lela rubbed up against him. Kiba was taken aback at the emotion he felt come from Sakura.

"Sorry Lela, but you and Sakura will share a tent. Mukotsu san and I will be in the other." Kiba consoled her. "But I'll be sure to dream of you."

Lela giggled.

"Isn't it sweet to see the budding of a new romance?" Mukotsu asked Sakura taking her hand.

"That, is not love. It's lust, by two people incapable of the emotions of love and commitment." Sakura answered. She wanted to hit something or someone one as her gaze caught the pair behind them. "What we have though, is love. We are willing to commit to one another."

Sakura placed her hand in his.

"I don't know. I like to think I read people pretty well. Kiba san is definitely attracted to her." Mukotsu pointed out. "And Lela san, seems to like to have his attention. It reminds me a little of how we began."

Sakura could feel the hair on her arm stand up. Part of her wanted to scream at him and the other part was trying to figure out why she felt so jealous.

"Whoa, my mistress calm down." Akamaru spoke.

Kiba moved to the front with Mukotsu and Sakura.

"Akamaru, go up and scout out a good camp spot." Kiba ordered. His voice changing from the sexy one he used with Lela, to a more authoritative one.

"Fine, fine." Akamaru barked and took off.

Camp was set up and dinner was done. Mukotsu and Lela were not accustomed to traveling like this and were tired. Mukotsu said good night while Sakura was at the river cleaning their dishes. Lela was falling asleep while watching the night sky. Kiba placed her in the tent.

"Akamaru watch over them." Kiba spoke. "I'm going to get the princess."

"Whatever." Akamaru laughed. "I wondered how long this would take."

"Shut up." Kiba said walking off.

Kiba walked down the path to the river. "Sakura where are you?"

Sakura was sitting on the side of the river with her feet partially immersed. Her body stiffened at his voice.

"What are you doing?" Kiba asked walking behind her.

"Isn't it obvious?" Sakura answered. She was tired after a day of traveling, but mostly from trying to resist acting upon the emotions she had toward Lela and Kiba.

"I guess I meant to ask, why are you here all alone?" Kiba rephrased it. He sat beside her. "You hardly spoke during dinner, and now you're off on your own."

"I was suppose to enjoy this trip, and yet I have to listen to you and her make out over half the way here." Sakura snapped. She turned her head away from him.

"C'mon Sakura, you can't be mad." Kiba cooed. "She and I are suppose to be a couple. Lela is just acting."

Sakura huffed and turned toward him. "Really, just acting huh? Good thing we're in separate tents, or I'd have to listen to your acting all night."

Kiba laughed her response. Somewhat surprised to see her actually jealous of the other girl. Well not _too _surprised, he was Inuzuka Kiba after all. Looking at her in the moonlight, she struck him as beautiful. A stirring began in his groin instead of stomach unlike the night her mother visited.

"I can understand you getting a little jealous." Kiba looked at her. He reached out to move her hair off her shoulder. "I know that you'd like to be there instead of her."

"You really are a work of art aren't you?" Sakura pulled away from him. Anger was brewing in the lady. Words of her mother ringing in her head.

"What," the inu panned innocently. "I was just saying that I know Mukotsu doesn't touch you like I do."

Kiba moved to kiss her shoulder. It was practically glowing. His lips tenderly touched her skin. The fingertips gliding along her back. The spell of his gentleness hypnotizing the medic. Her body was his to tease, and how he enjoyed it.

In the night a large toad croaked, snapping Sakura back from her fantasy. Sensuality that was coming off her ceased, and she stood rather quickly, grabbing the dinnerware.

"It's only about sex with you isn't it?" Sakura hissed. "My mother was right about both of us."

The nose wasn't lying when Kiba thought he smelled tears as she ran back to the campsite. Kiba's libido wilted as the cool night air hit him. Slowly he made his way back to the tents. Instead of going inside with Mukotsu, he reclined against his companion.

"Maybe you shoulda taken a cold little bath while you were down there lover boy." Akamaru laughed opening one eye.

"Shut up and move over." Kiba closed his eyes.

The next morning the group packed up and headed toward their destination. Sakura's body language told Kiba she did not want to talk to him. The medic told Mukotsu her body still had it's nights and days mixed up from her shift at the hospital.

Walking a little behind the engaged couple Kiba spoke softly to Lela of all the sites that were in the village. Mukotsu amused himself trying to communicate with Akamaru. Who in turn found the male just as much of a curiosity.

Arriving into the village, they presented the proper paperwork for travelers. It took Kiba and Sakura longer to pass security because their shinobi status, they were required to register and present any weapons for inspection. Mukotsu wasn't surprise that Kiba carried a weapon or three, but his eyes grew large when Sakura removed two kunai from a weapons holster under her skirt.

Lela squealed with delight at all the shops, restaurants, and buildings in the village. Sakura made the comment to Akamaru that she acted like Konoha was some kind of dump. Mukotsu felt in his element giving the other woman a lesson on all the historical sites they passed. Kiba joked with Akamaru that he liked to hear his own voice.

The size and elegance of the hotel received a shout from Lela. Mukotsu offered this was the nicest hotel in the entire village, and when the feudal lord visited he preferred to stay here over the home he owned at lakeside. He then instructed Kiba to talk Lela to the gardens while he took care of the check in procedures.

Kiba and Lela walked through the lobby and out the side door. Fragrances of flowers assaulted his nose before the door was opened, but the sun shone brightly along the path leading to the flowers. Many of the flowers were not in season Kiba noted to Lela. The area had a gazebo and there were a few couples talking or taking pictures of all the colors.

"This place is beautiful," she cooed. Her arm wrapped around his. The small pebbled path took them to a waterfall with several stone benches. There were many birds taking advantage of the blossoms, and created a background of sweet chirping. The couple sat down. "To think Sakura san gets to stay here every time they visit."

"It's not that special," he answered. He moved the girl from beside him to his lap. "I've been in this hotel a couple of times before."

"But it's different for Sakura san," the girl continued. "She's lucky. This is going to be her lifestyle when she marries him. All elegant and posh."

"So you're jealous because she gets to stay at a snobby hotel?" Kiba asked. An elderly couple walked by frowning at Lela perched atop Kiba's lap.

"Sorta," the brunette giggled as he kissed her neck. "She's going to be treated like a princess."

Kiba didn't want to hear any more of what she was saying. He didn't want to think of Sakura with Mukotsu. Watching him take her hand was painful enough, but to think of them married made him want to explode.

"Don't I treat you like a queen though?" Kiba said as he licked the outside of her ear. His hands began to circle her back.

"Of course you do, and later I'll make sure to give you the royal treatment," she grinned. Her arms snaked around his neck, pulling him into a kiss.

"They are ready to go upstairs," the nin dog barked to his master.

Kiba and Lela stood and began walking to the lobby. The other couple standing beside the bellhop at the elevator.

"May I take you bags," the red head asked.

Lela quickly handed him hers, while Kiba declined. Kiba noticed Sakura's bag was on her back too. Shinobi habits did not die easy, never trusting anyone with your bag or food. The doors opened and the four entered the elevator with the bellhop. Akamaru was sniffing around the koi pond in the lobby and jumped on at the last minuted.

The ping sounded and the elevator slowed down. The doors opened, and the bellhop led the way.

"Room 506, right here sir and madam," he gestured to Kiba and Lela. He unlocked the door and entered, with Lela behind him.

Kiba shot a confused look to Mukotsu. Coming into this they had agreed that Kiba and Mukotsu would share a tent and room, and the girls would share. That suited Kiba just fine in a way, because he was sure that Sakura wasn't being intimate with the other man. Plus Kiba was sneaky enough to get what he needed from Lela.

The bellhop exited the room and walked to the room beside it.

"Don't worry, Kiba san." Mukotsu answered the gaze. "Sakura mentioned how important it was for you and Lela san to share a room and some privacy, so she got the pair of you a room together."

Kiba stood there for a moment dumbfounded. The bellhop opened room 508. Sakura moved to enter but Mukotsu stopped her.

"My love this trip is for you, and I want you to take the suite," he spoked as he pulled her into his arms.

When Sakura began to protest, he leaned in closer, "No Sakura, I won't relent on this. You deserve to be treated like a queen, and I want to give you everything and more."

This was one of the rare times Mukotsu was affectionate in public. A rather unlucky moment from Kiba, who had to watch his mate being kissed deeply in front of him. Worse than just watching him kiss her was feeling the lust from the other man and Sakura around him.

Nails dug into his palms as his fists clenched. Mukotsu' hand rubbed her back in a small circle as he tightened his embrace. Kiba's temper was escalating. Akamaru's bark kept him from going over and punching him.

"Kiba baby, come look at the view," the voice purred from his room.

Kiba realized he was still in the hallway. He blinked as Mukotsu lifted Sakura bridal style and carried her into her suite, while she giggled. Turning to the doorway of his room, Lela's body was waiting for him in front of the balcony door in white thong and panties.

Two hours later, Sakura felt rested. The quick nap recharged her, and she stretched walking over to her bag. She decided to take her dress for the evening out to hang up. Checking two times, she could not find her shoes.

"Damn it," she cursed. The medic pulled out a skirt and a tank top to run out and get a new pair. A tap on Mukotsu's door and she let him know where she was headed. He wasn't fooling her. She knew that he was busy working instead of reading like the excuse he gave not to go. She couldn't be mad. It was only because he worked so hard that he was able to afford this trip.

Kiba had walked around the village. He spent an hour in a new art gallery, and that helped to clear his head. Time alone was best for him after the rage he felt from seeing the other couple so intimate. Resisting Lela's advances, by saying his head hurt and he needed to get out for some fresh air. He then sent her for a massage and mud bath.

A flash of pink caught his attention as he exited the gallery. He followed her down the sidewalk. She entered a boutique, and he was behind her. The boutique was open and airy and catered to women's fashion. It catered to the more elite younger socialite. Sakura turned when she realized she wasn't in there alone. The glare she sent him he gladly returned with a smirk.

"Why aren't you under, over, or behind you dear sweet Lela at the moment," she snapped.

Kiba closed the distance between them. "Unlike your assumption of me, I am not all about sex."

He was closed enough for her to feel his breath on her cheek. Her heart sped up and her eyes closed trying to focus.

"May I help you?" a petite blond came from the back room. "How are you both today?"

"Fine, thank you." Sakura answered. Quickly she moved away from Kiba. She was looking around for the shoe selection. "I'll need a pair of black heels if you don't mind."

"Any special occasion?" the blue eyes sparkled. "Oh I'm so sorry, I'm Ika. I always forget that."

"Dancing tonight. I left my others in Konoha." Sakura walked toward a pair of heels on the display with straps that went up the leg. "These are nice."

The younger lady looked at Sakura's feet. "Size six?"

"Yes Ika," Sakura smiled. Kiba had busied himself looking around.

"I'll be right back."

"Wait," the inu stopped her. He pointed to the wall. "I'd like to see her in that."

"Of course sir, I just put that out an hour ago."

Kiba was pointing to an emerald green sequined evening gown.

"I'm not trying it on thank you." Sakura declined.

"Oh but ma'am it's perfect for your eyes, and I would love to see it on you," she practically begged.

"Yes, I agree, please get her size," he ordered. "And if you could point her toward the dressing room."

Sakura felt her temper flare, "I said no!"

Kiba nodded to the girl to continue with his request.

"The fitting area is just up those stairs. There's a place for you to see her, so you can follow," she pointed. "I imagine you're a three?"

"Go you're trying it on," he commanded.

Her legs gained a mind of their on a walked up the staircase. The fitting area was the large space above the store. There were two dressing rooms, and several chairs for people to sit. On one wall was a three way mirror, for the customer to view garments.

Sakura headed over to the dressing room. The dressing room was large and had a chair in the corner, and a bench on the wall facing the full length mirror. Unlike most, these had actual doors not curtains.

Ika knocked and handed Sakura the green dress, and a red one very similar. Sakura tried on the green dress. She had to admit it looked great on her.

"May we see?" Ika asked.

Sakura exited the dressing room, and Ika gasped. "That dress was made for you!"

Kiba felt his pants tighten immediately at the sight. Her scent was full of anger and heat, but the body in front of him screamed sexuality. Sakura crossed the floor and stepped up in front of the three way mirror. She examined the dress from all sides. The medic then went to try in the red dress.

The bell chimed downstairs, and Ika looked over the ledge down into the store.

"Oh my, it must be a tour group, excuse me!" Ika bounced toward downstairs.

Kiba could hear at least thirteen voices in the shop below, and waited for Ika's foot to hit the last stair. With Inuzuka reflexes, he was out of the chair and in the changing room.

Sakura had the dress over her head when the cool air hit her from the door opening quickly.

Kiba's rough hands grabbed her from behind pulling her into him, tossing the dress aside. His mouth attacked her neck and shoulder. Sakura could feel his erection press into her.

"No, Kiba stop," she ordered. She tried to move forward and away from him, but he would not allow it.

One hand moved to the front her of her thong, kneading the material, while the other yanked at his own pants.

"We are in public! You need to calm down," she hissed and pushed harder.

"_**You need to just obey**_," Kiba growled in her ear. The alpha was coming out of him again. "Shut up."

Sakura wanted to protest but was unable to do so. She could see him behind her in the mirror. Knees quivered as he teased the bud in between his thumb and index finger. Sakura could feel herself getting wetter. The inu's other hand moved up against the red lace bra, squeezing her breasts.

Her feet were lifted off the floor, and she scrambled to balance herself. Placing one hand on each side of the mirror, she pushed herself up. Kiba aligned his hips, and slipped the thong out of the way. The large member pushed into her body, with the fabric of the thong rubbing against the shaft. At the angle Sakura could see her breasts nearly spilling from her bra. Looking up though she could see Kiba behind her.

The look in his eyes made her moan. Such lust for her. His nails dug into her hips. The small amount of pain with the pleasure made her moan. He shook his head no to the noise, and pushed in harder as if to make his point.

She felt so good around him. Her hands on the wall provided the resistance he needed to push back against his hips. This pulled him in deeper with each thrust into the warm body. He had such a sight in mirror, her breasts barely in that damn lace bra, her face twisted in pleasure, her hair swinging in time with him, and if he looked down, he could see the tightest ass moving against him. It was enough to make him want to cum right then, but he needed more of her. That scent was driving him mad.

Sakura couldn't maintain this position much longer. Her arms were starting to shake, but her hips moved faster. This was insanity, and she wanted to scream out in pleasure. The inside of her legs tightened to cause more friction. Obeying his command to be silent was impossible.

Kiba noticed the petite arms giving away, swiftly and without pulling out of her, he moved to the chair in the corner. He sat down with Sakura still on top of him. The fastener of the bra was ripped, releasing her breasts. Kiba licked his lips watching them fall in the mirror.

He grabbed her hair and pulled her head back, "Ride me, Sakura. Ride me hard."

Her legs wrapped around the chair's legs, and she moved her hips at his order. Her hands raised and behind his head, she watched the scene in the mirror. The perky breasts matched the pace she set and her stomach clutched watching her body move up and down that shaft that was filling her.

What made her want to cry out was the look in Kiba's eyes. There was such an intensity and power to them, she couldn't hold his gaze long. She bowed her head each time, submitting to him. When his hand touched the marking on the inside of her thigh, every muscle in her body twitched. She swore she was getting wetter with each stroke, and a moan began to escape her.

"I told you to be quiet," he covered her mouth with his hand. "Bite it, lick it, suck it if you need to but do not make a sound."

Sakura whimpered at this.

"You let him touch you in front of me. You act like you belong to him, but _every_ inch of you is_** mine**_."

His voice was so deep and controlling. A need to mark her rang deep within him.

"_Mine to kiss, mine to lick, mine to eat, mine to fuck until you don't know your own name anymore_," he hissed. The words were pouring from him in a way he could not control. Rationality and reason had long left him, and the alpha had complete control of the situation. He had never in his life felt so possessive. "Do you understand me?"

Sakura could not answer from the pleasure he was sending through her body. Instinct screamed for him to mark the neck before him.

The inu pinched her clit, "_**Answer me**_."

Sakura's head nodded yes frantically as he continued to pinch her clit against each stroke. Her scent let him know she was close to her peak, but so was he. He leaned forward and licked her neck, then shoulder. His other hand moved to the mark on her leg, and he looked at their bodies joined in the mirror. Pinching the clit, thrusting into her, and pressing the mark at the same time, he sunk his teeth into her skin once more.

White stars appeared before her eyes as she climaxed. Her jaw locked to prevent her from screaming out at the pleasure that ripped her body. Watching her finished gave Kiba the visual that pushed him over his own limit and filled her with his seed.

The two sat motionless for a moment as the sensation still coursed through their bodies. Cool air touched their warm skin, and Sakura shivered. Kiba embraced her to try and keep her warm. The pace of their chests slowed to normal. The inu kissed her back and shoulders. She could feel the dampness starting to escape. Her body warmed as the blush crept over it, seeing herself in the mirror.

"Clean yourself," he whispered. His member going soft and sliding out as she stood. He steadied her long enough to regain her balance. The useless bra was picked up off the floor, and for reasons unknown, she cleaned Kiba first then herself.

Her top and skirt were picked up, and she started to dress. Kiba watched the way her body moved and relished in the scent she was giving off.

Sakura knew he was watching her and instead of embarrassment, she felt proud. She wanted him to look at her, to see her skin, and her curves. _She wanted him to want her._ What was this new feeling?

Kiba stood and pulled his boxers and pants up. He leaned over the small frame and licked the nape of her neck where the new mark was, up to her ear. "You smell the sexiest right now. You don't know how bad I want you again."

The medic's knees buckled at this declaration. He pinched both her nipples causing them to harden enough to show though her shirt.

"But I'll wait," he added, then stepped from the dressing room. "Come down when you've collected yourself."

Sakura sat on the bench. The reality of what just happened starting to come to her. Having the release of an orgasm was wonderful, but what was more intense was the way Kiba looked at her. The strength of his eyes made her feel wanted, desire, and was the last emotion, passion? She could not be sure. Many of the nurses had talked about passion, but Sakura was sure she'd never felt it. If this is it would this be how it felt with Mukotsu?

By the time Sakura had gone down stairs, Kiba was gone.

Ika smiled at Sakura, unaware of what had just happened ten feet above her head.

"Thank you Inuzuka san. I'll have those packages over as soon as our delivery boy comes in at noon." Ika promised.

"I'm sorry, I'm not, what packages?" Sakura asked. The buzz of her climax still fresh in her head.

"Your husband, ordered the green dress and the shoes for you," the blond answered handing another customer a shoe. "You are going to look so gorgeous."

Sakura found herself blushing again, and quickly thanked Ika before leaving. Not before hearing the other women in the store comment at how lucky she was to have such a handsome man.

Mukotsu commented on how relaxed Sakura looked after her shopping trip. The pair walked to have massages. Sakura had raced back to her room to heal the mark on her neck, before he had a chance to see it.

Kiba took Lela to lunch but was disconnected with the conversation. His mind kept floating to the morning. He had let his alpha dominant him. But why? Was it because the threat he felt from Mukotsu? It didn't help that Lela was constantly commenting on how lucky Sakura was to have him. Kiba wanted to tell her that he could afford this lifestyle on his shinobi salary alone, he didn't have to factor in his family money. That would sound petty. He didn't want to sound jealous over the assistant, but was he?

Sakura looked so happy with him earilier. Mukotsu was attentive to her, and treated her as if she were royalty. Watching the pair being so romantic was messing with his head. Seeing her with him this morning obviously bothered him more than he wanted to admit.

Each managed to get through the afternoon. Kiba and Lela went for a dip in the hot springs, while Sakura enjoyed a mud bath, and Mukotsu snuck off to do some work.

Kiba tied his tie as Lela finished dressing. The dog nin sported a dark suit with a dark green tie. Lela was wearing a blue dress that fit to her body rather snug. Akamaru had been given room service, the balcony door open, and the tv on his favorite channel, so he could careless where his master was going. Especially since he reeked of Sakura's scent. The pair walked down the hallway to Sakura's room to meet them for dinner.

Kiba knocked on the door, and Mukotsu opened it welcoming them.

"Lela san, Kiba san, you both look very nice tonight," he greeted. "_You two_ make a nice looking couple."

Kiba noticed the edge in his voice at the words, 'you two.' Did Mukotsu feel threathened by me, Kiba thought? Years of reading body language and voice reactions told Kiba maybe he was. The heir wasn't sure, but he knew he didn't like Mukotsu's tone.

He walked with them into the living room area of the suite.

"Sakura darling are you ready?" Mukotsu called to the bedroom door.

"Yes, I'm coming," she shouted back.

The bedroom door opened, and Kiba's eyes grew large. Sakura entered the room in a black evening gown, with splits up the side to her thigh. The neckline was plunging to her naval with sequined straps going up her shoulder then around her neck, holding up the front of the dress. The back Kiba noticed, was completely out, when she crossed the room. The shoulder length hair was curled and pulled back by a clip. The heels that Kiba bought for her made her taller than Mukotsu.

Kiba could feel the lust from Mukotsu and that was expected, but Lela was giving off a scent as well. It was no secret to Kiba that she liked girls also, and Kiba had been fortunate to be in bed with her and another girl. Sakura, _**his Sakura**_, was off limits though.

A breathy moan escaped her as she spoke, "Sakura san you look so hot."

Kiba noticed Mukotsu was trying to hide the hard on that he had, as the assistant shifted his weight. "Yes you do my darling."

"Thank you," she spoke. "Are we ready?"

"I believe so," he answered extending his arm to her.

"You need a shawl." Kiba stated flatly. He was angry about the dress she was wearing. It exposed too much skin.

"It's warm out." Sakura protested.

"It will be cooler later, get your wrap." Kiba repeated. Neither Mukotsu or Lela were able to hear the command in his voice. Sakura mumbled to herself as she went to do as he told.

Kiba sighed to himself, as they finally left for the evening. He wondered how much more of this he could take. Sakura was causing feelings in him, he'd never known. If the year didn't pass quickly, he may end up killing someone.

* * *

if the lemon seemed rushed...it was supposed to, they were in a dressing room for pete's sake. ^_^ but please excuse any errors...i didn't 'fine tooth comb' this chapter. this was fun to write too. my fave line was akamaru jumping up on the counter and sniffing mai's behind. can you imagine her face. priceless! and kiba's getting to be a pretty aggressive guy there huh? and who would have ever thought...tsuande and ibiki...now there's some crack!

til next time...

terri

:)


	6. Shino Called the Doctor

oh my! where have i been...well here and there let's just say. i truly apologize for the delay in posting. i have honestly been writing, check my notebooks. *holds up two notebooks full of writing* see! it's just when i sit down to type everything into my little open office document, i get distracted. the internet is full of wonderful things. so i'm sorry.

i have also been to a convention in may. raleigh nc hosted the 12th annual animazement! it was our third year attending and we had a freakin blast! so if any of you guys were there, catch me on the animazment forums under the same user name. i can't wait til az13. it would be cool to see you guys there. and for those of you not in the nc area, check around your own state/location to see if there are any anime cons. they are a great way to see cosplayers, get some great artwork and merchandise, as well as meet other anime fans. the problem is i'm so shy, that i'm scared to talk to people. the good thing is i always come back with a list of new manga/animes to watch. (currently reading high school debut and watching the wallflower) oh you can also hit up the you tube and search on animazement 2009 and see some of the cool vids of the convention.

and speaking of manga.....i honestly believe i can't read naruto anymore. i'm super freakin happy about one thing, 'hugs bunny with excitement,' but terribly angered by something else. i can't believe it. ugh! but there is one small detail that i noticed that makes me happy about a decision i made concerning Home Again. i just hope it gets better.

hmm...let's see what else was there....oh as a bonus for making you wait soooo long, i've got the next chapter ready to go. i mean honestly it's in my document list right now. so a week from now i'll post it. also i made this chapter a little longer than the others as a request for forgiveness. i hope it's worth the wait. and if not *bows deeply* i'll try harder.

oh and bunny the last chapter was great! yuya is awesome. that's right kyo look for that inn! i probably should put that in the form of a review huh? sorry. but you survive inventory! and next there's only that dreaded holiday to make you crazy...i promise to be a good shopper during that time. no elbowing, yelling, or throwing tantrums....cross my heart. *fingers crossed*

also aloha, i'm doing great! foca how are you? a thousand cranes, breeves (rinny), b. daniels, slytherin kunoichi, sandshinobi (update please ;)) wynter89, how's your summer? and goonie love thanks for the review, it so reminded me of a line from the devil wears prada. 'did she die?'

i believe that is all.

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX Shino Called the Doctor, and the Doctor Said, "No More Monkies Jumping On the Bed!** (title courtesy of the rabid bunny's last review)

The four entered the club together and were seat immediately. _Swing_ was a club that catered to the elite social classes visiting the resort style village. It specialized in Latin and big band era music. Instead of a dj as most places, there was actually a full band and singers. The band looked elegant in tuxedos and the female singers in beautiful evening gowns. A swing song played a little too loudly for Kiba's sensitive ears, but his nose was grateful there was a no smoking policy. Black tiled dance floor was brightly lit, but the area containing the booths and tables was darker for more intimate conversations. Several couples were already on the floor moving closely to the beat.

Mukotsu was greeted by many of the other patrons as they made their way to their table. The man held Sakura on his arm like a prized bounty. Kiba could sense the pride in the assistant's walk. A feeling that was justified. Sakura was breathtaking. The woman practically glowed.

Jealousy pulsated in the hearts of many of the men they passed while following the host. A tiny snarl crept to Kiba's face at the threat he felt from the other males. Not being her date was hard, but have these men practically undressing her caused Kiba's fists to tighten.

This night was going to be a disaster he thought. Yet he was thankful that he was now older. Fifteen year old Kiba would have punched everyone of these guys and dragged Sakura not back to the hotel, but the Inuzuka compound never letting her leave. The wonders of maturity. So now instead of fighting, he was faced with an evening of torture, _and_ an aching hard on. It made him ponder if maturity was worth it, cause dragging her ass back home sounded like a good option.

The host pulled out the chair for Sakura, and Kiba followed suit doing the same for Lela. Sakura found herself in between Kiba and Mukotsu. She shook a little trying to calm her nerves. Dinner had been wonderful. Their party had been joined by several of Mukotsu's friends and the company was light hearted and fun. Lela had remained quiet during most of the conversation, but Sakura was surprised at how charming and well read Kiba was. His jokes weren't crude as she suspected. The stories he told were fascinating. The medic could see why so many women fell into bed with him. _This _Kiba was every woman's fantasy.

Sandwiched between Kiba and Mukotsu would prove to be hard for the woman. It was a challenge to keep her emotions in check, when seeing this new Kiba that was very attractive. The problem would be that Kiba, both old and new, could sense her internal struggle. If it were one thing either version Kiba did not need it was a stroke to that already massive ego of his.

Back with a group of four, Lela relaxed and began to join the conversation. Kiba snorted at the man across the room who was watching the brunette girl beside him. Six months ago, Kiba would have put a protective arm around her shoulder. Tonight though, Kiba felt no need to claim Lela as his. Secretly he wouldn't mind if she left with a random stranger. Cruel it would sound to someone else, but the chance of climbing on top of his mate was greater if his date was occupied with someone else.

There was no doubt in Kiba's mind that Lela wanted to sleep with him. She'd tried several times to inititate cuddling with the dog nin, but he was quick with an excuse. The moment in the dressing room with Sakura was the only thing that filled his mind. It also confirmed something he had been fearing.

Until this marking wore off he wouldn't be able to have sex with anyone else. For Kiba this was torture. Not only was Sakura less likely to let him have her body whenever he desired, which was pretty much all the time, but she was committed to someone else. Loyalty or faithfulness were traits his clan hel with high regard. Each time he took her though, caused her to lose a little piece of these qualities. What would she become once this whole ordeal was over? Creating a new problem. The need to have her made him want to push her on the table, crowd be damned. Which was in complete contradiction of having a mate that was trustworthy.

A blond came to get their drink orders. The young woman dress in a short black skirt and a low cut teal blouse, like the other servers, gave Mukotsu a large smile. "Mukotsu san, how are you this evening? "

She leaned forward a little more to give both he and Kiba a easier view of the front of her top.

The gesture did not go unnoticed by anyone at the table.

"Very well, Jia san and you?" Mukotsu returned, placing his hand over the tapping fingers of his girlfriend.

"I'm doing better now, seeing one of my favorite customers," she blushed at the attention. "May I get your drink order?"

Mukotsu ordered for both he and Sakura. Then Jia looked over to Kiba.

"I'll have your house draft," the inu ordered, then he turned to Lela.

Disappointment read on her face at Kiba not knowing what to order for her. "I'll have a sex on the beach."

Jia nodded to the table and walked away to retrieve their drinks.

"I mean honestly," the pink haired woman snapped. Her hands gesturing to her chest. "Was that necessary?"

"I understand Sakura san," the brunette beside Kiba agreed. Lela was also a hostess.

"Thank you Lela san," the kunoichi smiled at having someone on her side.

"I know how intimidating it is now to have someone with larger breasts than you do, shoving them at your boyfriend's face." Lela continued. "I've done that at the club a few times, but this is the first time I've seen from this side of the table."

Kiba snorted at the expression that was plastered on Sakura's face. Sakura looked as if she'd been kissed by Gai sensei on the lips, with tongue. Mukotsu looked at the woman in disbelief.

"Yes, Lela you get my point exactly," she answered with gritted teeth.

In an attempt to calm her, Kiba grazed his hand against Sakura's thigh in a soothing motion. The touch made her draw in breath slowly, and relaxing her nerves.

"My love, when did you become so possessive," her boyfriend asked. He snaked his arm around her shoulders and began to stroke her.

"I'm not, it's just very tasteless pushing herself out like that," she replied. "As if you weren't going to tip her well enough and putting her chest out there would make it better."

Mukotsu laughed and simply pulled her close. He leaned over to her and kissed her check.

Kiba hand moved from her leg to gripping his pants' leg under the table at the sight of their contact. The song changed to an upbeat number, and Kiba grabbed Lela's hand.

"Let's dance," he whispered. He could feel her slight anger at him but it wasn't enough to deter him. He needed to get away from the couple beside him.

Two songs later the pair returned to find two other men sitting in additional chairs at the table. The men stood as Lela approached bowing to her and Kiba.

"Kiba san, Lela san, this is Ayo and Kitoku," Mukotsu introduced as he stood to help Lela with her chair. "They are two of my oldest friends."

Kiba eyed the men. Ayo being the taller of the two with gray hair and blue eyes. The strong sense of desire for the medic beside him was heavy in the air. The blue eyes locked with his and folded at the challenge to the alpha male.

Kitoku was shorter than Kiba, but had brown hair and eyes. Something was very familiar about Kitoku, that Kiba could not place. There was love coming from Kitoku for Mukotsu that was similar to the love between Shikamaru and Chouji. A brotherly love. A willingness to die for the other. Kitoku and Mukotsu shared a friendship Kiba could only guess was a long one.

"Nice to meet both of you," the inu spoke, sitting beside Lela.

Jia arrived with Kiba and Lela's drinks having noticed them on the dance floor, she didn't want them to become hot.

"My love, if you will excuse me. I see Gyuari san in the corner." Mukotsu stood bowing to his girlfriend. "I need a minute of his time."

"Go ahead," she patted his hand and wave him off. Sakura was wise enough to know politics never rested, and often times neither did her boyfriend.

"Kiba san, what exactly do you do?" Ayo asked, leaning back in his chair, but placing his arm on the back of Sakura's chair. He was feeling Kiba out.

Kiba was not dumb to the situation, and neither was Sakura. Her eyes focused on the ninja when she felt the spike in his chakra. Most shinobi masked their chakra in situations like this. It was easier to be undercover in a new place. Only when trying to scare someone did a ninja allow their chakra to be felt by civilians.

Lela having peaked at her lipstick stood and excused herself to the bathroom, but not before Sakura declined her offer to accompany her. Sakura needed to keep an eye on her coworker.

"I'm a shinobi," he answered. He eyed both men suspiciously. He didn't like the way Ayo was watching Sakura. It was almost as if he were stalking the kunoichi. Kitoku avoided eye contact with the nin, making him think he was hiding something. .

"Hmph a mere solider eh," he gray haired man snorted. A look of disdain on his face. "The dog of the hokage then?"

Sakura tensed at the emotions of the pair. Unlike anyone else at the table, she was smart enough to pick up on the subtle challenge that was happening between the two.

"You could say that." Kiba shook his head, a confident smirk across his face. He placed the beer bottle down on the table. "Considering I'm a dog trainer, I don't find what you're saying a third as offensive as you want me to."

"Whatever, a shinobi is just a hired bully of the kage they serve," the man added. "Worthless if you ask me."

Kiba's eyes crossed the table to the angry blossom sitting there. She may not be on the active rooster, but Sakura was still a kunoichi. Any shinobi would quickly advise a civilian to never put down a kunoichi or her job.

"Excuse me Ayo?" Sakura ground out, her green eye twitching.

"You heard me, worthless. A bunch of sub intellectual people who can only solve problems with force." Ayo firmly stated. He added a sly smile to the statement and waited for Kiba's reaction.

"I'll have you know Ayo san, that I have put my life on the line for my village on more than one occasion," the petite woman stood, slamming her fist on the table and tossing her hair back.

The release on some of her chakra was taken away. The two new males at the table shuddered at the feeling. Kiba sat back and watched the show before him.

The kunoichi leaned forward aggressively at the man, "I pride myself in the work I have done also, so for someone who deems themselves so smart, figure out who will save your ass the next time you're attacked."

"Sakura san, I'm sorry," the man stumbled over his words, trying to apologize. In his effort to mess with Kiba, he had forgotten about the medic's training.

Kitoku sat dumbstruck, not knowing how to react. Kiba stood and walked around the table to her.

"Come with me," the inu grabbed her arm and guided her to the dance floor.

His arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her close. This fiery woman made his heart leap.

"Calm down princess," he whispered in her ear leaning over her. "He's a dick and knows nothing about what you do."

Sakura felt her body flush at that touch of his hand in the small of her back. The sensation was light but firm keeping her near him. The Latin beat poured over the dance floor and entranced them both.

Kiba's hips pushed into her and guided her across the floor with the other couples. Sakura was dizzy, but not from the spinning motion. Her heart fluttered as she felt him close. "I didn't know you could dance this well."

"I'm observant. With this style of dance the movement is just like sex," a sly grin looked at the kunoichi. "And you know I know how to do that well."

To add to his point the erection she'd give him was pressed harder into the fabric of her dress. A yip popped from her mouth at the thought of how well the dog nin performed in bed.

His hands increased the need for her to be touched. The hand at the small of her back pulled her frame closer to him. Fingertips on the other began circling the top of her hand that joined them. The thin fabric of her dress teased her nipples rubbing them against his body.

For the next three songs, Kiba worked at getting her, and himself, into a near frenzy of lust and want. Being so close to the object of his desire, was truly a test to the inu.

A tap on his shoulder pulled him from the dance floor sex the pair was engaged in.

"Kiba san, may I," Ayo stood at their side. "I'd like to apologize to Sakura san."

The man bowed deeply to the couple. Kiba stared not moving, just barely acknowledging him. In a move with the music, Kiba turned the medic away from Ayo. The offensive comment was not the reason Kiba was reluctant to release Sakura's hand. It was the fact that he lusted for Sakura, that made Kiba keep her close.

"Kiba," Sakura nudged him. "Don't be rude."

Her anger had not subsided at her boyfriend's friend, but she had worked in the Hokage's office long enough to know the importance of keeping peace.

Her hand let go of Kiba's to move away from the Inuzuka and to the man waiting to dance with her. Despite her intentions, the hand on her back did not falter, keeping her securely in place. Green eyes traveled up the broad chest to his deep brown ones.

Her breath hitched at the look that was returned to her. Narrowed and piercing eyes were set on Ayo, with the inu's mouth turned into a feral sneer that Sakura could remember from being in battle beside the nin from years ago.

"Kiba, it's okay," she reassured him. She recognized the possessive nature behind his look. Then she did the only thing she could think of to bring him out of his tranced state. With her free hand she tapped him on his nose.

Kiba's head twitched and his hand dropped hers to rub his face.

"What are you doing," he growled. The ferocity in his voice mad her jump.

"Ayo san is asking to dance." Sakura pointed to the other man.

"Oh well, he's not my type but as long as I get to lead," the canine trainer joked.

Sakura looked at him and wondered if he remembered any of what had just happened. The medic determined he didn't based on his reaction.

Ayo looked confused, one moment the shinobi was snarling at him, the next he was laughing.

"Not with your oafish self, but me," the pink haired woman snapped, but gently pushing his shoulder.

Kiba released her hand, and bowed to the other male. Ayo took Sakura in his arms and began to lead her back into the heart of the dance floor.

Kiba walked away from the two, and smiled as he watched Sakura remove Ayo's hand from the place on the small of her back. The very spot Kiba had just been caressing. Returning to the table, Kitoku was sitting there alone.

"Your date is on the floor with Mukotsu," he gestured, never looking up at Kiba. He picked up the beer bottle and took a swig.

"Thanks," he answered. He extended his hand in the air to signal Jia to bring him another drink. He then stared closely at the other male.

"You are an Inuzuka?" Kitoku meekly asked. The man's hands nervously tapped the table.

Kiba did not like the fact that Kitoku would not look at him. For a shinobi, this meant he was hiding something, and the dog trainer was determined to find out what it was. Instinct kicked in, and he shifted in his seat to a more aggressive posture.

"You've dealt with Inuzukas before," the brunette looked him over again. He could feel the panic building in the other. Kitoku's eyes lowered.

"Some," he nodded.

Jia appeared with another beer for Kiba. She winked at the man placing it on the table.

"How much is some?" Kiba's snarled caused Kitoku's leg to shake under the table. The edge in Kiba's voice much like one he used when interegating a prisoner. "Even if it's just a little you know well enough that your scent tells me you are hiding something."

Kiba stood and walked around the table, he lowered his head beside Kitoku.

He could not answer with the clan head beside him. Kiba sniffed again, then sat back down. A smirk covered his face. "I know your secret, spill."

"I know yours too Kiba sama," he blurted out, nearly dropping his drink. "I know about you and Sakura sama."

Kiba snorted and leaned back in his chair. The subtle threat he felt from the unknown before was gone. The formality of the way Kitoku address him confirmed his nose's thoughts. "Really, what, that we are coworkers, friends?"

The smaller man swallowed and looked down at the table. Sweat apparent on his brow. Kiba could have sworn he was starting to hyperventilate.

"Well," Kiba pressed. He wanted Kitoku to say what he already knew.

"I've heard of you too, the clan heir. Intimidating and fierce, always dominating your prey." Kitoku swallowed hard.

Kiba chuckled, "I don't think I'm _that_ intimidating."

"For me you are," the fingers tapped on the table.

"So how do you know I'm the heir," he asked. Kiba sipped the beer.

"My mother was an Inuzuka." Kitoku admitted. "My father was a nobleman in my village. He raised me after my mom died. He had told me of my mother's family, but he knew little else. She ran away when she was young, so she didn't really share it with him."

"And," the heir almost satisfied pressed more. He could smell the scent of his clan faintly on the other man. This was why Kitoku could not look him in the eye. The natural dominance of Kiba's alpha status caused the other to submit without resistance.

"My smell isn't as heightened as yours, but the clan heir's scent is overpowering. I can smell it on Sakura sama." Kitoku ran his hand through his hair.

Not satisfied with his answer, Kiba smiled, "And you have the scent of a bitch on you. So who do you belong to? Show me your mark."

An unsteady hand lifted to the collar of his shirt, and with a tug the neck was exposed. Between his shoulder and neck was a deep and permenant bite mark.

"My mate is Inuzuka Hikari." Kitoku offered, returning the collar to it's place. "He is a full blooded Inuzuka from the Ukitau village."

"The branch clan, huh? When were you marked?" Kiba took another sip of his beer. Because of their canine nature, there were many branches of the Inuzuka clan in the surrounding villages. However, there was only one alpha they all submitted to, and _that _was Kiba.

"A year ago, but please Kiba sama Mukotsu does not know this. It is very difficult for him to understand either of these things." the smaller man requested. His hands shot up in a plea.

"So you haven't told anyone?" Kiba glanced toward the dance floor, keeping his eye on Sakura.

"No, my mother died when I was young, and we were the only two Inuzukas in our village. I met Hikari, two years ago when I moved to his village for work," he explained. "I was educated, not taught to be a shinobi, but as you know there a certain traits that can not be turned off. None of my friends will understand the relationship with Hikari, or the Inuzuka in me."

"Hmph" the inu leader grunted. "That's an understatement."

"Mukotsu is not very understanding when it comes to homosexuality, or my mother's family. He's my oldest friend, and I would hate to lose him," he looked up at Inuzuka.

"Well, it looks like we both have something to keep from him huh?" Kiba sat back in the chair. He relaxed his chakra and could feel the tension leave the other man's body.

"Hai," the agreement passed between the two.

Kiba was on fire. Part passion for the medic and part jealousy over the entire evening. As best he could he reeled in the emotions pulsating through him. How could he return to that room with Lela and know that Sakura was a mere two doors down, and alone. Exiting the bathroom his instincts screamed to claim her and fuck what everyone else said.

Lela would expect something from him. Something he would be unable to deliver at this point. Each partner he'd bedded after this ritual with Sakura was becoming more troublesome, did he really just think that ? Fuckin, Nara, but it was true. With every taste from the woman, his hunger rose higher and higher. Not only were other women not fulfilling his need, but masturbating did not have the same effect on his crotch. After the incident in the dressing room there was no way she'd let him back in. Instantly at the image of her body riding him in the mirror came to his head, he went hard.

What the hell was happening to him? Sex was never this complicated before. Romance wasn't his thing but _sex, _pure raw passion and desire. was were he dominated. For it to be so disappointing was a feeling he couldn't comprehend. Damn Sakura because she opened every nerve in his body and made sex complete. The sensation of an orgasm with her out matched any other. This is where he wondered if she felt the same way.

"Kiba let's go," Lela purred into his ear. Her breasts rubbing against him.

"What," he didn't realize he was standing in the doorway of the club. The inu's gaze did not leave the pink haired woman's body, as Mukotsu helped her with her wrap. At the suggestion of Mukotsu's friends' they were currently headed to a bar, for late night drinks. How could Sakura stand being around these people. Not one complete night with them, and Kiba was ready to kill. They were fake and backstabbing. None of them carried a scent worth trusting. With the exception of Kitoku. The secret he hid was justified. Kiba liked him, or felt sorry for him. He couldn't decide.

"I want to enjoy the view of our balcony, while riding you into the sunrise." Lela proposed as she stroke his arm. The woman's eyes followed his stare. "Kiba, is there something else you want for the evening, I don't mind sharing. That is if I get to play too. I bet she tastes amazing."

Kiba finally snapped back to the woman. "What are you talking about?"

"I've seen the way you look at her." Lela continued petting his arm. "I don't mind."

"Lela, it's not like that," he pulled away from her. The smell from her made the Kiba growled instinctively. He couldn't believe he actually felt a threat from the woman beside him.

Sakura watched as Lela leaned on Kiba and rubbed him. Her eyes narrowed at the contact. She busied herself with the conversation from the group they were with. The medic pulled her chakra back and attempted to control the anger coming from inside.

With her best attempt to not think of what was happening between the two, Sakura tried to focus on her own good points. She was everything that Lela was and more. Not just Lela, but any of those skanks Kiba seemed to drag home. Sure he was sexy, and terribly hard to resist, but not worth all this effort in getting jealous. The jounin stopped in her tracks. Kiba sexy? Her jealous? Well facts were facts, Kiba was sexy. That tan skin, broad shoulders, those abs, and his arms. The way they held her and flexed as he gripped her body. Not to mention how the sweat made them glisten. All combined with his smile that melted your heart, that voice that forced you to obey him, and those eyes that made you want him to undress your. Yes, that was the definition of one drop dead gorgeous man.

Undeniably sexy, she decided and relented to her emotions, with a grudge admitting he did make her a little jealous. Especially at this moment, when his hand was around Lela's waist and the girl was leaning into his chest. Why wasn't he pushing her away after what they had shared in the dressing room? Sakura could have sworn she saw something in his eyes that morning. A glimmer that meant it was more than just a quick fuck for him.

Another side glance at the two and she frowned. The brunette had said something that caused Kiba to stutter and then his face turned red. Her heart sank at the realization that she meant nothing to him. Just as her mother said, the Inuzuka fulfilling one of his baser needs, while taking advantage of the mating mark.

A shiver passed through her body, at the memory of his tongue grazing over the mark on her neck, as he came.

Kiba's head turned to her in shock at the lust he felt coming form her.

"Darling are you okay," the assistant asked his fiance. He reached for her arm.

"Stop!" Sakura shouted pulling away from him.

Her fantasy over, she blushed looking around seeing the shocked faces of everyone. Kiba moved forward to her. He needed to be near her and confirm if what he felt was true. He thought he could sense lust from Sakura, but there was something else there too.

"Sakura are you okay?" Kiba asked stepping even closer to her.

Several people glanced at the group standing on the sidewalk. The night was still full of music from various clubs, and the street lamps were flickering in the evening.

Even more embarrassed at yelling at Mukotsu, Sakura blushed when she felt Kiba's eyes on her. She knew the man too well to know that he had picked up on the situation. Her temper flared, and she hissed at the dog nin, "Yes, it's just been a very long day!"

"Yes, it has. Especially from where I was sitting earlier," he smirked. This was too good to be true. Sakura was horny and jealous. He dropped his voice an octave. "I'd say a really hard day to ride out, eh?"

Green eyes narrowed at the man. A newborn Inuzuka could read the thoughts that now raced through her head.

"Mukotsu, I'm tired. Do you mind if I just go back to the hotel," she turned to him sweetly. "I haven't been dancing in a while."

Mukotsu blinked at the sudden change in emotion from the girl. "Yes, sweetheart. I can come tuck you in."

He wiggled his eyebrows and began to embrace her as they started to walk again.

"No, silly man. Go ahead and enjoy drinks with your friends." Sakura pushed on his shoulder. "I'll be fine. I'm a kunoichi, an unintelligent dog of the Hokage, I can handle getting into bed."

"Are you sure?" Mukotsu pulled her back into his arms. "Don't let Ayo get to you. I think you're awesome."

"Suck up, but yes, go." Sakura smiled and pulled him in for a quick kiss.

The assistant took his turn blushing, but leaned forward into her kiss.

"Enjoy yourself," Sakura broke the kiss and turned off for the direction of the hotel.

Kiba watched her stroll away. Taking off after her was not an option, so he continued down the path with his date and rival.

Sakura walked around the village for over an hour trying to clear her head. The medic softly opened the door to her hotel room. A wet tongue met her hand as she entered before the light was turned on.

'What's wrong,' the canine asked. 'What did he do?'

"Nothing, we all had a good time," she undid her wrap and sat on the couch, where Akamaru jumped up beside her.

'So why do you smell like that?' Akamaru asked. He placed his head in her lap. Maybe if he played his cards right, he could get a head rub behind the ears. Oh yeah, that would be good, he thought.

"I'm as pretty as Lela right?" Sakura suddenly jumped up.

Akamaru scrambled to recover being dumped in the floor. The ear massage was out, but what was wrong with her. Then he realized he was dealing with the female of the human species. The erratic and emotional one of the two sexes. Yeah his master had a hot temper, but females were different. They cried, then laughed, then were angry, and cried again,_ then _blamed the male. The dog just couldn't understand it. If a dog acted like that, they'd wear a muzzle.

"I mean, I can name five traits that I have that she doesn't," she undid the dress, not letting the canine answer. "I'm smart. I'm well mannered. I'm able to carry on a conversation about almost any subject. I'm pretty. Well, maybe not pretty, but I have a decent body. Except my forehead is still a little big, and maybe, my mom is right my ass is getting wider. Of course she's right. My breasts could use a little help, but my body's just as good as hers."

Sakura examined herself in the mirror, wearing only her heels, thong, and bra. Her small hands pushed up her breasts. She frowned then turned to get a better look at her butt. A frustrated sigh came from her, as she threw her hands in the air.

'That's only four,' Akamaru pointed out. So she was just as crazy as the other females.

"Hey, who's side are you on traitor?" Sakura's turned an evil eye to him. "I just don't get it. Or why I care."

'Mistrees, there's nothing to get,' the nin dog said. 'You are the more logical choice, but my master isn't thinking with his brain. Everything is being directed through that small little head in between his legs.'

Akamaru hoped the Sakura felt a little threatened it would push her desire to be with Kiba. What he had not factored in was the medic's horrible sense of self esteem. With that last statement, he could feel all her previous confidence fade away.

"So Lela's more appealing to the eye," Sakura slouched on the bed. "I guess you're right. What am I thinking, it's Kiba and not Mukotsu, I shouldn't even care."

A knock on the door made her wipe the tear that had started down her cheeks and stand.

In the room two doors down, Kiba was placing a passed out Lela on the bed. He felt a spike of guilt about getting the woman drunk to the point of her passing out, but he had no other choice. She was expecting a night of sex, and that he could not deliver. This was the only option without hurting her feelings. He may be a playboy, but he was never one to intentionally hurt another person. Seeing a woman cry hit to close to his own past. That's why each person he became involved with knew from the beginning there were no strings attached.

From where he was standing he felt a surge of lust from outside his room. Quickly he opened the door and began to walk down the hallway. What he saw made him nearly pounce on the bellhop.

"What are you doing here?" Kiba demanded. His body becoming larger and intimidating. Akamaru hopped over to his master and began to circle Sakura protectively.

"Ha...Haruno ssan has a mmesssage," the younger man sputtered. The paper in his hands shook nervously.

Kiba's eyes narrowed looking at him, then snatched the message, "You did your fucking job, now leave."

The teenager did not waste one moment, but took off toward the elevator.

"What the hell are you doing answering the door like that, Ms. Manners," he barked at her. His voice echoed throughout the hall.

"Really, it's none of your business," she snapped back, pulling her note away from the dog nin and reading it.

Her emotions had shifted from self pity to anger in a flash. A breaking point was fast approaching with him.

"Put some damn clothes on!" Kiba pushed her into the room, closing the door behind him.

In her moment of self loathing, she answered the door out of reflex, neither realizing what she was wearing, or not wearing, nor hearing Akamaru's warning. Looking at her body, she was still in her bra, thong, and heels. An outfit that both frustrated and enraged Kiba. To see her looking every bit sexy, was causing the blood to rush to his lower region. However the idea of someone seeing her this way made his heart pound with jealousy.

"Listen Inuzuka, I'm getting tired of you trying to boss me around," Sakura pushed back at him. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

The challenge in the green orbs was unmistakable. The petite body was standing taller and ready for a fight. Kiba being the alpha male that he was, was not about to run away from it either.

"I've told you Sakura, until this wears off, don't challenge me," Kiba growled at her.

"No, I'm not backing down. You think you can run around nailing everything you sniff, and then have the nerve to get jealous when I'm with my fiance, or someone merely looks at me!" Sakura shouted. "That shit is going to stop! He's my boyfriend, and you aren't. So stay the fuck out of my business!"

"Is that what this is about," Kiba smirked at her. "Your jealousy?"

"What!" Sakura shouted. Tiny fists came shook at the end of her hands. She could just punch the hell out of him. "You think I'm jealous!"

"No, I can smell that you're jealous!" Kiba shot back.

"NO, what I am is tired of being used like some toy that you can play with!" Sakura hissed at him. "You are the only one getting anything out of this, and it's got to stop!"

She moved to push past him in an attempt to get him out of her room. Before her hand could touch the knob, she was twisted and slammed against the oak.

"You're right Sakura, I am the one benefiting from this," the husky voice close on her cheek, his body pressed against her. "When you moan my name over and over, begging me to touch you everywhere, makes my cock want to explode with excitement."

The medic was pinned between his chest and the doorway. The pressure almost cutting off her breath. Her hands lifted above her head, caused her body to curve into his. She could feel his cock, growing larger. The warm breath that fanned her cheek teasing her.

"I'm the one who gets off on seeing your skin glisten, and the goosebumps taking it over, when I lick your clit." The broad tongue slowly crept up the length of her neck, as he pushed his leg between her thighs. This was the moment she regretted being a show off and not putting on a robe. The bra and thong panties left her skin exposed. The coolness of the door on her back contradicted the heat Kiba generated.

"It's all for me when your eyes are half lidded and back arches, then your neck slips causing your head to drop back as your throat becomes raw from the scream you are trying to control. _**Every movement you make is for my pleasure, my entertainment, mine and mine only.**_ _**Because this is my body, and I shouldn't have to tell you again."**_

That voice caused her to whimper in need. Her hands trembling against his, as he chuckled. He knew the effect this was having on her, and as if to add injury to her situation, he rubbed in between her legs with his thigh.

"Or _is_ it only for me princess eh," he questioned. A simple push slip of the material, and his hand rubbed the center of her. Then his finger slipped into her. She was ready for him. "I'm sure I'm not the only one who feels so complete when I slide into your wetness. Am I the only one who wants more with each stroke? Is it just me who can't think straight when that heat in my stomach starts to tighten, and my legs quiver as just one more time pushing into you makes me cum like never before?"

Sakura's leg had wrapped around the dog nin's. He slowly kissed her and the steady knocking of their bodies against the door was the only sound heard. Sakura knew there was something she had to do, but her mind could focus with his free hand starting to roam her body.

"I have, to go," she panted, trying to push him away. "There's, there's, a ch..child, that needs me."

The message on the note asked for her assistance with a sick hotel guest. Kiba continued to kiss her, letting her go when he was ready. "Get dressed first."

He released the hold he had on her hand and caught her as her knees buckled. The medic composed herself and crossed the room slowly getting her clothing on to walk down stairs.

Kiba waited unitl she was on the elevator before turning and going to his room. Lela was stretched on the bed, and the dog nin headed for the balcony, opting to sleep against his companion for the evening.

He thought about the words Sakura had spoken. From an outsiders point of view he was getting the better deal. Sleeping with her and any other woman, with no commitment to any of them was most men's dream. As Tsume often said appearances can be deceiving. She was a constant source of worry for the dog nin. If she were okay or in danger. Seeing Mukotsu or any other man touching her was an invitation to confrontation. Combined with the inability to have sex with anyone else was the reality.

All these thoughts clouded his mind as he drifted off to sleep. At least when they returned home, he could find a distraction from her.

The trip back to their village was quiet for the group of five. Lela was nursing a hangover, but she wasn't the only one. Mukotsu was also feeling the results of his night of drinking. Sakura and Kiba both were grateful for the silence. It gave the pair a chance to continue to sort through the emotions the trip had opened.

In Konoha, it was business as usual. Sakura went back to work at the hospital, and Kiba was immediately dispatched on a B ranked mission.

Kiba sat by the fire with Akamaru, Naruto, and Shino. Akamaru was satisfied their mission was complete, and he would soon have his promised steak dinner. Naruto was sleeping as the crickets continued their nighttime song. Shino on the other hand was studying his partner. The bug nin was aware that something was bothering Kiba, but with Naruto there, he couldn't ask.

Assured that the hokage in training was sound asleep, Shino took in a deep breath and began. "Kiba, what is the problem?"

Kiba didn't look over at the other man. "Nothing."

"I know better than that." Shino stoked the fire. "This has something to do with Sakura, am I right?"

Kiba still refused to turn toward his best friend. The silence being his answer.

"What is going between the two of you?" Shino was getting slightly aggravated at the lack of information Kiba was providing. Suddenly all the ranting Kiba had done in the past about Shino's normal silence came back to haunt him.

"It's nothing." Kiba finally got out. His eyes narrowed in frustration. "It's just getting harder not to be more intimate with her. And it's screwing up me being with anyone else. I can't even think about fuckin anybody else. What the hell am I going to do?"

The bug nin paused a moment thinking of what he said. Shino started to chuckle, then began laughing. The jounin's hands clutched his sides.

"It's not funny you asshole," the brunette spat. He turned to look at his friend wiping tears away from his eyes.

"Oh yeah, it is. You Kiba, the kage of getting ass, is now reduced to beating off, to the image of a girl you can't have." Shino continued laughing. "This is priceless. Men can now let their daughters safely roam the streets of Konoha."

"I wish I could just whack off," he growled. "I can't get off on that either. It's this stupid mark. I wanna fuck her so damn bad, and I can't!"

"Is that all," the other asked, trying to regain his infamous composure. "Maybe this is a good thing for you, not having sex. It'll clear your head. Are you sure it's only about sex?"

The fire cracked and popped as Shino stirred it a little more. If this were any other person, Shino would have thought it was only about the sex. Years of friendship with the Inuzuka told him otherwise.

"Yeah, what else would it be about?" Kiba looked the Aburame. "I'm going to sleep."

"Sure thing Kiba." Shino shook his head in disbelief at his friend's answer. The elder of the two would not say anything, but felt is was only a matter of time before Kiba realized his own feelings.

Sakura stood as and stretched after being stuck in an office with Neji, Shikamaru, Kakashi, and Tsunade. They had spent the past four hours weeding through the latest ANBU applicants. Neji was a picky about the first group of recruits since he took over as the leader of the ANBU force.

"Tsunade shishou, if you don't mind, may I be excused? I have a surgery scheduled for tomorrow morning. I'd like to review my notes," the pink haired woman asked.

Tsunade looked at the tired expression on her apprentice's face. "Yes that's fine."

The head ninja was worried about her. Since her return from the short vacation with Kiba, she was more distracted. It was okay when she worked in the office, but Tsunade needed Sakura to be one hundred percent while working in the hospital. Part of the elder woman wanted Sakura to wise up and see what was in front of her.

Not that Tsunade had anything against Mukotsu. The assistant was a good catch, but didn't bring out the fire in Sakura's eyes that Kiba did. In the few times Tsunade had seen the pair together, the attraction was large enough to be seen. Maybe a mission together would help, she thought. Her mind began to work as the others left her office.

Sakura returned home and reviewed her notes for the next day's work. The buzzer from the dryer sounded, and she sighed as she went into the other room to begin folding clothes. Lost in her thoughts about her schedule for the week. ANBU training was about to start, and Shizune would help Sakura with some of her hospital load. The stress of the upcoming responsibilities was almost as great as the one coming from her home life. The young medic had not factored in how hard it was going to be around the dog nin.

Getting her mind to push away the emotional attachment her heart was starting to feel wasn't as easy as she wanted. Since the return home, the pair had avoided one another as much as possible, and it had only been three days. Two of those days he was on a quick overnight mission. Sakura heard him return early in the morning.

The stack of clothes finished, she went to place them on his bed. She glanced around the room. His forehead protector and weapons pouch were placed on his desk. A picture of him with his team as genin and another of his mom and sister were also there. A training schedule in Neji's hand writing was placed beside the weapons pouch. Sakura assumed the ANBU head had given it to Kiba to help with the candidates. Along side that was the tiger ANBU mask. Sakura shook her head at the Inuzuka's mask selection. ANBU masks were represented by one of the twelve zodiac animals. Apparently the dog mask was too obvious for the man. She herself had a mouse mask in the top of her closet.

Green eyes moved from the top of the desk to the arm chair. His leather coat was draped across the back. Sakura picked up the clothing to hang it up, when her nose was attacked by the scent of the shinobi. A sigh slowly escaped her lips as she breathed in his smell. Earthy and woodsy, but a strong masculine hint to it. The smell stirred something inside her and for some unknown reason she put the coat on.

A glimpse in the mirror of the coat on her body made her shudder. Not just did she smell Kiba she could fell Kiba. She could feel his arms around her body. The security and comfort of Kiba began to return along with a strong sense of desire.

The petitie fingers ran up the zipper, feeling each grove sending a tingling sensation through her body. _That_ feeling had returned and her legs ached. The small hairs on her arms stood on edge.

Her eyes closed slightly and she felt the lips of the man on her neck. Memories flooded her mind. A small hand touched the spot on her neck that he had marked over and over. His kiss, his body pressed against her. A thud from above pulled her to the present, quickly she pulled off the coat and left the room.

The door to the rooftop opened and she climbed the stairs to make sure he was okay. Sakura looked across the rooftop and stopped in mid step. The music that was playing over the speaker was a soft new age melody, perfect for what her eyes was taking in.

The dog trainer was in a pair of white martial arts pants, no shoes or shirt. Moisture on his body as his arms moved in a strong punching motion. The body twisted as he moved through the kata. The fighting of an invisible opponent in a slow but powerful movement captured Sakura's attention. Basic forms they had all been taught in the academy were the basis for their training. Many civilians thought of shinobi training as sparring, but katas trained the shinobi's mind in controlled power.

The speed and power of Kiba's movements were common during a mission, but here Sakura could watch the grace he also possessed. The sharp punches, kicks, and chops pushed through the air. It was a display of his athleticism and strength, and it took Sakura's breath away.

The mark burned and screamed for the first time for her to move forward and claim him. Her body was begging to be released from the hold her mind had over her feet. She_ needed _to touch him.

Kiba could smell the lust coming from the woman. It was thick in the air. As he turned to look at her, he could hear the skip of her heart.

Blush covered her face when his eyes moved up her body. A need to flee took control, and she made a mad dash down the stairs.

Kiba grinned quite pleased that finally the other's body desire him first. He nodded to his companion and made his own way down to the apartment. He knew it was wrong, but he wanted to see the look of hunger in her eyes. In the state that she was in he was sure he'd find her panties around her ankles and furiously bringing herself climax. Yes, it was slightly perverted, but a vision Kiba wanted to see none the less.

Outside her room he listened for the sounds of moan and grunts. Surprisingly he heard footsteps pacing back and forth. He tapped on the door, and not waiting for a response he entered.

"Are you okay?" Kiba asked looking at the woman clutching her stomach as she crossed the room.

"I'm fine," she replied. "Just fine."

"It's okay Sakura," he took a step to her. Determination set in his jaw that she would take the initiative this time.

The medic stopped in her place and watched him close the distance. He was here in her room half naked and looking sexier than she could ever remember.

"Kiba get out of here please," a plea fell from her lips. Her small frame was beginning to shake. "I really need to be alone."

"Sakura," he tried to move closer. "It's okay to feel what you do. I know how I affect you, and you've already seen how you make me feel. Just take care of your little need and get it over with."

Her eyes widened at the implication of his words. The small knees pressed together, and she shuddered. "Fine if you won't leave then I will and just so you know, I don't do _that_!"

She stormed toward the door, but passing him flooded her nose with his scent. A breathy moan left her lips as she moved into the hallway.

He quickly followed her into the hallway, "Why not princess, too good for it?"

She couldn't believe he was behind her and moved faster to escape him. She looked back to shout at him, "A proper woman doesn't engage in such behavior."

His arm stretched out to grab her. He pulled her into his arms, "And what does a proper woman do, when she's so wet, she can't stand it?"

His breath fanned against her neck and shoulder. The arms around her waist kept her locked in place.

"I don't know," she whispered. Why was he so fuckin sexy? She couldn't think when he held her that way. "I've never done that, I wouldn't even know how."

Kiba scooped her up in his arms and pushed the door of his room open. The clean clothes neatly stacked on his bed were pushed aside. The woman before him radiated sexual release.

The brunette sat back on his legs, watching her. Sakura scrambled to the head of the bed, not knowing what to expect from him.

"Where's your ultimate fantasy take place," he asked. He crossed his hands, still keeping eye contact with the woman.

"What? Kiba, I'm not doing this or that," she panicked trying to sit up.

"Stay where you are and answer me," he continued. The aroma of the woman filled his nose. She smelled so inviting.

"A cabin in the snow," she relented. The wetness between her legs winning out to the logic in her head.

"Picture it then," he instructed. "I want you to see it. Feel it. It's a little cold in there, so you're on the couch in front of a fire, can you see it?"

"Yes," the medica closed her eyes. In her mind, the scenery came forward.

"You're going to have to use your imagination for this to work. You have to believe your are in this world you have created," the brunette stated. "In this fantasy, it's all about you. It's not like sex when there's someone else to be concerned with. Focus on what makes you feel good. The right spots on your body to touch, the way you want to cum, everything is about you."

Sakura nodded. A part of her started to doubt this was a good idea.

"Stop second guessing, now think of you lover," Kiba continued. "It doesn't have to be Mukotsu."

"Kiba," she protested. "What do you mean?"

"Hey, when I'm having sex I don't always picture the girl I'm with," Kiba admitted. In fact the last few girls he had been with since the marking, were irrelevant. It was always Sakura in his head. "Get his face and body in your head. You don't have to tell me who it is. It could be a girl if that's your little dirty secret. I don't judge, but if it is a girl that I need to hear every detail."

Ignoring his last comment, she pictured Mukotsu there with her. His soft smile and his hand brushing through her hair.

"I want you to imagine, he's kissing your neck, then touch your neck," the inu instructed. "Feel how soft your skin is, and how is curves down toward your shoulders. Feather like touches, across your skin to make your body shiver."

Sakura did as she was told, her finger tips touching her neck. It was easier thinking that Mukotsu was there showering her with attention. The ghostly touches were causing a new sensation in her body. Then she grazed where he had marked her, and the need to release became greater. She bit her lip to keep from making a sound.

"Keep going down, touch your chest and slowly circle your nipples. Pinch them, just a little. Think of him biting just a little on them. Enough to cause a little pleasure and maybe a jolt of pain. But it's nice." Kiba continued. "How does it feel, when your nipples get hard? What does it make you want to happen next?"

A blush covered her face at his question, and she wouldn't answer. Her nipples were showing through the fabric of her shirt and bra. They almost ached with need. Her legs rubbed together, at the sensation of pinching herself.

He snorted watching her skin turn colors. "It's okay, you don't have to tell me, just feel it. Yeah, that's it arch you back a little. He's moving his hand down further and pulling off your shorts, do that, your underwear too."

Sakura's thumbs hooked the edge of her shorts and pulled them down and off her body. Not caring that

Kiba could now see her half naked, she tossed the clothing onto the floor. That voice made her want to do exactly what he said. In the cabin in her mind, she could picture Mukotsu tossing the articles aside.

"That's it, now feel how wet you are," he stated. "Look at the smile on his face as he feels how slick he's gotten you. He's going to give you something to make you very happy."

A moan pushed from her chest to her mouth as her fingers, slipped into her folds. Had she ever been this wet before?

"Take that finger of yours and circle your clit, just lightly. Tease it." Kiba groaned inwardly watching the woman on his bed. One hand circling her womanhood, and the other pinching her nipples. The shimmer of sweat caused her to have a natural scent that made Kiba's cock hard.

Not caring anymore, he slipped his hand into his pants, and felt the precum that had leaked. A lose but firm grip around himself, and he began to stroke.

"Move it faster now, go up and down." Kiba spoke as his own breath got ragged. "Tell me, Sakura how does that feel."

"Go..good," she moan in pleasure. Her mind wondered why she hadn't done this before. A pulsation ripped through her body. "Ahh."

"There you go baby, that's the spot that'll make your toes curl." Kiba moved his hand faster as she pushed up on the bed with her heels. "Tell that man you see in your mind how it feels. Let him hear it. He's thinking of you, giving this to you, let him know you like it. "

"So fuckin good," she panted moving faster. He other hand now gripping the sheets instead of her breast.

"Tell him what you want. Tell him what's going to make you scream his name." Kiba commanded again. He couldn't ask for a better show. This woman was grinding into her own hand, and he could not stroke himself fast enough.

"I want to cum, please," she begged through ragged breaths. Her hips moved up and down as her finger worked over her clit. "Please."

Kiba's body locked in the sensation of pleasure, could not take his eyes off her. "Keep talking to him. Every time you do this, tell your fantasy what you want. You command this Sakura. It's your fantasy."

"I want to cum, oh fuck I'm so close," she ground out. Her finger working faster than a moment ago. Desperation was running through her body.

"Call his name, Sakura," the inu instructed. He needed to hear what she would say. Maybe it would be what he wanted to hear. He was so close to his own release. Leaning forward, he was just a foot away from that wet pleasure spot of hers. His nostrils flared as he took in more of her scent. Fuck he couldn't hold on anymore. "Call out his name as he makes you cum."

Sakura squeezed her eyes tight, trying to picture her fiance, but the tan skin and birthmarks were all she could see.

"Kiba, please." Sakura shouted. "Kiba please make me cum!"

Kiba was taken aback that the sound of his name, but it did not stop the nin from continuing.

"Keep your hand down there," he ordered. His own hand gripping tighter around his cock. This was the hottest scene he'd ever witnessed. "Fuck, baby fuck. Say it again."

"Kiba, Kiba!" Sakura's finger continued to pinch and rub her clit. Instinctivley, the other hand moved to the mating mark inside her thigh, pressing it, circling it. Waves of pleasure rolled over her, causing the bed to shake furiously. "I can't hold on, I can't."

"Then don't, let it go, Sakura," he ordered. He couldn't help the sound of his voice, commanding her almost. "Fuckin cum for me, now baby!"

She stiffened as the orgaism started to shake her body. Kiba's hand was covered in his own seed as he moved to toward her womanhood. A staggered scream escaped her mouth. Callous fingertips moved over the mark that mated the pair. The woman's fists pounded the bed as the sensation locked her body in place.

He whispered as he teased the mark again, claiming her, "Mine, it's always mine."

Hovering over her for just a moment, Kiba began to catch his breath. The medic was also breathing heavy, and she could not bare to look him in the eye.

"That, princess is how you masturbate." Kiba spoke. A urgency to kiss her pounded great in his heart, but his control was strong. "You were beautiful."

Sakura felt a chill over her body as it came down from the high. Suddenly she was embarrassed at her predicament. She sat straight up and tried to flee.

"No, you aren't going to get away this time," he gripped her arm. "We did nothing wrong, so you have nothing to feel guilty about. Do you understand?"

Sakura's eyes would not meet his.

"Look at me," he spoke softly. His hand placed on her chin.

Green eyes reluctantly looked into his brown ones.

"Do you understand," he asked once more.

She nodded a response. "I need to shower. I have to meet Mukotsu and his coworker for dinner tonight."

"Yeah, I gotta shower too." Kiba released her chin. "I've gotta date with the fellas."

Kiba stood and went into his bathroom leaving Sakura behind. The medic grabbed her clothes from the floor and headed into her own room.

Kiba sat across the table at Naruto's apartment from his friends. The rare moment when everyone was in town, and they could actually have a poker game. Shino was cutting the cards while Chouji and Naruto argued over whether or not Shikamaru should be allowed to play.

"Hell no, he fuckin counts cards," the blond shouted. "You may not care about losing money to him, but I wanna win."

"Then maybe you should play better, instead of grinning like an idiot whenever you get a good hand," Kiba joked as he took a swig of beer.

"Shut it dog breath, no one asked you!" Naruto shouted back. The kyuubi container jumped up from his seat.

Akamaru barked loudly at the blond.

"Well what about Neji!" Chouji lept up, _almost _knocking over his chips. "I know he can see when we are bluffing!"

"He wouldn't do that!" Naruto defended his boyfriend. Yet Neji did seem to win as much as Shikamaru.

"Says who," the larger man replied. He grabbed a handful of chips and shoved them in his mouth. "I would!"

Naruto looked over at Neji in disbelief. The expression on the Hyuuga's face was blank, which between the couple meant Neji was hiding something. A small frown crossed Naruto's face.

"Yeah, well Kiba can fuckin smell when someone is lying," the blue eyed man pressed. His attempt to draw the attention to Kiba and away from his boyfriend of two years.

"Whoa don't put my name in this shit, cause you suck," the inu defended. The white dog beside him barking in agreement.

"Are we going to play or are you housewives going to argue all night?" Shino's voice cut through the three men, that were presently standing over the table arguing.

"Only if Shikamaru can," the Akimichi said with a finality.

"Hell, no my house, my rules, but Neji can!" Naruto demanded, slamming his fist on the table.

"Hey has anyone noticed, Shikamaru's sleep and Neji's watching tv." Kiba pointed out.

Sure enough a documentary was playing on the television, and Shikamaru was fast asleep on the couch.

"Fine, then let's just fuckin play." Naruto growled.

The friends began the game which had Naruto keeping a close eye on both Kiba and Akamaru. Chouji watched Neji, which led Shino to be the real winner. Akamaru was bored of the losing from his master and decided to head over to the Inuzuka grounds to sniff a girl or two.

"Thank you gentlemen, it's been a pleasure taking your money," the Aburame laughed. "Ino will love the new necklace you've just given her."

"Shut up bug freak," the inu teased his teammate with a nickname he could get away with calling him.

As Naruto walked the others out, Kiba stood and went into the kitchen for another beer. He was hoping to stay just a few more minutes to give Sakura a chance to get home and into bed. After what they did that afternoon, Kiba was unsure of what state of mind she would be in. The pink haired woman was a mystery of emotions, and Kiba wasn't sure which one was going to show up that night.

"Hey Inuzuka," the pale man called from the couch. "What's up with you and Haruno?"

"Nothing why," the dog trainer made sure to not make eye contact with the other while sitting down on the love seat.

"You're staying at her place," he pressed. "I just didn't think you were ready to settle down."

"I'm not, it's just temporary," he pulled the bottle to his lips.

"I will admit you're a lot better at the lying than most. I'm not sure of it's from the womanizing or being a shinobi." Neji quirked an eyebrow.

"I don't know what you're getting at?" Kiba leaned back onto seat and slouched down.

"Listen whatever the reason, really doesn't matter," he continued. "I just know that the man I love lost more than one best friend when that Uchiha bastard was killed."

Kiba thought about what Neji was saying. It was true Sakura and Naruto had been close friends for a very long time. He tried to imagine what his life would be like if Shino was all of a sudden gone.

"I just know if you're there with her maybe you can help her realize how much Naruto misses her," the jounin said after a moment of silence. "I want him to be happy. I know he misses her."

Kiba looked at the older man. His usual aristocratic attitude was gone, and in it's place a face full of sorrow.

"I think he blames himself for her pushing everyone away," he added. "If he could have saved that traitor, then she wouldn't have been so broken hearted. She would still be a part of his life. I hear it in his dreams at night."

Kiba felt sorry for the two. Naruto, who carried the weight of the world on his shoulders, for being in such pain. Then Neji for having to watch his love suffer. But he knew Neji was right. Naruto would feel responsible for Sakura moving so far away from everyone, physically and emotionally.

"You just want to make him happy, right?" Kiba asked. It was a gesture of love on the Hyuuga's part to ease his lover's pain. "I can see that."

"Yeah, he needs her." Neji agreed. He placed the remote on the coffee table in front of him.

"I'll see what I can do." Kiba finished off the beer, then stretched.

"You know Kiba, Sakura isn't a bad choice to settle down with." Neji chuckled. An eyebrow arched, with a smirk being formed. "Strong, smart, pretty, and I believe tough enough to take on your mom."

"You have no idea about that last one man." Kiba laughed standing up and heading to the door.

"I'm just saying if you want a good woman, Sakura's not a bad option," the Hyuuga reiterated.

"Kiba with my Sakura chan," the blond announced hopping over the back of the couch and snuggling in beside Neji. "Fuck, like I'd ever let that happen."

"Trust me Uzumaki you'd have to kill her first to let that happen," Kiba waved to the pair as he left.

The walk home gave him a chance to clear his head of what Neji had asked of him. Did Sakura blame Naruto for not bringing Uchiha home? He doubted that. If there was one thing that Kiba knew about her, it was that she didn't push the blame off on anyone. Well, with the exception of the mating between the two of them. That she had no problem saying was entirely Kiba's fault.

In order to get the two friends close again, he felt he needed to know why Sakura had pushed them all away. He could remember a time after they had all made chunin, and Naruto returned home, where the group would hang out together. How long after Sasuke's death did it take for her to move away from them? As he entered his room, he could tell Sakura was not yet home. Slightly grateful, he crashed on the bed with only taking off his shoes. There would be time to figure this out. Afterall their year wasn't over yet.

It was hard for Kiba or Sakura to focus on any of their current emotions, as Neji began training to weed out the ANBU recruits. The ANBU members were all standing in the meeting room in the hokage tower. Neji announced Sakura would be joining several of the missions, with the applicants and other ANBU members.

"Haruno, you might wanna get Iruka to give you a brush up on basic training before you leave the village again," the dog trainer teased.

Neji had dismissed the group, and they were walking down the hallway.

"Inuzuka, don't fuck with me," she warned. "I'd hate to embarrass you in front of your friends."

"Shit, like that could happen. I could send Akamaru in for me." Kiba pressed. A smirk crossed his face. Seeing her all riled up was fun.

Shino rolled his eyes behind his glasses. On a rare occasion he hated his animal instincts. The destruction bugs could pick up on sexual tension between them, and it was something Shino didn't care to know about.

"Then you wouldn't mind me handing you your dog's ass, before I kicked yours," she shot back.

"Let's go then princess, I've got about four minutes to kill," he laughed.

"Fine, training field 6," she stormed off.

"Why do you do things like this?" Shino asked. They began to walk down the stairs.

"Come on, don't you want to see how much she's improved since working with Tsunade sama?" Kiba held a curious look in his eye. "I mean she's got that insane amount of chakra, but the same control of a medic."

"I suppose it is worth looking into," the bug nin agreed. "Let's go."

Kiba barely heard Shino as he took off to the training ground. Shizune directed Mukotsu to the area after he waited over thirty minutes for the woman for an early dinner date.

"Sakura," he called to her as he approached. Seeing Sakura fighting against Kiba and Akamaru took him off guard. He began to run toward the two.

The sound of her name distracted her for a split second, which gave Akamaru the opening he needed. A quick tackle tossed her thirty feet away and into the wall of the training facility. Mukotsu shivered at the flash of fury directed at him from the kunoichi.

"Do not do that again," the bug nin instructed. He placed his hand out and several destruction bugs blocked the assistant from interfering. "You will cause her to get hurt."

"She has no business out there, she is a woman!" Mukotsu paused and looked at the bugs with horror.

"Sakura is a kunoichi and fully capable of handling herself, even in a fight she can't win," Shino continued.

As if to prove his point, Sakura's chakra infused punch caused Kiba to crash into a tree, cracking it in two.

"Still not fast enough, princess!" Kiba shouted at her, and crouched down on all fours charging again.

Mukotsu gasped as he watched the canine and master fight Sakura and the clone she had created.

"She can't win," he whispered to the man beside him.

"No, she can not. Sakura by far is the strongest shinobi in this village, but Kiba possesses the combination of strength, agility, and speed that she can not match. Plus he has become stronger, taking more missions than she," the Aburame continued. "If she were to beat him, it would mean his hasn't trained enough being defeated by an virtually inactive kunoichi. But beyond that, the fact that he is a natural born shinobi, gives him more of an instinct of battle."

"Then what is the point," the brunette spoke. His face grimaced as she took a punch to the stomach. "Why would she fight a battle she can't win."

Dust filled the air, as the battle raged on before them. Mukotsu coughed and squinted to see what was going on.

"Are you kidding, every shinobi no matter how loud or how shy, is a type A personality when it comes to their abilities. Sakura thinks she's the best there is, but so does Kiba." Shino answered. His hands slipping into his coat as the destruction bugs returned. Watching the kunoichi was impressive though. She had learned to manipulate her chakra far beyond Shino's expectations.

"They spar as a part of their honor and pride. Don't judge the fact that she is losing, as she is weak. Sakura is one of the top kunoichis in the world. Tsunade sama, would have never chosen her as an apprentice if she didn't have that potential. But they are both idiots, cause I am the best shinobi in this village."

Shino watched from the corner of his eye at the disgust on Mukotsu's face as the insects entered his body. This was the norm for those who were not use to the Aburame jutsu.

A last blow was thrown, and Sakura landed with a thud. The two onlookers waited for Kiba to attempt to help her up from the ground. True to her stubborn will she swatted away his hand, and stood on her own.

"Can't you just be a gracious loser?" Kiba muttered. He turned to check Akamaru.

"You of all people should know the answer to that question." Sakura hissed back at him and dusted off her clothing.

"Aren't you going to at least heal my wounds," he continued to taunt her. His arms gesturing to his bloodied and bruised body.

The dog nin dodged the kunai aimed at his head, and laughed as the chakra enhanced weapon crack the tree behind him.

"Sore loser," he said and strolled over to the spectators.

"Asshole," she spat. Akamaru trotted over to her and nuzzled her hand.

'Your leg is hurt,' he asked her. He moved closer to allow her to lean on him.

She rubbed his head, "It'll be fine."

"Kiba," the bug nin spoke to his teammate and nodded toward her direction.

Sakura winced in pain and sat down hard on the ground after attempting to walk on her leg.

Kiba turned and saw his mate begin to heal herself.

"Sakura darling," her fiance yelped and ran to her.

Shino and Kiba followed less concerned due to her abilities in healing herself. A feeling of security with the world's greatest living medic didn't cause quite a panic over a sprained ankle.

Mukotsu kneeled beside her and started to freak out over her well being.

"Sweetheart, are you okay," he asked. His eyes scanned her body that held cuts and bruises from the match. Her lip was puffy and a long gash was on the side of her cheek. The green shirt she wore was stained with blood as well as her pants.

"Oh my Sakura, we should get you to the hospital," he ordered seeing the blood. "Let's go."

"Not for this," she refused still concentrating on healing her ankle.

'What a wuss,' the white dog laughed. 'He doesn't realize how much it would take to land you in the hospital.'

"Akamaru," she warned. The green glow of her chakra moved over her ankle.

'I'm just saying. Doesn't he know who you are?' Akamaru continued. 'Was he really watching what you could do?'

Kiba and Shino stood over the others.

"You okay?" Kiba asked. A small hint of concern appeared in his voice.

"Of course she's not okay!" Mukotsu jumped up in Kiba's face shouting. "LOOK AT HER!"

"Mukotsu, I suggest you get out of my face," the inu warned. Out of instinct his fists clenched. The hair on his neck started to rise, and his companion began to growl.

"You think you can just bully me?" Mukotsu yelled. "She's hurt and it's because of you! You and your incontrollable wild actions! You're nothing but a beast!"

"You wanna say that again!" Kiba snarled. He stood taller and moved closer the to the assistant.

"Kiba, calm down." Sakura spoke. "Shino do something!"

"I'll be glad when we are married and we can leave this damn village. Then she can be done with this disgusting horror of a job," he continued, backing up a step from Kiba. "Stuck around people like you bringing her down. Useless clans, and filthy bloodlines."

"Mukotsu!" Sakura shouted looking up at him.

Destruction bugs again left the Aburame, and began to crawl over Kiba's legs as a precaution.

"What to does he mean leave?" Kiba looked at the kunoichi.

"Are you deaf as well as dumb?" Mukotsu continued to challenge him.

Akamaru barked another warning to the shorter man.

"Leave as in quit being a kunoichi. You think because she is a ninja you can just fight her like that, but she is a woman," the brunette threw his hands up to make his point to Kiba and Shino. "She needs to be treated more delicately. There's no way her weaker frame can be placed on the same level as a man's!"

Kiba, Shino, and Akamaru looked at Mukotsu. The bugs moving from Kiba's legs to Sakura.

'Oh he is humped,' the dog barked.

"You mean screwed." Kiba corrected, watching in amusement at the wrath about to happen. At least it wasn't him on the receiving end this time.

Pain in her ankle forgotten, Sakura shot up on her feet.

"What the hell does that mean!" Sakura's green eyes burned with a fire.

"Exactly what I said, my dear. A woman's body is softer, weaker." Mukotsu attempted to calm her down. "Look at you, there's blood covering your shirt!"

"I'll have you know I have more strength in my sweat than you have in your entire body!"

"You are taking this too personally," he reached out to her.

Sakura gripped his hand crushing the bone. As he doubled over, the medic kneed him in the stomach, grabbing his hair and pushed him face first into the ground.

Mukotsu grunted in pain and the air being knocked out of his chest as Sakura pressed her knee in his back, while still squeezing his crushed hand.

Chakra began to burn at his flesh, and the medic leaned over to his ear. He groaned in agony at the shift of her body.

"I am not weak! It is personal when people judge me like that," she growled in a voice Mukotsu had never heard from her. "I suggest Mukotsu, you reevaluate your definition of strength and a woman's capability. And just so you know, _**THAT'S HIS BLOOD NOT MINE**_!"

The fury that was Sakura, pushed off him and stormed from the training area.

Mukotsu looked up at Kiba, who was showing off two kunai wounds on his stomach.

Shino looked at Kiba from the corner of his eye, "At least her temper has calmed down some. Go find her, and I'll take him to the hospital."

Embarrassed Mukotsu began to rise slowly. "I'll be fine."

"Doubt it. She broke your hand, and probably a rib or two." Kiba scanned his body. "We've known Sakura long enough that she won't heal them either."

"She's just so strong," he whimpered. "How is that possible."

"At least she held back." Shino laughed. He leaned over to help the man up and nodded to his partner.

Kiba and Akamaru took off looking for the pink haired woman. He wasn't angry about the challenge that Mukotsu had given him. That didn't piss him off, considering Mukotsu posed no threat to him. What madden him was finding out that she was quitting once they were married. What the hell was she thinking?

He finally caught up with her at the Hokage monument. The medic was sitting continuing to heal her injuries.

"Akamaru, head home." Kiba ordered the canine.

The emotion he felt from the pair led him to do just that. He wasn't sure if the pair was going to just argue or end up humping each other on top of Tsunade sama's head.

"What the hell was that about?" Kiba demanded. He circled the woman watching her.

"It was an argument. I'm sure you've seen one of those before," she spat. Her face not looking up at the dog nin. "And it was private."

"That's not what I mean! What does he mean you're leaving once you're married!"

"Kiba, I know you're no Shikamaru, but come on!" Sakura was done with her ankle and moved to her face. "When I become his wife I'm leaving."

"What the fuck! You can't leave," the inu shouted. He leaned over to grab her. "This is your village!"

"I'll be his wife, and I'll have other responsibilities." The medic squared her shoulders meeting his brown eyes.

"What about your responsibility to this village as a shinobi!" Kiba reminded her. "You have duties here!"

"Are you fucking kidding me! I have served this village since I was twelve!" Sakura exploded. "I think I have fulfilled my duties to Konoha enough!"

She jerked away from him. "Don't you dare lecture me about my loyalties!"

"So you are just going to turn you back on people that need you!" Kiba stepped closer.

"If I remember correctly, I've cut all ties to those that were once close." Sakura moved one step back. "And no one seemed to care either!"

"No get it right, your selfish ass pushed everyone that ever cared about you away. Your best friends, who still miss you and need you, but that doesn't matter to you does it? People that loved you, would and have risked their lives for you, suddenly became nothing in your stuck up eyes!" Kiba ranted.

"But that's not what I'm talking about princess! As always only thinking of yourself. What about all those people in the hospital that need you! You're not just a kunoichi, but the best medic in existence. How many lives have been saved because of your ability? But there's not enough status in helping the sick, it's just a job huh?"

Sakura looked at him shocked for just a moment. "What I do is none of your business!"

"When it concerns _my village_, _my friends_, _my teammates_ it is!" Kiba continued to shout. "If my mom is dying I want the best for her. Not the replacement of the best! What if it's Hana, Shino, or Hinata? Or even someone you used to care about like, Ino or Naruto? What if it's me next time on that table dying?"

Sakura swallowed hard and turned away from him.

"Think about that Sakura. Or have we become nothing to you?" Kiba lowered his voice a little. "Is your world so fuckin' small that it only has room for those snobs your continue to hang around. Are they who you'll heal? I can smell the deceit on each of them, but their opinions and friendship mean more to you than the people you've known since forever. The very people who've celebrated with you, cried with you, trained you! So fuckin do whatever, maybe we would be better off without you!"

Kiba leapt from the monument and headed toward Shino's apartment. Ino would more likely be there, and he needed to get the wounds on his stomach healed. Most of all he needed to get away from her. For the first time since their mating, he was truly angry with her. The feelings coursing through his body were somewhat new to him. He'd become accustomed the the constant jealousy he felt over Mukotsu, but today that wasn't what he felt. It was something different. Anger and a sense of loss, but there was also sadness. What was going on?

If he really wanted to he could order her back to the apartment, telling her to break it off with Mukotsu. The power of the mating mark made her unable to resist his command. This was a technique he didn't want to use. Many male Inuzukas took advantage of their ability to control their mates. Within each male's home he was the head of the house, but for the clan there was only one alpha. Presently that was Tsume, but Kiba would soon take that role. Ordering Sakura would be simple .

Yet Kiba did not want this. Having her as his mate unwillingly was not what he wanted. Neither did he want to force her to stay in Konoha. He wanted her to want it. The words he said to her were true. There was no one else he trusted unconditionally to treat his family or friends. Grateful to reach Shino's place, he tried to calm himself before knocking. There would be no doubt that Shino could pick up that he was angry, but he definitely didn't want Ino to know. No need to have all his business out in the Konoha streets.

Sakura fell to her knees after Kiba took off. His words still hung in the air above the medic. After proposing, she never gave it a second thought when Mukotsu stated he wanted them to move back to his home village. The same village that housed the Feudal Lord, would open up more possibilities for him. His career was a big deal, but seemed more important to him than Sakura's did. Hell, she wasn't even taking missions. What kind of kunoichi was she?

Then thinking of how many people she had saved. One point and time, she actually kept count. Now it was too many to remember. Could she really be the one to make that much of a difference. Before she finished asking herself that question, she knew the answer. Neji, Shikamaru, Hinata, Kakashi, Genma, Gai, Kankuro, Gaara, Kotetsu, Aoba, Konohamaru, the list went on and on of shinobi that were still alive because of her techniques and dedication to ensure wach one lived. Kiba was included among them, so was Naruto.

Naruto. She started to cry. There was no way she wanted to think about him at this moment. She was already feeling upset and despite what people thought, the jinchiruuki was still a weak point for her. That genuine smile and his need to protect everyone made him hard not to love. His own matra of being the best, pushed her in ways he'd never know. He was too close to her heart to think of him not being here. Joining him on that list was Kiba. How would she feel if one day she learned of their deaths? It would be inevitable, with their 'all or nothing' attitudes. They'd risk everything for the people of this village. But if she wasn't there to save them?

That thought literally shook her to the core. Her shoulders heaved as the fear settled over her, and she was taken over by tears for the first time in many months. The stone beneath her head was moist from her crying, and ten minutes later she began to compose herself.

Kiba was right, she needed to be here. This was her job, protecting the shinobi that protected this village. The lives of Konoha's residents were safer having not just her classmates, but shinobi like Tsume, Inochi Yamanaka, or Shibi Aburame alive, healthy, and able to serve. Tossing her hair back, she stood, then headed for her home. It would be a difficult discussion, but she would have to find a way to speak with Mukotsu, making him understand her importance. Then she would probably need someone like Shikamaru with her. If her fiance was talented and known for one trait, it was his ability to negotiate. For that she would need a strategist, and there was no other like Nara Shikamaru.

But before she found the courage to get him to stay here, but she needed to find a way to postpone their wedding.

* * *

so let me know what you think. also a little insight on mukotsu's views on women, clans, and boy love. hmm...

and isn't that avatar super cute! i just wanna hug kiba to pieces! i've got a kankuro one also. i just need shino and shikamaru.

hey anyone into bleach? i've been watching it on cn so i'm way behind. but i love grimmjaw! and shinji and ikkaku! every week i look forward to sunday b/c the two eps are in the good old dvr. and 'so you think you can dance' is back! i haven't figured out which contestant i'm pulling for yet.

k' i'm out til next week.

terri .


	7. Hana Digs Deep

hello, everybody! i know i said i was going to post this on sunday, and it's sunday. late sunday, but sunday all the same. i changed my mind on something in the chapter and had to do a rewrite. sorry if it's choppy, but i haven't edited this as well as i would like, especially since i changed a lot of stuff.

so many of you can figure out where my user name comes from and if you don't know, please check out avatar the last airbender. but when we went to see transformers last night, (which was awesome) there was a minute long tease for avatar the last air bender movie, july 2010. i don't know if i can wait that long!! it looks so good. and you can probably find it on you tube. it only shows aang, but it looks good. i nearly passed out when i read back in february that they had originally casted jesses mccarthy for the role of zuko! WTF!!! then dev patel from slumdog millionaire got the part. sorry if you are a jesse fan, but zuko is angst and rage and that is so not jesses mccarthy. i liked the guy from sky high that played warren peace, but i'm no casting director. also jasper from twilight will be playing sokka. i'm still a little nervous about that....i need someone to tell me it will be okay.

so here's my latest problem. i don't know if i'm going to update this story next, which i have stuff written for, or home again. this is what i get for writing two stories at one time. i suck. but anyway here is the chapter.

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVEN Hana Digs Deep.**

Inuzuka Hana cursed as she dug through the boxes stored in Kiba's old room. The room smelled of storage and sweat. And something else Hana couldn't quite put her finger on, but was sure she would not even dream of sitting on Kiba's old bed. Not that he would ever use this room again. No when her baby brother returned home, he would be the head of the clan. The alpha. There was no way he could sleep in here. His rightful place was the master bedroom. Little by little her mother had begun moving her stuff from there to prepare for it too. Tsume had decided once Kiba took his bride, and they came to the clan head's home, she would take the guest house, as did her in laws.

That was the future, and in the present, Hana was stuck in here pushing her future leader's crap around. Her mother sent her in there looking for Kiba's old ceremonial robes to hand down to her younger cousin. And Hana was not happy.

A box labeled, "Kiba's Childhood Memories." was of course at the bottom of the stack. When she finally opened it, she sat down rummaging through it's contents. Pictures of their former family of four were inside also included a few report cards from school.

Hana smiled to herself seeing similar comments on them all, _'Kiba appears to be a bright boy, but needs to focus more.'_

"Well, some things never change," she said to no one.

A few paintings and macaroni projects were on top of a black and white composition book label, _'Kiba's Journal.'_

"Jackpot," an evil big sister grin on her face. What big sister wouldn't try to find any gossip out on their little brother.

Flipping through the pages she looked at his third grade handwriting.

_'Dekia sensei makes keep a journal to practice our writing skills. She says we can write about anything we want, and we won't get in trouble. We have to use a lot of adjectives. Dekia sensei is a fat cow. The cows that have large brown spots and a fat bubble butt.'_

Hana laughed out loud at the first five entries that compared the sensei to various animals. Kiba was right though. That lady was mean and old. The journal continued that way, and Hana almost closed the book when the words, 'pink haired girl' caught her eye.

_'Today Sakura came running over crying. All the other girls were picking on her because of her forehead. They say it's big, but it's not as big as the hairy mole on Dekia sensei's cheek. I let her sit with me until they left.'_

Intrigued by the mention of Sakura, Hana read on to the next day.

_'Sakura makes me mad. She beat me in arm wrestling! She's a girl and that idiot Naruto laughed at me. Then she beat him. Haha Loser! But she was fun to play with since Shikamaru and Chouji skipped to watch the clouds.'_

The next 12 pages mentioned Sakura. Then Hana read something that caused her jaw to drop.

"MA!" Hana ran through the house and into the kitchen.

"Did you find the kimono?" Tsume asked not looking up from her the newspaper.

"Look at this," she shoved the book toward her mother.

"Hana this isn't what I sent you after," the mother asked irritated. "Have you been in there this entire time messing around?"

"Read this," she pressed. "I just can't believe it."

A sigh sounded from the clan head as she snatched the book from her daughter's hand. Her eyes darted over the page.

"Oh my God, we have to see the hokage," she stood quickly and left with her daughter on her heels.

Tsunade was a little shock at the two Inuzuka who burst through her office door.

"May I help you two," the blond asked with a raised brow.

Bowing quickly Tsume spoke. "Forgive us Hokage sama, but we've got some information we need to share. Please look at this."

Tsunade took the notebook from her friend.

"A journal from Dekia sensei's class?" Tsunade asked with a curious look. "That woman must at least be 100. Wait is she still teaching?"

The blond flipped to the marked page and began to read out loud.

_'Uzumaki Naruto, is a big idiot. He says he thinks Sakura is pretty but she was my friend first. I know it sucks that his parents are dead, but Sakura is mine, mine. She said she wanted to be my friend forever. Dad told me how we can be friends forever too. We did what everyone in our clan does. We bit each others' fingers and then mixed our blood. This makes us friends forever. Dad says that's how kids are bound together. Uzumaki can't beat that cause he's not in a clan."_

Tsunade looked up at the two other women. "Is this what I think it is?"

Tsume sighed and sat in the chair. "Yes it's the Inuzuka arranged marriage bonding ritual."

"But they were what, eight or nine," the hokage looked at the clan head. "Explain."

"It can be performed until the child has seen ten summers. Not just the Inuzukas use a technique like this. The Aburames allow the children's destruction bugs to intermingle. We just use the blood because the kids' can't yet control their chakra." Tsume started.

"Inuzuka parents who arrange marriages for their children will use this ceremony." Hana continued. Tsume's head was in her hands. "The chakra's mixed and acts as a homing device for the pair. The two can grow up miles apart, but at some point it activates. They then start to seek out their mate."

Tsume grumbled, and Hana could make out the strings of curse words followed by her dad's name.

"These two have been destined for each other from the time they were children," the daughter ignored her mother. "It's probably why he ended up mating with her."

"My son was an idiot then too, they both were," the elder woman snapped.

Tsunade shook her head and looked at the pair. "So it doesn't matter that Sakura's not an Inuzuka?"

"Apparently not," the vet answered. "It's the chakra binding them essentially. For the alpha male to accept her must mean her chakra has always been strong.

"How could that fool father of yours tell him about that!" Tsume spat. She jumped from the chair pacing.

"Ma please," she pleaded. Hana hated her father for what he did to her family and clan, but a small part of her would always be a daddy's girl. "It could be worse. We could have never known they were like this. Or Kiba could be engaged or Sakura married to someone else."

"I'm not quite sure I understand." Tsunade questioned. She did know she needed to get Tsume somewhat calm or she end up hurting someone.

"If an Inuzuka has been placed in an arranged marriage, the mating ritual will only work on that one person." Hana continued, ignoring her mother. "Since they 'married' each other, if Kiba tried to mark another woman it wouldn't work, and he could never have a complete relationship."

"So where does that leave us?" Tsunade looked between the two.

"To be honest, I don't know." Tsume answered. She really didn't have a clue. "I'll have to do a little research. It could mean that Kiba can eventually marry someone just never mate them. Which is the most intimate of bonds our clan has. I don't know if it will effect the offspring."

"So if I've got it straight, they gave themselves an arranged marriage," the head kunoichi laughed. "They are idiots. Do you know how many couples come in here wanting to get out of one?"

The two elder women shared a chuckle at the expense of the pair.

Hana looked at the other two. "Well, it looks like my brother loved her at least. Or until she got Uchiha-itis."

"What?" Tsume asked her daughter.

"The journal goes on for another four months of the pair of them being friends, spending all their time together. Then Kiba began to hang out with the boys, and Sakura started to pine over Sasuke with the rest of the girls." Hana swallowed. She felt a little sad for her brother. "It seems like he was sad that she left though. Then after that dad left, and the journal starts to talk about the guys more."

Tsume felt little tug at her heart strings. Her son had dealt with his first crush and the separation of his parents. How had she missed this?

"So you'll do more research right?" Tsunade tried to bring the woman out of her thoughts.

"Yes, I will. But let's keep this between us. At least until we figure it out." Tsume stood. "I'd rather not deal with either of them bitching about the situation they created."

"Agreed," the other two spoke up.

Sakura jumped as the door clicked, and a cursing Kiba entered the apartment.

"Damn it princess, come get this shit," he yelled down the hall. His nose was assaulted by fragrance of floral.

"What," she got up and moved toward the front door. Her eyes rolled at the two bouqets of flowers in his hand, a bag full of take out, and his mission pack. "Oh, that, just toss those to the side."

"Get the food." Kiba ordered. "What is all this?"

Sakura took the bag from his hand and moved toward the kitchen. Kiba left the door open for his companion to follow him in.

Kiba placed his pack at the edge of the hallway that led to their bedrooms.

"Mukotsu's sad attempt to make up," she placed the bag on the counter and peeked inside. "Where's Maru?"

'Here I am mistress, did you miss me?' Akamaru asked bouncing into the kitchen.

"Always," she rubbed his head. The medic picked up his bowl and filled it with water, placing it down for the canine.

"Get out of that bag," he put the flowers down on the butcher's block. "How many of these has he sent?"

"I don't know. I've taken some to the hospital and a few to the neighbors downstairs," she answered. Her eyes still glued to the bag.

"After I shower we can eat," Kiba swatted her hand away. "So you two haven't made up?"

The pout that made his stomach do flips appeared on her face, and was replaced by a frown.

"NO! He's only sent flowers! He hasn't come to apologize at all," she banged her fist. "Why should I go running to him! Aren't I worth that?"

Sakura turned to the fridge and got a beer for the shinobi. Kiba took the beverage from her and smiled, "Sounds like a reasonable request."

"So until then he can sweat it out," she walked from the kitchen to the den.

"You do realize that he could be scared," he followed her. The twist cap on the bottle opened.

"What," she asked looking over the chair at him. "What the hell does he have to be scared of?"

He laughed at the angry expression on her face.

"Sakura, you broke two ribs, his wrist, a finger, and bruised his hips, plus his ego. What do you think he's scared of?" Kiba sat on the couch.

"Certainly not of delicate, little me. I'm just a girl after all," she kicked at the pillow on the chair.

"I know better than that, shit every shinobi in our class knows better than that," he sipped his beer. He couldn't believe that he was helping her see Mukotsu's side. "And now he does too, so cut him some slack."

"You're just saying that," she argued.

A knock on the door postponed Kiba's original answer. "Tell him that yourself, he's here."

Sakura continued to sit on the chair. The knocking sounded again, and the medic picked up the chart she had been reading before Kiba came home.

"Sakura," the brunette looked at her.

"What? How do you know it's him? It could be a salesman," she scooted down further in the chair.

"Are you fuckin' serious," he pointed to his nose.

A louder knock came down the hall.

'Hey are you going to let the little man in or not,' Akamaru said coming from his room.

"Get the door or I will," he nodded, leaning forward to turn on the t.v.

"Fine," she stood and stomped down the hall.

She opened the door to find Mukotsu, standing there with chocolates and a stuffed bear.

"What do you want," she snapped. On her heel she moved back down her room.

"Sakura darling," he called after her. The assistant moving slower due to his injuries. "Kiba san how are you doing this evening?"

Kiba snorted at the sight of the man, "A lot better than you my man."

"I see time has not helped smooth things out either," he sat down slowly, still wincing.

"You know how women are." Kiba flipped through the channels wondering how long Sakura would keep him waiting.

"How do you deal with all this physical pain," he asked.

"You just have to man up," the inu offered a beer.

"No, I'm on pain medication. Thank you," he declined.

"Shit, you'll need this to deal with her. If not something stronger." Kiba advised.

Akamaru looked up at the man from his spot on the love seat. 'So Sakura is the alpha between them. Cause he looks like crap.'

"I believe so buddy," he laughed again. "Sakura get out here!"

A minute later the medic entered the den.

"My love, I thought I'd give you a few days to cool off before I came to see you," he stood slowly. "These are for you."

'Smooth move captain obvious, we didn't think they were for us,' Akamaru stated, mouth wide open.

"Do you honestly think those will make up for what you said to me," her foot tapping.

Out of instinct or the need to be away from Mukotsu, Sakura sat on the couch beside Kiba.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize what kind of effect my words would have," he stammered. Searching for a connection with her eyes, but he found none.

He really wished Kiba and Akamaru would leave. Apologizing was hard enough without an audience.

Kiba knew he _should _excuse himself, but watching his rival stumble through an apology was something he did not want to miss.

"Are you done?" Sakura asked coldly. The look in her eyes sent daggers to the man.

Kiba could sense his panic, this is where the begging would start.

"No, I need your forgiveness," he stood. "Can we go to another room?"

She huffed, "Maru, stay away from those chocolates."

"Akamaru, get out of those," the inu shouted and moved the box away from the dog. He gave Sakura a look and with her nod, he opened the box and started to eat.

She led the way to her study, she opened the door and leaned against her door. "Spill, I've got work to do."

Kiba sat back on the couch and listened to the conversation taking place in the other room.

'She's not going very easy on him,' the canine commented.

"Sakura was always called 'the weak one,' he pointed out. "So when Mukotsu put her down, it's not so easy for her to forgive him. She will though."

'Are you sure?' Akamaru asked. 'Oh leave it on that channel. I like this show.'

"She still loves him, so yeah she will." Kiba rolled his eyes at the anime that was on the screen, "You like this? This show is horrible."

'That's cause you only like porn,' the dog half joked.

"I'm going to shower," he stood. He didn't want to listen to anymore of the make up session and headed toward his room.

Fifteen minutes later, Sakura walked Mukotsu out of the apartment and then sat on the couch. Her head was spinning just a little. She was happy that she had made up with her boyfriend, but at the same time part of her was sorry.

Mukotsu was not accustomed to seeing women as strong as Sakura. She shook her head thinking what he'd do if he met Kurenai, Anko, or Tsume. Yet he would have to get use to it. This strength was part of who Sakura was. She may not have a supremely strong ninjutsu or genjutsu, but her taijutsu was unrivaled among kunoichi.

Deep inside she wondered if she could live the rest of her life with a man that didn't understand that. A man that didn't accept her, like a shinobi would.

"Hey, where's your boyfriend?" Kiba asked entering the den.

Sakura looked up at the voice. Her heart skipped just a beat at the sight. The man was in a pair of shorts and shirtless. His hair damp from the shower. Sakura's eyes noticed the small scars on his torso and the way his chest broadened out. Quickly, she turned to the t.v.

"He had to leave because of an early morning breakfast meeting," she answered. Her green eyes squinting at the dancing fruit and reindeer on the t.v. "Maru, what are you watching? Do you see this?"

She looked at Kiba, pointing to the television in disbelief.

"He's got weird taste, don't ask," the dog trainer waved it off. "C'mon let's heat this food up. I've lived off rations for the last few days, I'm starved."

The next few days turned into weeks, and Sakura could no longer put off her mother's insistence on being fitted for her wedding dress.

"Honestly, Sakura your ass is getting huge. I swear we'll have to put you in a bed sheet or table cloth, if you keep getting like this." Mai snapped. "You need to go on a diet."

"Mother please," she sighed. Her face blushed red at her mother's comments.

The employees in the store winced at the mother daughter duo. They couldn't help but feel sorry for the medic being berated by her mother like that.

Sakura stood in front of the mirror looking at the gown she was to wear. The first argument over the wedding was whether Sakura would wear a traditional wedding kimono or the new style of white wedding dress. Mai won that argument stating Sakura would be a trend setter by using the white laced gown and veil.

The words would never come from her mouth, but she had to agree with her mother. The dress was beautiful, and she did feel like a princess. Princess. That word made her blush, at the thought of the person that always referred her as such, even if it were sarcastically.

"Oh that looks gorgeous, Haruno san," the young attendant stated. "You are going to be a bride to be envied."

"Are you serious?" Mai looked at the young brunette. "Her chest is flat, she needs to have so help there. And the waist is too tight, either it needs to be taken out, or she needs to stop eating so much!"

The empahsis on the last part of that.

The manager stood beside Mai. "No, Haruno san we don't have to take it out, we can just go up a size."

"Up a size?" Mai huffed, shocked at his nerve for calling her daughter fat. "No, she will not! You will either fix this dress or she will lose weight. I suggest both."

Sakura's feeling of royalty was deflated by her mother's words. A poof sounded causing all but the pink haired woman to jump.

The ANBU team member in the tiger mask paused, dumbfounded.

"Haruno Sakura, you are to report to the Hokage's tower at once," the voice stated from behind the mask.

"Hai," she nodded her reply.

Even with the mask the pair's eyes connected. Kiba looked at his mate, in the wedding dress and was awh struck. A tingle passed through him that was more than just lust. There was no way he could describe how beautiful she looked.

"Sakura what is going on?" Mai questioned. She looked between the ANBU and her daughter.

At the sound of the woman's voice, Kiba nodded to his mate, and vanished from the room.

"I have to go," she stepped down from the platform and headed toward the dressing room.

"Go, where," her mother followed.

"Mother you know where, ANBU showing up means a mission. Could you please help me?" Sakura asked the girl working in the shop.

"Of course Haruno san," the brunette hurried over and began undoing the buttons.

"But you aren't taking missions anymore!" Mai moved toward the woman. "It's that dog's fault isn't it?"

"No mother he has nothing to do with this," she stepped out of the dress. "I serve this village and go when I'm needed."

She reached for her clothes, happy that she wore sweats and a t -shirt.

"You need to ask Mukotsu first," the elder woman argued. This was not suppose to happen. When her future son in law heard about this, he could possibly break off the engagement.

"I don't need anyone's permission, Mother," she stopped tying her sneakers. "Like I said, I serve this village, and I need to go. Thank you for all your help today."

Sakura nodded to the staff, and vanished.

"She is so lucky," the brunette girl spoke to Mai. "I would have loved to been able to be a kunoichi."

"Then you are a fool." Mai spat and turned to the manager, giving him orders on what needed to be done to the dress.

Sakura left the office and hurried to her apartment to pack. The two chunin assigned to the mission were applicants for the ANBU program. They did not suspect that the mission was actually fake and a way for Sakura and Neji to asses their skills.

"Hey, what's up?" Kiba asked as she came into the apartment.

"I have a mission," she said moving toward her bedroom. Kiba close on her tracks.

"What?" Kiba sat on her bed.

"It's a weed out mission, for applicants." Sakura packed her bag.

"Length?" he relaxed. He had confidence in the woman, but the idea of her being in danger put him a little on edge.

"A week at the most, but probably four days," she finished. Not thinking she pulled her top over her head, while facing her closest reaching toward the back for her mission outfit. Hands on the hanger she pulled it forward and pulled down the sweats.

Kiba watched the girl change in front of him and realized he would be without her for a few days. The kunoichi bent over pulling the familiar black shorts up her legs. Kiba jumped up at the sight of her ass moving and the thong teasing him.

From behind her he wrapped his arm around her waist and the other went straight to her womanhood. Sakura's body stood straight up, and she gasped.

"Come back to me safe," he whispered into her ear. "When you come home, I want to welcome you properly."

His finger played with the edge of the fabric. His other hand traveled up to caress her breast.

"Don't let anyone else touch you," he ordered. His fingers moved from her underwear to the mark on her thigh. "Remember, you still belong to me."

He ground his hips into hers, and she pushed back against him.

"Remember," he pinched her nipple. He wanted to take her right there against the closest, but he pulled away from her. "It's mine."

He turned and walked to the den to wait for her to finish, so he could escort her to the gates.

Sakura's knees were wobbling from the contact. She ran a shaky hand through her hair and finished.

"I'm gone," she yelled walking to the door.

"I'm walking you out," he stood. Akamaru trotted down to where she was. "I need to make sure you are safe, and with a good cell captain."

"No it's okay, Neji's on this one, but I have to go by and see Mukotsu first," she answered. She rubbed the dog's fur. "I'll be back."

"Fine," he grumbled. He wasn't expecting her to say that. Why was she going over there with him?

She was _his_ mate, it was _his_ job to make sure she left safely. Plus he wanted to get a sense of who was going on this mission with her. He needed to sniff them out to make sure they wouldn't try anything forward. Jealousy was starting to take over.

'Let's just go to the gate, and you can see who's with her when they leave,' the canine proposed.

"What would I do without you," Kiba grinned at the animal.

'I have no idea.' Akamaru replied and waited for Kiba to catch up, so they could leave.

Mukotsu smiled seeing Sakura in the waiting room, "Sweetheart the pack on your back?"

"I have a mission to go on," she answered. "I should be back in four days to a week."

He reached for her to embrace. "Please be careful. I know that someone is after you, Shino san told me that there have been two attempted attacks on your life in the last month. I'm glad Kiba san was there to protect you."

Sakura remembered the lie that Kiba told Mukotsu when they two first mated and moved in together.

"Yes, I am lucky that he was there."

"And who will be accompanying you on this mission?" Mukotsu asked. He pulled away from her hold, and sat on the couch.

"Sorry, but that is classified," she smiled. "I've gotta go."

"Okay, but remember," he started, but the words were lost as she disappeared.

At the gates, Neji checked the weapons for their 'mission.' The two chunin, unaware of the mission's true purpose, were a little nervous about being on a mission with the ANBU head.

"Sakura," the Hyuuga looked at her and tilted his head toward the Inuzuka standing on a branch near the gate.

Sakura's stare followed his and smiled at seeing the ANBU member in the tiger mask. Her heart felt good knowing he was there to see her off. The inu squatted on the branch waiting until they had disappeared from sight.

In Sakura's heart there was a comfort knowing he was watching them leave. She felt safe at the thought of him guarding her. It was a complete contradiction of what her mind was saying she should be feeling. Her mind tried to get her heart to see that it should be Mukotsu that she wanted there watching them. The heart however wanted what the heart wanted, and at the moment it was an ANBU in a tiger mask.

"Sakura, we will travel until nightfall," Neji informed her. He could see the smile that was_ inside _her. That feeling he was familiar with. He felt it each time he held Naruto.

"Hai," she came back to earth.

Shino was on his way to meet Kiba for lunch. He had just seen Ino off on a mission and was headed toward the side of town the Inuzuka now resided in. He was thinking of a way to ask Sakura about having a surprise party for Ino's birthday. It was a long shot, but Ino wouldn't suspect a thing if the party was at Sakura's home.

His insects alerted him to the presence of not just Neji, but Sakura.

"Sakura, I will see you tomorrow then at ten," the pearl eyed man spoke. "We will continue to go through the applicants again. Take care of your arm also."

"Hai," she answered. She rubbed her arm that was bandaged from her wrist to almost her shoulder. "Sure thing."

"Neji, Sakura," Shino spoke before Neji parted ways. "Sakura your arm?"

"It's nothing," she patted. It was actually a pretty bad burn. She'd done the best she could to heal it, but she would have to get Tsunade to look at it when the hokage wasn't occupied with the elders. No one wanted to be man handled by the blond after a meeting with the two village elders. Tsunade tended to forget her own strength.

"Yes, for you it's nothing, but," the bug nin began. He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Well, Kiba may not think so, and that could become a problem."

"Let's hope not. Listen, I want to thank you for that little white lie you told Mukotsu the other day." Sakura started. They began meandering through the crowd. "I really appreciate it. It helped me avoid an argument."

"It wasn't a problem. I know that this is difficult for both of you." Shino commented. They approached the restaurant. "But I would like to ask a favor. Ino's birthday will be coming up soon, and I would like throw her a surprise party."

"You want to have it at my place?" Sarkura raised a brow. She stopped at the doorway. "Sure it's not a problem, just let me know when."

"Thank you," he smiled. It was time to see just close the pair were. Plans were ruined however when her heard his name being called.

"Shino!" Kiba shouted. The Inuzukas jogged toward the two. As he got closer, his eyes narrowed at the bandage on his mate's arm. "What the fuck happened to you?"

He reached for her.

"It's nothing Kiba, don't worry about it." Sakura tried to pull away from him.

"That's not what I asked. I said what happened to you!" Kiba shouted. Several villagers turned to look at the threesome.

"Kiba, perhaps we should go inside the restaurant and stop making a scene." Shino suggested. He opened the cloth door to allow them to enter.

"I'm waiting," the inu started to get aggravated.

'Mistress, are you ok?' Akamaru asked. His concern mirroring Kiba's.

"Yes, Maru, I'm fine. Please wait here, and I'll bring something out for you." Sakura answered being ushered in. She hated leaving the dog outside.

"Sakura," the mate's patience was thin.

"I got burned on the mission. Hamuri kun wasn't as good with his fire jutsu as he thought," she answered. "Now, enjoy your lunch with Shino."

"That chunin did this to you?" Kiba's voice was laced with anger, and he let got of her arm. He inhaled getting a whiff of the chunin's scent from Sakura's clothes. From outside the restaurant Akamaru could be heard barking in reaction to his master's anger.

Shino knew exactly what was going, "Kiba, you need to calm down."

"HE BURNED HER!" Kiba growled. His temper flaring.

Shino gripped his shoulders, keeping him from leaving the restaurant.

"Kiba, I'm fine! Calm down." Sakura tried to sooth him. She moved in front of the ninja to show him she was okay. "Please listen to me!"

She touched his face, softly hoping he would calm down. The sensation of her hand on his cheek soothed the anger that was coursing through him. Akamaru's barks were also subsiding.

"Let's have lunch with Shino," she suggested. Her green eyes pleading with him.

"Yeah, let's." Kiba swallowed and moved toward a table at Sakura's lead.

The three sat down and the server came over to get their orders.

"How was the mission, aside from the injury?" Shino questioned. He nodded a gesture of thanks to the waitress for the water. "Any potential?"

"Oh, those two were hopeless." Sakura answered, shaking her head. "They'd never survive my class, much less Ibiki sensei's or a mission with Anko as their captain."

"Good, then. They can't even get their ninjutsu's down they have no business as chunin much less ANBU." Kiba growled his fist pounding the table. The other hand, had not released the hold on hers. He needed to keep her close and make sure she was okay.

During the meal an elderly lady approached the table, "Pardon me Haruno san, I do hate to disturb you during your meal."

"Sia san, it is not disturbance, are you feeling well?" Sakura asked the woman. She resided two floors below Sakura.

"Yes, I am fine. The lighting in my bathroom is flickering, could you please have someone come look at it?" Sia asked. "Byou san is out of the village at the moment."

"Of course, I'll have someone come over as soon as possible," she answered. "Is there anything else?"

"No, that is all. I feel so lucky having you own our building," Sia smiled bowing. "I'll be home the rest of the evening."

"Ok, I'll take care of it." Sakura avoided the open mouths of Kiba and Shino.

"Thank you," she spoke walking away.

"Sakura what does she mean?" Kiba asked. "Do you own that building?"

She blushed and nodded. "It was a gift for saving the life of one of the Fire Counry's landowner's only son. He owned the land, and then had the building built for me."

"You had me paying all the utilities, but I thought you paid the rent! You don't even have to pay rent?" Kiba asked. He looked at her.

"Sorry, but I've been saving the money I would have had to spend on stuff. Thanks," she smiled shyly.

"Good, then you can pay for lunch, money bags." Kiba pushed the check to her.

"That's a great idea," the bug nin agreed standing. "Thank you Sakura."

"Yeah, thanks." Kiba also got up and took the to go bag out to his canine companion.

"Hey!" Sakura yelled. "This wasn't even my idea!"

She pulled money from her mission bag, and went outside to find Shino waving goodbye.

"Let's go home," the inu took her hand. His brown eyes met her green ones, and the allure pulled her toward him. His arm wrapped around her and pulled her up bridal style. A moment later he landed on her rooftop and sat her on the chaise lounge chair.

"Your arm, I want to see it." Kiba touched the gauze that held it.

"It's really ok," she answered. She shuddered at his touch.

The softness of his voice was in contrast to the vengeful one in the restaurant. There was a sincere concern in it.

"Please, I need to know you are okay," his eyes pleaded with her.

She slowly unwrapped the wound. The burn would not scar from her healing it quickly, but there was a long scab protecting the injury.

Kiba's eyes focused on the delicate arm in his hand. Instead of anger he moved his fingers around the edge softly. His head moved forward, and his lips replaced the fingertips. Gentle kisses moved up her arm near the injury but not on it. They did not stop at her shoulder, but continued to her neck.

"Does it hurt," he quietly spoke. His left hand moved in circular motion across her back. She could feel his cheek rubbing against hers. Warm breath tickled her neck as he nuzzled her.

"Not, not any more." Sakura tried to focus on getting the bandage on her arm again. Her hand shook just a little as it wrapped the bandage.

Kiba needed to comfort her. He kissed his way from her neck to her lips. The hand massaging her back moved to under the front of her top, circling her stomach. As the kiss deepened, he laid her on to the lounger.

"I missed you, so much." Kiba said as he parted from the kiss. "Don't leave me like that again."

"I had to go," she panted. His lips trailing down her neck again. "It was a a a mission."

"Then your next one will be with me," he extended his tongue flattening against her skin. "And I can protect you."

The brown hand moved into the shorts, and then the underwear. Her body reacted to the stimulation.

"Please Kiba," she begged. The desire to be taken by him rose up in her and the wound was soon forgotten.

"You don't ever have to beg for what's yours." Kiba kissed her stomach. "All of me is for your pleasure."

The Inuzuka pulled down her pants, and kissed her belly button. Lower and lower he went until he reached his destination. Inhaling her scent he licked his lips, and the pink bud was too tempting. He circled it around and around.

"Uh..." she panted. The petite hands threaded through his hair and as her toes squeezed tightly. Faster and faster he moved. Having watched her masturbate before, and not touch her was torture, but at this moment she was spreading her legs wider, for him.

"That's it princess, it's all for you," he reached down and pulled the pants he was wearing off. Without a second thought, he leaned over far enough to lick the mark that connected them.

"KIBA!" she screamed. That mark was always sensitive to his touch. It was just a momentary distraction, and before she knew it, she was filled with him.

The shinobi thrust into her with a need that was greater than he could imagine. It had been months since they had been together in the dressing room. The feeling of being inside her once more, made him grunt.

"Baby, I need you." Kiba moaned into her ear. "Every inch of me is screaming for you."

"Kiba, please faster." Sakura begged. Her arms wrapped around his back not allowing him to separate from him.

"As you wish, my hime," he moved faster into her. The climax for the pair came faster than either expected and soon she was screaming his name, while Kiba moan, 'Mine, mine, mine,' into her ear.

After the initial high of the orgasm ended, Kiba looked down at his mate. "I'll talk to the Hokage, later. I was serious when I said that I don't want you on missions that I'm not on. I don't want this, to happen again."

Kiba leaned over kissing the wound.

"You don't have to do that. I can handle missions." Sakura started to wrap the wound, as Kiba pushed up from the woman.

"I see that," he pointed to her arm, with a look of disbelief. "It's not an option. We should get dressed."

"Okay." Sakura finished with the wound. "I've got to go check on Sia san."

"I'll take care of that." Kiba offered. He pulled her close once again, kissing her. It was impulsive, but this whole experience was based on impulses.

The pair's inner thoughts were trying to sort out what just happened. Sakura thought back to the first time they were together and how angry it made her. Yet now it was becoming easier and more comfortable for her to be in his arms. Was that the mark causing that? It was so confusing, and she had no one to go to ask for advice. Her loyalty to Mukotsu was decreasing as her desire to be with Kiba was increasing. Not just in a physical sense either.

"I'm going to unpack," she swung her feet over to the ground and grabbing her mission pack.

"Fine." Kiba watched her leave. He was getting in deeper and deeper each time he touched her. This was not going to be easy when it came time to separate. He needed to stop this. He had to stop touching her, kissing her, smelling her. The mere thought of that caused him to get an instant hard on. Fuck, he thought. This was not going to be easy.

Sakura stood in her kitchen unpacking the bags Akamaru and Kiba had brought home. How they managed to get all the food back in one trip was a mystery to the medic. The inu was on the roof placing drinks in the cooler with ice.

Two weeks prior Shino approached Sakura asking to have a cook out and birthday party for Ino. She had surprised herself by agreeing with out much thought. The guest list basically consisted of their genin group with Neji and Mukotsu, but she still spent the day scrubbing and cleaning to make sure her home was perfect. Sure they would be upstairs on the roof, but it was the first time any of them besides Shino or Kiba had been there.

Akamaru lounged on the love seat he had claimed as his, anticipating the burgers he'd been promised. The tv was watching the canine sleep instead of the other way around.

"That's all the drinks." Kiba announced walking into the kitchen. The tapped turned on as he began to wash his hands. "Leave the corn out, I have to soak it."

"Fine," the woman obeyed. Two large bags of corn was stacked on the butcher's block. "If this is for Ino, why are we doing this not Shino?"

"Shino wants this to be a surprise." Kiba started cleaning vegetables. "He's keeping her busy."

"Then he hasn't dated Ino long enough because that woman is impossible to keep a secret from," she replied, shoving the watermelon in the fridge.

Kiba laughed at the truth behind that statement, "That's why no one told Uzumaki. But on the other side of that Shino's like a freakin vault, and can be intimidating as hell."

"Oh so he scared you into keeping the secret," she teased. Changing her mind she pulled the watermelon from the fridge, then placed it on the counter.

"Tch, woman you are crazy," he snorted. "Shino creeped me out maybe eleven or twelve years ago, but not anymore."

"Mhm, whatever," she rolled her eyes at the nin. She then pulled a knife from the drawer to slice the watermelon.

"Hey, that's for tonight," he pulled the utensil from her hand. He rustled around the bag on the counter and handed her a packaged slice.

Green eyes lit up at the fruit, and her hand gladly took the container.

"No, ma'am work first," he gestured to the cucumbers that needed to be sliced.

Her eyebrows furrowed in frustration. "What?"

"Slice the stuff for the salad, then you can have your treat," he ordered. The blade of the knife turned away from her as he handed it back.

"That hardly seems fair," she reached and turned to the cutting board.

"Tough cookies, and remember it's food not a patient." Kiba moved to the other bag to unpack.

For the next thirty minutes they worked in a comfortable silence.

"How did you learn to cook," she asked as she started to shred the lettuce.

"Had to living on my own. Cook or starve," he looked at her from the patties he was forming. "Plus women love a man who can cook. I did only know how to make dinner and breakfast. Cause concerning women, that was all I really needed to know."

A confident smirk crossed his face.

"Is that all you think about is sex," she wrinkled her brow.

"Yeah, why? There's nothing wrong with sex," he glanced over at her. "If I think about it, there were a few occasions that you were ok with sex too."

"Those weren't suppose to happen," she refused to look up. She knew there was no way to hide her embarrassment.

"Yeah, but too bad after me it's all down hill for you," the inu felt a little playful with the kunoichi. "I'll be the best you ever have."

"Excuse me?" Sakura put the lettuce down and looked directly at him. "What makes you think, you're so great?"

"Made _your _toes curl, more than once." Kiba stopped and placed the hamburger down on the platter, "The only compliant I've ever gotten, was there weren't two of me."

The tint on Sakura's cheek changed. "That doesn't mean you were all that good, or that Mukotsu won't out shine you."

"Please," he snorted and began another hamburger. "That wimp? You'll be lucky if you ever get to cum again. Any man that orders an apple martini is definitely soft in bed."

"Don't say that!" Sakura argued. "He's a man."

"Mhm. I'm just saying, maybe I should give him a lesson or two to make sure your sex life is spicy enough," the trainer continued. "And also a paddle or one of those fuckin hot as nurses' uniforms."

Sakura's hand flew up to cover her face. "You really are a pervert!"

"You've never complained before," he snickered.

"Even a blind squirrel will get lucky and find a nut every once and a while," she kidded back.

"You'll see, two months into your marriage and you'll be missing me," he laughed. He covered the hamburgers with foil and washed his hands. The inu moved to the fridge getting out a bottled water.

"That man knows too much about art, literature, and all that shit, that makes him soft. You, need a man's man. You've been around too many shinobi in your life to date a guy that's not able to beat someones ass in a heartbeat."

"If memory serves me right, _you_ know a lot about those things too," she looked at him, with a raised brow.

"I'm a shinobi, and able to adapt to any conversation," he said before downing the bottle of water. "Chouji's here."

Kiba moved to the front door, to allow the guests in. The party was going well, Ino was surprised and cried for fifteen minutes at Shino's thoughtfulness. The blond was also impressed with Sakura's boyfriend. Mukotsu was a diplomat at heart and working a party was his specialty.

Lela was there as Kiba's date. Everyone was paired up, and Kiba did not want to feel left out. Since the vacation with Sakura and Mukotsu, Kiba had avoided the woman. Lela was starting to expect more from him. The time apart he'd thought would give her a chance to realize that he didn't want a relationship. He just hoped she wouldn't get any ideas from this evening.

The brunette was standing by his side laughing with Hinata as Chouji scolded Kiba on his grilling skills. Kiba felt it was time to set his reunion plans in order. Sakura was currently in the kitchen getting the burger toppings.

"Naruto, why don't you go with Sakura and cut up a few onions for the burgers. I forgot them." Kiba asked.

"What, I'm a guest," the blond replied. "I came to eat not work."

"Just shut up your bitchin and go help her," Kiba replied.

"Fuckin asshole." Naruto mumbled walking downstairs. The shinobi was unaware of the assistant's eyes on him.

Kiba and Neji however were. Akamaru was ordered to follow the assistant the rest of the party. A deed he liked because Mukotsu, continued to feed him.

"Sakura chan," the blued eyed host entered the kitchen. "That bastard Kiba said we needed to slice some onions for the burgers."

An unhappy sigh came from the woman's lips as she placed her drink glass down. "It's okay Naruto, I've got it. Honestly, you're a guest. What the hell is Kiba doing making you work?"

"That's what I was thinking," he answered. He leaned on the counter. "Such bad manners, but I don't mind helping."

"Fine, the onions are in the box on the table," she pulled out the knife.

Sakura was a little uncomfortable around Naruto. After everything settled with Sasuke it was easier for her to pull away. Seeing Naruto reminded her of everything that was lost.

Naruto on the other hand was oblivious to the discomfort the woman felt. He hummed as he pulled apart the skin on the onion.

"You cut them Sakura chan," he asked. He placed them in the sick to be washed. "They always make me cry."

"You don't think they do the same thing to me," she reached for the vegetable.

"This is nice," he commented. The fridge door opened and a beer was pulled out. He hopped on the counter sitting down, opening it. "Everyone here like this. It's been so long."

"Uh yeah, well, it has," she stuttered not knowing what to say.

"I'm happy to be here with you," the blond spoke softly. "I've missed you."

Sakura stopped slicing. Her hand trembled and the knife fell. A part of her began to open that she had closed off so long ago.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't bring him home," he continued. "I never got to tell you that. I'm sorry for the way he ended up, and I couldn't change him for you. I regret it everyday."

Tears filled her eyes at the man's confession.

"It's okay Naruto," she said. Her back was still to him. She didn't want to give away that she was crying.

"No it's not. You left me. I lost my two best friends because I wasn't strong enough," the sadness in his voice was heavy. "If I had been stronger or smarter, or just more than what I was, you'd be happy. He'd be alive, and I'd have you both in my life. I love Neji, but I miss you."

No longer able to hold back the tide of tears, the kunoichi turned and flung herself into his arms.

"Oh Naruto, you idiot," she sobbed into his chest. "It's not your fault he was the bastard he was. I've never blamed you. If I had been more of what he wanted in a woman, then I could have made him stay for you. It's my fault."

Naruto wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"I don't want to be out of your life anymore Sakura chan," he asked her hair. "Please don't make me be."

Being in the arms that had defended her so many times, being with the man that she'd both laughed and cried with tore at her heart. _She missed him_. Suddenly her heart ached at the idea of the amount of time they had spent apart.

"You won't I'm sorry," she whispered.

The pair remained that way for a few more moments. Softly Kiba and Neji made their way back up the stairs.

"Idiots, blamed themselves," the Hyuuga said looking at his partner in crime.

"Typical for each of them," the Inuzuka laughed as they stepped back into the party.

Cutting the onions, Naruto looked over at Sakura, "So you're marrying him?"

"Yes, isn't he great?" Sakura beamed, wiping the Naruto/onion induced tears.

"He's a little soft, if you ask me," the blond replied.

"What," she turned to him. "Why does everyone keep saying that?"

"Cause he is. Look at him, all skinny and short. You need someone with an edge." Naruto said. He slid the onions into a bowl. "Kunoichi women don't do well with civilian men. There's no danger. You could break him in half."

"Just remember I can break you in half too." Sakura poked his chest.

"That's different. I'd at least put up a fight," he laughed at her. "You need someone who's stronger, hell I'd make a better match."

He turned and leaned back.

"Two problems, one you're dating Neji, and two, you're gay," she picked up the bowl.

"He's not going to satisfy you," he teased more.

"Did Kiba tell you to say that?" Sakura turned looking at him sharply.

"No, he didn't. Why would you talk to dog boy, about sex anyway," the host asked. Then a thoughtful look passed over his face. "Well, I guess it would make sense. As many women as he's been with, he would know about chemistry. And I've overheard a lot of them say he's mind blowing in the sac."

Naruto gestured an explosion with his hand.

A quick blush covered her face, and she turned away from him. The cabinets opening as she looked for nothing in particular.

"Wait a minute. Sakura chan, you didn't," his sheepish grin took over. "Tell me you didn't."

A woof sounded, and Akamaru entered the kitchen followed by Mukotsu.

'Just in time eh,' the dog asked her.

"You have no idea," she whispered trying to avoid Naruto.

"Sakura darling do you need any help," her boyfriend asked. "More guests have arrived."

"No I don't, just well yeah I do. Can you grab that lettuce please," she smiled at her boyfriend.

Naruto was still in place, with his mouth wide open. His eyes never leaving Sakura.

"Naruto if you are just going to stand there, grab those sodas, please." Sakura said running up the stairs.

"Sakura chan, you aren't getting out of this!" Naruto shouted going to do what she told him too. He looked at the dog beside him. "What has she been doing with your master?"

'Trust me, I try not to imagine it,' the dog barked.

"If only I could speak dog," he rubbed the canine's head.

Mukotsu was right about other people showing up. Lee and his team arrived along with Tenten. Kotetsu and Izumo were there with Genma and Raidou. Pretty soon Kakashi, Iruka, Kurenai, Anko, and Shizune were sitting on her rooftop too. Chouji was happiest grilling more food, and Ino was beaming at all the attention she was receiving.

These extra people did not bother the medic, though. She'd blocked all of that out for the time to spend with Naruto. The remainder of the evening, Sakura and Naruto found themselves in the hammock laughing, not caring about anyone else. Naruto shared stories of his missions and time with Jiraiya. Mukotsu entertained Ino and Lela with conversations of art and music.

Eventually Neji and Kiba sat beside each other, and watched the reunited friends over a beer.

"Thank you," he said to the canine trainer. "He's happy. It's a big difference in his voice."

"She looks happy too." Kiba watched the two. "She needed this."

Mukotsu joined the two. "It's nice to see friends sharing time together."

Mukotsu wasn't aware that he was with two of the best body language readers in Konoha. Neither could sense any sincerity in the man's voice.

"Yes, Sakura and Naruto were on the same cell when we were all genin." Neji answered.

"He was crazy about her then," the inu added. "Remember how he'd chase her around?"

"Yeah, and she'd always hit him on the side of the head in the end." Neji chuckled.

"That head probably had about fifty concussions in a month." Kiba laughed. "Even though she was crazy about Uchiha, he never gave up."

"Well," the Hyuuga prince blushed hard at how he and his boyfriend came together. "At one point,"

Neji let the sentence die in the air. Kiba laughed along with the Hyuuga.

"I don't seem to understand the joke." Mukotsu looked from one to the other.

"Naruto and Neji have been living together for how long now?" Kiba asked he brunette.

"We have been together for three years," he answered smiling.

The smile on his face soured as he observed the disgust that Mukotsu attempted to hide. Kiba's eyes locked with Neji's in understanding. The dog nin easily picking up the scent of discomfort.

"Oh," the assistant spoke. "You're gay."

"There's no need to say it as if it were a disease." Neji replied. After the arguments with his own family concerning his preferences he decided he would never put up with someone looking down at him.

"No, no, I certainly did not mean to offend you in any fashion," the diplomat within Mukotsu to shine. "It's just unusual for two such strong personalities to date, gay or not."

Neji nodded for the sake of Ino's party, as well as Sakura and Narutos' reunion. The last thing he wanted was to cause a wedge between the two now that they were talking again. Sakura he knew didn't have a problem with the relationship.

Kiba relaxed a bit when he could read Neji's body language was not on the offensive. After another hour of Kiba playing his guitar for the group, the party dwindled and the guests started to leave. Mukotsu had excused himself to review a document for work the next day.

Sakura rolled out of the hammock with Naruto's help.

"So lunch tomorrow," he looked at her. His arm wrapped around her like the older brother he thought he was.

They made their way to the area where everyone had gathered to listen to Kiba play. The pink haired woman stood beside Kiba without noticing.

"Sure," she answered.

"But I'm not paying," they both shouted.

"Rock, paper, scissors," she suggested.

"I suck at that," the blond whined. "But fine."

"Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!" They cried.

"Argh!" Naruto yelled at the paper she used to cover his rock.

"Ha, take that ramen boy," she laughed.

A feeling of happiness covered her. She was here with her friends. It had been a long time since she was surrounded by people that had been so important to her. This wave of nostalgia was full of love and not the emptiness that filled her before.

Kiba willed his arm to stay by his side. He wanted to hold her close the way, Naruto was presently reaching for Neji. The scent she was emitting made her fiercely attractive. This felt right to him. Here with his closest friends, and the woman he wanted to spend his life with. Wait. What was that thought, his mind tried to capture it. Then as quickly as it came, it was carried off by the laughter of his friends. Kiba's realization of love so close to the surface of his mind was buried back down into his subconscious. As much as he tried to keep his hand by his side, it failed.

Sakura relaxed into the hand that was on the small of her back. As she laughed at Naruto's telling of how Neji killed their goldfish, she tossed her hair to the side exposing her neck to the man beside her. She was submitting to him, and doing it naturally. The medic did not know this fact, but Kiba was aware, along with Shino who tilted his head in a questioning manner. The inu shrugged his shoulder, but would not remove his claim on his woman.

'Master,' Akamaru barked. 'Are you looking for a fight?'

Kiba though about what the dog was saying and moved his hand from her. Sakura shuddered at the lost of contact, but didn't make a scene.

"Let's go." Neji pulled his boyfriend toward the door before another embarrassing story could be shared. "I have a class in the morning."

"Okay," the blond said oblivious to the perdicament he'd placed Neji in. He moved to Sakura and hugged her. "I'm glad we are back together."

"Me too," she smiled as she kissed his whisker.

He released her, but not before he kissed her forehead.

"Thank you," the Hyuuga bowed to Kiba and Sakura. As a show of gratitude, he also hugged the medic.

"You're welcome," she returned, and watched as they left the roof top.

"Sakura, don't forget to come by next week," the other blond smiled. "I want to show you what Shino kun got me for my birthday!"

"Sure thing Ino," she hugged her. "Happy Birthday."

"Thank you, I'll be over tomorrow to help with the clean up," the Aburame spoke to both Kiba and Sakura.

"Don't worry about it." Kiba waved it off. "Consider it our gift to Ino."

"Cheap ass," Shino snorted, then left to escort his girlfriend home.

"Do you want to get any of this now?" Sakura turned to the other.

"Hell no, I'm beat," he answered her. "I'm going to bed. We can do this in the morning."

A throat was cleared in the background. Kiba could feel the anger starting to roll off the woman in the corner.

"Are you two done hosting your little party?" Lela stood.

The woman walked over to Kiba shaking with rage.

Sakura looked at Kiba, "I'll just be leaving ok."

"Yeah, probably a good idea." Kiba spoke.

Sakura wanted to hear the argument between the pair, but little did she know she had her own problems brewing.

"How the hell could you let those gays, _**touch you**_!" Mukotsu shouted at her as she entered the kitchen.

Akamaru looked at the medic and her fiance arguing in the kitchen. He tried to block out the hurtful words being said to his master on the roof. Tonight he decided would be a good night to visit Hana, as he hopped down from the couch and padded to the open window and left for the Inuzuka grounds.

* * *

so what do you think? i hope you guys like it. it wasn't really sexy, but it does set up some stuff for the next few chapters. or well basically for the rest of the story. sorry aloha, no shikamaru in this chapter! and bunny how are you....*glomps*

now i'm off to do nothing. actually i'm off to read a manga. i would like to recommend koukou debut or high school debut. i finished it friday, and it's a great read. and if you do read it, let me know what you think.

thanks for reading! terri


	8. Lela Wants Her Spot

first things first, thanks to Gaaralover1989 for the 200th review! yay! happiness! also i am normally not a review whore, but could someone please go over to my other story 'home again,' and do a quick review? i'm a little superstitious, and i definitely have been dreading the review number it's on. it doesn't have to be a review, but a random word or emotion or review...anyway thanks. and for those of you wondering, i will update that once this story is finish. i have both outlined completely, but this one will be easier for me to finish, so i'm going with it. i haven't abandoned 'home again,' so don't worry. it is too much for me to have two stories like this, and i probably won't do it again. (i can't say for sure b/c my muse likes to trick me)

let's see what else. are you guys up to date on the manga? all i have to say is wtf? ugh. oh and have you seen the new potter movie? i think it's good, and the special on j. was pretty good too. so i think that's all i've got right now.

inu-baby girl, sorry but sakura isn't pregnant...haven't you noticed since kiba's moved in, he's always feeding her? greedy little kunoichi!

thanks for the reviews/faves/alerts, i haven't said it lately, but i do really appreciate them all. i truly do, and also i truly don't own naruto or it's characters.

and lastly, sorry about leaving the last chapter as a cliff hanger. *puppy dog eyes* forgive me? one more thing to say, have you ever had a friend, a good friend, and you watch her as she's getting ready to make the biggest mistake of her life....and you can't say anything. you are literally forced to watch her screw up, and you are like screaming from afar, but it doesn't matter cause she can't hear you......*evil grin* if you don't know that feeling, you will...*snickers*

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHT. Lela Wants Her Place. **

"Lela, what is your problem?" Kiba asked the angry woman.

"You invited me here and you stand there with your arm wrapped around her like she's your date," she yelled. "I knew you had a little thing for her, but I thought I was the one you wanted to spend the evening with!"

"You're over reacting," he tried to smooth over this mess.

"I am not Kiba, and you know it," she stomped her foot. "The entire evening you've done nothing but watch her. It's just when we went to Kaiji you fawned over her, when I was the one you were suppose to be with!"

"So you're jealous, over another man's girlfriend," he could only take so much aggression from her without reacting. "What do you want from me?"

"I thought you had changed and was ready for a real relationship," she shot back. "That you'd grown tired of sleeping around."

"You know I have a 'no strings attached' rule, and you were perfectly okay with that!" Kiba rolled his eyes at her. "So what makes you expect anything from me?"

"Because you were different when you asked me to come tonight. I thought you were ready to move forward!" Lela circled him, in a move she didn't realize was a threat to the ninja.

"And you thought that when I was ready to settle down it would be with you?" Kiba asked. The hair on his arms starting to raise.

She nodded her reply. A snort coming from his cocky mouth.

"I'm Inuzuka Kiba, heir to the Inuzuka clan, and you honestly thought, I would have a serious relationship with a girl who sucked me off under the table of a club on the first night that I met her?" Kiba knew the words were harsh, but didn't care. "Someone who let me fuck her in the bathroom, twenty minutes after that, _you_ thought that you'd be worthy of my clan's status?"

"You fuckin asshole," her hand connected to his face. She took off down the stairs and through the house.

Had he wanted too, he could have stopped her hand from hitting him, but he felt he needed to give her some sort of retribution for the words he'd said. He wasn't a complete ass, but she needed to see no man would find her behavior attractive.

Kiba gave the woman a chance to leave completely before he entered the apartment. His eyes found a somewhat shocked Sakura, with tears filling the green orbs. The argument seeming like nothing, at her distress.

"What's wrong," he asked. He walked toward her into the kitchen.

Her nose wrinkled examining his face. The redness in the shape of Lela's hand, cause her emotions to change.

"Did she hit you!" Sakura's eyes narrowed as she reached for his face. "That bitch hit you?"

There was a rage building in the Haruno woman, for the need to protect and defend the man in front of her. She moved toward the front door.

"Don't worry about it," he reached for her arm to stop her from leaving and pulled her into the den. "Calm down."

He was sure a moment ago, she was sad or upset, but there was no evidence of that now.

"She has the nerve to come into our home, and do that!" Sakura attempted to pull away from him.

"That fuckin bitch is going to pay!"

"Calm down!" Kiba's voice lowered and caught her full attention. The alpha male's order washed over her.

The body began to relax, and he let go of her.

"I kinda had it coming, most women don't like to be reminded of their loose ways," he said sitting on the couch.

"I'm not sure I follow," sitting beside him.

"Lela wanted to be more than I ever promised her." Kiba started. "I told her, no commitment, no love. It's not me. She didn't like it when I said that or when I wouldn't marry a woman that I slept with on the first night we met."

"Oh," the medic nodded. "But you do want to fall in love right? There are plenty of decent girls out there if you thought with your brain instead of your, you know."

She motioned to this crotch.

"Nah, love is for saps like Naruto, or you." Kiba laughed and shoved her shoulder with his own. "I've already decided to have an arranged marriage. I just haven't told the elders yet. I kinda have to wait till this wears off."

He pointed between the two of them.

"An arranged marriage," she rolled her eyes. "How romantic, just what every girl wants."

"It's a marriage by law only. She won't retain any heir rights like my mom did. It'll go to my kid, so she'll just be there to."

"Breed?" Sakura finished his sentence.

"Yup," he leaned forward. "I don't want to love anyone. Trust me. First, watching my mother suffer after my dad left, was almost more than I could bare. She was so hurt, and I still don't know how she does it."

"And the second time," the pink haired woman asked.

"What second time," he would not look at her, grateful she could not smell him.

"You said watching your mom was the first time. When was the second time?" Sakura leaned forward and moved to sit on the coffee table directly in front of him.

"When we were sixteen," he sighed. His eyes traveled up to meet her eyes. "I met another Inuzuka girl named Cia, from Kaiji. She had moved to Konoha to learn apprentice as a seamstress. She was beautiful, and I fell for her pretty hard. But she thought I was a little too cocky because I was the clan heir. She made me work to get her attention."

Sakura watched as Kiba's expression changed. The normally playful eyes grew serious, and his hands locked together.

"She told me she wasn't interested in a guy who thought the world revolved around him," he snorted.

"I can't imagine why she would think that of you?" Sakura smiled gently.

"After about two months, she finally agreed to go out with me," he continued. "I was so happy. It was like everything was finally going right. Shino and I were up for jounin positions, and I have a great girl. It was perfect."

Sakura crossed her legs on the table, as he shifted his weight.

"Then after dating for about six months, I was sure she was the one I wanted to spend my life with. When I asked her about this, she agreed." Kiba smiled nostalgically. "I thought nothing could go wrong, but when I tried to mark her, I couldn't. Something stopped me. I tried for almost a month, and I couldn't do it."

Confusion started to read over his face. Sakura didn't know what to say to this. The mark on the inside of her leg, seemed pretty easy for Kiba to place on her.

"I got right there at her thigh, and my body would not move," he growled. "She thought it was because I was unfaithful or that I didn't love her, but I did."

The clouded look turned to one of hurt.

"Then after a two month mission, in Suna, I came home to find her smelling like one of my cousins," he said after a long pause. "She'd let him mark her while I was gone."

Sakura didn't know what to say. Never before had she seen him look so wounded.

"I thought she loved me. But she gave me some crap about shinobi life style, and couldn't trust me." Kiba's fists clenched. "She screwed my cousin, and then said I couldn't be trusted!"

Tears formed in her eyes. Deep in her heart the connection they shared, made her ache for his pain.

"You don't treat the person you love like that. You don't cheat!" he spat out. His anger building up. As the memories came back. "Love is to build you up!"

Sakura touched his shoulders, bringing him back to reality.

"I'm sorry Kiba," she embraced him. "I'm so sorry she treated you like this."

When she held him, he could feel her genuine concern for him. It was nice to have her here with him. His thoughts taken away from Cia and moved to the woman in his arms. There was something so sincere about her scent. Tan arms wrapped around the tiny form in front of him. Pain and anger subsided in his heart, but a tiny bubble began to form. Instinct told him to inhale more of her scent.

"Thank you," he whispered into the locks of hair his face was buried into.

She shifted his hug, to meet his eyes. A longing came from somewhere buried inside, said she needed more. Her small hands pulled her body up to meet his lips.

Slowly she kissed him. Her arms moved from his shoulders to the back of his neck. The hand that could be so strong was gentle as he slowly inched up her back. Standing, but never breaking their contact, Kiba picked her up, and walked to her room. His toe edged open the door, and as softly as he could, placed her on the rather large bed.

The inu pulled away from her for a moment to collect his breath, and eye the woman beneath him. Connecting again with her lips, then cheek, then neck, while his hands began to remove articles of clothing.

Down to her bra and panties, she looked at the man. His eyes clouded over with lust, and something more she could not recognize. More than any other moment she wanted him. Pushing herself up she reached for him, and he obliged.

Her mouth wasn't enough for him. He needed to taste her all over, his mind screamed. But there was something else in his head, an emotion he didn't know or had never felt before. Breasts spilled as her bra was removed and he bothered the pink tissue with his fang.

Panting filled her bedroom and hands that healed ghosted over his shoulders, then biceps. Rough fingers pulled aside the silky fabric keeping her womanhood hidden. One finger ran it's way up the wetness.

A groan was the encouragement he needed to continue. Licking his way down her belly and kissing over the small patch of pink curls, his tongue circled the marking that kept them bound.

"Kiba!" Sakura screamed when the tingle of his actions shook her core. "I need you."

His hips wiggled as he struggled to free himself of the boxers that he was wearing. A trial of saliva left up her body when he moved to face her once more.

"Sakura, no I _need_ you," the low voice tickled her ear, but excited her. There was no clue or idea in his head as to why he felt so desperate for her.

Small hips pushed up into the tan skin begging for his heat. Delicate fingers dug deeply into his skin.

Brown eyes set firm into the green ones, a small sliver of anger entered his heart. How could Mukotsu or Uchiha not see the true Sakura? How beautifully she gave of her heart. How she'd sacrificed her happiness for theirs. This woman was everything a man could want for.

Intelligent, funny, strong, and sexy. She was full of compassion, and it practically radiated from her. Why were they so blind? It knocked him over, and in that split second, of her eyes yearning for him, he not only saw it, but felt it. His heart fluttered and a warmth covered him that was as honest as the first moment he broke the skin on her thigh months ago.

The tip pushed into the heat, and Kiba nearly came from just entering her. Washing over him, was a new sensation. The bubble that traveled from his heart exploded in his brain. _He loved__ her_. A moment of panic overtook the dog trainer. _Love. _

He was currently with the woman he loved, and sex was different. A flashback of their first time together came forth. How she felt around him, how he cared only about pleasing her, and then how he cried when he thought there could never be a time like that again.

Yet that was then, and it was now. His fists clutched the comforter as he pulled in and out of her in a rhythm that made her moan. The heels of her feet wrapped around his back, keeping him locked in place. Kiba felt as if he would explode from a feeling he could only describe as ecstasy.

Then as if she were born to be loved by him, her feet unlocked and her hands pushed him away. A moment of confusion passed his face at pulling out from her.

"Wait," she panted. Her skin flushed from the need of him. Her small body rolled over to it's stomach, presenting her ass in the air.

Kiba nearly lost it at seeing her move into such a submissive position. He wasn't even sure if she understood what she was doing. For an Inuzuka the doggy style wasn't just a position. It was an admittance of dominance and submission between a couple. She was giving him her body to control and without a clue of it. His heart swelled even greater.

Brown hands moved to her shoulders as he pushed in.

"Ahhhh," she screamed in pleasure as he moved in deep. Pink hair swiped her back as her head tossed back in pleasure.

Kiba grunted and pushed deeper pulling her body back and forth. Sakura wasn't just a taker either, her hips pressed tighter and tighter onto his as she thrust back. He knew he would only be able to last a few more strokes. Leaning forward changed the angle of the contact and small hands reached up to grab her headboard.

His tongue grazed the skin at her shoulder, and when he felt his end coming, his teeth dug into the skin. After the few bites he had given her previously, she had become accustomed to the fangs entering her body.

This time however as he released the skin, the confident 'mine' that was usually said, was reduced to a 'mine,' and a steady flow of tears. His cock released in her as he allowed the tears to continue to fall.

"Mine," he whispered in her ear. "Always mine, forever."

At the sound of his voiced she reached her limit, panting and screaming. Her arms collapsing under her, but Kiba caught her before she hit the bed. Never letting her go, he spooned behind her, and they drifted off into sleep.

The moon was still out as he looked through her balcony window. This was no good he thought. He had fallen in love with her, and didn't remember when. Where could it have started? Could he have stopped it? Now what should he do? Confess to her? No, he wouldn't do that. He couldn't do that.

She was in a relationship. He had already done too much. It was his family's tradition that was holding her back, and he would not allow it to happen again. He would say nothing, especially since he could not read if there was a mutual feeling.

Shifting slightly, he looked at her face. Relaxed and soft. He wanted to kiss her, to wake her and take her. He felt the need rising in his lower region again. Forcing the thought and boner away, he slid from the bed.

Back in his own room, he was able to sit and think more clearly. Concluding that he would simply wait to see if there was any change in her scent for him, he stood to shower. It would be dawn soon, but he needed to leave. Now that he knew he loved her, he trusted himself less and less.

After he showered and dressed, he sat at his desk to write her a quick note, then left to retrieve his canine and maybe a mission.

Her petite body stretched as the day's light passed over her. The bed was cooler and empty, and she felt lonely. Turning to her nightstand to check the time, she saw the note with his handwriting.

_'Sakura, _

_Thanks for listening to my sob story last night. Thank you for everything. I'm sorry I left you the mess to clean, but I have a week long mission. Be safe while I'm gone._

_Kiba.'_

A portion of her heart was sad knowing he had left. His scent still on the pillow beside her. Last night was different she thought. He was different. If she didn't know any better, she would have sworn he had cried. But why?

Without much time before her meeting, she pushed those questions until she had the time to sit down and think. The covers moved off her body as she moved to shower, then start her day.

Her mother cornered her into having dinner, and much to Sakura's dislike, her fiance was there. As they sat in the living room, Sakura across from him with her hands folded.

"I should just punch you right now," she spoke through gritted teeth. "How could you be so narrow minded?"

"Sakura that is how I was raised. Man and woman, not man and man." Mukotsu calmly answered. "Don't be angry with me."

"Naruto and Neji are two of my closest friends," she argued. "It's not like they are doing anything wrong. They love each other."

"Sakura, what you do or say reflects not just on your family, but on your position as a shinobi of this village. And now that I am taking you as my bride, it also reflects, me, my family, as well as the feudal lord of our country." Mukotsu stated in the same monotone voice. "Just because you accept their relationship, doesn't mean everyone does."

"Well they should, because there's nothing wrong with it!" Sakura yelled. "And stop looking at me so smug!"

"It's rather amusing to watch you get so worked up over people who until a week ago didn't care about you at all," he answered.

"What are you talking about?" The knuckles on her hands turning white from being clenched so hard.

"When you lost that Sasuke, or when you withdrew from everyone, how many came to pull you back to the group, huh," he got up and walked over to her. "Did anyone ever come to say they missed you or needed you back?"

"It's not like that," she shot back. Her body stiffened at his touch. "You don't understand, we were all hurt when Sasuke left."

"My point exactly. That's when friends, true friends should have rallied around you." Mukotsu pointed out to her. "None of them cared where you were until you began to hang around the Inuzuka."

"Stop saying that!"

"Had they cared, you would have been comforted, supported. You wouldn't have had to find me, who loves you," he pushed further, pulling her up to face him. "I wouldn't have had to remind you of how beautiful you were, or smart. I wouldn't have had to show you how refined and elegant you are! If they cared, you would have never needed me!"

Sakura's breath stopped as he gripped her shoulders.

"It was me who showed you love, and compassion. It was me who helped you see that you were better than Sasuke and all of them," he looked into her green orbs. "It was me who's loved you all this time, and I won't stop either. Do you know how hard it is for me to sit here and see you set yourself up for being hurt again? How hard it is to see them use you right now? I'm the one who's cared and will always care!"

The assistant's lips crashed into hers.

"I don't want to lose you. I love you," he said through heavy breathes. "I am sorry if I insulted your old friends, and I won't say anything if you want to be friends with them until we leave. It is my fault that you are alone so often. Once we marry and move, you'll have plenty of proper friends."

Sakura's head was spinning. She had never seen Mukotsu so worked up about anything. This was a passion very close to the one she'd seen in Kiba's eyes. He was worried about her. He needed her to be with him.

Maybe she thought, if he got to know Naruto and Neji he would understand. He could see their love.

"Do you understand?" Mukotsu looked at the medic.

"Yes, I do," she fell into his arms again. But a part of her from a long time ago screamed in the back of her head.

After two weeks had passed of working, instructing, and training, Sakura returned home exhausted from work to hear giggling from her kitchen.

"Kiba," she spoke coming into the room.

Kiba had a blond pressed against counter, and his tongue easing up her neck.

"Kiba, that tickles, stop," she whined with fake annoyance.

Anger passed through Sakura rather fast. "Good evening."

Kiba pushed off the woman's body and turned to the other woman.

"Hey Sakura, are you hungry?" Kiba asked as if nothing was out of the ordinary. He pulled the dish cloth off his shoulder and turned over to the stove.

"No, I'm not hungry anymore," she gruffed and left the kitchen. "I think I'll just go vomit."

Moments later her down slammed, and she sat on the bed. How could he do this? The entire time he was gone from the first week long mission and then another five day mission, she'd thought of him. Worried about him. Why? She thought he had changed. But of course he hadn't because there was a woman in her kitchen with her tongue down his throat.

Undressing she went into the bathroom to shower. She shouldn't care. She shouldn't care, she repeated over and over. She had someone. The vision of Mukotsu made her smile as the water beat down on her skin. Relaxing, she smiled at the idea of her future husband.

Kiba continued his pattern of missions and women, throughout the fall and until the air turned colder in the Village Hidden in the Leaf. Winter had arrived, and the hospital was busy with winter physicals and flu shots.

Tsume sat on the exam table waiting for the nurse to enter with her shot. The door opened and in walked the pink haired medic.

"Tsume san, I'm sorry to keep you waiting," she spoke to the older shinobi. "Your paperwork is in order, I just need to give you your flu shot."

"Fine, let's get this over with," she answered. The brown eyes scanned over the young woman.

Tsume hadn't found anything that could break either bond that join Kiba and Sakura. In a few months they would be able to try a separation to get the power of the mating mark to fade. The clan leader didn't think it would be as easy as it was almost a year ago. There was something different about the girls scent. Also Kiba had been avoiding her, which usually meant he'd screwed something up.

"Sakura san, there isn't anymore vaccine." a blue haired nurse came into the room.

"What's in that syringe Asmi?" Sakura asked.

"This one is yours," she answered timidly.

Sakura took the vaccine and injected it into the clan leader's arm.

"Sakura what are you doing?" Asmi asked. Her eyes wide.

"Tsume san is an active shinobi. She leaves the village all the time, and needs the vaccination." Sakura pointed out. "You're free to go, Tsume san."

Tsume liked the authority that Sakura spoke with. Her sleeve being rolled down, she got down off the table. "Thanks Sakura chan."

"You still have a lot to learn about priorities Asmi," the medic preached as they left the room.

Across the village, Kiba sat in the clinic as Hana examined Akamaru.

"How long do you plan on avoiding her?" Hana asked as she looked over the dog's fur.

"Who, Ma?" Kiba's head did not lift from the newspaper. "As long as possible."

"You know that's not what I meant," she gave her brother a hard glance. "Sakura, it's all over you. You love her don't you?"

"It'll pass," he continued reading.

"Come on Kiba, you are full of it." Hana placed her hands on her hips. "You're pushing yourself on missions, because you're too afraid to man up, and admit it. Akamaru is the one suffering."

A ping of guilt hit him as he realized how hard all of this must be on the canine.

'I'm okay,' the companion explained to the sad face looking at him. 'She acts like I'm some delicate girl.'

At them mention of delicate girl, Hana swatted his hide.

"Hana niichan, it's not like I can do anything. She's engaged and not planning on breaking it off," he explained. "This is better, cause I can still get her scent, and I'll be fine."

"No, you're an idiot." The woman corrected. "Engaged is not married. She's changed too. Look at how she's come back to your circle of friends. She's happier since you moved in."

Hana was doing her best to motivate the man. After all, the pair was already married two times between the ceremony in elementary school and the mating months ago.

"You're my brother, and I love you. I think you deserve whoever it is that makes you happy," she leaned over the table looking at her sibling. "You shouldn't lose to anyone."

"Any other time that would work, but this time it's about her. She needs to be happy not me," he spoke softly. "She has to want me, I need her to decide I'm what she wants."

There was a sadness in his voice that broke Hana's heart.

"Then show her you can make her happy," she insisted.

"Is Akamaru done?" Kiba said with a finality to the conversation.

Seeing her brother was being as stubborn as always, she took matters into her own hands.

"Yes, he's done, but off missions until the New Year." Hana gave an evil smile. Her hands scribbled into the canines chart.

"What," the pair screamed.

"Sorry, he needs rest and should enjoy the holiday," she closed the chart and turned to leave. "And so do you."

Kiba grunted at his sister's tactics, but knew it wouldn't matter. He'd never force his love on Sakura, but understood his sister's motives. He would do the same for her.

"Let's go home," he said standing. He tossed the paper onto the chair.

Sakura rushed home from the hospital. It was her first Christmas in a years that she had to buy presents for someone other than her parents, Shizune, Tsunade shishou, and Mukotsu.

There was a giant bone being seasoned for Akamaru at the butcher's shop. Plus a new vibrating brush for his fur, and toy or two he'd seen on the shopping network's, 'Pet Power Hour.' For Naruto she'd gotten a new robe that he'd seen one day while they were walking to lunch. A book for Neji on rare species of wildlife, he'd mentioned to Shikamaru.

With Mukotsu's somewhat blessing to hang out with Naruto, she'd gotten closer to the Hyuuga than just her working relationship. It was the same with Shino. Ino and Chouji were on a four month mission with their parents, and Shino found himself at Kiba and Sakura's apartment more than before. A set of B rated cheesy insect horror flics would bring a rare smile to his face, and a bottle of perfume for Ino's return.

Sakura at first thought it would be hard to shop for Kiba. The way women were coming in and out of the apartment lately, she was tempted to give him a set of rubber sheets and a paddle. Though she figured or feared he may have one or both.

Settling with a new set of knives for the kitchen. The ones he currently had were worn and didn't work as well even when sharpened. This new set was restaurant quality, and she knew he'd love them. Also in the music store, she'd found the sheet music to several Spanish style guitar songs he enjoyed playing since their mini vacation.

It was weird because she barely saw him for more than an hour or two at a time with her new schedule. However each time there was some other girl with him. It was quite infuriating to see him back to his playboy ways, but she wasn't the one to stop him.

The apartment was quiet and lonely without Akamaru or his master. It was curious how just one person could make such a difference.

In her bedroom frantically wrapping the gifts with bright paper. From seeing the reports of completed missions, she knew Kiba was back in the village, and she didn't want him to walk in and ruin her surprises.

Akamaru bounced through the apartment. Sakura was home, and he was excited to see her. He scratched and whined at her bedroom door.

'Sakura mistress, are you in there?' he asked.

"Wait a minute," she gathered the presents in her hands that weren't wrapped and tossed a blanket over them.

The door opened and Akamaru ran in.

"Hey you, long time no see," the petite hand ruffling his fur.

'I missed you too,' he rubbed against her leg. 'What are those?'

He moved over to her bed and looked at the gifts that were wrapped.

"Presents for Christmas," she answered. She swatted the dog away from the presents that were still in bags.

'Is there one for me,' he nosed around the edge of the bed.

"Maybe, pup now back away," she teased.

"You have Christmas presents, but no tree," the voice came from down the hallway.

Sakura's stomach jumped at the sight of the Inuzuka man. She blinked twice thinking he was a dream, but he was there in front of her, looking as handsome as ever.

"I haven't had a chance to get one," she spoke.

He walked into the bedroom, his gaze falling onto the bed they'd share before.

"Christmas is the day after tomorrow. Go grab your coat," he instructed. "We'll go get one now."

"But," she protested.

"No buts, or I'll open each one of these," he nail dragged along the edge of the paper. "You can't put presents out until you have a tree."

"Fine," she moved to the closest to grab her coat.

The dog nin entered his own and took of the black mission jacket. He removed his forehead protector and weapons pouch from his back, placing them on his desk. For his peace of mind left the one on his leg. He pulled out his casual blue coat, and stopped.

As he picked it up, he was overpowered by the scent of the woman. His room carried her scent from her cleaning and living in the house, but his coat held her smell. She had worn this coat, he thought. Had she put it on while he was away because she missed him?

"I'm ready," she spoke to him, bringing him from his thoughts. A blush covered her face as she looked at the coat he had on. He never needed to know after a nightmare, she found comfort for the next three nights wearing it to bed.

"Let's go then," he lead the way from the apartment. "Akamaru are you coming?"

'Sure why not,' the dog padded down the all with them.

The Christmas tree vendor flirted with Sakura, and despite all his resistance he managed to give her a great deal.

"You do have decorations don't you," he asked, pulling her away from the other man.

A blushing Sakura looked at him. The snow started to fall lightly. "Well."

"How can you no have decorations," he raised his hands.

"I've never had a tree, so why would I need them," she argued.

"Go to the stalls across the street and start picking them out," he shook his head at her. "I'll see if I can get this guy to deliver the tree to the apartment."

He wiped the snow that had fallen in her hair.

"Ok, Akamaru are you coming," they both asked.

"I think I'll go with her," the canine answered trotting with the woman.

As they finished getting their decorations, they bumped into Naruto and Neji.

"Oi Kiba, Sakura chan, what are you guys doing?" Naruto smiled. Neji strolled up beside him.

"Hey Naruto," the inu greeted. "What are you guys doing on this side of town?"

"Princess Neji here likes one of the tea houses over here. But with the snow falling it's really crowded," the blond smiled as his boyfriend scowled at the title given to him. "What's all that?"

His finger pointed to the packages.

"Oh, hime here didn't have a tree, so we are taking care of that." Kiba smiled at the elbow placed in his ribs.

"Why don't you guys come over," she asked. It was exciting still and new to have friends over for her.

"Yeah, I was going to make some chili. You guys can have a real meal instead of that fancy tea house shit." Kiba added.

Neji and Sakura rolled their eyes as Naruto spoke, "Hell yeah."

"If you are sure it's not an imposition?" Neji questioned the medic.

"No, none at all. You can help with the tree for the price of your meal," she smiled brightly.

Her smiled melted the blond's heart, and he released Neji's hand to wrap his arm around her shoulder. The two friends walked to her apartment.

"Why do I always lose him to her?" Neji sighed.

"I feel the same," the dog nin agreed.

Neji quirked an eyebrow at the statement, but did not press. As a ninja he knew all would come out soon enough. As a guy he could see the look in Kiba's eyes was more than just two roommates.

The four became five, then six as Shino and Hinata showed up also. Kiba felt a wave of love for the woman as she entertained old friends. Her scent showing how happy she was. Having everyone over reminded her of how isolated she was in her own village.

A green masterpiece was in the den, with a few presents under it. Lights dances around the house, and Naruto and Kiba even hung lights around the edge of the rooftop.

"Kiba man, you sure you don't have any ramen?" Naruto asked. He was truly tempted to open the cabinets, but the look Neji gave him stopped him.

"This chili's free, so quit complaining asshole," he replied as he served their guests.

A stillness covered the home after everyone left. Sakura was on the couch watching the lights. Kiba sat on the other end, placing her feet in his lap. Relieved that his touch no longer angered her as when he first moved in, he began to rub her feet.

"I always wanted a tree with colored lights, but mom said they were tacky," she said as the colors reflected on her face.

"Well now it's your house, and you can have whatever you like," he commented.

His heart was full watching her face in the light. The need to scoop her up and kiss her senseless was strong, but one thing this whole ordeal had given him was control. Yes he was still screwing as many girls as he could, and non completely satisfied him, but with Sakura there was a need for control. If she were going to come to him, it would be on her own. Not because he made her moan his name. Lust was a strong emotion, but the love he felt for her was ten times greater.

"True," she sighed. "But when I leave here, I sill won't have complete say."

"Then just tell Mr. Prissy Pants, what you want," he suggested, working on a know in the bottom of her foot. "It's his job to cater to his beloved darling."

"Don't mock him," she kicked her foot against his hand. She wasn't angry, but Kiba could sense the protective nature she felt. "He's very attentive."

"Mhm," he laughed continuing to work on her foot. "Whatever you say princess."

She awoke in her bed, sleepy green eyes opened. Confusion began to clear, and a silent cheer sounded as it was Christmas Eve, her day off. 'Yay!'

Then she remembered her parents were coming for dinner. 'Ugh!'

Her mom was persisting more and more about the wedding. Sakura finally relented and just let her take over. It never was really Sakura's ceremony to plan.

Part of her knew it was okay because she would have to tell Mukotsu the service need to be postponed. That she had been working on getting the nerve to do. How long would it take her to get the courage to say it?

Their relationship had progressed though. He had even gone out with Neji and Naruto twice for dinner. Neji, Sakura was sure, was fully aware of Mukotsu's true feelings, but never said a word.

Sitting up, she noticed she was in the same clothes as the night before. She showered, dressed, and left the apartment. Her footsteps guiding her instead of her mind, she ended up at her boyfriend's office.

The door slid open, and she kicked off her snowy shoes.

Mukotsu stuck his head out of his office. "Darling, I was just about to send for you."

Sakura noticed a wild look in his eye that he only got when excited.

"Why what's wrong?" she scanned his body. The medic in her never slept.

"I'm fine, it's just been an exciting morning!" Mukotsu pulled her over to the couch in the waiting area.

"Oh really," she still stared at him as she sat beside him. "How so?"

"You do remember, Kenku san," he took her hands in his.

Yes, Sakura remembered that pervert. Every opportunity the old man had, he managed to get his hand on Sakura's ass or breast. Any other man would have walked away with a limp, but he was Mukotsu's mentor. He'd never forgive Sakura for punching the elder's face inside out.

"Of course I do," her left eye twitched. "He's not coming for a visit is he?"

The effort to mask her irritation was great.

"Oh I wish!" Mukotsu squealed like a eleven year old fan girl. "He has fallen ill. There is a surgery scheduled for this morning on his lungs. It's going to keep him from work for over a month."

"And you are happy why?" Sakura couldn't get a read on the emotions he was feeling. It was like he was all over the place.

"I've been asked to take his place!" Mukotsu jumped from the couch.

The excitement was now justified. It was also contagious. This was a huge step forward in Mukotsu's career. Kenku worked directly with the feudal lord as an adviser.

"That's wonderful!" Sakura leapt info this arms.

He released the bear grip, then held her hands.

"Thank you. I knew you would be excited, but we will be apart for maybe more than a month, and Christmas is tomorrow," he looked slightly sad.

"It's okay," quickly her mind spun the situation. "You know though, we should move our date back. I'd say at least until June, possibly July. When you return her you'll be swamped, then my workload picks up when the chuunin and jounin exams start. Not to mention the Founding Day Festival."

The assistant thought tapping his chin. "That is true. Are you sure you don't mind?"

"I'm sure. It would be crazy trying to get married during our busiest times of the year," she smiled. "Just remember how busy you were last year preparing for the Festival, especially when the Feudal Lord is coming."

"Our sweetheart, you look out for me so well," he leaned forward to kiss her. "Are you okay with postponing,"

He looked around the office and whispered scared the office next door may hear him, "Our first night together, you know having intercourse."

Then he began to giggle like a small girl. Sakura stared at him for a moment. "What?"

"You know," he blushed deeply and whispered again. "sex."

"Oh, yeah," she stammered. Why was he acting like a child?

"I've read a book on it. It even had pictures," his hand flew to his mouth like something offensive had been spoken. "I couldn't believe some of them. Did you know there are different positions?"

'Oh my God.' She thought to herself. Kiba and Naruto were right. He's completely clueless about sex. Hell she had never masturbated before, but she knew there was more than one position. Her sex life was doomed.

"It said you could put your mouth down _there,_" he spat out. His head nodded to the woman's personal area. This time both hands covered his mouth. A nervous and scary laugh escaped his lip, then his head began to shake. "I don't think I could ever do that. It's almost where you, you know relieve yourself."

The times Kiba had licked her until she saw stars played in her head, but apparently it would be the last time. Slowly she watched as her sex life crept away.

"Yes, baby so I've heard, but let's not talk about that now," she attempted to change the subject.

"Oh I see, you are getting what's called horny with all this forplay talk," a small snicker in his voice.

"That's it exactly. " she lied. "I do feel guilty about this whole thing."

"What," he followed her back to the sofa.

"I'm wasting my talent by leaving after we get married. There are procedures, that only I can do. Not Shizune san or Tsunade shishou. Once I leave those techniques are gone. How many people will suffer as a result." She was flying by the seat of her pants with this excuse. Inside she hoped he wouldn't ask about these so called procedures.

The look of sincerity in her eyes, moved him. Her dedication this village was one of the qualities he found most attractive about her.

"We will figure it out my love," he kissed her forehead. "I promise."

Sakura was satisfied seeing him thinking of how to solve this. The seed had been planted, now all she needed was the fertilizer that allowed it to grow.

"When do you leave," she figured she should at least be concerned about this departure.

"Today, and I have so much to do!" Mukotsu hopped to his feet.

"Do you need any help?" Sakura moved beside him.

"No, I've got everything on track." he scanned the office. "I will have to miss dinner with your parents tonight."

That struck a nerve, he knew, but it was unavoidable. Her body stiffened and she sat up straight out of reflex.

"If I can drop by before I leave, I will," he offered. His eyes apologetic.

"Fine, I understand. This is a big opportunity." Sakura faked a smile. "I'm sure my parents will understand. Maybe since you aren't coming, I can get them to cancel. They like you better anyway."

"Now sweetheart, that's not true," he moved to hug her. A second look of guilt on his face. "But for right at this moment."

"You need to finish up here," she nodded understanding.

The couple were once again in each others arms, embracing for the last time in a month.

'Fuck,' she thought leaving the office. There was no way with this great news she would get her mom to back off for the evening.

The medic then did what she always did when nervous or trying to avoid a problem. She went to work. Making her rounds, Sakura became engrossed her in work. The shinobi was sitting at her desk with her head in her hands. The last patient of the day would be difficult.

Sakura thought of how to approach him. A shinobi of over ten years, was about to be told he would never go on another mission again. The pink haired woman consulted with both Shizune and Tsunade to make sure her prognosis was correct. An arm with only forty-one percent mobility was not efficient for an active shinobi.

Iruka agreed to have him as an instructor at the academy, but it would be a poor substitute. How would any of her close friends react were it them she had to tell this to.

A gentle knock on the door, brought her back to reality.

"Come in," she spoke. Her hands smoothing over her hair.

"Hey Haruno, I've come over to talk with Kou." Shikamaru entered the small office. His eyes taking in the woman's condition. "Have you been crying?"

"No, yes," she stumbled over the words. Hands slamming on the counter. "I'm suppose to tell this man that he's not going work again. A man who has served this village since before we became shinobi. How am I suppose to do that?"

Shikamaru leaned on the door frame. As lazy as he was, he enjoyed his job. To be told it was no longer an option, he wasn't sure how that would set with him.

"Yeah, I know," he sighed, followed by a sneeze. "I don't much like it either. Kou's a good man."'

"Did you get you flu shot?" Sakura quirked an eyebrow. Green eyes roamed his form.

"What? Sakura let's just get this over with," he turned to leave wanting to change the subject. He knew her from watching her attend to the patients that once is got an idea in her head, she wouldn't let it go. The genius didn't feel like being poked or prodded.

Forty minutes later, the two shinobi walked from the hospital room. Sakura was exhausted and had to think of the night of being stuck with her parents.

"Happy Christmas Sakura," the instructor said to her.

"You look a little peaked, Shikamaru," up on her tip toes to look into his eyes. "Let me see if you have a fever."

"It's just the sniffles, Haruno, go home and take care of your puppy," he winked as he walked away.

"What the hell does that mean?" Sakura shouted at his back.

A tan hand merely waved her off while the back got smaller and smaller.

Sakura didn't want to think of what was going through his mind about her and Kiba's relationship. It was more than she could deal with at the present moment. Her parents would be at her home in two hours, and she hadn't ordered anything and looked like shit.

Entering her apartment, she was greeted by a mass of white fur, while toeing off her shoes.

'Mistress,' he barked. His head turned to the side. 'Why are you so sad?'

Kiba emerged from the kitchen. "Hime, what's wrong?"

For a brief moment Sakura wondered if there was someone else in the other room. Dealing with her mom was going to be hell if Kiba had another woman over.

"Is there someone else here," she asked timidly. Why was she so shy suddenly?

"No just us," his brow frowning over her. "Mr. Prissy Pants came by and and said your parents were coming over, but he was leaving for a month, what's up with that?"

"His mentor is sick, so he'll be going to serve with the feudal lord for a month," Sakura's bag placed on the couch. "And I missed him?"

Kiba tried not to let the disappointed in her voice bother him. It was to be expected, she loved the other man.

"Are you cooking?" The woman was draw to the smells coming from the kitchen.

"Yeah, I figured you'd kill your parents if you tried it," he snapped the dish towel against her ass.

"I had to tell Kou san he wouldn't do any more missions." Sakura leaned against the counter.

Kiba was pouring her a glass of wine.

"What?" Kiba's head jerked. "What happened?"

"His team returned, his arm's at about fifty percent, and that's being generous." Sakura took the glass and sipped. The warmth of the liquid coming over her body. "Shikamaru talked to Iruka and got him a job at the academy."

"That's fuckin rough." Kiba shook his head. It was always hard for any shinobi to hear news like that of their comrades. The spoon on the pan stirring the mix. He scooped up a sample, and blew it gently.

The inu cupped his hand under and offered her the dish. Her lips pouted as she blew the food, taking it in. The creamy sauce played on her tongue.

"That's really good, what is it?" Sakura's eyes grew big, and her tongue ran around edge of her lips. The medic moving to get to the stove for seconds.

"Nope, move away from that," he pulled her back. "It's a dish I learned on my last trip to Moon Country."

"I want more," she stuck out her bottom lip. Skipping lunch didn't seem like such a smart idea.

"Uh, no it's for dinner. You have a snack from the veggie tray in the fridge," he redirected her to the appliance. The returned to the pan.

"Veggie tray? How long to you plan on keeping them here," her head in the fridge. "The more food you have, the longer they will stay."

"What are you saying, you want dinner on the table when they walk in," he gestured for a beer.

"I'm thinking to go bags and dessert by the elevator," she grumbled popping cheese cubes in her mouth. The arm extended from the fridge to hand him the beer as she reached for a strawberry.

"They're your parents, you can't be rude," he turned off the stove and took the beer. With a raised eyebrow, "You should probably go shower."

"Ugh!" she stormed off the her room.

Mai Haruno sat with her knees tightly together and lips pursed. The frown etched across her brow the proof of how uncomfortable she was.

Otani Haruno stared intently at the magazine in his hand. While Sakura was on the love seat, hands folded neatly in her lap. Akamaru was sent off the Inuzuka grounds to avoid chasing the elder woman off.

"Dinner's ready," the inu called from the kitchen.

Kiba stood behind the seat that Sakura would occupy and held it open for her, then sitting at the head of the table.

"I see old dogs can learn new tricks." Mai quipped as Otani slid her chair forward.

"Mother please," the pinkette hissed over the table. "Kiba went through a lot of trouble making this."

"Hmph," her eyes rolling. "I just hope there's no hair or in his case fur in my food."

Sakura gave an apologetic look to the man. His smile reassuring the woman that everything was fine.

"And honestly what will man would allow a woman to cook for him," the woman continued.

Green eyes pleaded with her father, who simply cleared his throat. As the salad was eaten, Mai continued to brag about her future son-in-law's promotion.

"Why are you so quiet?" Mai's glance pierced her daughter. "You should be excited."

"I am it's just been a long day," she began. "I had to tell a shinobi he was no longer able to do missions."

Kiba watched the interaction between the duo. He didn't like to see the strong confident kunoichi wilt in front of her mother.

"Is that all? You're mopping around like your world has ended," the mother shook her head.

"Mother it is as serious for some people as their next breath. It's not an easy thing to tell someone." Sakura once again looked up at her father.

Kiba noticed the man did not offer to assist his child.

"I don't see the big deal, but soon you'll be done with that and a proper lady of society." Mai smiled proudly.

"We are moving the date," she squeaked after a deep breath.

The heavy forks of the Haruno parents clanked on the plates as both heads snapped to her direction. Mai felt as if the wind had been knocked out of her.

"YOU'RE WHAT?" despite the gritted teeth, she shouted.

"We are pushing it back," she cleared her throat. "We need to."

"What did you do to make him doubt marrying you?" Mai pounded the table.

"Nothing I didn't do anything," she answered.

Both males watching the two like a tennis match.

"There had to be something," her eyes darted to Kiba. "_This_ is the problem. This filthy mongruel. He found out!"

"No mother he didn't" the medic shook her pink locks. "He's leaving for a month maybe two, I thought it would be best."

The false confidence Sakura had faded fast.

"You though? What about what he wants?" the venom in her voice making the air cold. "I swear you are so selfish, and never think of anyone else! All of this I've planned out for you, and it means nothing with the way you disregard my opinion!"

Sakura's head dropped, submitting again.

"I tell you how to get the Uchiha, and you ruin it! You let him leave, then don't bring him back," her voice hissing now. Her fist clenching the cloth napkin until her knuckles were white. She stood over the table. "So I decided even if he was a branch child, you might be good enough for the Hyuuga. Then what happens, you turn him gay!"

Kiba's control was on a thin lease. He loved the green eyed woman and watching her crumble was starting to cause him to snap. Angering him more was Sakura's father still munching on his salad as if nothing happened.

"I swear there wasn't a bigger disappointment in my life! You manage to ruin everything you touch," she paused for a breath, then sat back down.

Sakura's breathing was heavy, and she couldn't look up.

"Excuse me, I think I left the balcony door open in my room," she stood quickly and left.

Part of Kiba wanted to chase after her, but he needed to finish up here.

"She is hopeless." Mai sipped her water.

And at this, he snapped.

"_**Get the fuck out**_!" Kiba growled.

"Excuse me," she nearly laughed until she looked at the man.

The brown eyes narrowed, and even though they were civilians, the Harunos could feel the inu's menancing chakra.

"I said, get the fuck out. Your daughter has nearly killed herself trying to please you, and you treat her like shit," he stood towering over the table. "You are _suppose _to love her!"

"You can't order me out of here. This is my daughter's home," she tugged at her blouse, trying to remain cool.

"And she happens to be my mate, my wife," he snapped. "That makes any property of hers mine, and _until you learn to treat her with respect, stay the hell away from her_!"

The brown eyes moved over to the other man in the room. "And you are suppose to protect her from _anyone _that hurts her. What kind of fucking father are you?"

Otani watched Kiba with a touch of fear. In his life the inu had never been so serious about protecting anyone.

Mai stood, "Let's go dear. Apparently your daughter has chosen to lie down with dogs."

Kiba made sure the two were gone before going down the hallway to Sakura's room.

Sakura was on the balcony snowing falling around her tiny frame. The sound of sobs reached the man's ears.

"I'm on my way back, the door got stuck," she tried to compose herself and wiped her eyes.

"It's okay, they're gone," he whispered. The distance between them closing.

"What," she stammered. A small look of panic in her eyes. "What do you mean?"

She walked to the balcony door, wringing her hands.

"They had to leave, your father felt a headache coming on," he lied, happy she didn't possess his sense of smell.

"Oh," her lips formed the small 'O.' Pink hair shifted as she turned again to look into the distance.

"Sakura why," he asked, his arms moved her from the cold air of the balcony, to the bedroom as he closed the door. "Why do you put up with this?"

"She's my mother. She wants what's best for me," she answered timidly.

"You have become so much more than she could have made." Kiba's arm wrapped around her. "She's crazy for not seeing it."

The scent of Kiba filled her nostrils and the safety that he offered warmed over her body. A flood gate opened and tears overflowed.

After gaining her sense of self, Kiba sat with her in his lap on the chair facing the balcony. The snow was getting heavier.

"Tell me, why have you let this happen," he stroked her arm gently.

"When we were genin, it was always Sasuke and Naruto," she started. "Kakashi sensei was so focused on making them shine, that it was like I didn't matter. Which was okay for me, because I was just happy to be by Sasuke's side."

Kiba rolled his eyes at the mention of the Uchiha's name.

"My mom made me do so many things to get his attention. Then after a few months, I realized I didn't want his attention, but she kept pushing. Telling me that I was perfect to revive the clan," she sighed watching as the snow piled up the chair outside. "Each time he rejected me, and it got harder and harder."

Kiba shifted her to fit more closely in his arms. The desire to comfort her controlling him.

"But then he left, and it was my fault, my mom said. She said I couldn't give him what he needed or he would have stayed. When he didn't come back it was because I didn't give anything to come back too," a sniffle passed her nose. "What's funny is I learned two things. When you are on a team with two overachievers you become a target or burden if you don't get stronger. Also I never loved Sasuke the way she wanted me to. I loved him as a friend like Naruto."

Kiba nodded for her to continue. The medic felt secure with him.

"I know he loved us, but when I couldn't help bring him back, I felt as if I let Naruto down. I couldn't be strong for him, like he'd always been with me," she sighed. "I was the weakest of Cell Seven and I thought by having Tsunade shishou teach me, I could get Naruto's approval and my mother's. But she's never satisfied."

"None of them are," he thought of his own mom.

"It was easier to pull away. I couldn't bare to watch Naruto's pained expression, knowing it was my fault." Sakura smoothed over her skirt. "And just let my mother take over everything. She found Mukotsu, and now when I have everyone back I'll just have to say goodbye again."

Her head turned inwards to his chest, as she began crying again.

"Sshh, it's okay," he rubbed her hair. "No you don't, you don't have to leave."

His lips tenderly kissed her head, "You never have to say goodbye again, and you were never weak. You were strong enough to get help from a sannin, and look at you now, you are perfect."

The words floated over her, and it was as much of a confession as Kiba could give her. His hand under her chin and lifted it up to meet his gaze.

"You are perfect," he repeated for emphasis. Slowly and softly he pressed his lips to hers. A kiss that washed over her completely.

The tongue ran across her lips asking for entrance, and her mouth granted it. Twisting her body to face his, Sakura's hand reached up to his cheek and traced his jawline. Strong hands moved around her back to slip under the top she was wearing.

Moments later, they parted for air and locked instantly to one another. The tenting of his pants pressed firmly against her backside, and her hips started grinding lightly against it.

The top found it's way onto the floor, and the bra soon followed. A fang traced the path to nipple before circling it. Her body arched as he latched on sucking the sensitive nub. His hands snaked up the skirt, and began kneading the fabric of her panties. To show her appreciation of the sensation, her bottom worked over his tight pants.

He didn't mind so much marking her skin at this point. Red markings began to cover her chest as the need to have her possessed the man. Faster his finger worked her delicate body, and Sakura moved to pull off his shirt. Picking her up with one arm, then other pulled down her last articles of clothing.

Just as quickly, her nimble fingers got his pants and boxers down to his knees.

Sitting back down he kicked the pair off, as he position himself below her entrance. Sakura's legs bent as she lowered herself down on the hard cock. A quick cry of being filled to her limit left her mouth as he pushed upward. Creating friction,she pushed down, while gripping the top of the chair for leverage.

While her body moved up and down against his, Kiba locked again on one of her breasts, while pinching the other nipple.

"Fuck," she panted.

Kiba's free hand was holding her around her waist, then to tease her, he released the nipple and threaded that hand through her hair. With a light but steady grip he pulled her hair, causing her head to go back, exposing her neck, which Kiba attacked.

Fangs broke skin again, then emphasising his claim on her, he smacked her ass.

"More," she forced from her lips.

Happy to oblige, he smacked the firm butt, while forcing more chakra into her system. The inu picked her up and pushed her into the balcony door. The coolness of the glass and the heat of their bodies caused Sakura to jump. Kiba could see the entire village if he wanted to while having her, but he only wanted to see her eyes.

There was something different about this time. It wasn't romantic and gentle like their last encounter, but there was more than just lust happening. Kiba wanted her to be his, and he knew that this would not be the only time he would have her this evening.

Faster and harder he drove into her, but just before either climaxed he moved her to the bed. His tongue delved into her center licking, sucking, nipping at her swollen clit. Fingers danced in and out of her as his mouth devoured her.

Her knees trembled against his shoulders, and torso rocked frantically for release. Of course he would not let her be until he re-opened the mark that bound them, while pressing the clit in between his fingers. A flat tongue traveled up her stomach to her chest, then neck and her mouth as he entered her.

Kissing her with each stroke, he could feel her moans enter his mouth and echo in his chest. Her legs pulled up to rest her ankles on his shoulders, and thrusted into her at a different deeper angle. The sweat between their bodies slick and when Sakura dug her nails into his back they merely slid down.

Then the scent Kiba had waited for. She was close to climaxing, and his name rolled off her lips in waves. Each time he was with her like this, he felt closer to getting her to fall in love with him. He could tell her opinion was changing toward him, because her scent was. More than ready he was to hear the words spill from her lips as he filled her.

This night would not be that night, but Kiba was sure she was beginning to look at him differently. He felt his balls tighten as his cum filled her, at the moment he bit into her neck again. One more stroke and she joined him in pleasure.

Panting, he still took her mouth into his to reaffirm his claim. Her legs a little numb from the position, but Sakura was so satisfied didn't care or notice. Pushed to her side, Sakura felt arms wrap around her, protecting her.

He was always there, making her feel safe. As her eyes looked out the balcony, she could see the snow had stopped falling. The next day was Christmas, and she was anxious to see what tomorrow would bring. In present, she was happy to be under the cover, with a strong arm reassuring her of her importance.

* * *

see that wasn't sooo bad was it? i gave you TWO lemons. and some of you liked koukou debut (high school debut) and others didn't but i'm looking for another manga similiar. i already have skip beat, absolute boyfriend, and one other book marked, so if you know of another good high school manga, i'm on that kick right now, message me. or leave it in your review.

also i'm not a huge sasukexsakura fan, but go check out this au story called, 'your bed or mine,' by uchiha itachi-uchiha mika. idk how i found it, but this update to last name would have been posted sooner, had i not been reading that....

much love to you all!

terri


	9. Neji Scans Shikamaru Runs Naruto Blabs

hi ya people! first i would like to say thanks to the people of the great state of ohio! we just came back from a week long visit in the dayton area, oakwood to be exact. it was such a great time. although we weren't able to go to the state fair.

let's see there was something else i wanted to say, but i can't remember. which sucks, because it might have been important.

* * *

**CHAPTER NINE. Neji Scans. Shikamaru Runs. Naruto Blabs.**

Sometime in the night, Akamaru crept back into the house. The hound stopped short in the den as the scent of his master and mistress filled the air. The canine tip toed into the bedroom, he shared with Kiba and waited for the morning to begin.

The hair on Sakura's skin stood on edge, as Kiba pushed inside her once more. Her shoulders on the soft sheets, and Kiba loved the look of lust in her eyes as she turned back to look at him. Why could he not get enough of her?

As he took her from behind, they each thought of how they ended up like this. Their first time together that night was after Kiba put her parents out. The two rested on the edge of sleep afterwards, and before either had a choice, he was circling her clit with his finger, while her hand reached around slowly tugging him to a climax.

Two hours later, Sakura's breath teased the chest of the man, and her scent made him pray she wasn't asleep. A surprise for him as she began to kiss down his chest, stopping at the tip of his cock before circling the velvety skin. It wasn't long before he felt himself slide to the back of her throat.

Kiba would not allow himself to cum without her, and pulled out of her mouth. He reached for her ankle and pulled her ass into his face. His cock at her face once more, she started to suck, as Kiba lifted her hips enough to get his tongue on her clit. The two licked, sucked, and nipped until neither could stand anymore. The pinkette sighing in pleasure, while Kiba nuzzled the mark on her thigh.

The after glow of their actions faded, and Kiba scooped her into his arms, keeping her close. Heavy eyes closed and the pair slipped into a slumber.

His manhood naturally stood at attention against her ass, and Sakura teased by grinding her hips back and forth. Just as he was about to cum once more, she stopped and looked up at her mate. The clouded green orbs looked ready to pounce. Kiba would not have any of that, and turned her around and over on all fours.

A long and sensual moan filled the silence as he pinched her swollen bud again. Her name passing over his lips time after time. The medic's hands slid out from under her, and she found herself sandwiched between her sheets and the inu. For the fourth time that night he brought her to her release, and her throat was raw from screaming. His claims of mine washed over her body.

It was at this point the two were able to sleep. The woman's dreams of happiness and security filled her head. While Kiba only felt as if he were where he belonged his entire life.

A chill over her body woke the pinkette. Her bed empty, she stood, legs shaking and slightly sore walking to the bathroom. Washing her face and brushing her teeth after using the bathroom.

The aroma of breads seeped into the crack of the door. Sakura decided she did smell just a little and jumped in for a ninja trained four minute shower. In a pair of pajama shorts and a tank top, she padded to the den, listening to the master and canine.

'I want to open just one gift,' the fluffy dog whined. 'C'mon.'

"No, I said wait until Sakura comes in," the jounin stated firmly. "If you ask again you'll have to wait until we head over to the main house."

The dog barked an pouty bark and looked up to see his mistress.

'She's awake, let's go!' Akamaru took off to the den.

"Merry Christmas," he smiled at her. Unsure of whether to hug or kiss her, or just stay away, Kiba felt awkward.

They spent just about the entire evening bringing each other pleasure, and the first time in his life, Kiba didn't know how to act in front of a woman. Her scent didn't help either. It confused him. Was this love he was feeling from her? Her attitude toward him had definitely changed. The shy smile on her face.

"Happy Christmas to you too," she timidly answered. Why did she suddenly feel like a twelve year old version of Hinata. A blush took over her face, and her head turned downward looking at her feet.

"Hot chocolate?" Kiba offered. She looked adorably cute blushing, and it was a struggle to keep his lower region in check. It was Christmas, a serious time. But having her on that butcher's block was tempting.

Her ponytail on tp of her head bounced, "Marshmallows?"

"Yes, and some pastries," he nodded to the buns on the counter. He opened the bag of the white treats and plopped a few in her mug. "Grab the tray please. Akamaru is stalking the gifts. I don't know how much more he can take."

"Sure," she followed him into the den. She noticed he had also changed and smelled fresh like his woody scented soap.

He sat the two mugs on the table. Sakura followed suit placing the tray beside it. As if they were married for years, she sat next to him. Kiba clicked the stereo remote, playing a soft jazz background of holiday music.

"When did these get here?" Sakura asked. There were at least seven large wrapped boxes in front of the tree that weren't there the night before.

"I don't know," he gave her a sly smile. "Guess Akamaru was a good dog."

'Can I start?' Akamaru asked.

"Yeah, buddy go ahead." Kiba grinned leaning back on the couch after getting his cocoa.

"Oh, I see," her eyes widened. She picked up one of the buns. "You use the larger boxes because it's easier for him to open."

"Yup," he sipped.

Akamaru ripped open the bright green paper, and his nose nudged the untaped box on it's side and peeked into the open box. He pulled out a new blanket.

'Look at this!' Akamaru barked excitedly.

It was like that for the next thirty minutes. Akamaru jumped and shouted at gift after gift. Sakura managed to fit comfortably into the crook of Kiba's arm that was on the top of the sofa. Both wondered while watching him open each one if this was the same way their parents felt when they were younger.

With all of his surprise gifts done, Akamaru was nearly overdosing on his new things.

"I got you something too," the medic teased.

'Really,' he hopped on her lap.

"Yes, but I didn't do so well on the wrapping like the others," she stood and grabbed his gifts. She placed them on Kiba's legs for him to help the dog open each.

The seasoned bone was a dead give away, and Kiba made him open that last, but only after he promised to give the dog a rub down with the new brush. On his love seat the dog gnawed on his new favorite gift.

"Man he's spoiled," the inu laughed watching the canine.

"This one is for you," she said as he watched her small frame move to the tree again. Despite wanting her to make up her own mind, Kiba felt the need to talk to her. The previous night was more than he could ever dream of, and on his part, he wasn't just having sex, he was making love to her. Maybe he needed to talk to Shino first. It was all so confusing.

A blush covered her face as he took the gold paper covered box. "Thank you."

He unwrapped the package slowly.

'Come on rip it granny,' the dog joked from his spot. 'It's not like you are going to use that paper again.'

"Shush you," Kiba pointed his finger. "You're just like a pup."

Truthfully, Kiba was little embarrassed. Usually attention wasn't a problem for him, but she was watching him. It was just a little unsettling.

The paper was off, and he opened the box. He looked at the set of knives.

"Wow, Sakura. These are amazing," he spoke. Large brown eyes scanned the handcrafted utensils. These weren't cheap, and he knew it.

"Do you really like it," he hopeful eyes watched him.

"Fuck yes, these are chef style." Kiba's face redden again. "What's this?"

The music store bag contained the sheet music. Sakura knew him well enough that if you took care of his senses Kiba would be happy. Give his nose and mouth something good to smell and eat. Fill his ears with beautiful music, while giving his sight a beautiful scene. Finally letting his touch be stimulated, and he was a satisfied man.

"Since we came back from our trip I noticed you were playing a lot more of that style on your guitar. I thought you'd like to have a few new songs." Her turn to blush at his happiness. "I just know besides training and missions and of course sex, you're happiest in the kitchen or playing."

"Yeah, I guess I am," he pushed up off the sofa, searching through the presents that were left. He wanted to get her attention away from him. Love was fucking with his confidence. The red box in his hand, "For you."

"Thank you," she pulled at her ponytail.

She opened the box, and on top of the tissue paper was an envelope. Her brow furrowed reading the paper inside.

"It's a certificate for you and Prissy Pants for couples romantic cooking class," he smirked. "They'll teach you how to cook romantic and erotic dishes together as a couple. You'll at least learn how to cook something."

Sakura shuddered at the heat covering her body.

"Plus, you can spend time together." Kiba laughing at her reaction. "There's more."

Behind the tissue paper was a black article of clothing. She held it up to reveal a sexy policewoman's outfit, complete with leather short shorts, handcuffs, and horsewhip. Sakura dropped the outfit back in the box, completely embarrassed. "KIBA!"

"What? This'll keep you from becoming boring," he chuckled.

Had Sakura paid attention, she would have noticed Akamaru was scarice, and his master was sporting a major hard on thinking of her in that.

"See," he moved with a speed only he had to the cuffs on her and pinned on the couch before she could blink. "You're at my mercy."

"Kiba," she panted.

His body pressed against her as she shifted her weight to become more comfortable. The ponytail covered part of her face, and her lips quivered as the harden member pressed against her.

Kiba quickly back away from her against his body's wishes. He could feel her lust for him, but that wasn't what he wanted. Her mind was cloudy. Kiba refused to have her when she wasn't sure of what she wanted.

Love had given him just a little more control. How could he have been such a dog before? Inconsiderate of her feelings and satisfying his own primal needs. Guilt came over him.

A knock on the door, and Sakura waved her fingers. "Hey, get me out of these. It's probably my mother."

The lock clicked, and she stood walking to see who was on the other side. Akamaru walked back in the room at the visitor's knock.

'That's not the gift you picked out for her,' the dog looked at his master.

"I know, but as you can tell she's not ready for that yet." Kiba answered. "Her scent is all over the place."

'Well, maybe if you had stayed in your room last night,' the dog began to reprimand.

"Hai," the medic answered closing the door.

She walked straight past them and to her room. Her sense of urgency filling the air.

"What's going on," he switched from relaxed to mission ready behind her in the hallway.

"The hospital is over run with people and this new strand of influenza. They need me," she pulled the shorts down and pulled open her drawer for pants.

Kiba noticed there wasn't a hint of shame in her nakedness.

"It's Christmas," he said almost too much like a child.

"The illness doesn't seem to care," she tossed the top on the bed, and got out a top.

Kiba sat on the bed like a wife waiting for her husband to prepare for a mission.

"I need you to do me a favor," she looked at him asking him for help. Confident he would do it, she pulled out a scroll, then started writing.

"Take this to my dad, not my mom," she asked. "From what Sei said when she delivered the message it's spreading faster than we thought. I want my parents out of this village. My dad can take her on their New Year's trip early. We've already lost four people to this, I don't want my parents sick."

The dog trainer smiled at her concern. Put downs and negative words from her mom forgotten when it came to their safety. It was so much like Sakura, to put others first. Her parents didn't deserve her.

"I will get it to them as soon as you leave," he took the message making the promise. "Be careful."

He felt the need to embrace her, but stood still. Again she left the room, and went into the study. Coming out with a few scrolls, she placed them in her bag.

"Thank you for my gifts," she hugged him. "I'm sure I'll use_ one_ of them."

He smiled into her hair. "Thank you."

His heart was sad at having to let her go, but this was the nature of their lives. In a poof she was gone, and he looked around the den.

'Man are you such a little bitch,' his dog laughed at him.

"That's it, no more bone for you," he idly threatened.

Three days later, Kiba stood next to Shino and Naruto in the theater room in the hokage tower. Shinobi of the village were ordered to show for a mandatory meeting. Tsunade stepped up to the podium and looked out among her coworkers.

"As many of you know there has been a large out break of this new strand of flu this season," she cut to the chase. "At least fifty five percent of village as been affected."

A pause was given by the blond to let the news sink in.

"We have ruled out it being a biological attack on the village, especially after receiving news from other surrounding villages that have been hit hard also." Tsunade continued to speak. "Because of this the village is being placed in a lockdown status. No one in, no one out. This will keep the flu from spreading or being reinforced here in the village. The sick will be quarantined."

Chatter began within the nin.

"Neji," the jinchiruuki whispered. "For how long?"

"Til we get this under control or a cure," the head kunoichi answered. "It is a preventative measure. All missions are canceled outside the village. Shinobi who are not inside the village will have to stay in outposts shelters until this is lifted. Like I said, no one in, no one out."

Kiba's mind raced over what this meant for Sakura. He had not seen her in the past threes days, except the blur of her coming in to shower, grab clothes, and wolfing down a sandwhich.

"In Neji's absence, Kakashi will head ANBU," the blond spoke with a tone that told everyone to be quiet. "Each of you will be on patrol schedule, and this will be considered a C-ranked village required mission."

Groans filled the room from the more experienced jounins. This meant minimum wage pay, with loads of extra work.

"Those of you who are ANBU, will receive a separate notification in addition to your patrol schedule." the hokage ordered. She was still a business woman, and the village as losing money by not taking missions. The blond wasn't about to pay ANBU/jounin level pay rates for patrol missions. "See Kakashi or Iruka before you leave, but otherwise you're dismissed. Inuzuka, my office in five."

Kiba nodded to the woman, and walked over to the table with Naruto and Shino.

"How long has Neji been sick?" Shino asked Naruto. The three lined up to get their orders.

"Two days," the blue eyed man answered. "Sakura chan wouldn't even let me see him. But she did let me bring over his pj's and a few books."

"At least he'll be some what comfortable." Shino pointed out.

Naruto stepped up to Kakashi waiting for his assignment. Kakashi handed each a scroll that would contain patrol and ANBU duties.

"Yeah, he says we're all lucky since we have the animal ties to keep us resist it. He looks horrible. I feel bad for him." Naruto opened the scroll. "I had to threaten him with the hokage if he didn't go check himself in."

Kiba sighed looking at his assignments. He was sure Hana would clear Akamaru for these missions, considering they were in the village. "I gotta go see the old lady."

"Later man," the blond stated as Kiba left.

In her office Tsunade was buried in medical paperwork. Kiba waited for her to acknowledge him.

"I just wanted you to know not to expected Sakura home until all this is cleared up." Tsunade looked up at him. "She has volunteered to run the hospital to keep me from having to do it."

"Sounds just like her," he snorted.

"Stubborn and hard headed as usual." Tsunade shuffled papers. "But you'll need to sniff her sheets or something till she returns."

"Got it," he looked at the worn expression of the woman. "How serious it this?"

With a huff she answered. "In the two weeks that Shizune, Sakura and I have been tracking this, there have been four deaths. This is serious. Other villages have also taken the same measures."

Tsunade watched this time as a hint of worry was pushed back on her face.

"She'll be fine." Tsunade reassured. "Don't worry, but you know."

She passed an evil smile on her face, "You are doing a horrible job of hiding what you are feeling."

Tan cheeks flushed red. "Is that all hokage sama?"

"Yes, dismissed," she laughed at the embarrassed nin.

Watching him walk out she wondered how long he would be able to resist his emotions.

The hospital was in chaos. Patients who weren't affected by the flu virus were moved to the first floor, while the quarantined were on the second through fourth floors.

Sakura was pleased that twenty five medics/nurses had volunteered to work and didn't have to be drafted. It was much easier when people wanted to work versus being forced to help.

In the past three days she'd slept very little and ate even less. The thrill of healing fueled her. Unlike a kunai wound or any other shinobi related injuries, the flu involved more chicken soup kind of care giving. The illness attacked a portion of the body that could not be healed with chakra techniques.

A quick nap on the small couch in her office, she was off again.

"Flor, who's next," she asked at the nurse's station. Sakura watched the blue haired nurse sorting charts.

"I saved room 208 for you," she grinned devilishly.

"Wait Neji is in 208," the petite fingers drummed on the counter. "Oh, why are you doing this to me?"

"Sorry, the rooms are filling up fast," the older lady shrugged her shoulders. "So you know Prince Hyuuga was not happy about sharing a room."

"Yay," the fake enthusiasm in her voice as she took the chart.

A soft knock on the door and Sakura entered. With an exasperated sigh she looked at the man laying the bed closest to the door.

"Nara, I told you to let me examine you the other day," she snapped.

"I had other stuff to do," he half heartedly answered by a cough and a groan. "Plus you had Kiba to go home to and play doctor with."

A snort was heard from the jounin in the other bed.

"Keep it up you two," she threatened. "There's enough room to get two kids cots in here."

Both killed their laughter at the mention of children in the room.

"That's what I thought," she quipped. She looked at the chart at the end of the bed.

The first three days rolled into four then five, and before either Sakura or Kiba could tell it had been two weeks of the quarantine. There was no reprieve in sight for the staff at the hospital. As soon as a patient showed the slightest improvement, there was a set back. Yet many others were still checking in.

Her eating patterns were off and so was her sleeping. When she did lay down to attempt to rest, her sleep was fitful. Images of Kiba and other woman plagued her. Then within one dream it could be in complete contrast as she was held gently in his arms while both were consumed by the illness that was taking over the village. Unresolved feelings made her even more testy than her staff would like.

She wondered about the man she knew she loved in a way Mukotsu could never be. Mentally, physically, and emotionally, she felt as if he completed her. The strong arms that made her secure. A lopsided smile, that was contagious. Enough of an edge that challenged her. Smart enough to keep up with her jokes. An understanding that accepted her scars, both self inflicted and the ones left by others.

Kiba was all this, but she wasn't worthy of him. An Inuzuka was defined by loyalty. This sole trait was how they served as ninjas, masters, and families. Kiba would not be an exception to this, especially more so as the clan's future leader.

Paperwork was ignored as the pink haired woman closed her eyes tightly. The memory of Kiba's hurt expression when he talked of his first love, made her want to cry. It was a pain she could not related having never been cheated on. That was a wound she could not heal, but wished with all her heart she could.

Though Sakura wondered how different she really was from Cia. She had a boyfriend, she was _engaged_. The one quality that would attract her most to Kiba was one she no longer possessed, her faithfulness. Over and over she'd cheated on Mukotsu. The marking did not require them to be intimate. Kiba only needed her scent and to be near her. Sex was their choice. When he touched her, she allowed it. She encouraged it.

How could she expect Kiba to want anymore from her? There would be no way to convince him she could love and cherish him when she was unfaithful to the man she was promised to. No wonder he continued to see other women. It was her fault Kiba wouldn't see her for the woman that loved him. She would have to let him go from her heart and her thoughts. Tears fell on the scrolls set before her as she began to think of her life without him. Hew new life that would eventually take her away from Konoha. A new resolve came to her. Mukotsu was the reality, while Kiba was a fantasy.

Why had she tried so hard to get Mukotsu to let her stay in Konoha after the wedding? Outside she'd convinced herself it was for the sake of her renewed friendship with her graduating class. Though now she knew it had very little to do with Naruto or Ino. It was for Kiba. She wanted to stay behind for him because she loved him. Tears flowed more freely down her cheeks.

Married, she would have no need to stay in Konoha. As a wife, she could no longer be near the Inuzuka. So why prolong the pain? What would she be here for? It's not as though Kiba had declared his undying love for her. No after her wedding, it would be best if she just left the village. Already thinking of sharing the apartment with him for the last two months of their situation would be hard enough. Watching him around the village and no longer being able to be beside him, would be impossible.

After all the time it took her to build up the courage to ask Mukotsu to stay, it would be unnecessary. Leaving Konoha would be best. She would not risk embarrassment for Kiba, nor Mukotsu by staying here. Wiping her eyes, she attempted to shake off the shame and hurt she felt. Focus, she forced herself. There were patients that needed her, and even if her life was wreck they need not suffer.

Kiba sat on the rooftop over looking the western part of the village's wall. The sun would be setting within the next thirty minutes, and his relief would show up also. The snow had melted away, and the seasons would soon start to change. The dog nin and Shino had plans for dinner at the end of their respective shifts. Konoha had become quiet during the restricted access to the village. Many of the town's shops were closed with a majority of the patrons or owners either sick with the virus or fearful of coming out.

Delivery services from the grocery vendors had also become a task the shinobi of the village had undertaken. Although the village was too quiet for Kiba's normal liking, it made his job a lot easier. His own mom and sister were located in outpost stations, having been on missions when the quarantine began. Tsume was still able to run clan business from the outside, which was a plus considering Kiba's shinobi and ANBU responsibilities took up nearly eighteen hours of his day.

"Shino's coming," the dog nin nodded to his companion. "We're almost done."

With this said, the Aburame landed by the two. Automatically, his hand touched the white head of the canine.

"Good evening," his soft voice spoke. The hand went back into it's pocket after the greeting, and his feet carried him to the man on edge of the roof.

"What's up? I thought you were on the south wall tonight?" Kiba asked.

"Lee's team showed up early and too enthusiastic for my tastes, so I cut out early," he answered.

"Let's go to Ai's. She's still open, and I'm in need of a good beer and burger." Kiba suggested. "Plus, Ai doesn't mind if Akamaru comes inside."

"Fine by me," he agreed. "Kiba how is Sakura?"

Shino knew to tread lightly on this subject. It was no secret to the best friend, that Kiba loved her, but it was hard to tell if Kiba had figured it out yet.

"She's fine so far. I check on her every night when she's in her office," he kicked at the roof's beam. "I think she's getting sick though. Several of the medics and nurses are. Her skin looks a little pale, she's been coughing and vomiting, plus she smells hot like a fever. That girl is working herself too hard."

Shino waited for him to finish.

"I mean most nights she falls asleep at her desk, but last night she slept on the couch in her office."

"Kiba," an eyebrow raised about the sunglasses. "Are you stalking her?"

"No, I just go by every night before I go home. I have to make sure she's okay," he defended. "I'm not nuts, just in love with her."

Those words tumbled out faster than he would have liked. Kiba's head turned away from Shino swiftly.

"Oh how the mighty have fallen," joked the pale man. "There will be tears and women flinging themselves off buildings because of this."

"Shut the fuck up man," the inu blushed.

"Wait, how long have you loved her, because I just saw you flirting with two girls at the same time the other night on patrol." Shino looked confused.

"I know. I haven't told her yet. I want her to choose me cause she loves me too." Kiba sat on the top of the building. "I don't want to make the decision for her. Christmas she was so confused, maybe this separation is a good thing."

"Kiba, there is no logic behind anything that you have just said." Shino pointed out. "How can you still sleep around, and think Sakura would find this attractive?"

"It's the first time I've loved someone like this, so cut me some slack," he grunted. "This is different than Cia. Do you know I've woke up outside her door more than one night while she's been gone?"

"What?" Shino continued to stand behind him, looking at the sky change.

"Yeah, my body seeks her even in my sleep. I figured having someone beside me, was better than nothing," he rationalized. "It's still not enough some nights."

"Kiba think about what you have just said," the bug nin began. His best friend was tormenting himself in order to keep from hurting Sakura. Shino felt that Kiba was truly deeply madly in love with the woman. "You say Sakura's scent is confusing, and strained, and you want her to make this choice on her own?"

He nodded, looking off over the trees.

"How is she suppose to choose if she doesn't know you are an option," a simple question he proposed. "She has to know how you feel in order to make a decision. The confusion could be caused by her not knowing what you want. Sakura is smart, but shes no mind reader."

Kiba took in the words the other man spoke.

"Hey guys," TenTen spoke during the pause. "I'm your relief Kiba, you can get outta here."

"Thanks, TenTen," he stood and stretched. "It's been pretty quiet."

"Good," she rubbed the dog's ears. "A sick village means I'm not spending my nights breaking up drunken bar fights with guys trying to grab my ass."

'Oh she's good, but not even close to my mistress,' the canine barked. The dog's head leaned into her leg for better access.

"Stop flirting Akamaru," the brunette scolded.

"Which keeps us from having to pull Lee off some poor sap," the bug nin replied as the three readied themselves to leave.

Sakura found herself in Neji and Shikamaru's room yet again. The pair refused treatment from anyone besides her, and for some odd reason, she didn't mind.

"These mattresses are horrible," the opal eyed man complained as he tossed from one side to the other.

"This is a hospital, not a hotel princess," she scribbled in his chart. "Stay still while I take your temperature."

"Sakura," the Nara called from the bathroom. "I think I need you."

A frustrated sigh escaped her as she walked to the bathroom.

"What are you doing?" Sakura shouted at the male.

Shikamaru was leaning on the wall, pants around his ankles, and shirt stuck in the ponytail atop his head.

"I feel yucky. I want to shower," he voice muffled by the tank top on his head.

"You have got to be kidding me," she looked at the male.

"I just can't rest without bathing," he whined more.

"You're sick! Go back to bed, and rest," her patience thin as she yanked the shirt back down over his body.

"Ugh, Sakura," the Hyuuga called out.

She could hear his stomach emptying on the floor.

"Fuck, you two are worse than children!" Sakura pulled Shikamaru back to his bed before he completely slid down the wall.

An hour later, she'd washed Neji, and gotten the mess from his hair, as well as changed sheets and pajamas. Then given Shikamaru the bath that he'd whine about the entire time she was attending to the Hyuuga.

"You are going to make someone a troublesome wife," the tan man quipped. "You're not even the slightest bit gentle. Poor guy."

"His name is Mukotsu," she corrected. She sat in the chair in between their beds, with her hand over her forehead.

"I don't see you marrying him," he added.

"I'm engaged to him, Shikamaru," her voice floated toward the ceiling her green eyes focused on.

"So why is the mutt at your house," he prodded. He shifted in his position.

"It's complicated," she didn't want to talk about the current situation.

"So complicated that it's pretty easy for anyone knowing an Inuzuka could figure out," the Nara smirked. "Let's follow the clues. He nearly killed Dedi for standing that close to you at the last staff meeting."

"What, no he didn't," she argued finally sitting up to watch the two.

"What about when Izumo hugged her," Neji chimed in. "I didn't need my byakugan to watch the chakra change in his body. Or when Genma was watching her ass, Shino had to hold him back"

"Don't you start too," she kicked Neji's bed.

"And he has to touch her. Whether it's on her shoulder, arm, back." Shikamaru laughed. "So knowing Kiba, it's not that complicated. He might as well hike up his leg and piss on you."

Sakura let out a deep breath. "We found ourselves bound to one another due to an Inuzuka custom. It will wear off."

"Doubt it," the pair said in union.

"But this stays between us," she warned. "Or Tsunade shishou will be the least of your worries. If my marriage doesn't go as planned, or Kiba loses his clan standing, you'll have to deal with my mom and Inuzuka Tsume."

Neither wanted to deal with any of the three women mentioned above.

After another week of tending to patients, Sakura found herself in a hospital bed sick with the same ailment. Bed ridden and miserable, the medic still managed to run the staff and keep up with the patients chart.

Neji was released and informed Kiba of the woman's illness. The Inuzuka spent night after night outside on the ledge of the woman's room after she had fallen asleep.

January ended and February began. The village started to come alive as the sick and shut in began to move about, cured of their sickness. Tsunade lifted the quarantine and life started to slowly to return to Konoha.

Classes resumed at the academy. Restaurants began to seat patrons. Merchants saw an increase in customers. Just like the other daily aspects of life, shinobi were sent on missions outside the village.

Kiba was not pleased either. Sakura was getting her health back, and he was sent away. Tsunade and Shizune were bombarded with requests for the ninja of the village. His courage had finally been set on talking to her, but he was not available to do so.

Tsunade looked up at the man in front of her desk. Shizune had spent a majority of the quarantine at home with her child to avoid getting sick. This allowed the blond to slack off on her organization.

"Inuzuka, what is it?"

"I know that mission requests are heavy right now, but Tsunade sama, I need the fourteenth and fifteenth off." Kiba bowed deeply with his request.

"Why?" Tsunade leaned back into her chair, and her fingers laced together.

From inside his coat pocket, he pulled out a small red box. Hazel eyes focused on the box as it was placed on her desk.

"I have intentions of confessing to Sakura on Valentine's Day," he spoke shyly.

A blush creeped over the burgandy clan markings.

"I see," she swallowed and her eyes narrowed. "You do realize that Sakura is already engaged?"

Finally, she thought, something interesting was going to happen around here.

"I love her, and I need to let her know," he answered. His confidence returned, and he could finally look the woman in the eye.

"Mhm," she opened her book. "You have those two days only."

Kiba bowed quickly, thanking her, and getting the hell out of that office before she changed her mind. He picked up his pack and left for his solo mission.

Having the village almost back to normal, was in time for the Valentine Day spirit. Kiba was in the village once more, but amazingly the pair had not been able to see each other for more than ten minutes when Sakura returned from the hospital. True to her nature, she stayed until every victim was cured and had gone home. A month and one half, she'd spent away from everyone.

Kiba was a ball of nervous energy, and Shino found taking him and Naruto, who fed off the inu's chakra to the training grounds a good thing. Newly promoted chunin, had to be worked out, and Tsunade had given the three the task.

Sakura and Neji were at the academy assisting Shikamaru with the afternoon classes. The pink haired woman was playing victim to Neji's attacks, while the students watched. The threesome would then correct and assist the student's in perfecting the technique.

With each attack, Neji noticed her grip and defense getting more loose and weak.

Sakura stepped off to the side as the students started to work with their partners. Her breathing was heavy, and she was worried that she was having a relapse of the virus. Neji looked at her face, and noticed the smallest indication that she was in pain. Also the small amount of color on her began to drain.

"Sakura?" Neji spoke her name with a question.

"I just need a minute to catch my breath," she held up her hand, and bent forward. "I guess I'm still not back to full strength."

For the sake of his face, Neji was pleased to hear that, but there was a bigger problem he felt. The Hyuuga's gaze tighten on the medic. He commanded his bloodline trait to activate, as her small hands leaked chakra over her body.

He was right to trust his instincts, that she was sicker than she'd like to admit, if she was examining herself. Then he stopped at the exact moment she did.

The distance closed between the pair as he moved Sakura completely out of the student's sight.

Blood.

Sakura was bleeding, even though they had used no weapons. Then he felt the reason why. His eyes locked with hers, and he could see she was as scared and surprised as he was.

Threes steps behind them was Shikamaru.

"Sakura!" Neji gasped.

"Neji, help me, I need Kiba," she panted, the petite frame began to shake and tears started to wet her face. Her small hand soaked in blood. "Get Tsunade shishou, quickly."

"What's going on?" Shikamaru looked over her. "Why is she bleeding, you didn't use any weapons?"

"She's pregnant," the Hyuuga whispered loud enough. "She's losing the baby. Get Kiba yourself, he's at the chunin training grounds, and tell him to meet us at the hospital. Have one of the students go for Tsunade sama."

Neji scooped up the woman in his arms as she drifted in and out of consciousness, taking off.

Kiba was taking a small water break, when he felt Shikamaru approach in all out panic.

"Kiba," the Nara leaped down beside the nin. "It's Sakura! Get to the hospital now!"

"What's wrong," the inu jumped to his feet at the mention of her name.

Akamaru and Naruto were beside him in a flash.

"She collapsed during training exercises at the academy." Shikamaru almost spilled the rest, but decided discretion was best for the pair. "You need to get"

The sentence hung in the air, incomplete as it's intended ear was no longer there.

Kiba's nose guided him to the third floor. Speed he possessed, but time he did not. The normal thirty minute walk from the training fields, had been change to fifteen minutes. Blond hair caught his eyes, and he barrelled toward the kunoichi.

"Where's Sakura," he reached out to grab her.

"In here," she turned walking toward the last room on the hallway.

"What's wrong with her, does she have the flu again?" Kiba's nose was flooded with the scent of the woman before they got to the door. It was just as confusing and sickly as he'd noticed before when he was outside her office.

"Kiba," the hokage started. This was a difficult conversation to have, and she was not sure how to even begin. "We did the best we could. It was too soon for even her to know she was different."

"What do you mean? What the hell are you talking about," his patience thin. Brown eyes examined the woman asleep in the bed.

Tsunade shut door behind him, and swallowed. "Kiba, I'm sure she had no idea, but Sakura was pregnant. From my calculations, since about Christmas."

The words washed over him. His mind trying quickly to process what his boss just told him.

"Was, what do you mean was," he could barely ask as the looked down at the woman in the bed. His callous hand took hers into his.

"She's lost the baby. I believe, it was partially due to the flu and how hard she was working. She's exhausted, and to be honest, I'm surprised this didn't happen earlier." Tsunade answered. It was hard for her not to cry picturing the panic on Sakura's face when she entered the room watching Neji holding her. "If she had known, she would have never allowed herself to work during the quarantine. I am truly sorry, Kiba."

The man felt as if the wind had been pulled from his chest. The index finger on his free hand stroked her face. She looked so peaceful.

"Thank you," was all he could say.

"Is there anything I can do," she asked.

"Could you make sure to tell Akamaru I'm going to be here. Then in about thirty minutes, let him go to my mom, but tell her not to come until I send for her, although I doubt she'll listen to that," he lowered himself into the chair beside her bed, never losing eye contact with his mate. His voice full of the authority a clan leader should possess. "And I suppose three hours after that, send for her parents."

"I will, and I'll leave to two of you alone. I'll also let the nurses now you are not to be disturbed under any circumstances," she leaned over and kissed her apprentice's forehead. "She fought so hard. Always making me proud."

She wiped the tears from her eyes and left the room to carry out his requests.

Her throat felt scratchy, and across her stomach was a weight that pressed against her. Turning her head to the side, and her eyes slowly opening, she saw that she was in a hospital bed. There was the inu, his head on her stomach, and fingers interlaced with hers.

"Kiba," she whispered. Partly out of her fear of crying, but also the soreness of her voice.

The man stirred and looked at her. In one motion, he picked her up and carried her over to the chair, sitting in it with her in his lap, as the window in front of them, looked over Konoha.

"Sakura, have you ever wanted something you didn't know you wanted, until someone told you, you couldn't have it," he asked quietly into her hair. In any other circumstances, this would be exactly how he wanted to spend his day with her.

"I'm sorry Kiba, I'm so sorry," she her words broken when she started to sob. "It's my fault. I wasn't strong enough. I should have known."

"No, this isn't your fault," he stroked her back, as her head buried deeper in his chest. "I don't want to hear that from you. It wasn't meant to be."

Sakura could feel the tears that trailed down the man's cheeks land in her hair. For an amount of time neither knew, Sakura was in his arms as they both cried over the loss of their child without another spoken word between them.

No matter how much he wanted, he knew she blamed herself for this. He could picture her as the same unsure and weak girl she was as a genin. The last thing he wanted was for her to regress to what she was. Words of reassurance fell on deaf ears as she slowly pulled away from him emotionally.

So much of what was built up over the past few years, was fading before his very eyes. His Sakura. His child. His family. All of it slipping through his fingers. He had to pull himself together. As the alpha, he needed to lead in a time of crisis. There would be a time for him to grieve, and this was not it. She needed him to be strong for her. Whether she realized it or not she also needed him to keep her together, so not to forget what she had become. Determination set in his jaw, he would not fail her.

Tsume came in the evening with Hana. The door opened, and the woman nearly burst into tears from the emotion that was in the air. The pair were still in one another's embrace in the chair by the window.

"Kiba," the clan leader's voice was so soft that she knew only her son would be able to hear. "Pup."

Kiba stirred awake at the sound of his name from his mother. He shifted in the seat and stood with Sakura in his arms. Gently he placed her on the bed covering her small body with a blanket. Pain medication was keeping her out of it to his relief. The less she felt the better.

He sat beside her on the bed with his hand still holding hers.

"Kiba, I am sorry," sympathy was heavy in the woman's words.

"It's okay Ma," he answered. His eyes never leaving the woman in the bed.

"You didn't know did you," the elder sibling questioned. "Couldn't you tell by her scent?"

"No, her scent has been all over the placed since Christmas," the heir stroked her arms. "I couldn't tell what I was reading. She was confused, sick, and I'd never smelled that before."

He was willing himself to keep his composure. The part of him that was a child wanted to jump in his mother's lap, but he was the alpha male, the future clan leader. Heart ache should be pushed aside.

"Pup, it's okay," she crossed the room and touched his arm. Both women could watch the struggle internally going on with him. "This is your child we are talking about."

"Yeah Ma," barritone voice quivering. "This has been one hell of a day."

"I know, but each day will be easier," she reassured. Turning her head to the side, she asked. "And have you told her how you felt?"

"I can't, not now." Kiba moved his arm up and pulled hair out of her eyes. "It's too much. She's been through so much today and the last month. It would be unfair."

"I can see that." Tsume sat down and looked up at him. "Don't let this slip by though."

He didn't answer, but felt none was needed.

"Have you eaten," his older sister questioned. The dinner tray that was left for Sakura still untouched.

"Nah, I'm not hungry."

They sat that was for an hour, and Tsume stood. "I'll let Akamaru know to stay at the house tonight. How long will she be here?"

"Tsunade sama said another two days for observation," he moved over to slide off the bed. He stretched and walked toward the bathroom.

"We love you." Hana embraced him then walked out with her mother.

"You too," he waved them off.

"Pup," Tsume said looking over her shoulder. "It's okay to be sad over this. You aren't weak for loving your family. It gives you a reason to fight, understand?"

"Yeah, Ma," he swallowed.

The effects of the pain medication wore off and pain returned to her body. A groan sounded and Kiba moved to look at her.

"Do you need anything," his brown eyes looking into hers.

"Water would be nice," a cracked noise came out. "Also let the nurse know I'm awake."

Kiba got up from his chair, and picked up the water pitcher.

"Tsunade sama is handling this, and she wants it hushed. She came in about thirty minutes ago and looked at you," he filled a cup for her. "No one is to exam you, but her. If you want something to eat though, I can have one of the aids bring something up."

He helped her sit up to a more comfortable position to drink.

"No, I don't want anything," she reached for the water. The coolness felt good going down her overheated body.

"I don't want you to feel the way you do." Kiba watched her. "You had no control over any of this. It hurts me to my heart too, but we didn't know."

The pink haired woman neither looked at nor answered him.

"Sakura," he started. He took the empty cup from her hand. "I'm serious."

"SAKURA CHAN!" Naruto's voice boomed from the hallway.

The events of the day had her so worn out, that she couldn't be mad at the blond for screaming in the hospital.

The door flew open, and Naruto walked into the room with Neji and Shino close behind. "How are you? What happened?"

"Naruto, keep your voice down, this is a hospital," the inu snapped at him. "Sakura passed out from training when her body hadn't recovered from the flu."

Shino tilted his head to the side at Kiba's answered. His destruction bugs were saying otherwise, but he would not press. The look Kiba gave him said enough.

"Is that all?" the blond male laughed. "Then why does everyone here look like someone died?"

A shocked look crossed Sakura's face, and she began to cry.

"Naruto you fuckin asshole." Kiba growled out as he pulled Sakura to him. "Why can't you shut your mouth!"

"What," he looked from every other male in the room.

"May I," his boyfriend asked Kiba. Neji was smart enough to know when not to blurt out information. Naruto may be his boyfriend, but he also had a tendency to gossip.

Kiba nodded. It would be best to let Naruto know what was going on rather than have him ramble random things and upset Sakura even more. Gossip or not, Naruto was a good friend and wouldn't betray the couple.

Neji looked at the blond beside him. "Sakura was pregnant, but didn't find out until she lost the baby."

Shino kept his eyes on his best friend as his suspicions were confirmed.

Large blue eyes blinked in confusion, "Pregnant? Sakura chan was pregnant?"

He wanted to be beside his oldest best friend. It should be like the old days when they were all Team Seven, and he could comfort her. Yet Kiba was holding her, and it was clear he was not going to let the demon container close.

Kiba felt the other man's desire to comfort Sakura, but the inu was feeling too possessive over her.

"I'm sorry, Sakura chan," he whispered. Naruto needed to see her face, to know she understood he didn't mean to upset her.

"We are all sorry for your loss, Kiba, Sakura," Neji spoke on their behalf.

"The baby was Kiba's?" Naruto looked at the pair.

"Yeah." Kiba answered stroked her arm. He could sense Naruto's panic at not being able to comfort her, but Kiba was not ready to allow her away from him. Still close in his arms, he soothed her sobs.

The remainder of the visit was somber as Sakura's face remained glued to Kiba's chest. Shikamaru arrived when the academy classes were released. He like the others expressed his condolences. The Nara then excused himself, as well as the other shinobi for an emergency meeting. The village of Ukaji was shook with an earthquake, and Tsunade was sending what help she could.

Tsunade made sure to head straight for the hospital after sending a team to Ukaji. The blond stayed long enough to ensure that Kiba had eaten, when she was giving Sakura her last exam of the evening. The Inuzuka had not moved from Sakura's side since he had arrived at the hospital with the exception of going to the bathroom. Tsunade said goodnight, and left the pair alone once more.

His nose wrinkled at the scent coming down the hallway. It was angry and a sense of urgency attached to it. Haruno Mai entered the room with her husband close in tow.

"What the hell happened here!" Mai looking at the pair.

Kiba felt Sakura cringe as her mother's icy glare bore a hole into them. This was turning into an even longer day.

* * *

so before you kill me for the short chapter and the cliff hanger, remember...if you kill me i can't post the last chapter. *wiggles finger* but i promise a little something extra at the end.

you know what song played over and over while i wrote that part, 'rain,' by breaking benjamin. and inu-baby girl, i was like, 'damn!' i had this story played out for quite a while, so i knew this would happen. when you guessed she was pregnant i was like, ugh!

and that stupid swine flu had to happen. or let me correct that, h1n1 and it ruined my virus/flu plot line.

but i loved the idea of akamaru getting all kid like and excited over the holidays.

til next time.

terri


	10. Kiba & Sakura, An Idiot's Guide to Love

whoa...what's up people? so how is everyone? fine i hope. has everyone gotten settled back into the swing of school? the news around the 'net is that naruto shippuuden will be making it's way over to disney xd. so far everyone is pretty ticked off....worried that disney will water it down. of course they will. but i'm not really upset about it. i'm glad to see naruto back on tv. and personally my 7 year old likes naruto, but really he doesn't need to hear hidan's foul mouth or the a lot of the violence. so whatever. to each his own i guess.

i've been busy with work. i've applied for a position that's a promotion, and today i found out i got the job! *jumps up and down* so i'm excited. and there's a bunch of new tv and stories i have to get up to date on. i'm sorry if i haven't read/reviewed lately....but hey i've got the rest of the weekend.

now this is the las chapter of my little story. i'm kinda sad. but it does mean that i'm going to be able to focus on home again! which makes me excited. i've missed that story.

so for a few thanks......to all my readers/reviewers/alerters! thank you so much. i really appreciate it.

blessfullmoon, goonielove (sorry it wasn't before school started), and akirasan215 thanks for the messages...and the concern. ^_^ you guys are awesome.

and as always, a big, gigantic, set of glomps to foca, a thousand, aloha, rinny, slytherin, pyrite, sandshinobi, and bunny chan!

* * *

**CHAPTER TEN Kiba and Sakura...An Idiot's Guide to Love**.

"I asked a question?" Mai Haruno tapped her foot with her arms folded.

Kiba had just placed Sakura in the bed after carrying her to the bathroom.

"She's still recovering from the flu and treating over the haf the village," the brunette answered with an edge in his voice.

"That's not the only thing wrong with her," the matriarch snipped. "Sakura?"

"Mother if you already know then why make me say it," she let out an exasperated sigh. This was too much for her and all she wanted to do was sleep, to forget.

The shame Sakura was feeling bothered Kiba. She had done nothing wrong, and shouldn't feel this way. His eye on Mai, ready to toss her out at the first chance he got.

"How could you allow yourself to get in this situation?" Mai asked. The aggrivation strong within her voice. "You should know better, both of you should. Sakura hasn't had the experience you have, so how could you allow this?"

The older woman's eyes locked on his.

"I didn't even know Mom," she whispered. Her voice was weak from lack of use.

Otani Haruno watched the scene play out in front of him. His daughter's eyes were swollen and pink. The man's heart went soft for the girl.

"I think we need to speak to our daughter alone for a moment." Mai suggested. "She has to be reminded to get her priorities straight."

"I can still hear you if I'm in here or out there," the inu reluctantly squeezed Sakura's hand before letting it go and walking to the door. He looked back at her. "I'm not moving from outside this door."

"Sakura, how are you feeling?" Otani asked. He moved from beside the door to sit in the spot Kiba had just occupied. "How did this happen?"

Sakura blushed deeply at his question and couldn't let her eyes meet his.

"What I mean," he chuckled at his own stupidity. "I'm mean how could you lose the baby, and are you okay?"

"I'm in some pain, but Tsunade shishou gave me some good medication," she started to answer. Her small hand was taken into her dad's. "The last two months have been to hard on my body. Between caring for everyone and then getting the flu, I just couldn't carry the baby."

He felt his hand begin to shake with hers as tears started to stream down her cheeks. She tossed her hair toward the front of her face to hide her reaction.

"You try to do too much," he moved her hair from her face. He needed to see her eyes and reassure her it was okay. "You are far too stubborn and need to learn how to delegate more. A lot like your grandmother."

Kiba relaxed outside the door at the man's light scolding. The voice was full of love for Sakura, and Kiba didn't feel there was any threat from the man. It actually made him smile to finally see some nuturing from one of her parents. Plus Otani was right about Sakura's work ethic. She did too much.

Sakura smiled at her father. He knew she always loved being compared to her grandmother.

"Might I remind you two, that she has found herself in quire a predicament?" Mai stared at the pair in shock. "How could you be so relaxed when this gets around the village, and her fiance finds out?"

"I don't know," she turned away from her father and mother. "I can't think of him yet, but Tsunade shishou has kept this quiet."

"Well you need to," her voice raised. "This is you future husband."

Sakura's head did not move from it's focus point on the wall.

"This is serious! Do you not understand that!" Mai's voice boomed.

Kiba pushed his weight off the wall and prepare to go into the room.

"Mai calm down," her husband order. His hand didn't move from Sakura's. "She's in the hospital."

"Calm? How can I remain calm when she is just shrugging off her future," the woman looked at her husband sternly.

"Mai, I said calm down. She has lost her child," he repeated in a voice that was loud and quiet at the same time.

"It was illegitimate, so it was probably for the best," she grunted.

"That's enough!" Otani stood and shouted to the woman. "_She has lost her child. Our daughter has lost our grandchild!" _

Mai stood in shock at her husband's outburst. Kiba was also outside the room in disbelief.

"I'm sorry sweetheart. For this and everything I didn't give you," he leaned over and kissed her forehead. "I know you will be a great mother when the time is right."

"Thank you daddy," she smiled and moved to embrace him.

She waited for her mother, who turned on her heel and walked to the door. "I'll figure this out somehow."

With that said, she exited the room, and brushed past Kiba.

Otani stopped and faced the ninja outside the room. A look of understanding passed between the two, and Kiba entered the room again.

"Are you ok?" Kiba asked approaching the bed.

"I'm tired, and I'm hurting a little more," she answered. A grimace on her face as she tried to maneuver down into the bed.

"Rest then," he instructed. He helped her under the covers the way she wanted and sat behind her.

The pink haired woman drifted once more into sleep.

Tsunade allowed Sakura to leave after three days of care. The first day back home Sakura spent on the couch sleeping because she refused to be in the bedroom anymore. Akamaru was close by while her head rested on the Kiba's lap.

He shifted her body without waking her when he picked up her mother's scent getting out of the elevator. The front door opening before she could knock.

"How did you know?" Mai pulled her hand back.

"What do you want," he ignored the question, but not moving from the frame of the door to allow her to pass. "Sakura's sleeping, and I'm not in the mood for your shit."

"Such great manners, it's a wonder your clan has evolved," she retorted. "I'm not here to see her, but you. Do you mind?"

Kiba lingered a moment longer at the door before moving over just slightly for her to enter.

"Since Sakura is sleeping, why don't we head to the study?" Mai asked looking at the sleeping form on the couch.

Kiba turned the handle to the study and walked in first. Mai sat in the chair, while Kiba chose against the small less comfortable chair that Mai left for him. This was an unspoken battle of dominance, and Kiba would not allow himself to be in a lower position than she. Arms folded he leaned against the door.

"I suppose you think of me as a cruel a mother," she started looking at him. "I have always wanted the best for my child like any other mother."

Kiba watched her, but did not speak.

"I can tell by the way you look at her that you are soon going to confess to her," she continued. "But I have to ask you not to."

The male remained silent.

"I want what is best for her, and that is Mukotsu. He has a very influential position that doesn't require him to risk his life. You on the other hand have the clan status and prestige, but will cause my child heartache as a shinobi."

"You know nothing about me or my work ethic. I don't see how you can lecture me," he snapped.

"Oh really, my daughter may be a great medic, but she's no magician. Are you prepared for the day when you come home beyond her abilities to repair," the pink lips pursed together tightly.

"I'm good at what I do." Kiba stood up straight. "That's not a concern."

"Think about what you are going to ask of her," she argued. "With your clan status, I would guess you are also ANBU trained, placing yourself at higher risk. So asking her to worry and wait for you on mission after mission seems almost cruel."

"With no disrespect, that's between Sakura and me," he retorted.

"Then answer this question before you lay your heart out on your sleeve," she rolled her eyes. "Have you ever risked your life within inches of your own death?"

Kiba didn't want to face that question. The memory of Sakon and Ukon came to mind. The fight he and his mother had with the incarnation of Pain, caused his face to give away what he wanted to hide.

"I thought so," she huffed. "Do you think Sakura's father is the only man I've ever loved? Do you believe that I am to the only woman who has lost the man they loved to your occupation? How many other women do you know place flowers on the graves of shinobi or gently rub the name of a loved one on the KIA monument?"

Kiba could hear Kurenai's broken sobs as she grieved over Asuma.

The hokage had lost two lovers in Dan and Jiraiya sama.

Those were just two off the top of his head.

"So before you speak to my daughter about love ask yourself what are you getting her into." Mai stood. "Are being fair to her? How much has she already lost to this lifestyle. If you really loved her, you'd let her have a simple life."

Her body moved quickly into the hallway, and Kiba heard the front door open and close. A slow sigh escaped his chest. An A ranked mission was on his agenda for the next morning. It was hard leaving Sakura in this condition, but after this visit with Mai, it just became more difficult. He had to push this thought from his head and focus on his mission ahead. Dying or getting injured wouldn't do him any good, or get him closer to Sakura.

Sakura was lonely in her apartment. Both Kiba and Akamaru had been gone a week, and she was only allowed light hospital work. At first she tried advising the other medics on procedures, but Sakura was a do-er and not a watcher. More often than not she would push the other aside and do it herself.

She wasn't ready for the next emergency to come into the hospital. Still clad in ANBU gear, Kiba and Naruto rushed in with one severely wounded member of their squad. Sakura moved quickly through the group of nurses and medics trying to get him admitted. The pink haired woman ordered the nurses to prep him for surgery. A quick glance over her shoulder, she could see Kiba watching her with a look of concern in his eye.

Thirty minutes of trying to get the bleeding to stop, and nothing was working. After an hour, the medic was sadden to pronounce the shinobi dead. Tears pushed on the edge of her eyes, but she refused to let her staff see her breakdown. From the other side of the door, Kiba could feel her helplessness.

The medic emerged from the room, and looked for the family members of the deceased ninja. Kiba watched her as she comforted the new widow. Words played over and over in his mind from Sakura's mom. Seeing the widow breakdown into tears, and Sakura barely holding to her own composure, sadden him. This is what Mai had warned him about. He didn't want to admit she was right that Sakura deserved more.

She stood and walked away to file the paperwork. Kiba followed her, the need to hold her was great. Guilt rolled off her, and he could hear the sobs she finally let out. With that sound, he stopped, getting the feeling she needed to be alone.

Solemn he bypassed the other shinobi, and headed toward their apartment. Kiba sat on the rooftops looking out into the distance. His thoughts of how he could ask Sakura to continue this life were jumping through his mind.

The hot water beat down hard on the medic. She was glad to be rid of the stench of the hospital and death. It had taken thirty minutes to collect herself in her office. How life could be so unfair she wasn't sure. There were three children without a father, and a woman without her husband.

The idea of that being Naruto or Kiba on that table caused a knot in her stomach. Telling herself to get rid of those thoughts, she rinsed her body and stepped out of the shower. While going over her schedule for the next day, she could hear Kiba entering the apartment. He didn't speak, just nodded to her and walked to his room. The gesture was understood, but hurt just a little. She'd hope for comfort from the man, but could understand his need to grieve alone.

That was the way they interacted over the next week. Instead of the pain bringing the pair of them together, it pushed them apart. Sakura was confused about how she felt toward the upcoming marriage and what she determined was love for the Inuzuka. Kiba on the other hand was torn between pulling her in to his arms and telling her how he felt, but the look of hurt on her face haunted him.

Packing his bag for the next mission, Kiba could sense the approaching Mai and Mukotsu. His body stiffened, but he didn't move from this spot in his room.

Sakura, clad in pajamas, was on the couch reading over scrolls for the next mornings meeting with the Hokage. Her head turned toward the knocking on the door. She was grateful to have a visitor considering the tension in the apartment caused Akamaru to elect to sleeping on the roof.

The anticipation was short lived, when she opened the door to her mother and Mukotsu. Forcing a smile on her face, she moved forward. "You're home."

"Yes darling, I'm sorry one month turned into three, but I've learned so much," Mukotsu beamed as he moved toward the medic to hug her.

The awkwardness was only noticeable to Sakura, and she moved toward the living room. Sitting in the armchair, she watched Mukotsu and her mother sit on the sofa.

"Sakura, I know it is after dinner, but I did teach you to offer your guests refreshments," her mother arched an eyebrow.

"Yes, of course I'm sorry," she stood.

"No sweetheart, don't go through any trouble," her fiance motioned her to sit back down. He stood and began pacing in front of the two women.

Sakura looked from him to her mother. The curl of her mother's lips was not a good sign.

"I'm sorry we are hear so late, but things have come up." Mukotsu began. Nervously, he smoothed the material of his vest. "Mainly, I'm here to give you a choice."

Green orbs narrowed in confusion. Her head moved back and forth between the two.

"What kind of choice?" Sakura asked. She was sure she didn't like his tone.

"You have changed just slightly over the past few months," he continued. The confidence began to grow in his voice. "It's probably my fault for not putting my foot down when this whole thing started."

"What are you talking about," she growled. The tiny bit of perkiness that was in her eyes faded.

"I've decided our engagement has gone on far enough," he answered. The man had stopped pacing and sat across from her on the couch. "I've spoken with my parents, and they have give us permission to marry next month."

The air was knock out of her chest, "What?"

"Isn't that wonderful Sakura," her mother beamed from her place on the couch. A look of 'I win,' prominent on her face. "It's rushed, but you can leave next week or sooner because the service will be in his village. I can handle everything hear."

"Next week," she sputtered, shaking her head. "I can't leave next week. I have responsibilities."

"You have a week to clear them up," he smiled with a devilish grin. "Plus Inuzuka san can be relieved of his duty of guarding you. I have the best shinobi lined up to protect you."

Kiba's fists gripped the comforter on his bed. The reaction he could pick up from Sakura was one of confusion. This was his moment. He could go in there and tell her how he felt. Their lives could begin from this time. The inu stood and gripped the knob on the door.

"Isn't this what you wanted, my darling?" Mukotsu touched her hands. "This is our chance."

Calculating, Sakura knew she had another month with Kiba as part of their required time together. That wasn't a problem. The pinkette, didn't want to leave Kiba, which wasn't a problem either. What caused her to remain silent was Kiba had not stated he wanted this life with her. In fact, since Miko had died, Kiba had done everything to avoid her. A week was long enough to let him know how she felt.

She could feel his chakra move down toward the living room. Her head turned slightly to him.

"A week, I can have a week," she asked. She paused before adding. "And then I can leave and it will be okay?"

Kiba's jaw locked. The question was directed not at her boyfriend, but at the inu himself. He could feel the plea in her voice, but could also remember the pain she had experience when she couldn't heal Miko.

"It's where you belong, you should go," he answered her. Fighting his instincts and his own needs, he walked from the apartment. He had to move fast enough not to smell the hurt he was sure to follow.

Mai cracked a small victory smile as the shinobi left.

"See sweetheart, it's just like before," her mother stated. "You are not as needed here as you thought."

Sakura's heart fell to her stomach as she realized the words Kiba had spoken. Never did she possess the Inuzuka's ability to smell someone else's emotions, but she was sure Kiba sounded hurt and angry. Why didn't he stop her? She was hurt by the one man she had managed to fall in love with. This infuriated her, and the mocking tone of her mother's voice did not help.

"Sounds like everything is settled then," the assistant smiled.

As if it had been resting inside her, dormint for years, it snapped. She was tired of being controlled and it was going to end here. Kiba wouldn't fight for her, but she could fight for herself.

"No, it's not." Sakura stood. She wasn't sure what she was doing, but she wasn't marrying the man in front of her.

"What do you mean?" Mai stood and looked over her daughter. "This is what is for your best! You will marry him!"

"You know what Mother?" Sakura tried to contain her voice. "I don't really care what you think is best for me!"

"Haruno Sakura, you need to watch the way that you speak to me," the woman moved Mukotsu to the side to come face to face with Sakura. "I have raised you, and taken care of you! I have made choices for you to make your life better! How dare you speak to me that way!"

"I didn't need your help then, and I don't need your help now! You have done nothing but make my life miserable! You are manipulative, cold, and uncaring!" Sakura felt as if a dam had broken, and she was not trying to stop the words flowing from her. "You have never done anything to help me, but just yourself and you image! And you have NEVER done anything to show me that you love me! I'm surprised dad has stayed with you this long, but I guess it's easy when you smashed any sense of pride he ever had!"

Mai's face paled at the way daughter unleashed on her. She stuttered at a response. The look of hurt and anger on Sakura's face ripped into the elder woman's heart.

"Sakura darling," Mukotsu began. He moved in between the two. The look on Sakura's face was reminded him of time she put him in the hospital. "Let's not say things that we can't take back."

"Oh shut the fuck up," she snapped. The sharp green gaze fixed on him. "I'm sick of everyone trying to decide what is best for me, when I'm an adult. As far as I'm concerned the two of you can marry each other, but just get the hell out of my house!"

"Sakura," he protested, raising his hands up to try and calm her.

"I said get out," she screamed. She pulled the engagement ring from her finger and shoved it into his chest. "And mother until you can learn to really respect me for who I am and what I've become, you can just consider me dead!"

Mai stumbled back, and Mukotsu stared at the newly liberated woman. He reached for the elder Haruno's arm, and guided her from the apartment.

Tears stung her cheeks, and Sakura left her home from the rooftop to the Hokage's tower. A weight the size of her ex boyfriend and her mother had been lifted from her shoulders, but it didn't balance out the pain she felt in her heart.

Landing softly on the balcony that led to her mentor's office, she wiped away the tears.

"Sakura, what are you doing here so late?" Tsunade looked at the young woman. The redness of her eyes spoke volumes. "What is wrong?"

"The mission leaving for Ukaji, I'll take Kyo's spot as lead medic," she answered, tossing her hair over her shoulder. She couldn't look at her mentor just yet. "If I'm going, that should reduce the number of med nins needed from eight to six. I'm sure they could use the two extra positions for chuunin shinobi to help with the construction."

Tsunade did not want to discuss that mission, but what was going on with her student. Hazel eyes locked in on the younger woman. "Sakura, I asked what is wrong?"

"Tsunade shishou, have you ever been so hurt that you just need to be away from everything?" Sakura's voice staggered. "I need to be away from this village. I can't be around him or her right now."

The head ninja wanted to press for more information, but the shaking of Sakura's hands made her heart soft.

"Sakura that mission is rebuilding their hospital, and could take up to a year." Tsunade watched her student's wave of emotions. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am," she quickly responded. "I'm sure Kyo will be happy since Yuya is two months pregnant. I don't know why you assigned this to him anyway."

"He's the third best medic in the village. Plus you were occupied after the miscarriage, and Shizune needs to be home with the baby," the blond snapped. "I don't have to defend my decisions to you Sakura."

"I'm better now, and Kyo can be with his wife," she bowed. "I'm sorry for coming off like that Shishou."

"Fine, be ready to leave at sunrise." Tsunade ordered. She pulled out a piece of parchment and began writing the mission revision. "Dismissed."

Sakura left the building and returned to her home. She wasn't surprised that it was empty. The mission bag was packed, and she settled down to write a note to her father and one to Kiba.

Dawn broke and Shino helped a very drunk Kiba back to his apartment. The Aburame cursed Kiba, and his screwed up love life. Entering the apartment, Kiba cursed the bug user for not being sympathetic.

"Kiba, we have a mission this afternoon," the pale man reprimanded. "Get some sleep and be ready at three."

He directed Kiba to his bedroom, where a note was taped to the door. Instantly Kiba sobered up, and pulled the note down. His face frowned as he crumpled up the paper and tossed it to the side. The inu went into his room and flopped on his bed.

"Kiba, what happened," the best friend asked, entering the room.

"She's gone to Ukaji," the voice muffled from the pillow.

"I didn't think she was on the relief squad that was deploying." Shino looked out of the door down the hallway to her room.

"She wasn't originally, but," the unfinished sentence hung in the air. "Listen, thanks Shino man."

Shino took the hint, and turned to leave. "No problem. You know what to do if you need me."

Without waiting for an answer, Shino left Kiba.

Genma looked at the five squads of four in front of him at the village gates. A smile on his face as the pink haired woman made her way to the group.

"Sakura chan, good morning," he greeted with a wave. "Tsunade sama gave me the last minute changes. Kyo was about in near tears that you switched places with him."

"I'm sure he was," she gave a quick bow to the elder shinobi. "But it's their fifth kid, Yuya should be able to do that on her own."

"Well, he's hoping this one is actually a boy." Genma laughed at the medic's rolling of her eyes. "Alright people listen up! We are heading out in fifteen minutes. Kyo san is out as the medic in charge, and Sakura chan is the head medic going into this. She is second to my command, is that understood?"

The group of nin nodded in agreement.

"Let's go then." Genma ordered and the twenty nin took to the treetops.

The squads reached the village of Ukaji. Walking through the small mountain village Sakura noticed the temporary housing that consisted of tents, for some of the village.

Their guide explained a portion of the village was destroyed. The blond young woman named Ai gave them an idea of what was to be done.

"Our village was a resting spot for many on their way through the mountains. They like to visit the lake for fishing also," the slightly chubby girl explained. "The earthquake destroyed half of the village, but we do have quarters available for your team. We really appreciate your help."

"It's not a problem. We are just doing our jobs." Genma answered, with the senbon still placed in his mouth.

"Our hospital just happened to be on the fault line. We lost eighty percent of our staff, and a lot of the patients that were in the hospital." Ai continued. She turned the corner of the street and headed toward the village's main hall.

After a meeting with the village elders, Ai walked the shinobi to the small apartment complex they would be housed. As leaders for the mission, Genma and Sakura were allowed their own apartments.

Sakura looked around the modest three room space. A small kitchen, a bathroom, and a living/bedroom area. It was small compared to her home, but for some reason, she wondered how cozy it would be if she were sharing it with Kiba. A loud grunt left her chest, thinking of the man. How was she going to get through this.

Sakura ws tired, and it was just the way she liked it. Working herself into near exhaustion the past three months helped dull the pain of her heart. The idea of being so focused on her work kept her from thinking, and when she laid down at night, she was too worn out to wallow, much less dream.

The apartment she had been assigned to hadn't felt her presence, as she was sleeping on a cot in the make shift hospital. A bath, a full on bath and not a wash up in the sink, was in order. Also a real meal, was needed. Despite the earthquake, there were several restaurants and small stands in the village. The bar also served food. As tempted as she was to get totally wasted, Genma had made it clear they were representing Konoha. He wouldn't have any of them _publicly_ sloshed. Sakura had to agree with the decision. Having medical staff arrive to work hung over was unprofessional, no matter how many times her mentor had done it.

Walking home from work, she received several grateful smiles from the village residents. Of course they were happy to have not only the medics there, but the other shinobi there offered the people a sense of protection. Many vendors would offer free food or services to the ninja. Tsunade had a strict policy against accepting free goods from villages in times of hardship. It was unthinkable in the hokage's eyes, and she encouraged them to spend money within the town to help the economy recover. However, she did always request the housing be free for the nin.

A shower later, Sakura took extra time to brush her hair, dress, and left her apartment. Deciding on the BBQ restaurant, she headed in that direction. The sun was just starting it's decent onto the sky. It was still a chill in the air with the town set between two mountains. The medic was wishing for a sweater, but continued on her way.

"Mistress," a voice sounded from around the corner of the street.

Her heart skipped a small beat. No one called her that other than Akamaru, but the voice did not match the canine's. A lage black mass of fur half Akamaru's size came bounding toward her.

Disappointment was across her face, and the dog stopped a few feet from the woman, bowing his head.

"My mistress," he spoke into the ground.

She felt her cheeks tinge pink, while passers by looked on at the dog who appeared to be barking at her.

"I'm sorry," she answered. "I'm not who you think I am."

She side stepped the canine and began to walk on.

"Kuma, come back here," a familiar voice shouted.

Kitoku jogged around the corner to retrieve the dog.

"Sakura san," he panted. His eyes wide and he fell forward before Sakura.

Sakura watched the reaction of her ex boyfriends, best friend. His brown hair was longer than she had last saw him on vacation with Mukotsu and Kiba, and despite the winter months, he was still fairly tanned.

"Kitoku, please get up," she asked. "Now, you're making a scene."

"Yes, Sakura san," he complied. He began to stand. "It's so nice to see you."

"Why are you here?" Sakura moved to embrace him. She was surprised to see him take two steps away from her. "You can hug me, it's okay."

Kuma whined at the actions of the pair.

"Inuzuka sama," a third voice sounded.

If the shock of seeing Kitoku wasn't enough, the second male to join them was more than she could stand. The tall man bore the burgundy clan marks on his cheeks and the naturally unruly hair similar to Kiba's was pulled into a ponytail down his back. This man was an Inuzuka.

He dropped to his knees, bowing to the ground. Villagers began to watch more curiously.

"Kitoku, who is this?" Sakura stammered. "Please on your feet!"

"Sakura san, this is Inuzuka Hikari." Kitoku introduced. "He is my mate."

"Hikari, don't be so familiar with her," he scolded. He stood and bowed once more. "Please forgive him, Inuzuka Sama."

"You have it all wrong," she corrected. "I am not your clan leader."

"You are his mate, am I right," the taller of the two males asked.

"I am not," she shook her head. "We are no longer connected to each other. And Kitoku and I are old friends."

"I can't believe you are no longer mated to Inuzuka sama. His mark on you is overpowering," his brown eyes watched her with curiosity.

Sakura's stomach knotted with nerves at the man in front of her. His stance so much like Kiba's it made her body ache.

"That is not what your scent says either," he continued.

"Let's move this inside." Kitoku suggested. He looked from one to the other, and his hand moved to open the cloth entering the restaurant.

The hostess motioned for the group to follow her to a table in the back. Seated the three were quiet for a moment.

"Kitoku, what brings you here?" Sakura asked. She was avoiding Hikari's gaze. He unnerved her. The months of hard work to numbthe pain were becoming unraveled too quickly.

"Diplomatic mission for the Feudal Lord due to the earthquake," he answered looking at his hands. "The Fire Lord had a representative here, but Mukotsu suggested I take over."

Hikari scoffed at the mention of the other man's name. Sakura looked at him confused. Being sent so far away from the office wasn't a reward, but a punishment. "Really?"

A touch on the shoulder from Hikari and Kitoku continued. "I couldn't keep my relationship a secret any longer. When Mukotsu found out, he felt it was best if I were here."

A blush crept over his face, and his head lowered once more.

"I'm sorry, he's like that." Sakura apologized. Her hand extended to cover his, but he pulled away.

Sakura's head tilted to the side, with a sense of hurt on her face.

"I'm sorry Sakura san, it's not you, but Kiba sama's marking," he apologized. "It's too strong."

"That shouldn't matter anymore." Sakura quickly said, turning her head to the side.

"It does still matter," the inu spoke after watching her for a moment. "His marking, will not go away so quickly. How long have you been mated to him."

"A year," she answered. Her eyes swept over the small restaurant. The tables were full and conversations filled the air.

"No, it's been much longer than that," he disagreed. Leaning forward he took a deeper sniff of Sakura's scent. "Much, much longer."

"Honestly, it's only been a year," she argued back. "This must stay between the three of us. It was a drunken mistake, and we slept together. We aren't really sure how it happened, just that it was a mistake."

Hikari sat back in the seat. "Sakura san, how much do you really know of our clan?"

"Just what I've learned on the occasions I've worked with Kiba or Hana san," she played with the napkin.

"Kiba sama, is the heir to the line, strong and powerful, frightening. My side of the bloodline is more in tune with our animal nature. I am one of the sages for the Inuzuka clan," he started to explain. "We have a closer, if you can believe it, connection with the canine. We hold many of the clan secrets."

Sakura began to process the information.

"With that I am able to tell the two of you have been bonded for a longer time than you think. That was not a mistake the night you were marked a year ago. It was a reconnection of a previous bond."

"That was the first time I've ever slept with him," she tired to keep her voice level, offended at his accusations. "I've known Kiba since we were seven, but we had never been physical before last year."

He continued to study her movements. "Were you friends?"

"What, yes," she looked at him, still slightly angry.

"How close?"

"We were in the same class at the academy, but nothing really significant." Sakura began to think of her history with Kiba. Memories of pranks he and Naruto would pull. The playground games the class shared. The two of them hanging upside down on a tree. The time he defended her against the bullies.

"What are you thinking of," he asked her. "Your scent is different. It's extremely confused."

"We played together for a while, may be a few months. We became blood brothers," she smiled at the memory. It was hard to think of such happy times.

"Blood brothers?" Kitoku was curious. "How do you do that?"

"They joined their blood together, right?" Hikari spoke first. A smile came across his face.

"Yeah," she laughed at Kiba's face set on being closer to her than Naruto. "He was trying to keep me to himself and away from another boy. Which I didn't mind. I had a small crush on him. He said his dad told him that was a way for us to be friends forever. He bit himself, then me and mixed our blood together."

Hikari laughed and shook his head. "What neither of you realized was, that was the way Inuzuka parents join their children in an arranged marriage."

"What?" Sakura slammed her hands down on the table. "That can't be?"

"Yes, Sakura san it is," the sage watched her. "That's why the two of you were intimate together. It wasn't a mistake, but a reunion."

"Why didn't Tsume san sense this?"

"We are connected differently. While her nose is more based on skills for combat, mine and the other sages, can smell relationships and bonds more easily." Hikari explained.

"What does this mean?" Kitoku questioned.

"Kiba sama can never mark another female," he flatly answered. He sipped the water the server had left for them.

"He can't get married," she gasped.

"No, he can still marry. He can never fully claim a mate the way he has with you," he answered. "She'll never carry his scent, like their relationship will never be complete. You will always have a trace of his scent on you."

"He'll be able to run the clan though?" Sakura was concerned for Kiba. She didn't want him disgraced because of her.

"Yes, it's just embarrassing for him," the sage stated. "He'll never have anyone that could be as connected to him as you are. But that makes you both sad and happy eh?"

Suddenly the menu was much more appealing, and Sakura would not raise her head to meet either male's eyes.

"It's okay Sakura san." Kitoku smiled, bending down to catch her eye. His breath hitched as the saw the tears fall softly on the table.

"I may still love him, but he allowed me to leave without a fight," she whispered. "So I am obviously not as important to him as I thought I was. Karma does bite back. I should have never expected him to love me, after the way I treated Mukotsu."

Hikari's heart softened for her. "That homophobic bastard wasn't your mate. Kiba sama has always been yours in your heart, so you really didn't cheat."

Sakura looked up and rolled her eyes at the poorly pointed out loop hole. Small and tough fingers wiped away her tears.

"Sakura san, I want to comfort you so badly, but Kiba sama's mark on you makes it nearly impossible." Kitoku smiled, seeing her get rid of her tears.

"I don't understand, why you keep saying that," she calmed down further.

"When a male Inuzuka marks a mate, part of their scent remains as a warning for other males to stay away." Hikari started to explain. His voice much like Iruka's in the classroom. "When you have someone as strong as Kiba sama, and the clan heir, the marking almost makes a barrier between you and another Inuzuka male. I wouldn't be surprised though if a few non Inuzuka's didn't feel it if they have a close connection with an animal or nature."

"So he peed on me," she huffed. A blush slowly covered her faced as a few of the patrons turned to look at her.

The lovers across the table from her laughed and nodded in agreement.

Watching the pair for the rest of the evening made Sakura a little sad. Regretful at seeing Hikari's love for Kitoku, despite his dominant nature. The couple walked her home, and she was lost in her thoughts of why she didn't stop Kiba that evening.

Why hadn't she? Because she was scared. Too scared to face off with her mother. No, because she'd easily put Mai in her place. That was because Kiba had strengthened her in some way. Her emotions fueled by her anger at Kiba walking out on her. Though she was mad, she was still afraid.

Sakura was scare of love. That she'd once again be a let down. She done it with no retrieving Sasuke for Naruto. Then again by not knowing she was pregnant, and losing Kiba's baby. How could she expect Kiba to forgive her or even love her after that. She didn't forgive herself.

"Sakura, how long are you going to stand there?"

She blinked back the tears and looked to her left. Genma was leaning against the wall beside his apartment door.

"What has you so off your game," the jounin asked. His left foot pushed him off the wall, and walked toward her.

"Memories, stupid memories," she stammered and for the second time that night, cleaned her face of the tears she'd shed.

He sighed watching her crumble.

"Look, we all have taken missions to escape some problem or another," he stopped beside her. "But whatever, or whoever it is will still be there when you return."

Her head dropped, staring at her feet.

"_**This**_. This is not the Sakura that I know," he pointed to her chest. "She doesn't run from problems. She gets stronger and fights for what she wants."

"I don't know if this is one that I can win," her green eyes moved over to meet his. "My pace in my training I can control. I can't control someone else's heart."

"And with this attitude, you never will. Love isn't easy," he sighed moving his hand to the ever present senbon in his mouth. "Love is a fight, and if you aren't willing to take the chance, you'll never know it."

The senior shinobi moved to embrace her, "If I were ten years younger, I'd never let you cry like this."

She accepted the hug. The comfort was a welcomed feeling. Just as she felt safe, he pulled away. His nose wrinkled and an odd expression was on his face.

"You should probably shower though," he smiled weakly. "You've got a weird kinda scent on you. Must be the hospital."

A deep breath left her chest, as she realized Kiba's marking was messing with Genma's head. With a wave, he headed down the staircase into the evening.

Kiba shivered under the blankets, but his body felt on fire.

"Is he going to be okay?" Shino turned to Tsume. His eyes had not left his teammate since he'd entered the room.

"Yeah, he's strong, and the marking is running it's course," the clan head answered. "It's probably a good thing Sakura isn't here. It would be harder with her scent around the village."

Hana replaced the blanket he just kicked off. The threesome watched the inu battle the inner desires of his body over the next two weeks. Akamaru was just as pitiful. The marking between his master and Sakura did not effect him physicially, but he missed her. Over the course of their time together, he had grown to love the kunoichi as much as his master.

The heir's body had recovered from his marking with Sakura, but his heart was sore. The love he had for her had not diminished. Having learned how Sakura had stood up to her mother, and broken the engagement, he felt so proud of her. She was finally starting to find her true self again.

"Kiba," the sharp voice of his mother called to him. "That material isn't going to magically pop into your head."

The two sat in the clan leader's office. Tsume was organizing reports for the hokage, at her desk. Part of his preparation as clan leader, Tsume had him studying the different ceremonies he would be required to preside over.

His eyes moved from staring out the window, back to the work before him. Tsume was under the impression that if he would just work hard, he could forget Sakura. Over the past two months, since the pink haired woman left, Tsume made sure he would do just that. Pushing him more and more to learn about leading the clan and training her son and Akamaru daily.

"Pup, get you shit together," she barked again. "Listen, she's gone. You let her leave, so just deal with this."

Kiba slammed the book together. "Ma, don't start."

"I'll start whenever I feel like it." Tsume stood, taking the alpha stance. "You made a choice. A dumb ass choice, but one no less."

"What was I suppose to do? Let her stay here?" Kiba matched her voice, and jumped to his feet. His true nature as the male alpha of the clan started to radiate. "Our life is dangerous. Here she has to continue to watch other shinobi die or be injured. Or even have that happen to her! I won't allow it! I won't take the chance that she could die!"

"And that turned out so well didn't it," the sarcastic voice snipped.

"I love her. I wanted what was best for her." Kiba said defeated by his own heart. "She needs to be pampered and loved. She needs a husband that is there for her, and I can't guarantee that."

"Pup, not just this life style, anyone's life isn't guaranteed. Part of what makes it wonderful is finding the one you love." Tsume's voice softened. She moved to him. "I don't want you miserable. You love her, and based on her reaction of running away, I know she loves you. Think about what you've thrown away!"

"It doesn't matter, I've made my decision." Kiba said with a finality. "I don't want to hear about it anymore. It's done."

Impressed and proud of his ability to stand up to her, the mother wanted to ruffle his hair. More so she was irritated, and Tsume opened the drawer to her desk. A black and white marble composition book was hurled at the heir's head. Kiba snagged the book from the air and looked at his mother.

"What's this," he turned the book over to look at the label.

"Read the marked pages," she ordered.

Five minutes later, Kiba's head rose looking a his mother. He held the old journal in one hand and the other had the clan's customs book.

"Ma, is this what I think it is," he asked softly. The disbelief written all over his face. "Did we?"

"Yes, you did." Tsume sat back down. "The two of you are bound and have been since then."

"So, last year wasn't a mistake," a whirlwind of emotions took over him. He sat down on the small couch. "She's always been mine, how long have you known?"

Tsume nodded her head. "Since before Ino chan's birthday. I needed the marking to pass, so you could realize this with your mind and not your dick."

"Why are you telling me this now?" Kiba held the book close to him.

"Kiba, because of this you have two choices. It's either Sakura or a life with a mate that you can never mark." Tsume stood once more and crossed the room. She sat on the table in front of the couch and touched his leg. "You know now, the love you have for her is real and not because of the mating. This love has been growing since you eight years old."

He sighed deeply and looked into the eyes of his mother. She was right, there hadn't been a change in his sentiment. "I have to go."

He stood, and walked to the door. "I don't know when I'll be back."

Tsume reached for his hand. "Make me proud."

A knock on the door, and Tsunade lifted her head. "Come in."

Kiba walked into the office. Part of him wanted to laugh at the paper clip stuck to the woman's forehead.

"What is it Inuzuka," the blond asked. She scratched her head.

"Uh, Hokage sama," he motioned to his forehead.

Tsunade pulled the paperclip from her forehead. Shizune was helping at the hospital more with Sakura being gone. Despite the jounin's efforts, the head ninja still managed to slip a drink or two in during the day.

"Like I said, what can I do for you," she smiled, a little embarrassed. "Where's Akamaru?"

"He's outside." Kiba stammered. "I'm here to request a special mission."

"What kind of mission?" Tsunade leaned forward with her elbows on the desk. "We don't have any special missions here."

He swallowed and continued, "Our best medic is not in the village, and very vulnerable. I feel she needs protection."

A slow smile covered her face.

"Oh really," she snorted. Papers shuffled on the desk, and the kunoichi began to write. "Fine, it'll be a D ranked mission, considering the said person you are protecting is a skilled ninja. I'm not going to pay you to go A rank salary to go and screw around."

Kiba blushed at her words. "Hai hokage sama."

"You leave in the morning," she scribbled on the papers for his orders.

"Thank you Hokage sama," he bowed.

"Yeah, whatever," she waved him off. "Just make her happy."

The wind rolled over the water causing Sakura to shiver. The mountain area was a lot cooler than Konoha. May was ending and according to the locals, warmer weather was on it's way. The shinobi had progressed in getting debris removed, and construction had started on many of the buildings. Konoha wasn't the only village to send aid. Several teams from Suna had arrived as well as from the smaller villages.

The increase in people in the village helped the local economy also. Sakura was happy to see the village beginning to flourish. A new hospital was being built, and the village elders asked for her input. Feeling special and needed helped her ego mend. Hikari and Kitoku often included her in their plans. Slowly, she was healing her broken heart.

That wasn't to say that each day at some point, she didn't have a small hope that Kiba wouldn't show up on her door step, whisking her away. It was going on four months since they left Konoha, and she felt she knew him well enough not to get her hopes up.

The course of the mating mark had finished, and even she felt the withdrawls from his touch. It made her wonder just how hard it had been on him, and if he was okay. With Hana and Tsunade there, she was sure nothing would come to harm Akamaru or his master. The solitude had helped her make a few decisions about her life. Standing up to her mother was already done, and she was determined not to allow the woman control again. Next she would fight for the man she loved. Kiba would know how she felt. She had to let him know, and if he turned her away so be it. Her heart wouldn't rest until she spoke those words.

Slowly she circled a pattern in the sand. Looking out at the lake, she felt so small. Though this was the one place in the village that she felt comfortable in her aloneness.

"What are you doing here all alone," a voice spoke from behind her.

The small hairs on her arm stood. For a moment she sat still, thinking her mind was playing a trick on her.

"You leave without a proper goodbye, and now you don't give me a proper greeting," he spoke again.

With her hand clutching the front of her shirt, she stood and turned toward the man. There before her was Inuzuka Kiba. A soft smile on his face, waiting for response.

"What, what are you doing here," she asked quietly.

"I came for my mate," he stepped to her.

Sakura felt if she had been a normal girl, she might have passed out from the constriction in her chest. _He was here._ Days of false hope and loneliness, gone.

"Don't say such things," she took a step back. Her petite hand stretched out to keep him at bay. "It's been four months, and you let me go without a fight."

"And you, didn't say what you really wanted either," he countered, still moving toward her. "I don't remember you defending us. That's the past though, and it doesn't matter."

Sakura felt the tiny wave break against her ankles, while still retreating from him.

"You didn't come for me," she tried to argue. It was a useless battle. Her heart was pounding as loud as the water, and green orbs began to fill with tears.

"I'm here now," his hand pulled her into his chest. "I'm not leaving without you. I will not return to Konoha without the woman I love."

He took away the opportunity for a comeback by crashing his lips into hers. The sensation set her body on fire. Four months of tears and heart ache were being drawn from her heart and mind in this kiss. Her hands threaded through the brown hair, and Kiba's arms wrapped around her waist connecting her more to him. Minutes passed and air became a necessity.

"I love you," he whispered into her ear. "I don't ever plan on letting you away from me again."

"I love you too," she cried. At a lost for words, she could only repeat. "I love you too."

Gentle kisses touched her cheeks as he kissed away the tears.

"Shh, don't cry, please don't cry," he requested. He moved his hand to his pocket, pulling out the small box.

The cool water splashed over his legs, when he dropped to one knee. A beautiful scene behind them, with the sun setting on a sky of orange, pink, and yellow. Kiba took her small hand in his own.

"Sakura, our lives have been connected for longer than either of us realized," he started, looking up into her green eyes. "and while rituals may have given us the push we needed, the love I have for you is from my own heart. If you will have me, please be my bride, my mate, my partner, in this life and the next."

Words were meshed in to sobs, as a mass of pink hair shook furiously. "Yes," was all that could be understood.

Kiba took the ring from the box, and slid it on the small finger. The diamond sparkled, with two small rubies set outside the gem. Rising to his feet, Kiba kissed her once more, feeling just as overwhelmed, with his own tears.

When the two parted, she looked around. "Where's Maru?"

"He's at your apartment," the inu wrapped his arm around her. The two walked from the water, and back toward the shore. "Oh by the way, Tsunade made this a mission, D ranked. Till you're back in Konoha, I'm actually your bodyguard, so Akamaru and I will be staying at your place."

"And if I had said no," she smirked looking up at him.

He laughed, turning her to face him. "Like you could resist my charm."

"Asshole," she stuttered and he bent over to nuzzle her ear.

"Hmph," he licked the edge of her ear. One hand under her bottom starting to stroke it lightly, while the other, move toward the inside of her thigh, touching the spot of the old mating mark. "Right there will be nice don't you think, at least for the first mark, and let's see how long it will take before I have you calling me, 'Kiba sama.'

Sakura squealed as he broke the skin on her neck with his fangs, to begin the act of claiming her once more.

* * *

so you are all probably wondering, 'where the hell is the lemon?' i honestly felt like it wasn't needed. there was a lot of emotions going on between the two that it just didn't feel right. and to be honest i'm not really happy with this ending. some how it didn't come out the way it did in my head. uh, must mean i lack at something as a writer, not to be able to translate what's in my head to the paper.

oh i have 3 one shots that i'm working on. i know i said home again was next, but these are just little one shots that i write while i'm on my two 15 minute breaks during the day. one is a kibaxsakura, another is kibaxshikamaru, and the third is ichigoxorihime. no, don't go back, you read it correctly, ichigoxorihime. so yeah.

you also wanna know what sucks....every manga that i'm currently reading, i've caught up to. so now i have nothing....guess i'll read high school debut, again. or maybe the devil does exsist. *sigh*

anyway once again thanks for everyone who has stuck by this story, and i hope you guys enjoyed it. love you all!

terri


	11. earthbender068's cuts

**A/N Notes Kinda Important...so Read 'Em!**

hi people! how are you? so it's been a week or so since i posted the last chapter of 'last name,' and i hope everyone enjoyed it! so now head over to slytherinkunoichi's profile and check out her kibaxsakura story 'aku zukin' or to dharc ness and check out 'kibitionist' (which is wow....a little dirty hehe) and as always i'm giving out a shout to my bunnychan! the only person to get me to read something other than a naruto fanfic...so check out her profile, the rabid bunny, and her story 'mind of a woman, heart of a samuri.' you don't have to be familiar with the series samurai deeper kyo, i wasn't, to enjoy the story. and let's see what else.....oh kanye west is an asshole. and 'glee' is probably one of the funniest shows out there now.

so what is this you say? well those of us who have written stories all know that there are pieces of the story we cut out. these three snippetts are cut out pieces of 'last name,' that didn't make it into the story for some reason or another. i just thought i'd post them as sort of a 'dvd bonus/extra' so to speak. don't get it confused with being a part of the story cause these events didn't happen. ^_^

_

* * *

_

**earthbender068's cuts!**

_this was an alternative of what happened when the foursome was on vacation. it changed when I decided that sakura would become pregnant without either of them knowing. Here kiba is able to tell the change in her scent, so it had to be cut out. _

She pushed pass him in an attempt to get to the door to let him out. The pink haired woman was twisted at her shoulders, and found herself pressed between the door and his chest.

His mouth attached to hers, kissing it furiously. There was no resistance from her as she gave into the passion pouring from the other. The heat she felt from his body burned her body. Mukotsu had never put this much emotion into the kisses they shared. Kiba embraced her and through the thin material of the thong, she could feel his desire press into her body.

The memory of being taken by him, caused a moan to fill his mouth as her body relaxed into his. He pressed her further into the door, grinding into her body. Hands that had broken through stone crushed the paper into a ball. Kiba's fists pounded on the door in time with his hips. The inu scooped up his mate and carried her to the bed.

Her petite frame touched the soft comforter, and Kiba took her foot in his hand. Soft kisses full of desire began at her ankle, and he worked his way up her leg. Just at apex of his journey, Kiba pulled away. His hand covered his nose, and he pushed back from the bed standing.

The scent of the woman had changed. Confused Sakura looked at the other, "Kiba, what's wrong?"

Her breathy voice made his cock jump, and he had to take another step away from her. There was something different about the way she smelled. As loud as his body was screaming for him to take her, his mind was telling him to leave.

"Nothing, this is wrong," Kiba managed to pant out. He quickly turned on his heel and fled. Akamaru quickly behind him.

Sakura fell back on the bed. The delicate ego of the kunoichi was wounded and she could no longer hold back the tears. In her mind she cursed herself. Once again she'd allowed her more basic needs to take over and found herself ready to submit to Kiba. Why couldn't she control this? It was clear that all she was to him was a quick and convenient lay. He could never give her what she wanted.

With that thought she sat up. What did she want from him? Why does she want anything with him? She was engaged! Mukotsu should be the only person that she should be concerned with. It was all so confusing, and she pulled off the shoes that he had bought for her and threw them at the wall. The medic then pulled on a t-shirt and shorts and walked to the balcony. This was all Kiba's fault. If he had kept those damn fangs in his mouth, none of this would have happened.

'Kiba, what is wrong with you,' the nin dog asked.

The two were currently jumping from roof top to roof top. Kiba had fled the hotel with his pup close behind. All he knew was that he needed to get away from her. There were currently a lot of things wrong with him, but his erection was the largest problem he was dealing with.

'Kiba!' Akamaru barked loudly. It was rare that he yelled at his master, but he needed an explanation.

Kiba stopped and sat down on the ledge of a building. The stars and moon were bright in the evening. The air had turned even cooler, but Kiba's body was on fire. Counting to twenty, he tried to control the emotions he felt in his pants.

"Her scent," he said as he looked at the companion beside him. "It was different."

'Of course it was different.' Akamaru replied. His head turned to the side examining his best friend. 'You've smelled it before.'

"Yeah, a few times. It's just my body's never reacted like that," Kiba rubbed the canines fur. "I can't begin to describe how much I wanted her, but I'm not ready to be a dad. She has a boyfriend, so I just need to be away from her."

'We have to go back with them tomorrow?' Akamaru pointed out.

"I think I'll be okay." Kiba nodded, his hand still in the dog's fur. "I'll just be glad when this is all over."

'Sure you will,' the dog agreed. He leaned over just a little to allow Kiba access to the place he wanted scratched. 'Just move a little to the left. Yeah that's the spot. Sakura always rubs right there.'

"Damn spoiled mutt," the inu laughed as he obeyed.

_**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**_

_so this portion was to go somewhere, but i'm not exactly sure where. that's probably why it ended up on the scrape pile. but it just makes me laugh to see this visual, and a lot of this is based on my own feelings. _

Kiba was strumming the guitar with Akamaru at his feet. The fall air was crisp without being cold. Akamaru sang along with the soft music that Kiba was making. A scream from the apartment below caused both to jump to their feet and bound down the stairs.

In a panic that Kiba had never seen, Sakura was on top of the counter by the sink shouting. Kiba raced to her side and instantly she climbed onto his back clutching on for dear life.

"What the hell is wrong?" The brown eyes darted around the room. Akamaru barked loudly.

"A mouse, a mouse," she screamed. Her insane grip around his neck caused Kiba to choke.

"Sakura calm down," he ordered, placing his hands on his ears. Everyone seemed to forget how sensitive his ears were. Plus he couldn't breath. "Monkey woman loosent that hold on my neck."

"NO! There's a mouse in here," she continued to panic. Tears from fear falling down her cheeks.

Knowing she was in no real danger, Kiba saw this whole situation as quite comical. One of the strongest ninja in the village, a trained medic, and killing machine was clutched to his back like a spider monkey, crying.

'Where is it?' Akamaru asked. The canines head darted back and forth.

"I knocked it out with a potato." Sakura answered. The petite legs locked around Kiba tighter. "Toward the pantry."

'A potato,' the dog looked at her with an eyebrow raised. 'Are you serious?'

"Akamaru, get him," the inu ordered. "And hurry up before she snaps my neck."

Kiba shifted Sakura's weight on his back. Her petite body shaking violently.

"Don't make Akamaru get him!" Sakura argued. "It's a mouse! Don't make him get it! You get it!"

His ears were ringing with the sound echoing from Sakura's voice.

"Sakura princess, you realize if I go get it, you go too since you are strapped to my back!" Kiba turned his head to look at her. He wanted to laugh, but the quivering lip on the kunoichi kept him from doing so.

Green eyes processed the information. "Ok, ok, Maru go get it!"

'Found him,' the white dog barked.

Suddenly the mouse sprang to life and darted through the kitchen. This set Sakura off into a fit of screams, clutching on to Kiba even harder. He swore she broke a rib with the pressure form her legs around his waist.

"Get him, get him, get him," she cried. Pulling on Kiba harder.

Akamaru chase the mouse around the kitchen, before grabbing him.

'Impfh, gotmfph himpfh,' the dog's voice muffled. A squeak was heard and the mouse did not struggle any longer.

"Take him outside, and get rid of him," the clan heir ordered.

Akamaru headed toward the roof to dispose of the mouse.

"You killed him," she squeaked with a tinge of sadness in her voice.

"Sakura," the inu said, trying to remove her from his back, so he could look at her. "If we didn't get rid of it, or could attract more."

Sitting her on the counter, he looked into her eyes, which grew larger. "More, there could be more?"

Her legs snapped up and pulled her knees to her chest. She looked around the floor of the kitchen.

"I can't stay here!" Sakura stood on top of the counter. "I just can't! What if one gets in the shower or my bed! Or it comes up after me, when I'm sitting on the toilet!"

Kiba tossed his head back, and sighed. "Sakura, there aren't anymore. We just needed to get rid of that one."

"How do you know there aren't more! You didn't even smell that one," she pointed down at him. "I need an expert to come and clean the house! It's your fault bringing all this food in here!"

"So the fact that I don't want to starve is causing your rodent problem," he snorted at the woman's actions. "And I told you I don't smell anymore."

"I'm not staying here," she shook her head. Her head shaking furiously, and she began to mumble incoherently. "Nope, there's no way. Mouse in my cereal or the sofa. What if it lays eggs? Wait do mice lay eggs. What if there are eggs in here now?"

'Has she lost it?' Akamaru looked at Kiba, entering the room. 'She's got that crazy look in her eye.'

"All women are nuts boy," he rubbed the dog's head.

A knock at the door pulled Naruto from his favorite spot on the couch. He lifted his head from Neji's lap, the Hyuuga's hands were threading through the blond hair softly, and grabbed the remote pausing the tv.

"What the hell," he scratched his head looking at the pair on his doorstep.

Kiba stood with Sakura over his shoulder, fireman style. "Can I leave this here for awhile?"

"Put me down Kiba!" Sakura pounded on his butt. A string of curse words and panic set over her voice.

"The last time she looked this way, she'd seen a mouse," the blond remarked with a smile in his voice.

"What is going on here?" Neji walked up to the pair. His brow furrowed at the site before him. "Did you parade her around the streets of Konoha like this?"

Kiba shrugged at the Hyuuga's comment and began to lift the woman.

"Oh my God, Naruto it was four feet long," she grunted, as Kiba put her down. Her green eyes still wide with panic and her body jumping slightly.

Kiba rolled his eyes at her exaggeration, and made a finger gesture indicating three inches at the mouse, while he shook his head.

"Neji man, come with me and give the place a byakugan approved once over. I told her my nose didn't find another one," the inu asked, then played his trump card, a confident grin. "If not she says she's staying here."

The expression of Neji's face changed, "Alright let's go."

_**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**_

_this section was during the time where the village was quarantined. I couldn't really decide where I wanted to have Mukotsu to return. So here is a different take_.

Kiba's nose wrinkled as he guarded the eastern gate of the village. There were other places he would rather be, like by Sakura's side, but his work required him to be here. The past couple if nights he had sat outside her office window watching her sleep. In her dream state, she was almost angelic. Skin that appeared to radiate a glow, the mass of pink hair sprawled out, and a peaceful expression on her face. It made him want to break through the window and kiss her.

For once, he listened to his head, and decided the wrath of both Sakura and Tsunade was not worth a five second kiss. Maybe an all out romp on her desk, yes totally worth it, but a simple kiss no. That wasn't true he told himself. A kiss from her was just as important as having her under him. Something had changed since the night of Ino's party. Little by little, he found himself thinking of her more and more.

A frown covered his face when he recognized the approaching scent. He jumped from the branch he was on to the ground.

Mukotsu's party stopped in front of the inu and his canine. Shino moved from the top of the tree to the branch Kiba had just occupied. The Aburames eyes sized up the two guards that accompanied the assistant and determined they were of little competition.

"The village has been quarantined under the orders of the Hokage. You will need to return to your own village." Kiba instructed the group. His brown eyes narrowed at the man before him.

"I do believe Inuzuka san, I am an exception to that rule," the light red hair of the man blowing in wind. He raised his eyebrow and a smirk curled at the edge of his mouth. "See power gets you past such barriers. But you are not yet in possession of such power as just a heir."

A snort left Kiba, and he shifted his weight into a more threatening pose, "Funny but, I won't always be an heir. I will lead my clan, and you," he eyed the assistant from ground up and locked eyes with him. "You will always be an assistant, secondary, a beta, or better yet just someone else's errand bitch."

Shino sighed as several of his destruction bugs began to crawl over the tree. Apparently the other male had not learned his lesson when challenging a shinobi after Sakura had hurt him. Pity for Mukotsu, Shino thought, Kiba would not be as merciful, and Shino would not interfere.

"You think I don't see through your little act?" Mukotsu asked. He stood taller and did not lose eye contact with Kiba. "I am no fool. Let me pass."

"Seems so simple when you say it, yet going through me will not be," the inu returned the challenge.

Akamaru's fur began to rise at the possible onset of a fight. The two guards switching their view from the nin dog, to the shinobi in the tree, who was crouched and ready to strike.

'Let me do this,' he asked his master. His nose close to the ground ready to pounce.

"No boy, this is between two men." Kiba spoke. His body leaning forward.

"I don't know what kind of hold you have on Sakura, but I will release it." Mukotsu pointed at Kiba.

"I have no control over her," he answered and started to circle the man, with Akamaru going counter clock wise. With a devious wink and a slightly evil laugh he continued. "Sakura comes to me willingly, so remember that. She is with me, of her own free will."

"You bastard!" Mukotsu yelled.

_Yeah and then I would have had to have some kind of fight between them, but that would have through a wrench into Kiba keeping this whole thing quiet and stuff._

_.**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo.**_

_So there you have a few of the excerpts that I call the author's cut. I don't know why I wanted to share that, but it seemed like a good treat. Kinda like the dvd bonus. Lol._

_Normally, when I end a story I don't like to write epilogues. I like for the ending to stand the way it is. But a few of you have asked for a next chapter, I won't/can't do that, but here's something....._

Kiba stood on the balcony of the Inuzuka clan building. Below him gathered the entire clan. It was the spring, and every Inuzuka had returned to Fire country to celebrate the establishment of the clan. A week long family reunion of sorts. A new tradition started to help reinforce the bonds of their bloodline. This was different than the usual elders meeting that was held every year for the clan. Instead Inuzuka young and old, human and canine were able to meet share stories, traditions, and pride.

Their clan head, who began the tradition when he took over the clan, stood above them all dressed in the traditional robes for their clan. He took a deep breath, ready to address the anxious group of men, women, and canine. His wife was at his side proud of her husband.

Tsunade had since retired as Hokage, but Kakashi stood there in his ceremonial robes as the leader of the Village Hidden in the Leaf. Kitoku smiled representing the feudal lord's office.

"My fellow Inuzuka, I stand here today happy to be the leader of Fire Country's strongest clan!" Kiba's voice sounded out to the crowd, who began cheering. "I would like to present my heir, Inuzuka Yuichi."

The small boy of three years old walked onto the balcony. Shy at first, but his father's pride and confidence crept over him, with every step. Looking up at his dad's proud smile, he stopped and bowed before him just as his grandmother told him to. Yuichi then turned and bowed to the crowd of Inuzuka in front of him.

The crowd erupted into cheers of such a strong looking heir. The young boy had his father's brown hair and the signature clan triangular burgundy birthmarks. Tall for his age, which was not the only thing he inherited from his maternal grandfather, the bright green eyes shone with excitement at the acceptance of his clan.

Kiba wrapped an arm around his wife, and his second hand began to rub the small bulge on her stomach. The clan leader was positive this child would also be a boy, little did he know that he was correct and would be for the next three sons his wife would bare for him. (yet how could such a mere man know his future as the father of five of the strongest sons the Inuzuka clan would ever see.)

Hikari stepped from the side of the balcony and the crowd hushed.

"Inuzuka Yuichi, who's name means brave first son, I mark you the rightful heir to the Inuzuka clan," the sage spoke loudly. Hikari extended his hand to Kiba and Yuichi.

Both men gave stuck their hand out. The sage took out the ceremonial kunai the had initiated every clan heir. The steel sliced a gash on Kiba's index finger, and blood began to flow. Repeating the process on Yuichi, who to every Inuzuka's delight did not flinch, Hikari began to mix the bloodlines of the Alpha males.

Both bowed to the sage, then turned to the clan.

"Fellow Inuzukas, I present the future leader of the Inuzuka clan!" Hikari stated proudly.

Yuichi bowed once again to the crowd.

"Okay everyone, let's eat!" Kiba ordered, placing an arm on his son.

Sakura walked over to the pair. "I am very proud of the two of you."

Kiba put his other arma around his wife and kissed her cheek. Yuichi was bored watching his parent kiss again, and turned to his grandfather.

"Grandpa, let's go get some food!" Yuichi ran to the man.

"I'm with you!" Otani Haruno scooped up his grandson. "Maybe, you could get your grandmother to go with us down to the kennels later."

The two walked off into the building. Kiba smiled as he looked at his family and clan together and celebrating. Both he and his wife laughed as they watched her mother try to out run Akamaru who was desperately trying to get the woman to ride his back. Despite the way they came together, the pair were sure no other love could be greater or last longer.

* * *

now i can mark this complete...see i hadn't forgotten to do that! lol. and i've started reading 'absolute boyfriend.' so far it's funny.

thanks to everyone who's reviewed/read/alert/fave....this story! you guys are awesome!

terri

oh p.s. the first one who can tell me what the chapter titles all have in common, get a one shot, naruto pairing of your choice! (ugh...what am i doing...what if someone asks for ino? or hinata? i may just puke!)

_**update!!! sorry we have winners in the above mentioned contest! look for one shots for , princess kaay, and lasrbr!**_

the answer was, each chapter had the title of a character from the story in it!


End file.
